La mujer del caníbal
by sachita1212
Summary: Eddie Masen, estrella del rock, en la cúspide de su carrera lo perderá todo, sabrá que su vida ha sido de mentiras y que el verdadero amor siempre estuvo allí, frente a él; Isabella Swan, una mujer que juró odiar, es la única que podrá salvarlo ¿estará ella dispuesta a perdonarlo después que él destruyó su vida? Una historia de rock excesos y soledad,
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**

_Bajo las alas carmesíes_

_del odio donde lo perdido estaba seguro_

_hasta que el amor nuevamente…_

_El corazón de las tinieblas_

_es donde existe la esperanza de encontrarte,_

_y la esperanza de nuestro réquiem amor_

**Love^s réquiem HIM**

**LA MUJER DEL CANIBAL.**

**Prólogo.**

**Flor Negra.**

* * *

Mayo 2013

Se lleva el cigarrillo a su boca y aspira profundamente mientras ve a las personas detrás de la sucia cortina del bar. Todos ellos esperando al cantante de voz rasgada que, desde hace una semana y acompañado de una guitarra negra con una flor roja de fondo, toca en aquel lugar perdido de un pueblo fantasma que no aparece en el mapa. De vez en cuando, alguno lo mira y entrecierra sus ojos tratando de recordar en donde había escuchado aquella voz, pero la figura de un hombre flaco de treinta y cuatro años, con vaqueros rotos y una camisa negra que hiede, quitan toda sospecha. Aquel hombre de rostro anguloso, barba descuidada y un cabello largo que necesita un corte de manera urgente, trata de ocultarse en aquella facha de perdedor, de que nadie vea sus tatuajes y de no hablar demasiado. Pocos minutos después, ya habiendo pasado el momento de atención, se siente aliviado, al menos ninguno de esos idiotas vendrán hacía él y le preguntarán cosas que no está dispuesto a contestar, preguntas que no quiere escuchar ni voces ansiosas y llenas de estúpida admiración por el recuerdo de aquel hombre que lo tuvo todo y que de un día para otro decidió dejarlo atrás.

La gente que va allí son siempre los mismos: hombres agotados de una jornada de trabajo que viajan solitarios en los grandes camiones y que su hogar es la carretera, mujeres con cabellos descuidados y teñidos de rubio que se sientan desesperadas en la barra buscando incesantemente a alguien que las saque de aquel hueco en que viven, él las conoce, ha tenido que lidiar con muchas durante los últimos dos años. Mujeres que, tras una mamada, quieren el puto cielo ¡peor aún! una casita, un buen horno y el sueño de la barbacoa cada fin de semana.

-¡Hey! Deja de fumar y sal a cantar Tony, la multitud te espera- un tipo gordo, con una camisa de un color indefinido, lo mira con rabia, Tony pone su cigarrillo en una de las esquinas de su boca y observa con fastidio a quien se dice su jefe, tira la colilla al suelo y la pisa con indiferencia esperando que éste haga el anuncio de la próxima tanda de canciones que él va interpretar.

Son las diez de la noche y todos allí, hombres y mujeres, están demasiado borrachos para importarles la música o como él va a interpretar una canción. El hombre agradece que no sean las ocho, ese maldito horario donde todos piden las mismas canciones sin gracia que, aquellos tipos forajidos de la sociedad, creen que pueden tararear sin desafinar. Esa es la hora donde él canta lo que le da la gana y canta sólo para él y para _ella… la música que debí componerle años atrás._

- El bar –Tony escucha el nombre del lugar pero no le importa, dos años yendo de sitio en sitio, unos peores que otros, le dieron la suficiente indiferencia para nunca recordar por más de tres minutos los nombres de los bares donde cantaba- se complace en anunciar al gran cantante Tony Stevens -ese no es su nombre, pero nadie lo sabe, al menos ese nombre puede borrar el verdadero y lograr el efecto de que, si alguien por alguna cosa o gesto lo reconoce, al instante crea que está desvariando y que no es _aquel _que un día cantó en grandes escenarios o fue una gran estrella del rock- recibámoslo con un fuerte aplauso.

Todos aplauden como una horda de monos a los cuales se les da una orden y se les promete unas bananas por hacer tan increíble acto.

Camina con un nuevo cigarrillo que cuelga en sus labios, no mira a nadie realmente, tan sólo agarra a su adorada guitarra, lo único que tiene, su tesoro, hecho por _ella _recuerda con dulzura lo buena que es construyendo bellas guitarras.

Es el momento en que puede cantarle a ella la música que le ha compuesto por veinticuatro meses, canciones que ella nunca escuchará… todo lo que él alguna vez pudo decirle y que, sin embargo, los dieciséis años de desencuentros entre ambos nunca lo permitieron, quiso escupir al suelo, no era tiempo de remordimientos, él había jodido todo ¿de qué servía arrepentirse cuando seguramente el odio de ella hacia él se habría acrecentado?

Se sentó en la silla frente al viejo micrófono que chirrió, todos chirreaban, se apartó un poco hasta que éste dio el tono deseado. Una luz azul pálida apuntó a su cara y, como un reflejo, él trató de evitarla, tan sólo porque quizás, en algún momento, alguno de aquellos borrachos y mujeres solitarias pudiesen reconocer en sus ojos y en su actitud a aquel del que tanto deseaba huir.

El olor a frito, a cebolla y a carne de hamburguesa venido desde la cocina, le hizo hacer un gesto de asco; un hombre frente a él babeaba a una chica flaca que, seguramente, había esnifado algo de coca en el baño para así poder aguantar al hombre que parecía sacado de una de aquellas películas de Star Wars _El retorno del Jedi _seguramente la joven necesita coca para tener la lengua dormida y todos sus sentidos muertos para hacerle creer al hombre que era lo mejor mientras se metía su polla en la boca. Si, él conocía a muchas de estas chicas, había vivido con ellas durante años.

-Esta canción se llama _Flor negra _– la guitarra oscura comenzó a rasgar. Un gesto de indiferencia frente a todos los que estaban allí, cada día daba gracias porque no tenía que escuchar el aullido histérico de alguna loca que gritaba desde lo lejos _¡Te amo Eddie! Quiero tener tus hijos _¡maldita estupidez! Daba gracias que al menos la soledad de ser un agobiado cantantucho de bar le diera la oportunidad de cantar sólo para él mismo.

_Tú eres la flor que creció en el desierto._

_Yo el sol que te secó sin piedad,_

_Tú eres polvo en el viento,_

_Yo soy la tormenta que arrasa, soy la oscuridad…_

_¿Puedo tocarte un día?_

_¿Pude llamarte mía?_

_Flor negra, sombra que ya no está…_

_¿Puedo tocarte un día?_

_Pude llamarte mía…_

_Flor negra, estrella lejana…_

_Niña mía que no supe amar…_

_¿Puedo tocarte un día?_

_Pude llamarte mía…_

_Y sin embargo nunca miré atrás…_

_Ahora, sólo miro el camino,_

_Piedras gritan mi soledad,_

_Fantasmas que van hacia la nada…_

_Y yo tratando de respirar…_

_¿Puedo tocarte un día?_

_Flor negra, sombra que ya no está..._

_Pude llamarte mía…_

_Pero siempre entre tú y yo existió el jamás._

Por un segundo el hombre observó al público que estaba frente a él, buscaba algo, un contacto, alguien que realmente entendiera el significado de aquella canción, nada. Hizo una mueca amarga, trece años cantando, componiendo, gastando su vida en la existencia vacía de una estrella de rock y nunca le importó lo que sentía la gente por su música, sólo quería estúpida admiración y el sentimiento de poder que daba ésta. Quiso escupir el suelo ¿hasta cuándo debía estar parado frente a todos aquellos zombis que se diluían entre la soledad y sus vidas mediocres? _Un jodido cigarrillo, es lo único que quiero, largarme de aquí y no recordar ninguna de estas caras._

Faltaba una tanda más de canciones, algunos tosieron incómodos por el silencio reinante, una América de gente que no soportaba el silencio, ruido para no permitir el pensamiento de una vida de escoria.

-¡Hey!- gritó un tipo pecoso y medio borracho- canta "_muévete suavemente_".

El hombre con la guitarra y con deseos de largarse de aquel antro, quiso ir hasta el imbécil con cara de niño puberto y golpearlo hasta verlo sangrar, ni por todo el maldito dinero cantaría esa idiota canción, la odiaba con todo su corazón, aquella representaba su fracaso, su ceguera y una vida destruída, la de él y la de _ella. _Una sola nota ejecutada y el rostro de su primera esposa vendrían a él, al final sólo se preguntaba _¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? Componerle una canción a quien no lo merecía._

Volteó su cabeza y fingió que no había escuchado muy bien, rápidamente una nota, cualquiera, una canción insulsa y cursi para así darles ruido a todos aquellos que esperaban cualquier cosa para así soportar la noche y pensar que, al día siguiente, no tendrían que continuar… vida sin emoción, rutina odiada y días eternos en carreteras solitarias en donde la casa no existía y sólo era seguir, continuar y perderse, todos con un sensación de vacío y sin entender el porqué ser adulto era un absoluto fracaso.

Cantó cuatro canciones más, canciones que no sentía, canciones que repetía y que sólo eran motivadas por el cansancio, al menos ese día, sólo el pecoso con cara de bebé baboso le había recordado quien fue en un tiempo, aquel que por más esfuerzos que hacía siempre estaba allí cada vez que tocaba la vieja foto.

Doce de la noche, todos borrachos, él muerto de hambre y con una caja de cigarrillos por empezar, caminó por el pasillo del sucio bar. Fue hasta el baño, algo escuchó, un hombre resoplaba como toro a punto de morir.

-¡Mierda!- lo escuchó gritar.

Sexo anónimo en un sucio baño ¿Cuántas veces él lo había escuchado? Después de tantos años, las rutinas de los fracasados eran hábitos que él podía soportar con el estupor de la indiferencia o el fastidio.

El hombre miró hacia el techo, afianzó su roída gorra y colocó su guitarra al lado de manera amorosa como si de esta manera él la salvara de la vulgaridad y la mugre; tendría que esperar para vaciar su vejiga unos minutos más. Pegó su espalda a la pared y colocó un cigarrillo en las comisuras de sus labios sin prenderlo, amaba esa sensación, la sensación anticipada de la nicotina que lo calmaba, era su único placer y, en algunos momentos, se abstenía de prender el cigarrillo tan sólo por el juego placentero de saber que después el humo llenaría sus pulmones. A los dos minutos la puerta del baño se abrió y sin sorpresa, Jabba el Hutt, salió de allí babeante con la chica flaca de ojos vidriosos y rostro perdido. El gordo borracho la tomó de la cintura y estampó un beso en su mejilla.

-Eso fue jodidamente bueno pequeña.

Apenas ojeó a la chica, la miró sin lastima, la observó con la absoluta convicción de que, quizás en unos meses, ella estaría en una casa cargando dos bebés gordos y hundiéndose entre cafés matutinos y rogando porque Jabba el Hutt se demorara unos días más, eso para ella sería la felicidad y el sueño de su vida realizada.

La chica le devolvió la mirada y se topó con los ojos azules de aquel que la observaba sin emoción, una chispa de vergüenza, un grito de ayuda inconsciente y el hombre sólo volteó su cara hacia otro lado, se quitó el cigarrillo de su boca y agarró su adorada guitarra sin volver la cara hacia la pareja que se marchaba.

Entró al baño y simplemente se desconectó de toda sensación de asco o repugnancia, hizo lo que tenía que hacer, su única preocupación era su preciosa guitarra negra, ella que parecía una extensión más de sí mismo, un regalo hecho desde el corazón o, si se quiere, desde el adiós de alguien que ya no estaba.

Se miró al espejo y, viendo hacia los lados, se quitó la sempiterna gorra oscura, sobre sus hombros cayó la espesa melena cobriza, se llevó las manos a ella para apartarla de su frente. Se preguntaba como después de excesos con el cabello como estrella del rock, tintes de todos los colores y cientos de locuras echas con él, aún éste parecía mantenerse como si tuviera dieciséis años. Se acercó a la imagen, abrió el grifo y el agua helada sobre su mano derecha fue como si hubiese tomado un trozo de hielo, era doloroso, pero no importaba, ahuecó sus manos y humedeció su rostro barbado y enjuto. Gotas de agua se deslizaron por su cuello y él las limpió con furia, en la esquina de la camisa negra se adivinaba ciertos colores, dibujos que odiaba, restregó de manera impaciente, de esa forma, y casi hasta el dolor, se soñaba con que él se podría quitar cada uno de aquellos dibujos hechos, más por vanidad que por convicción, pero que de una u otra manera representaban lo que él había sido durante años.

-¡Vamos!- rugió furioso imaginando que su piel blanca estaba libre de todo aquello, podía soñar que en algún momento podría volver, volver a la escuela a aquel pueblo que durante años detestó y cambiar aquel día, aquella noche y que su vida sería diferente- ¿Por qué no fue todo diferente? – esa era siempre la pregunta, la única pregunta, quizás la más importante.

Volver a Forks.

Volver a conocerla.

Mirarla.

Entender quién era.

¿Por qué se escondía de todos?

¿Cómo soportó su vida paupérrima y miserable?

Decirle que era hermosa.

Llenarla de piropos e invitarla a salir para regalarle flores y bombones… ser su novio, el que ella se mereció y que nunca tuvo.

Admirar a aquella niña que aguantó todo con su dignidad intacta y sin bajar nunca la cabeza.

Comprender en que punto de su vida él se había convertido en un cerdo sin corazón y en su pesadilla.

Estar con ella aquel día, sostener su mano y decirle que no estaba sola.

_Una oportunidad… un poco de perdón, estar allí contigo y tender mi mano hacia ti y decirte que jamás estarías sola, acompañarte y no permitir que… pude tenerte, pude tenerte y hacerte mía, pero no lo permití y tú nunca dijiste nada _con resignación pensó que si ella hubiese hablado él jamás la habría escuchado.

No la merecía.

Cerró los ojos, demasiado tarde, este era el mundo, no había milagros y si estos existieran él no los ganaría.

Parpadeó, no estaba viejo, sólo tenía treinta y cuatro años. Sus ojos azules recorrieron aquel rostro de manera milimétrica, se concentró en sus facciones, aún estaban allí, intactas y hermosas, aunque la barba, la ropa negra y simple, la delgadez y el esfuerzo monumental por pasar desapercibido habían hecho el trabajo de desaparecerlo bajo el ojo escrutador de todos.

Con pasos agotados salió hasta la barra, esperaba el pago por la noche, una hamburguesa pegajosa y una jarra de cerveza, después volvería al hotel y allí tomaría un valium y se dormiría viendo la televisión hasta el día siguiente en que todo comenzaría de nuevo. Aunque algunas veces tenía suerte y soñaba con ellas, ambas caminando de la mano por la calle, la más joven le sonreía, corría hasta él y lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras que la mujer - un poco mayor pero hermosa y morena - lo miraba con ojos dulces y lo invitaba a casa _su casa… "nuestra casa" _un lugar repleto de flores y que olía a madera y donde se escucharía la voz cantora y dulce de ella interpretando un canción de amor, repleta de esperanza por la vida perfecta que él le había proporcionado.

Buenos y perfectos sueños.

El viejo cantinero, un hombre negro y con ojos niños, lo observó fijamente, en silencio le pasó la lata de cerveza que Tony destapó de manera rápida mirando hacia el suelo. El cantinero se preguntaba el porqué aquel hombre siempre parecía estar perdido, odiar cada cosa y hacer cada movimiento con la regularidad de un autómata.

-¿Ya comiste Tony? No te he visto comer en horas, sólo fumas y fumas, eso no alimenta.

La contestación del hombre fue silencio.

-Dame otra cerveza Andrew- la primera fue bebida sin que él se detuviese en el sabor amargo del licor, sólo sentía el ardor que le recorría por su garganta, un ardor que le quemaba, pero, que a la vez, hacía que sintiera su cuerpo en toda totalidad. Un borracho pasó por su lado dando tumbos, Tony trató de esquivarlo con el afán de que el ebrio no tocara su guitarra, pero fue inútil, pues en un segundo la humanidad del tipo se fue contra el instrumento: la golpeó y la tiró al suelo. Tony rugió de furia, el cantinero se quedó inmóvil frente al hecho de que, por primera vez en el mes que llevaba el muchacho cantando en el bar, mostrara un rasgo de sentimientos, todo por aquella guitarra.

-¡Idiota!- Tony lo empujó- fíjate por donde caminas- agarró su guitarra y la apretó contra su pecho.

El borracho de grandes ojos oscuros se le quedó mirando mientras que de sus labios caían babas y se tambaleaba.

-Lo siento hermano- una risa retorcida y estúpida se dibujó en el rostro del hombre- no quise hacerle daño a tu mujercita ¿se lastimó?- la fuerza de la ironía en aquellas palabras hicieron que el indiferente Tony diera unos pasos al frente. El borracho - igual de alto que él y un poco más joven - retrocedió y cayó al suelo frente a los azules y eléctricos ojos que se clavaron en el ebrio con una furia ciega, no necesitaba más, el relámpago de la rabia lo atravesó - ¡oye lo siento!- el hombre se disculpaba y no sabía porque ¡era una estúpida guitarra!

-¡Tony!- el dueño del bar, bola de grasa y camisa sucia, gritó desde lejos- no quiero una pelea en mi bar ¿lo oyes? Si no te largas ahora mismo.

El cantante resopló ¿qué le importaba que el maldito lo despidiera? No necesitaba el dinero, dos años de su vida escupiendo sobre él. Se apartó del hombre que trataba de pararse del suelo, agarró su lata de cerveza y la bebió de un golpe, puso su guitarra entre la barra y él, como si así la pudiese proteger de todo.

-Amas esa guitarra ¿no es así muchacho?- el cantinero trataba, desde hace un mes, entablar amistad con aquel silencioso hombre que le causaba una gran curiosidad, esperaba cada noche por escucharle cantar una sola canción, la que lo identificaba, siempre una diferente, pero seguramente de su autoría. Cada canción hablaba de un hombre que se debatía entre sus recuerdos, esperando que su vida cambiara, que alguien viniera y lo perdonase, canciones sobre hombres y mujeres que existían en el mundo buscando, anhelando, siempre alertas.

-Es todo lo que tengo Andrew, todo lo que tengo- el cantinero se sorprendió ante aquella voz suave y amable, no eran los típicos bufidos y monocordes de siempre- la hizo mi mujer- al decirlo, apretó la guitarra negra a su pecho- hacía cosas hermosas con sus manos, artesana- si, artesana, musa y su joya preciosa, lo único que rescataba en su vida.

¡Y allí estaba! Andrew, como todo cantinero del mundo, conocía a los sonámbulos que deambulaban cada noche por los bares; entre el licor y una sola palabra podía definir un hombre, y Tony Steven en aquella confesión y en las canciones que interpretaba cada noche abrió un poco su corazón solitario.

-¿Hacía?- le sirvió otra cerveza- ¿Dónde está ella? Mi amigo, yo no estaría aquí cantando entre idiotas perdedores si tuviese una mujercita tibia que me esperase en casa.

-Ella no me espera- respiró profundamente, le dio a su cara la misma expresión enfurruñada de siempre y, con ese gesto, dio por terminada la primera conversación íntima y real que había tenido en muchos años.

A la media noche cantaba las dos últimas canciones, para él era lo mejor de la noche, esperaba la hora para volver al remedo de escenario del bar, éste era una rampa improvisada con dos luces blancas y mortecinas que lo iluminaban.

Sólo había tres clientes que se desmadejaban en las mesas, amaba la sensación de cantar en aquella soledad donde sólo su voz lo acompañaba. Irónico, durante trece años cantó en escenarios donde miles de personas gritaban como una horda sin freno, donde ni siquiera su voz se podía escuchar, donde todos los de la banda y él embotaban sus sentidos y se emborrachaban de vanidad, donde él era un dios poderoso que se levantaba frente a todos y nunca sintió una conexión real y verdadera con nadie, ni siquiera con las canciones que interpretaba, pero allí,y en los lugares de soledad y podredumbre de aquella América de carreteras sin nombre, por primera vez se había sentido como un músico real.

_Cuando todo se derrumbe, cuando el cielo deje de ser azul y se convierta en rojo negro… amor…_

_Espérame, toma mi mano y construyamos un mundo nuevo._

_Bésame en el sueño y en la realidad…espérame, toma mi mano amor y olvidemos la muerte, el pasado y el dolor…_

_Espérame amor…_

_Espérame sin miedo,_

_Espérame contra todo…_

_Volveré desnudo y libre,_

_Sin pasado, puro y bueno…_

Los tres borrachos alzaron sus cabezas como esos viejos camellos que, en el desierto y después de kilómetros de vagar, piden un poco de agua, se dan cuenta que al final el caminar ha cesado, miran a alguna parte y bufan de cansancio y sed ¿qué canción era aquella?, ¿por qué diablos ese hombre flaco que se difuminaba entre las luces cantaba con voz desgarrada y triste?, ¿por qué todos en un segundo quisieron levantarse, estar sobrios, limpios e ir a casa?, ¿cuál? ¡Cualquiera!

Uno de ellos aplaudió en medio de la borrachera, el sonido del aplauso se escuchó en aquella noche fría, todos voltearon a verlo, pero el hombre continuaba aplaudiendo hasta convertir aquello en un sonido hueco hasta el fastidio.

Tony bajó del escenario, fue hasta el hombre que aplaudía y parecía dolerle las manos, tomó sus muñecas y las zamarreó con fuerza para que éste abandonara el trance idiota en que estaba.

-¡Basta ya!- el borracho se quedó inmóvil, abrió la boca en una O que contenía estupor y sorpresa, tosió con aquella tos que dice que una tuberculosis en ciernes estaba tomando sus pulmones, se enfrentó al hombre que lo sostenía y una lágrima salida de no sabía donde recorrió su mejilla.

-Hace años no escuchaba una maldita buena canción, todo es una mierda sin gracia, años, años- lo decía para él, al cantante le importaba un bledo, sólo era la letra de la canción lo único importante allí, lo que hizo que aquel día, semana, mes y año sentado en un viejo camión desde Alaska hasta Nuevo México valiera la pena.

Con una mirada indiferente, Tony Steven dejó al hombre sumido en su estupor, en aquella nube de placer feliz y alcohol, ¡mierda! un borracho, casi cadáver que caminaba era el único que entendía la esencia misma de la canción.

_Espérame cuando el mundo se derrumbe…_

Paró en seco, desde los recuerdos claros y profundos de su mente, vio unos ojos cafés profundos y hermosos, un rostro de piel de porcelana, un cabello ondulado que bailaba con el viento, la amenaza de lluvia, aquel día en Forks cuando ella tenía diecisiete años y, parada en la acera de una de las tres calles de aquel pueblo, lo vio pasar en su auto plateado con Jane a su lado y sin que él, Edward Masen, se detuviese un segundo a preguntar el porqué aquella niña extraña que detestaba parecía estar esperando verlo cuando él se había despedido de aquel estúpido pueblucho para no volver, cuando él tenía frente a sí un futuro, una vida, el mundo a sus pies y ella estaba condenada a nada.

_Espérame amor…_

_Espérame sin miedo,_

_Espérame contra todo…_

_Volveré desnudo y libre,_

_Sin pasado, puro y bueno…_

Los ojos, los ojos marrones dulces y enigmáticos esperaban por él, por Edward Masen, porque él, algún día, recordara lo que una noche había ocurrido, que recordara quien lo inspiró a escribir su primera canción de amor…ella esperaba por él, y el nunca volvió.

Y volvía a repetir la frase que lo mantenía en pie:

_Perdóname… perdóname, daría lo que fuera por volver, por volver a ti, daría mi alma si pudiese para que los años que estuvimos juntos yo te hubiese visto, porque todo fuera real._

Pero no, ella no estaba, ya se había ido: él la había matado.

La había matado años atrás, lenta, metódicamente y sin piedad alguna.

Caminó hacia la puerta, el dueño del bar le cerró el paso y sin más ni más le puso sobre el pecho los dos mil dólares que le debía, Tony se quedó mirando la mano que sostenía los billetes, una mueca irónica cruzó por su rostro, alzó su mirada y se burló del sucio tipo y sus miserables billetes.

-¡Largo! Ya no te quiero aquí, tu música deprime a todos, ya el mundo es asquerosamente podrido para que un idiota venga y les diga en que mierda están ¡toma!

Tony tomó el gajo de billetes, soltó una carcajada y sin más se los tiró a la cara.

-Mejor cómprate una camisa nueva, el resto ¡jódete!- caminó dos pasos, volteó a mirar por última vez el bar y casi vomita en el piso.

Un lugar más.

Un pueblo cualquiera perdido en el mapa.

Gente que va y viene.

Ningún recuerdo, nada que valiera la pena, sólo mierda bajo la suela de sus zapatos.

Se subió la solapa de su chaqueta, el frío le calaba hasta los huesos, acomodó su guitarra en su espalda, se llevó las manos hasta su boca para poder calentarse y caminó hasta el viejo cadillac modelo 87. Una niebla blanca se movía lentamente por las calles, por un momento paró en medio de la carretera ¿hasta cuándo tendría que aguantar ver la amenaza de algo que siempre presentía pero que se demoraba tanto en llegar?

¿La muerte?

¿El olvido?

¿La nada?

¿Ella?

Una y media de la noche, buscó las llaves del auto en su chaqueta, de pronto sintió a alguien que lo observaba, volteó dispuesto a pelear, ningún maldito lo robaría, ninguno le quitaría su guitarra, más la sorpresa fue cuando frente a él vio al chico pelirrojo de cara pecosa que le había gritado en el bar que cantara una canción olvidada y que él detestaba.

-Tú eres Edward Masen ¿no es así? ¡Diablos!- el pecoso saltó lleno de gozo- el líder y vocalista de The Carnival – se acercó a Tony quien respiraba alterado, buscaba las maldita llaves para salir corriendo de allí- si, te decían el Caníbal- los ojos verdes del muchacho se dilataron, estaba seguro que era su ídolo, él representaba su sueño de adolescente, sexo, chicas y rock and roll- te vi en un concierto en California en el 2008 hermano, eras lo más putamente fantástico que yo había visto en mi vida, fui con mis amigos sólo para verte- la emoción hizo que el chico arrinconara al hombre en el auto- tu primer trabajo _Station nothing _fue monumental, el segundo y el tercero una porquería- Tony estaba asqueado, ¡cuántas veces tuvo que aguantar la misma basura de niñatos que pretendían entender su música!, ¡no había qué entender! Su época de cantante famoso fue una farsa- pero los dos últimos _Dreams Theater _y _Streets Diamonds _¡lo mejor! ¡Hermano eres mi ídolo!

Su búsqueda incesante por las llaves era maniática y desesperada, se removió entre el cuerpo del chico ansioso ¡al fin! No había sido tan feliz en meses ¡las putas llaves tintinearon en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, las sacó, pero en sus manos temblorosas y frías, éstas cayeron al suelo.

-No sé de que estás hablando- se paró furioso, llevó una de sus manos hasta la puerta para abrir el auto, pero el agarre del chico persistente en su brazo lo tomó por sorpresa.

-¡Eres tú, Eddie Masen! No mientas, todos creen que estás muerto ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Estabas en la cima hermano, en la maldita cima del mundo, dinero, fama, chicas ¡todo! Eres el Caníbal- lo apretó con furia- debes volver, todos te están esperando, cantas mejor que antes ¡vuelve!

Fue en ese momento que Edward Masen rugió como animal lastimado, se soltó del chico con violencia y lo empujó dos metros lejos de él, abrió la puerta y antes de entrar en el Cadillac gritó:

-No soy Edward Masen niño, él no existe- tomó su guitarra y la tiró dentro, cerró la puerta, prendió el auto y arrancó, no sin antes escuchar:

-Fue por tu mujer ¿no es así Eddie?, ¿fue por ella?

¡Dios!

Golpeó con furia el volante de su carro, no una sino varias veces, un sonido se atragantaba en su garganta, un impotencia y un hielo punzante que recorría su sangre.

-¡No soy él! Maldita sea, no soy él- conducía como un loco, sin rumbo fijo, que fácil sería estrellarse contra un árbol, contra otro auto, contra una pared y dejar todo el maldito circo de su pasado atrás.

_Te amé tanto Edward, tanto, desde niña, tenerte era mi sueño… y cuando me besaste en la noche del baile de preparatoria pensé que nada me importaría, mi vida triste valió la pena esa noche, pero no sabía que ese día comenzaría mi pesadilla ¡ojalá nunca te hubiese conocido! Ojalá no hubieses existido ¡jamás!_

Frenó con violencia en medio de aquella nada, las llantas del auto chirriaron en el asfalto, no, no, sería demasiado fácil, demasiado fácil, ella nunca lo hizo, sobrevivió a todo ¿Qué clase de cobarde era él si huía sin enfrentar cada acción y cada palabra?

Llevó su mano hasta la guantera y sacó una foto, eran dos, pero ambas estaban pegadas por la mitad, allí estaban ellas, lo más importante en su vida, sus amores, sus chicas, todo, todo lo real que un idiota como él había tenido.

Miró hacia los lados como un ladrón que teme que alguien lo vea con las manos sobre el tesoro, si, porque ellas eran sus tesoros. Respiró, el aliento salió de él como un vaho que empañó los vidrios, acercó la foto a su boca, deseaba besarlas a ambas, un poco… un poco, rozó la foto con sus labios… cerró los ojos, lágrimas de nostalgia brotaron, dejó de respirar un segundo…

_Isabella Swan ¿Qué quieres ser cuando adulta?_

La niña perdedora alzó su cara al profesor y contestó con un hilillo de voz:

_Sobrevivir…_

¡Dios! como se había burlado de ella, ese era su grito de ayuda y no la escuchó.

_¡Hola! Me llamo Vanesa, soy buena en el piano, pero voy a estudiar medicina, es un gusto conocerte Tony, un gusto._

Como si tocarlas y pensar en ellas le fuese prohibido, guardó la foto de nuevo, apretó el volante con dureza y fijó su mente en la carretera… prendió el auto, otra noche, otro día, gente sin rostro, un nuevo lugar, su guitarra perfecta, música en su cabeza, dos nombres como norte y de resto nada.

Sólo el olvido.

Porque Edward Masen había dejado de ser, porque ahora se llamaba Tony

Steven, porque él cantaba en bares de mala muerte, porque la vida era esta, porque no era hora de pedir perdón, porque no había autocompasión en él, porque todo el mundo se derrumbaba y porque Isabella Swan lo odiaba.

_¿Puedo tocarte un día?_

_¿Pude llamarte mía?_

_Flor negra, sombra que ya no está…_

_¿Puedo tocarte un día?_

_Pude llamarte mía…_

* * *

**Aquí el primer capítulo.**

**Debo hacer unas pequeñas aclaraciones.**

**Si, este Edward tendrá los ojos azules y a lo largo de la historia lo veremos con diferentes colores de cabello y un look agresivo ¡es una estrella del rock!**

**Muchos de los personajes de la saga no saldrán o aparecerán brevemente.**

**La historia total de ambos, empezará a ser contada desde el tercer capítulo.**

**Hace un año y medio conté mi intención de escribir esta historia a mi amiga y cómplice Zujeyane y a mi pequeña mariposa Aramí, gracias a ellas.**

**A mis amigas, Ximena, Elisita, Melisa y Belen.**

**A mi Beta Elizabeth Bathory ella es la que me impulsa siempre.**

**A Verota con quien comparto el amor por el rock, espero que te guste linda.**

**A Ali amiga en estos caminos del FF, quien tuvo la deferencia de leer parte de esto, mil y mil gracias.**

**Historia dedicada a mis héroes del heavy metal y el Rock and roll.**

**Gracias por leer.**

.

.

.


	2. Corro hacia ti

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

**A todas las chicas que amablemente dejaron comentarios en el capítulo anterior, un millón de gracias, no puedo contestar, es imposible para mí, pero cada comentario es maravilloso, a las lectoras fantasmas un abrazo y unas gracias enormes.**

**A mi beta maravillosa madame Bathory quien siempre me alienta, tú sabes que eres grande nena.**

_Nadie puede herirte ahora,_

_En este refugio seguro y estable,_

_Nadie puede salvarte ahora,_

_De esta desgracia en la que te estas ahogando._

_Simplemente aguanta una respiración cuando te hundas._

_Esta fortaleza de lágrimas, que he construido de mi amor hacia ti._

**Fortress of Tears: Him.**

**LA MUJER DEL CANIBAL 2**

**Corro hacia ti.**

California 2008

El aire era caliente.

La atmósfera estaba cargada de expectación, miles de seres palpitaban ante lo que allí iba a ocurrir, personas que unidas por un sentimiento que ellos creían más grande que todo, una especie de celebración profana y violenta donde abandonaban todo lo que eran, sólo eran parte de la masa que gritaba, individualidades y personalidades se unían en aquella extraña y demoníaca celebración al ego, a la vanidad y a la fama.

Luces rojas, azules y verdes centelleaban por todo el lugar y un zumbido sordo que vibraba como si la tierra se fuese abrir, irrumpía en el recinto cargando más la atmósfera con sonidos de euforia y locura.

La muchedumbre se alzaba, se convertía, aullaba. El sonido de dos grandes helicópteros que sobrevolaban el enorme estadio se confundía con el vibrar telúrico que parecía atravesar toda la ciudad. Las pantallas gigantes mostraban imágenes sin forma, juegos de luces hipnóticos que penetraban en la mente de cada uno para así transformarlos en animales primordiales y salvajes.

Todo aquel torbellino de sensaciones, olores y sonidos parecían tener origen en una especie de necesidad bestial por la anarquía, la oscuridad y la trasgresión.

Olas de histeria.

Hombres imitando a su héroe. Chicos que recorrieron la mitad del país para pararse en aquel lugar y dejar salir todos sus sueños: grandes caravanas de buses donde todos cantaban a voz en cuello las canciones y cuyo único tema eran ellos… y su líder.

Mujeres atraídas por lo sexual y oscuro. Todas ellas dejaban atrás el ser las niñas buenas de papá y mamá, un deseo de ser tocadas por la música, la voz, las letras y por -sobre todo- aquel hombre que esperaban con ansias y descontrol.

Calor…

Sensualidad de lo gótico.

Gritos que se alzaban hasta el delirio, anhelo por lo prohibido e ilegal, todo eso representaba la gran banda de rock que esa noche haría su primera gran aparición después de casi dos años de no presentarse en los grandes estadios del mundo.

Finalmente y después de haber presentado su último trabajo como banda; The Carnival volvía, volvía tras el escándalo de su líder principal, cuando todos los medios de comunicación hicieron de él y de la muerte de su esposa un show mediático.

Jane Masen encontrada en un hotel de tercera, muerta por una sobredosis de heroína, embarazada de casi seis meses… embaraza de otro hombre que no era el sexy y exótico Edward Masen. Toda América hizo de él y de su dolor una carnicería, todo amaron ver como el salvajemente romántico Eddie alias El Caníbal pagaba sus excesos y como éste entre el estupor y la rabia supo en vivo y en directo como su adorada Jane -novia de adolescencia- le había sido infiel por más de tres años y él no lo sabía… y como, su amante -un don nadie- la dejó botada en medio de la nada.

Ahora, ya todo había sido olvidado, así era el mundo, Jane se había ido para siempre, el escándalo fue reemplazado por otro y Eddie Masen fulgurante estrella de rock, ganador de cinco premios Grammy había regresado, misterioso, divino como un dios griego, con música extraña y desgarradora y con un nuevo amor en su vida: Isabella Swan, una simple camarera que había venido desde la nada para salvar al niño malo del rock de sus excesos y de su ira contra todos.

Si… las mujeres del mundo la odiaban ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué derecho tenía de arrancarlo de los sueños románticos de todas? ¿Porqué una sin nombre había sido capaz de castrar los delirios sexuales y románticos de toda una generación que veían al Caníbal como el sumo de todo aquel peligro animal que todas las mujeres en su mente callaban, pero que deseaban?

Isabella Swan, en primera plana de todos los diarios y revistas de la nación:

_¿Quién es la chica que conquistó al niño malo del heavy metal? _Eso rezaban cada una de las portadas en aquellas revistas de cuarta categoría _¿es posible que Eddie haya podido olvidar a su primera esposa Jane? _Si, Jane la musa que inspiró el primer gran éxito de la banda _"Muévete Suavemente" _

_¿Es Isabella Swan la llamada a calmar el espíritu del niño terrible del rock? _

América se preguntaba ¿Quién era ella? ¿Quién era la mujer del caníbal?

El zumbido se hizo más atronador, diez de la noche, toda la marisma delirante aclamaba, exigía… lo amaban.

Las luces parpadeaban.

Rojos, azules, verdes… neón….

De pronto: unos timbales tronaron tempestuosamente y los chillidos se hicieron salvajes. La multitud vocalizó su deseo, de nuevo los timbales y una luz salida desde los límites del estadio iluminó al poderoso ejecutante, los corazones latían salvajemente, la presencia de Paul Jones -el baterista de la banda The Carnival- anunciaba que pronto _Él _vendría. Como si toda la multitud se pusiera de acuerdo, un rumor empezó en alguna parte, un coro de diez que se volvió cien, luego mil y después miles y miles.

¡Eddie!

Tronaba.

¡Eddie!

Clamaban.

¡Eddie!

Exigían, el coro casi dramático se levantaba hasta ser un sólo sonido, sonido que Paul aprovechó –ahora en su batería- para impulsar la codicia, levantar la vanidad e hiciera de todos ellos los dioses del planeta.

¡Eddie.!

_Te amamos_… decía de manera tácita aquel llamado.

¡Eddie…!

_Ven a nosotros_

Eddie…

_Somos lo que tú quieras..._

El escenario se empezó a mover, la enorme plataforma se desplazó mecánicamente. Las mujeres lloraban en un trance sin medida, un humo de color rojo empezó a salir debajo de la enorme platea, ésta se fue abriendo, Seth apareció en una esquina y junto a él su bajo que acompañaba la batería, Harry fue iluminado desde arriba y el piano excéntrico símbolo de la banda brilló en todo su esplendor, diez hombres vestidos de negro tras ellos tocando enormes tambores daban el toque ensordecedor de aquella multitud casi ditirámbica que se movía como un animal sin forma y que gemía reclamando al sacerdote de aquel ritual de locura y barbarie.

¡Eddie!

Gemían. Todos los integrantes de la banda se miraron de manera cómplice, así era aquel… esperando que todos enloquecieran, ansiando el rogar de la multitud, llenándose de energía, bebiendo de todos para así sentirse omnipotente. Esperando que la magia del acto sacro de la aparición de Edward Masen convirtiera lo normal en extraordinario.

El preámbulo era majestuoso… ahora, eran chicas orientales las que golpeaban con potencia la percusión en los extremos del escenario, el sonido de los tambores coreanos inundaba los espíritus, la batería se acoplaba al tam-tam y ensordecía a los espectadores. El llamado por Edward, la música, las luces, la adrenalina, la amoralidad y el sin sentido estaban allí. Todo resumido en el poder supremo de quien hace con su voz y su presencia que el mundo se vuelva mágico abandonando la vida real y ordinaria que tenía cada uno de esa multitud antes de entrar al estadio .

¡Eddie!

Él se hacía esperar.

¡Eddie!

Todos lo deseaban.

¡Eddie!

El reclamo llegó a los límites de lo inhumano, miles de fieles que perdían su alma, sólo eran gritos aullantes que reclamaban porque un hombre venido desde los terrenos de la música potente apareciese y poseyera sus almas.

De pronto, desde lo profundo de la tierra una nota desgarrada de una colorida voz cantaba:

_**Estoy aquí… siénteme…**_

Y el mundo se paralizó, las voces se acallaron, Edward Masen venía desde alguna parte y para todos allí era presenciar como un ángel caído se presentaba ante todos.

El estadio se oscureció de pronto, todo se contenía en ese momento, un sonido de máquina chirrió por todas partes, la histeria esperaba el momento. El centro del escenario se abrió, la voz del líder de la banda sin nada que lo acompañara cantaba quedamente.

_**Siénteme llegar hasta ti, **_

_**Soy lo que tú quieras, **_

_**Ángel, demonio y caníbal…**_

_**Me alimento de ti, de tu necesidad de mí, **_

_**Eres mi instinto feroz, **_

_**Soy la hiedra de fuego que se aferra a tus entrañas, **_

_**Soy la vida… la muerte y el amor que no esperas…**_

_**Soy quien te vigila…**_

_**El veneno que deseas…**_

_**La pasión que aniquila…**_

Una luz blanca desde lo alto. Los helicópteros centellearon desde los cielos y desde lo profundo del escenario Edward Masen -líder de The Carnival- vino a la luz.

El mundo explotó en ese momento, porque allí frente a ellos parado en medio de todos estaba Él, abriendo los brazos en absoluta posesión de su ego.

-¡Hey!- levantó la mano y los cien mil seres humanos lo siguieron extasiados- buenas noches chicos -su voz era profunda y ronca- chicas -y lo último lo dijo con aquella voz de dos tonos bajos que hacían que todas lo sintieran en el centro de su sexo, en lo profundo de su alma, recorriendo su sangre.

_Te amamos Eddie… _fue el grito histérico de una mujer cualquiera, la voz de todas. Las enormes pantallas centradas en su rostro en su mirada burlona y provocadora. Si, lo sabía: todos lo amaban. Él era el centro del universo en ese momento y ante todos se presentaba como un dios venido desde el olimpo, pero eso a él no le importaba. De un pantallazo aquel hombre vio la marisma de gente, deseando un pedazo de él, un mínimo de su vida, una mirada que hiciera que todos allí creyeran que hacían parte del mundo extraño y profundo de Edward Masen, su sonrisa ladeada, un segundo de misterio exótico, algo de maldad perturbadora ¡era el show! Y él le daba a todos y a cada uno sus ingenuos sueños de oscuridad.

Caminó por la platea enorme construida sólo para que él corriera a lo Jagger, un escenario hecho para que el mundo observara su perturbador magnetismo animal que expelía de sus intensos ojos azules, de sus seis pies de altura, de sus ajustados pantalones de cuero negro y de su torso desnudo. Para todos, Edward era el personaje de una excéntrica fabula medieval, una criatura perfecta cuyos tatuajes parecían no tener fin en aquel cuerpo musculoso y alto. Los tribales que se dibujaban desde su cadera y ascendían por todo su torso como si unas garras lo abrazaran hasta llegar a su cuello, en su espalda letras góticas que recorrían su espina dorsal y decían _Love and Darknes_, en su brazo derecho el dibujo de un calendario aborigen, todo ello acentuado con su cabello pintado de un negro cuervo y sus ojos maquillados de oscuro que le daban la apariencia de un lobo acechando la oscuridad, todo en un conjunto que hacían de Eddie Caníbal alguien que dolía presenciar.

Sonrió:

-¿Me extrañaron?- la respuesta no se hizo esperar- ¿A todos?- y el si furibundo fue la confirmación para él y para la banda de que The Carnival había vuelto- Hoy- esperó, los gritos demente que parecían no parar- hoy, con mi banda, empezamos una nueva gira por todo el país celebrando un nuevo trabajo y una nueva era, esperamos- inclinó su cabeza y fijó su mirada en el público sabiendo que las cámaras se centraban en sus ojos- no decepcionar. ¡Hemos vuelto! -un grito casi de batalla cimbró el lugar e hizo estremecer a todos.

Paul, su batería y los tambores resonaron.

-Esta noche- una luz roja sobre su piel- está noche nos sentimos salvajes ¡California!- levantó su brazo, la batería acompañó el movimiento y todos al unísono levantaron su mano junto con él- ¿cómo nos sentimos California?

_Salvajes._

El estadio retumbo.

-¿Cómo nos sentimos?- preguntó más fuerte en aras de una contestación estremecedora.

_Salvajes._

Aullidos de confirmación ante aquel hombre que llamaba a los instintos más puros.

-¿Cómo?- corrió por todo el escenario, su hermoso cuerpo hecho obra de arte se vio en medio de la multitud que retumbaba y exigía más- ¿cómo?- y con una orden de mano batería y tambores siguieron su llamado.

_Salvajes._

La multitud estaba en histeria. Eddie Masen dibujó su sonrisa sexual y su rostro de facciones de tigre al acecho los confrontó.

-No estoy satisfecho chicos- sonrió como si él estuviese frente a una mujer desnuda a la cual ha agotado de manera erótica y aún así su deseo por ella no tuviera fin- ¡quiero más! ¿Cómo nos sentimos?- y desde la tarima del enorme escenario y con la pregunta hecha por lo bajo y de manera lenta y golpeada incitó a todos a la embriagues de los sentidos- ¿Cómo jodidamente nos sentimos?

Los tambores resonaron frente a cada contestación.

_Salvajes…_

Un redoble estridente y el comienzo de la locura.

_Salvajes…_

Y California se agitaba.

_Salvajes…_

Y el mundo completo repleto de almas, sueños, delirios era de aquel dios de la música que convocaba con su desgarrada y profunda voz todo lo oscuro, olvidado y agreste que aquellos hombres y mujeres venían buscando en él. Edward Masen se paraba frente a todos con la subterránea certeza que él se tragaba cada ser, que en un segundo o al ritmo de la música y de su voz todos le pertenecían y que nadie en aquella embriagues de sonidos y de incitación sexual se le negaría. Eddie Caníbal, practicando una vez más el truco aprendido al inicio de su carrera, se desconecto de la multitud y se desdobló viéndose a si mismo solo en medio de la horda violenta que gruñía y sin un atisbo de vergüenza y desde su enorme ego, los despreció.

Si, él tenía el poder de tenerlo todo y no importarle un carajo, aún así estaba él ahí dándoles a cada uno lo que deseaban pero diciéndoles que no lo podían tocar, hacia años se había sumergido en las aguas profundas de la arrogancia y no había ser humano en el mundo que le importase… sólo Jane y ella estaba muerta.

Con la velocidad de un ave rapiña giró su cabeza y sus ojos se situaron en una parte oscura del escenario y la vio: ahí estaba su flamante nueva esposa, un sentimiento de furia concentrada gritó en él ¿Cómo demonios ella estaba allí? ¿Y como diablos -en medio del resentimiento que sentía por Isabella Swan- en lo único que pensaba cuando la veía era en morderla y penetrarla furiosamente? ¡La odiaba! Y ella era su esposa _sólo dos años… sólo dos años y adiós fenómeno Swan…_ sin embargo sus ojos marrones lo excitaban, igual que cuando eran niños, pero aquellos ojos no decían nada más. Más bien, aquella expresión de Isabella Swan le recordaba que ella era el único ser en aquel lugar que parecía no poseer el supremo Eddie Masen.

La orgía de sonidos y cacofonías aullantes a su alrededor que se levantaban como una ola gigante que acompañaba el sonido de baterías y tambores, la atmósfera se volvió densa, eso era lo que él deseaba, para eso era bueno desde niño, lograr que todo y todos girasen a su voluntad, que cada ser humano que estuviese a su lado quisiera que él los mirase. Capitán del equipo de fútbol, líder de la escuela, rey en el instituto, chico deseado por todos, novio de la niña popular de Forks, jefe de debates, la estrella de aquel pueblo de la costa pacifica y todo el mundo siendo testigos como Edward Masen hacia de su santa voluntad en donde pisaba.

Nadie le decía no, nadie era tan fuerte y nadie escapaba al influjo de alguien que nació con el signo de ganador en su frente.

Nadie excepto aquella insignificancia escondida tras bambalinas.

Sacudió su melena oscura y larga, en cada paso que daba hacia la guitarra roja que lo esperaba un Ohhh resonaba tras él, agarró el instrumento que valía miles de dólares y que de manera ritual y como símbolo de anarquía él destruía tras cada concierto. Se colgó la guitarra en su espalda- Esta canción es para mi chica- levanto sus ojos azules al cielo, una mujer de veintisiete años oculta sonrió con ironía, Bella Swan entendía para quien iba dirigida la canción, sólo ella y el manager de la banda lo sabían… lo peor de todo es que él ya no la lastimaba, había perdido su corazón años atrás y todo el esfuerzo de la vida por lacerarla y hacerle ver que ella era una piedra que todos debían patear había dejado un huella profunda en su vida, ahora, ya nada importaba- ¡Te amo linda!

Si… el grito iba dirigido a Jane, cada canción era para ella, cada nota por la novia eterna de Edward Masen e Isabella simplemente miraba a ese hombre capaz de alzar el mundo con su voz y no veía nada, hacia muchos años la niña triste y anodina de Forks alzó su mirada hacia Eddie y lo único que recibió fue una mirada de desprecio y una vida rota que fracasó en el primer intento de soñar.

_No sueñes linda… nadie se fijará en ti, para Edward Masen eres aire, una hoja tirada en el piso, una cosa que respira… una total perdedora ¡nada! Así que cállate y deja de creer que algún día él mirará hacia donde estés._

Y Jane tenía razón, él nunca miró hacia ella, ni siquiera el día en que en un juzgado en Las Vegas en una iglesia bizarra y con un Elvis como juez los había casado, es más ella sabía que ese día él la despreciaba más.

_Dos años Edward y lograré lo que deseo… ese día volveré a ser feliz… sólo quiero volver, mi vida está en otra parte… dos años y seré quien siempre he querido ser._

- Para mi esposa -no miró tras el proscenio- quien ha hecho de mi vida algo formidable -y todas las mujeres lloraban creyendo que aunque fuese una de ellas encarnadas en una don nadie como Bella Swan habían logrado el sueño de que éste le susurrara canciones al oído- Linda estremeces mi mundo -la guitarra palpitó en una nota lenta, voluptuosa y profunda y "la esposa" dio dos pasos atrás para no ver como Edward Masen cantaba una canción en que sólo se burlaba de ella. La niña de quince años -que en algunos momentos se asomaba- parecía volver y lloraba en su interior. Mas, la joven de diecisiete -dos años más encima y toda una montaña de decepción- tan sólo le susurró _déjalo ir… los sueños no existen y mucho menos para ti fenómeno Swan._

_**Siento la vida precipitándose en mis venas...**_

_**Tus ojos estrellas vigilantes iluminan mis caminos y penas…**_

_**¿Puedes verme en este mundo solitario y muerto?**_

_**Corro hacia tus brazos… ¿Quién puede detenerme?**_

El escenario se oscureció, y todos los fanáticos prendieron velas y encendedores, todos seguían la voz de Edward cantando aquella canción de amor para _ella._

_**Fantasmas y sombras venidas desde el ayer susurran palabras de olvido y silencio…**_

_**Desesperado busco en habitaciones de miedo los mapas que me acerquen a tú vida…**_

_**Voy directo al cielo…**_

_**Corriendo a tu boca…**_

_**Entre perfumes y sueños…**_

_**Entre canciones y pianos…**_

_**Corro hacia ti… ¿Quién puede detenerme?**_

_**Te busco en cada orilla…**_

_**Te encuentro en cada libro, en los muros, en las calles, en los parques…**_

_**Voy directo al cielo…**_

_**Corriendo a tu boca…**_

_**Entre canciones y perfumes**_

_**Entre soledades y silencios…**_

_**Corro hacia ti….**_

_**Hacia las estrellas, voy hacia tu cuerpo… ¿Quién puede detenerme?**_

_**Tus ojos estrellas vigilantes iluminan mis caminos y penas…**_

_**Senderos de experiencia, laberintos y ciudades muertas me susurran al oído tu nombre… corro hacia ti…**_

_**El tiempo no ganará esta guerra… **_

Isabella se alejó del escenario dejando a la multitud alabando a Edward Masen, como siempre, el espacio cambiaba, la sensación era igual. Se vio así misma escondida en las gradas de la cancha de fútbol de Seattle cuando tenía dieciséis años y se escapó del centro de chicas para verlo jugar, era el capitán del equipo y toda la escuela y parte del pueblo se había trasladado a la ciudad tan sólo para celebrar que él y sus compañeros ganaran la copa de campeones por tercera vez para el instituto ¡Dios que divino era!

Aquel Forks aburrido y helado -que sólo tenía un viejo cine, un restaurante pequeño y tres calles- veía al niño dorado como la única esperanza de un pueblo olvidado en el mapa. Touchdown tras touchdown, adolescentes y maestros se levantaban para gritar el triunfo. Era sucio y agresivo para jugar, nadie podía interponerse en su camino porque él -de diecisiete años- iba tras el enemigo del equipo contrario y solapado por sus compañeros golpeaba o ponía zancadillas a quien se atrevía a interponerse.

Ese día sábado, el sol extraño en Seattle daba de lleno sobre el lugar y en un minuto de descanso, lo vio quitarse el casco, el sol iluminó su cabello cobre y su rostro marcado con la tinta negra típico de todo jugador, la niña Swan dejó caer una lágrima para aquel que era todo lo que nunca tendría.

Recordó como daba órdenes a los demás compañeros del equipo y todos asentían como borregos frente a quien los dirigía; gritaba furioso y descontrolado. También recordó el motivo de la actitud de Edward: Jasper Hale, el único que entendía sus reglas de ataque y defensa, y quien se había suicidado tres meses atrás sumiendo a todo el pueblo en el dolor y a él –su mejor amigo- en una furia sin control.

Desde hacía seis meses, Jasper se había alejado misteriosamente de todos y había afianzado amistad con el ser más inverosímil del colegio: Bella Swan. Nadie entendió el porqué, sólo vieron que Jasper fue su amigo y por eso, al final, cuando todos buscaron un culpable para la muerte del segundo mejor jugador del equipo, todos apuntaron a la pobre chica. Isabella guardó silencio, ella sabía los motivos porque el chico había tomado aquella terrible decisión y juró que nunca lo diría, era su manera de honrar a quien había sido su consuelo, lo mejor que le había pasado y el único que supo la vida que ella tenía y no le importó que todos la señalaran. Su amigo Jasper tan igual a ella… ¿qué más daba si toda la escuela la odiaba? Ya estaba acostumbrada a que nadie la mirara o tuviera en cuenta, un desprecio más y de nuevo la soledad y ella volvía donde siempre estuvo: en el ostracismo absoluto. Diez años después todo era igual, él manejaba a todos a su alrededor y no había nadie quien se le interpusiese.

-¿Bella?- la voz de Carlisle el manager interrumpió su camino a los camerinos- ¿estás bien?

Isabella volteó hacia el manager de la banda, un hombre entre los treinta y cuarenta, quien después de muchos años con Edward y los demás simplemente se sentada en los pasillos a esperar que el circo terminara. Era un hombre frío y seco, cuya única obsesión era el dinero por montones que The Carnival le generaba, sólo preguntó para ver una reacción de la chica extraña quien era la nueva "mascota" de Eddie y un negocio para él, la pregunta era hipócrita y fingía una preocupación que no sentía, la mujer abría la boca y los millones que ella generaba se le irían de las manos. Carlisle había perdido su alma cuando su esposa Esme lo abandonó llevándose a sus hijos de su lado, simplemente porque lo descubrió follando a dos mujeres en su cama de matrimonio.

_Es la industria nena…_

Y Esme harta de todo sacó a las dos mujeres desnudas de su casa y armada con un jarrón le gritó a su esposo.

_¡Jamás quiero volver a verte! ¿Es la industria idiota? Pues púdrete…_

La esposa de casi quince años harta hasta la coronilla de que su esposo recogiese las sobras de los excesos del mundo del Rock y quisiera ser parte del mito de Eddie Masen lo dejó solo en una casa de millones de dólares y con el derecho de ver a sus niños cada quince días.

- ¿Te importa Carlisle?- la pregunta fue hecha con una voz dulce y musical la cual no conmovía al manager -no seas hipócrita conmigo- ella sonrió con aquella sonrisa tremendamente misteriosa y melancólica, que equivocadamente hacía pensar que Isabella era alguien vulnerable… lo fue hacía muchos años, ahora ya no.

-Quiero que estés bien, linda -el hombre se le acercó a unos pasos de ella, Bella retrocedió.

-¿Tienes miedo de mi, linda? -él le guiñó un ojo de manera maliciosa.

-No tengo miedo de nadie -era verdad, la época de tener miedo se había ido, a los diecisiete años lo había perdido todo y cuando ya no se tiene nada que perder, no se tiene miedo de nada, pues simplemente esa nada es lo único que te acompaña- sólo quiero alejarme- volteó aún escuchando el estruendo de los miles de personas que gritaban en el estadio, sólo deseaba estar sola, tener algo entre sus manos para entretenerse y hundirse en imágenes de muñecas y murmullos pequeños, ¡oh si! aquel único sonido que guardaba en su memoria y era completamente feliz, no tenía miedo, lo único que le pertenecía era su secreto y los únicos que lo sabían estaban muertos o quizás ya la habían olvidado.

-¡Bella!- Carlisle la llamó- espero que sepas que vas a hacer.

-No te preocupes – contestó siguiendo su camino- seré la maldita esposa del caníbal ¡me amaran!

Cuando supo que estaba lejos de la visión de Carlisle aligeró su paso y finalmente llegó al camerino privado de Edward. Rodó los ojos al ver aquella excentricidad arrogante y caprichosa que era aquel enorme lugar. Todo para el niño malo del rock, un lugar que a él le importaba un carajo, pero que Edward exigió para así darse el lugar que él sabía que merecía. Paredes y muebles blancos que olían a cuero nuevo, tulipanes y girasoles decoraban el lugar, botellas de champagne francés y una bandeja de frutas frescas, Bella sabía que él no probaría nada de eso, es más le importaba un pepino, simplemente los desecharía o lleno de ego y adrenalina escupiría sobre ellos. Bajo la cabeza de manera resignada al fin y al cabo aquella decoración blanca y muerta era la que a Jane le gustaba y él continuaba encadenado a ella. Lo único que a Isabella le gustaba de aquella decoración era un mueble rústico que parecía no cuadrar en aquel camerino, una pequeña mesa de madera de color caoba la cual alguien pareció olvidar en aquel lugar. Camino hacia ella y la acaricio suavemente. La madera se sentía suave y el acabado era perfecto, ni una pequeña astilla surgía de allí _alguien se demoró haciendo un buen cepillado sobre ella _Bella disfrutaba todo lo que se hacía con madera, parte de sus sueños estaban al lado de la madera, se soñaba en un pequeño taller en un pueblo del sur caluroso donde ella pudiese trabajar en soledad con una vieja radio de compañía y el olor de de la madera; compraría muchas herramientas de trabajo y el resto de su vida simple estaría allí creando cosas hermosas como aquella pequeña mesa, además retornaría a las clases de pintura y de guitarra, sollozó en silencio, quizás hasta iría a una escuela nocturna y allí terminaría la secundaria. De una manera inconsciente llevó su mano a la pretina del pantalón negro de cuero y por encima de éste tocó su cicatriz, cerró los ojos y se dio a la tarea de sentir el suave relieve de ésta bajo sus dedos; sus cicatrices, cada una era parte de su vida, la de la espalda era su niñez, la de sus muñecas era la desesperación y el ansia de desaparecer y la de su vientre representaba toda su esperanza.

Bella Swan no permitía que nadie la viera sonreír de manera real _tienes una hermosa sonrisa Isabella, dásela a alguien que la merezca _eso le dijo Jasper años atrás y así era, su sonrisa tierna y calurosa no era para nadie, sólo era para su recuerdo más preciado, el único de su vida.

Abrió su maleta y sacó su cuaderno de dibujo y diseño, hojeó cada página de éste, allí estaban en carboncillo sus deseos y cada una de las cosas que haría cuando pasaran los dos años de tortura junto a Eddie Masen. Lo primero que haría sería una hermosa cama para ella, sería enorme y sencilla pero cuya cabecera estaría tallada con una hermosa flor en imitación margarita, esa sería su cama, propia, no un camarote viejo y destartalado como el que tenía en Forks, no una cama hecha de un material tan vulgar y tosco como el hierro como eran su cama en el hotelucho de Los Ángeles, no una cama estúpida y Art Deco como la cama en la mansión Masen, no, ésta sería sólo de ella, allí descansaría finalmente y podría iniciar una buena vida. Luego estaría los muebles de la otra habitación, se estremecía al pensar en ella, diez páginas repletas de sus bosquejos borrados una y otra vez durante años; paredes pintadas con nubes azules, un escritorio de varios pisos para una computadora última generación, una pequeña biblioteca para los libros con muchas estanterías de madera de roble, un closet enorme decorado en sus puertas para la ropa de niña que allí guardaría y una mecedora en imitación antigua para poder sentarse viendo desde la ventana de su casa llena de flores y tomando té helado en las tardes.

Porque si, en aquellos dibujos estaba todo y sobre todo el intento casi furioso por recrear un rostro que nunca había visto, pero que seguramente era el más hermoso del mundo.

A lo lejos el estruendo de la batería de Paul, los bajos, los tambores y la guitarra demoníaca y ruidosa de Edward que llenaban los espacios, pero sobre todo era su voz; una voz que lo era todo, una voz rasgada y perfecta que viajaba por el viento, que se adentraba en los poros y en la piel de quien lo escuchaba, una voz que llamaba a todo lo bello, romántico y susurrante o una voz que alentaba lo oscuro, ruidoso y salvaje que cada uno escondía. Guardó el cuaderno, se llevó uno de sus dedos a la boca y mordió la uña de su pulgar sinónimo de su deseo por verlo, esa era la niña de quince años que surgía en ella, la niña que cada vez que lo veía en los pasillos de la escuela temblaba y que se deslizaba como un insignificante insecto entre todos los compañeros de la escuela para mirarlo cuando Edward cantaba en el salón de música. Prendió el enorme plasma del circuito cerrado de televisión del estadio y allí en todo su esplendor y con toda la adrenalina de una hora y media de concierto, idolatría y vanidad estaba él.

_**Asciendo hacia las cumbres en medio de tormentas,**_

_**Camino sin miedo entre las bestias de la nada, **_

_**Es el triunfo de mi espíritu entre la envidia y la rabia…**_

_**Soy dueño de mi alma…**_

_**Que entiende que la soledad es mi punto de partida…**_

_**Y es mi meta de llegada…**_

_**¿Quién es el valiente que puede imitar mis pasos de juventud?**_

_**¿Eres capaz de desnudarte y seguir el duro camino hacia la montaña?**_

Cincuenta mil personas cantaban aquella canción junto con él, si, salvaje era California, calor y sexo en California, luces, humo, helicópteros y Edward Masen fingiendo dar su alma a todos y cada uno, Isabella lo veía sudar, la música continuaba y él agotado cayó de forma teatral en medio del escenario, la visión era hermosa, al segundo volvió a pararse, una fan enloquecida y casi desnuda corrió hacía él para ser detenida por un guarda de seguridad, su rostro era divertido y arrogante, mujeres que darían todo por tocarlo. Caminó hasta el piano donde Harry tocaba, éste le brindó un cigarrillo, todos seguían la música, se paró sobre el instrumento para que la multitud lo alabase, prendió el cigarrillo de forma dramática, tomó el micrófono del lado de Harry y gritó:

-¡California! The Carnival ha vuelto, nadie puede detenernos.

Tiró el cigarrillo, todos sabían lo que ocurriría, era el acto final de Eddie, la entrega, el dios que se disponía a ser devorado, sacrificado y adorado por sus fieles. Saltó del piano, corrió por todo el escenario, su cuerpo húmedo, musculoso, arte en movimiento era lo único que importaba, abrió los brazos y sin miedo se dejó ir de bruces hacia los brazos que lo esperaban.

Bella apagó el televisor, no se preocupaba, había visto ese acto durante tres ocasiones, ella había estado en primera fila años atrás, ella sin que él la reconociera fue parte de la horda que gritaba y ella en algún momento lo cargó en sus brazos y tocó al dios del rock and roll en aquel acto de supuesta entrega a su público.

Dos toques sobre la puerta, era Carlisle.

-Prepárate linda, el show comienza, los periodista están aquí.

Isabella suspiró, fue hasta el enorme espejo del camerino, la imagen que allí se presentaba era todo lo que una mujer de una estrella del rock podía ser. Su cabello había sido pintado de un castaño muy oscuro donde mechones rojos le daban un contorno a su bonito rostro redondo, lacio al extremo y cortado en capas que salían hacia fuera, el maquillaje de un gris humo dándole a sus ojos un brillo dramático y sensual, sus labios de un rosa intenso. Cada prenda de su vestuario era sexy pero sin vulgaridad u ordinariez, la esposa de Eddie caníbal debía ser su igual, no era Jane rubia, voluptuosa y alta, pero la del espejo era hermosa como Isabella Swan nunca se sintió serlo, como nadie la vio jamás.

A los quince minutos el estruendo de la banda en los pasillos, más de veinte personas gritaban como locos celebrando el éxito, la única voz que no se escuchaba era la de Edward, con un cigarrillo en su boca y una lata de cerveza tan sólo dijo:

- "Elvis ha abandonado el edificio" – una toalla blanca Versace nueva colgaba de su cuello, transpiraba sin cesar y sólo quería largarse, correr… adrenalina corría por sus venas- puedo cantar seis jodidas horas más.

Carlisle abrazando a Harry y Paul esbozo su mirada "todo por un millón más"

- Nadie puede pagarlo Caníbal.

Edward fijó su mirada eléctrica en su manager.

-Siempre por amor al arte ¿no es así Carlisle? Tienes el puto corazón de un negrero -se adelantó a todos mientras que escuchaba la carcajada irónica del manager- ¿fue divertido no es así chicos? -preguntó con voz ronca y fría.

-Fue nuestro mejor concierto -aseguró Paul quien estaba excitado y desesperado por un poco de droga en su sistema- el mejor ¡eres el maldito dios del mundo!

-See- confirmó entre la indiferencia y la vanidad.

Harry y Seth -el cuarto integrante de la banda- bufaron o mejor dicho gruñeron, se habían resignado a ser los segundones en la banda, la presencia solar de Edward opacaba todo, unos millones más y se largarían con su música a otra parte, por ahora se conformaban con los lotes de mucho sexo, ruido y alcohol que los esperaban en sus camerinos, aunque todas las grupies sólo preguntaran por el tatuado e irresistible líder ¡maldición que importaba! Sexo es sexo.

-En diez minutos los periodistas. Eddie, lleva a tu mascota.

-¡Vete a la jodida porra Carlisle! -gritó con furia, en la entrada de su camerino.

-Claro chico, con veinte millones más y me voy donde tú quieras.

Abrió la puerta del camerino y se topó con la mujer morena frente a él ¡jamás le gustaron morenas! ¡Nunca! Sin embargo aquella cosilla de cabello oscuro, pantalones de cuero, blusa roja transparente y sostén negro era… era ¡mierda! cerró los ojos con furia, aquella niña tonta lo sacaba de quicio desde que tenía catorce años, ese ser delicado y frágil, perdedora absoluta podía hacer que él la deseara con sólo mirarla ¡era repugnante! Siempre, siempre, en la escuela, caminando tras ella, viendo como hablaba, su vocecilla pequeña, su espíritu pobre, su actitud de pelusilla perdida en el viento, todo ella le agredía ¡ella! Su enemiga natural en la escuela, ella que le había arrebatado a su mejor amigo, todo lo que Isabella Swan representaba: el fracaso y Forks.

Se paró frente a ella, ésta miraba indiferente hacia ninguna parte ¿qué demonios pensaba? Durante tres malditos meses, durante años en la preparatoria se preguntaba ¿existía algo en aquella cabeza? Cuando la veía desnuda frente a él, cuando ella se negaba a gemir, cuando de su boca no salía una palabra, cuando él estaba dentro de ella y la tomaba como poseso y furioso animal, Isabella Swan no decía nada, él sólo sentía como el abandono y la nada la envolvían y ella le brindaba un placer arrasador, una libertad de no sentir, la posibilidad genuina de devorarla sin todo el teatro del sexo por compromiso y sin embargo, ella callaba ¡maldita sea! Quería patear algo, salir de allí y evitar que su perfume de fresas y jazmín lo nublaran, sin embargo las venas azules en su cuello y la piel de porcelana lo llamaba a morderla a marcarla a gritarle y decirle ¿Qué existe allí? ¡La repelía! Pero había algo aterrador y malsano que lo llamaba a ella desde adolescente ¿qué? ¿Qué? Y la necesidad de devorarla lo quemaba y eso… eso era malditamente asustador ¡ella! Y su maldito cuerpo tentador de lindo trasero, tetas firmes, y alma muda.

Toda Isabella lo atacaba, su rostro de princesa de Disney, su rubor enternecedor que trataba de ocultar, el morder de sus labios regordetos los cuales desde niña le decían que allí en aquella cabeza existía pensamientos oscuros que él no podía resolver, y lo peor de todo era ella misma, aquella cosilla fracasada quien parecía siempre hacerle recordar como su amigo Jasper Hale había muerto por ella, su amigo, con el cual sentados en las afueras del pueblo y fumando algo de yerba soñaban con escalar hacia la fama y el dinero.

-¿Hace cuanto estás aquí? -pregunto caminando peligrosamente hacia ella.

Isabella no movió un músculo de su cuerpo y tan sólo le dedico una de aquellas miradas de infinita nada que siempre le ofrecía.

_¡Joder Eddie! No quieres ahora… no quieres… _se daba la orden para no estrellarla contra la pared o poner sus manos contra el enorme tocador del camerino y no penetrarla furiosamente frente a los espejos tan sólo para ver como se mordía su maldita boca roja _la odias… la odias…_

- Hace dos horas -se pasó inconscientemente su mano por su cabello y despejo unos de sus mechones rojos, de un momento a otro vio con Edward se abalanzaba hasta ella y la encerraba con sus brazos puestos encima de su hombro y atraparla en la pared. Los azules ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo, ella sin un atisbo de miedo o de deseo ladeo su rostro para no tener que ver aquel rostro de lindeza insoportable frente a ella. Aspiró profundamente y el olor a sudor y el respirar duro y furioso contra su cara que le decía lo que él pensaba.

-¿Mi música es poca cosa Bella? -se acercó a milímetros de su cuello donde las venas pequeñas y frágiles sobresalían- ¿No la sientes corriendo por tus venas? – le susurró al oído _¡Vamos! ¡Siente algo Bella Swan!_

Ella lo enfrentó con aquella expresión de dulce blanca nieves perdida en el bosque.

-¿Qué te importa si me gusta o no me gusta Edward? ¿Acaso vale mi opinión?

_Maldita sea... _no, no le importaba si ella lo respetaba, si le gustaba su música ¿qué sabía aquel cervatillo pequeño sobre música? ¿Qué sabía ella sobre algo? Era como siempre lo había sido: una mujer sin importancia.

-No -se alejó y le sonrió cínicamente- no me importa, no me importa nada tuyo -sin que Isabella pudiese detenerlo él la agarró de su cintura y la arrastró hasta su pecho a milímetros de su boca- sólo es dinero, sólo es un maldito contrato, ganas tú y gano yo - acarició con su nariz la mejilla- _puto olor a fresar y lilas… _siempre que un concierto se acaba Isabella quiero coger hasta que mi cuerpo reviente -gimió contra su piel- nunca estoy satisfecho princesa -la mordió con fuerza, algo para provocar en ella una sensación, pero sólo consiguió un suspiro resignado y una mirada impasible que lo lleno de furia _igual… igual a cuando tenía diecisiete y casi te beso en el salón de biología ¡eres una maldita piedra! Una máquina, la que mató a Jasper _– la soltó violentamente, dio dos pasos lejos de ella con su torso desnudo, el cabello negro revuelto, sus ojos azules enmarcados por el maquillaje negro y su gesto retador y perfecto- está noche -la señaló como si aún estuviese en pleno escenario- está noche es la noche, quiero que América conozca a mi esposa -soltó una carcajada cínica- la que tiene mi negro corazón en sus manos.

A los minutos Bella escuchó como la ducha se abría para que él limpiara el sudor, la energía de miles sobre él, el deseo de una horda hambrienta, las manos que lo tocaron, el peso de las ansias de todos, de aquellos que creían que Edward Masen era todo lo que no se podía tener y lo que nunca se podría ser, sobre sus hombros él llevaba el peso de las insatisfacciones de un mundo vacío que veía en la fama la respuesta a una vida irremediablemente podrida y que se perdía entre la simpleza de tardes de televisión, pollo frito y facebook.

Por un segundo se acercó a la puerta del baño, podía escuchar el chapucear del agua sobre su cuerpo y piso, cerró los ojos y lo vio desnudo y húmedo, el jabón recorriendo su cuerpo, el cabello negro mojado que caía sobre su cuello, odiaba aquel cabello, sentía nostalgia por el cabello cobrizo y exótico del amor desgarrado de su niñez y adolescencia, sólo una vez tuvo aquel cabello hermoso entre sus manos, sólo una vez penetró en él con fuerza, sólo una vez se le permitió besarlo con abandono de niña virgen y enamorada que creía que en alguna parte del universo alguien se había acordado que ella existía y que le daba aquel regalo, esa noche lo fue todo y al día siguiente nada, la niña murió aquel día y nada volvió a ser igual es más todo fue peor hasta que ya no hubo nada.

Tomó de nuevo su bolso, sacó su carpeta de dibujo y pasó sus manos sobre ella con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios.

-¿Qué demonios tienes allí? -ella no se había dado cuenta, él desnudo frente a ella, sin pedir permiso le arrancó sus dibujos de las manos, hojeó cada uno, ocultó su sorpresa- ¡vaya Bella! Parece que hay más de un jodido artista en esta familia.

-¡Dámelo! -Isabella se fue hasta él, se chocó contra su cuerpo desnudo- ¡es mío!

Pero él alzó la carpeta de dibujo sobre su cabeza.

-¡Finalmente sientes algo Isabella!

-¡Dámelo es mío Edward!- estaba aterrada viendo como él, con curiosidad, observaba sus bocetos- por favor.

Escuchó un rugido.

_Dios… no… por favor no…_

-¿Por qué tienes un dibujo de Jasper en esta maldita cosa? -tiró la carpeta al suelo, Bella grito de rabia, era como si su corazón estuviese en el suelo, fue hasta ella y la agarró contra su pecho.

-¡Jamás vuelvas a tocarlo! ¡Jamás!- corrió hasta su maleta y la guardó celosamente.

Una fuerza la levantó de su cintura, la espalda de ella contra el pecho de él, las gotas de agua de su cabello chispearon sobre su cuello, él respiraba agitado, excitado y furioso.

-Eres una gata mala- una mano helada recorrió su vientre, mientras que la otra enterraba sus uñas sobre su carne, el cuerpo de ambos se tensó, el calor del camerino se ralentizó hasta hacerse insoportable, los pezones de Isabella se endurecieron y su mandíbula se cerró con fuerza. Edward veía la imagen de ella frente al espejo, su gesto terco lo enloquecía, sabía, que en unos segundos tendría a Isabella Swan desnuda agarrada en los bordes del enorme tocador, él dentro de ella, montándola con furia, tratando de lograr en ella algo más, algo más allá del clímax que en Isabella era terco, doloroso y aterradoramente agónico…_ ¡Dios! como la odio y sin embargo…_ agarró su cabello oscuro enredándolo entre su mano- ¡mírame Bella Swan! -la orden fue dicha frente al espejo, los ojos marrones impávidos lo observaron, ambos se vieron allí, dos seres que no se amaban, dos seres que llevaban años en una guerra de silencios y olvidos. Con su mano en su cabello y con la fuerza de seis pies de altura y horas en el gimnasio Edward la levanto, dos pasos hasta el tocador y al espejo repleto de luces, la bajó puso sus manos sobre éste- dime que no Bella, dime que no ¡demonios! ¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¿Qué ocurre conmigo? ¿Estamos locos? Dime que no- Isabella agarrada del mueble, levantó su cabeza, la cortina de su cabello le dio un aspecto hermoso, desamparado y burlón, Edward rugió ante el desafió ¡ella se burlaba de él! ¡Lo hacía! De un jalón bajo sus pantalones, gruñó ante el trasero hermoso y blanco expuesto deliciosamente ante él, quería besarlo, palmearlo, perder su carne en la carne de ella- ¡Dios! -rugió; la expresión de Isabella continuaba impertérrita, el lo sabía, ¡ella lo odiaba también! Y eso hacia que de una manera maligna Eddie Caníbal, quien tragaba todo a su alrededor con su presencia de tigre insaciable la deseara como jamás había deseado a nadie, como siempre la deseo cuando tenía diecisiete años, con la misma aterradora fuerza con la que puso su empeño en despreciarla siempre.

Se arrojó sobre ella, lleno de furia lujuriosa, y la penetró sin piedad, en algún momento él pasó sus manos por su cicatriz, Bella tomó sus muñecas mientras apretaba su mandíbula ordenándose no gemir, no mirar, mordiéndose los labios hasta el límite del dolor… era libre, dueña de sí misma, allí mataba a la niña romántica de hacia unos años, allí con aquel hombre perfecto sobre ella, sintiendo su respiración errática, su peso demoledor, sus gemidos profundos y su sexo duro en ella; Isabella viajaba a otra parte, a otra vida… hacia donde estaba lo único que amaba, por lo único en su vida por lo que sobrevivió…

_Dos años… dos años y volveré a sonreír._

Y un orgasmo poderoso y libertador la arrasó por completo.

Si, ella era la mujer del caníbal y sin embargo no había día en que ella no lo odiara.

Tiempos aquellos de una niña inocente cuyo corazón sangraba por Edward Masen, tiempos que no volverán jamás.

_Siénteme llegar hasta ti, soy lo que tu quieras, ángel, demonio y caníbal… _

_Me alimento de ti, de tu necesidad de mí, eres mi instinto feroz, _

_Soy la hiedra de fuego que se aferra a tus entrañas, _

_Soy la vida…la muerte y el amor que no esperas…_

_Soy quien te vigila…_

_El veneno que deseas…_

_La pasión que aniquila…_

_._

_._

_._

**En el próximo capítulo iremos a Forks diez años antes.**

**Chicas, gracias por leer.**


	3. Niña de piedra (interludio)

_**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**_

_**Gracias a las lectoras que han leído los dos capítulos anteriores, sus comentarios y visitan me hacen muy feliz, saben, como siempre que me es imposible contestar muchos de los comentarios.**_

_**Esta historia es muy íntima y personal para mí, muchas gracias.**_

_**A mi Beta Elizabeth Miguel ángel Bathory quien soporta mi crueldad pueril, miles de gracias, no hay suficientes palabras para ella.**_

_Debería saber cuán difícil es parar _

_de llorar estando separados._

_Separando almas entrelazadas_

_Con todo este laberinto de mentiras._

_Estoy muerto por ti._

_Una sombra condenada _

_Mi amor…siempre en la oscuridad._

_Cyanide Sun._

**LA MUJER DEL CANÍBAL**

**Capítulo 3**

**Niña de piedra.**

**(Interludio)**

Isabella Swan…

Diecisiete años cumplidos hacía tres días, acostada en la cama del hospital y con su rostro mirando hacia la nada. Ella era la imagen de todos los sueños rotos, de las esperanzas perdidas y de un corazón a punto de morir.

- ¿Estás segura cariño?

La mujer preguntaba esperando una respuesta, pero la pequeñita Isabella no contestaba, dentro de ella todo se había cerrado, se cerró ante los sonidos _ese sonido _se cerró ante la presencia que vibraba en aquella habitación _dulce presencia _se cerraba ante el olor perfecto y dulce _el mejor de todos… _ante la vida, ella se cerraba.

Con su cabeza ladeada trataba de contar las pequeñas e irregulares geografías de la pared, los miles de caminos creados por el tiempo.

-No tienes que hacerlo Bella, el matrimonio McCarthy te da la opción -la mujer volteó hacia la otra mujer de unos treinta años, muy hermosa y rubia quien observaba a la pequeña chica que se perdía en aquella habitación y que parecía tener una lucha en cada uno de sus músculos.

Rose, la otra mujer, perfecta en su vida de cuento, se topaba con la imagen de la niña de cabellos castaños -terrible y trágica- en que parecía concentrarse en el hecho de no sentir nada. Esa nena podía ser su hija o su hermana, una niña que escasamente hablaba y estaba en constante huida de todo.

_Unicornios._

_Unicornios._

_Unicornios._

_Los unicornios son hermosos._

_Ovejitas en el campo._

_Muñecas de trapo, peluches y mascotas…_

_Unicornios, unicornios._

Isabella Swan hablaba en su interior de todas aquellas cosas que algunas veces fueron para ella sinónimo del mundo feliz en que nunca vivió _unicornios… unicornios._

Una mano suave se posó por su cabeza, ella tembló y reanudó la lucha pavorosa por mantenerse de un solo pie, sin hablar y concentrándose en no voltear hacia donde _ella _se movía. Todo en esa habitación era el enemigo.

-No -la voz de adolescente se había perdido.

-Podemos ayudarte muñeca -la trabajadora social Weber, nunca Angela para Isabella, se paró frente a ella fijando su mirada en el rostro de la chica- sabemos todo lo que has pasado, puedes…

-No -volvió a hablar y evitó los ojos grises de la mujer frente a ella- es lo mejor para todos, ya tomé la decisión- la mujer intentó de nuevo tocarla, pero un gesto de Isabella le hizo saber que aquella niña no deseaba compasión ni lástima, en ese momento, el más terrible de su vida, el más decisivo, la niña, diecisiete años cumplidos, estaba en aquella cama, en aquel hospital haciendo el terrible proceso de morir.

Las dos mujeres adultas se miraron, por un momento ambas sopesaron su vida. ¿Cuántas veces ellas habían mirado por la ventana y cerraron sus ojos tratando de creer que afuera había un mundo mejor? Ángela y sus dos hijos pequeños, sus mundos, sus juguetes, el pago de la hipoteca, el auto viejo que debía cambiar, aunque no tuviese dinero para hacerlo, el sueldo malo, la soledad, el desamor y la tristeza de un trabajo donde niñas y niños se desmoronaban frente a ella. Rosalie hermosa, rubia, elegante y con el esposo perfecto, mas con el cuerpo destruido y un vientre infértil lloraba por no ser lo que siempre quiso: una madre. Ambas, frente a Isabella, supieron cuan maravillosas y hermosas eran sus vida.

Isabella era quien las enfrentaba a esas terribles crueldades de la realidad, esa que decía que siempre había alguien que sufría más, que agonizaba interiormente y que en unos años estaría engrosando las estadísticas de gente muerta, perdedora y sin esperanza en una América que se regodeaba tragándose todo a su paso y que vendía la idea la eterna felicidad.

La niña allí era su consuelo, el consuelo de todo.

-Te dejaremos unos minutos con ella, Isabella, sólo unos minutos para que lo pienses mejor -las dos mujeres dieron avanzaron hasta a la puerta, el cuerpo de Bella se removió, entró en pánico y trató de gritar.

_Unicornios…_

_Unicornios…_

_Peluches y mascotas._

Pero la voz se ahogó, un dolor en su vientre la hizo estremecer y su pequeña mano voló allí. Su dedo de niña siguió el recorrido ardiente de la herida que desde ese momento sería lo único que haría que su cuerpo supiera que aún estaba vivo.

La dejaron sola.

Sus manos se agarraron de las varillas de la cama del hospital y apretaron con fuerza.

Ojala de ella saliera sangre, ojala allí viniera el sueño y se apoderara de ella, ojala todos los ángeles del cielo vinieran a su oído y le cantaran dulces cantos para así sentirse como cuando era inocente: en compañía de seres alados que la arrullaban tiernamente mientras el mundo de afuera gemía, acuchillaba y golpeaba.

Esconderse, ingerir el bebedizo de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas y volverse pequeña como una gotita de agua que se deslizaba entre hojas y flores, entre conejos hablantes y gatos sonrientes….

_Unicornios_

_Unicornios._

La vida cerca de ella hacia sonidos de paloma.

La vida cerca de ella, nacida de ella pedía alimento.

La vida cerca de ella, a unos pasos la amaba y ella no debía hacerlo, el bebé salido de su cuerpo, hija de sus gemidos acallados con la fuerza de un animal que sabía que moría y sin embargo silenciaba cada uno de sus aullidos.

La vida allí…

La que ya no le pertenecía, que sólo le perteneció unos días, que la hizo feliz una semana, que reemplazó sueños de unicornios y muñecos de felpa, esa que después se hizo su dolor más grande y que opacó los otros, el que finalmente mató su corazón y la hizo una niña de piedra.

Cerró sus ojos duramente, los cerró para así no sentir la tentación de mirar hacia donde ella estaba, los cerró para que no plasmar la imagen en su cerebro, para que ella no existiera, para no llorar y gritar y desgarrarse. No quería lágrimas, ya las había derramado todas, las suficientes para que el mar fuese un pequeño riachuelo frente a ella ¿de que servían? Ella ya no era propia, ella se iba de su lado, ella tendría lo que Isabella jamás tuvo, buenos padres, lindas habitaciones con nubecillas azules, muñecos de peluches, quizás unicornios y jirafas, muñecas, olores de pasteles y las voces de seres que la amaban.

En ese momento extrañaba a Jasper más que nunca, él le hubiese tendido la mano, acariciado su cabello y consolado, él le hubiese mentido y ella le hubiese creído. Él, mentiroso amoroso, le habría dicho que al final del arco iris todos encontraban la felicidad, Jasper quien hablaba para darle felicidad y él jamás la tuvo.

_¡Dios! como lo extraño._

Ella hacía sonidos, el bebé bueno que salió de Bella gorjeaba como un pajarillo y ella daba alaridos en su interior, no escucharla, no sentirla, no tener la tentación de ir hacia ella y tomarla en sus brazos y arrullarla lentamente y decirle que le daría el mundo, que haría que todo fuera mejor, que le daría algo diferente a una vida condenada, pero no, no podía, no podía ¿qué haría con ella? ¿Llevarla a Forks y darle lo que ella era? Una vida miserable, una casa miserable ¿a Kate y sus hombres de turno? Un pueblo que la odiaba, una vida que la odiaba.

Olor de talco, olor de inocencia, olor de leche de su seno, perfume de bebé.

_No quiero sentir. _

_No quiero sentir mis huesos._

_No quiero sentir mi piel. _

_Ni quiero sentir que todo lo que soy es ella. _

_Minutos, no quiero minutos, no quiero nada._

_No deseo estar aquí, no deseo estar en este lugar. _

_Sólo quiero pararme y caminar,_

_Tomar el autobús e irme de este lugar_.

Pero ella, esa alma que tenía, que ahora estaba envuelta en pañales y cobijitas rosadas estaba allí, toda ella se agolpaba, palpitaba y lloraba pidiendo comer, llevó sus manos al seno; la enfermera le dijo que durante días la leche saldría y que le dolería. Le dio un aparato para que éste succionara y el bebé pudiese comer.

_Todos me miran como si fuese un monstruo o algo así _

_¿Acaso no saben que si ella pone su boca sobre mi _

_yo no tendré fuerzas para alejarme? _

_¿Y qué eso la condenaría para siempre? _

_Nadie me comprende. _

_Nadie entiende que me muero por dentro._

_Nadie comprende que este es mi sacrificio._

_Es el único acto de amor que puedo hacer por ella…_

_Debo dejarla ir._

-¡Señora Weber!- la garganta le ardía.

_Unicornios… unicornios _para salvarla, dolor en todas partes, dejar de respirar, atragantarse, extender las piernas, tensar sus músculos, permitir que la herida y los puntos la aguijonearan.

-Señora Weber -gritó más fuerte- Señora McCarty -la voz resonó en la habitación. La bebé pareció gemir, Isabella rogó por que ella no reconociera la voz, para que en su mente pequeñita y nueva la voz de la chica que la trajo al mundo no fuese una voz que en algún momento ella añorase.

_Así como yo que me la pase añorando a una madre que jamás conocí._

Angela abrió la puerta, parpadeó dos veces, su mirada lo decía todo, daba gracias por no ser yo.

-Sólo han pasado tres minutos Isabella -hizo un movimiento con su cabeza que reconocí como su manera de señalar la cuna.

¿Tres minutos?

_¡Tres minutos! _

_Ella no sabía nada, nada, _

_Yo ya había llorado a ese bebé,_

_Yo ya lo había arrullado, amado, mimado, _

_Yo ya le había dado un nombre, _

_Ya le había contado cuentos e intentado cantar canciones de cuna _

_¡Tres minutos! _

_¿Qué sabía ella de mí? _

_¿Qué sabía alguien algo de mí? _

-Por favor señora Weber ¿puedo firmar ahora?

_Quizás yo era mala. _

_Quizás en los meses en que me convencí _

_Que ese bebé no me pertenecía _

_Yo me había convertido en alguien malo _

_En alguien terrible _

_En esta mujer que sólo quiere firmar documentos _

_Salir corriendo y olvidar _

_Que tuve un ángel en mi vientre._

_Yo era mala _

_¿Cómo sobrevivir si no lo era? _

_¿Cómo sobreviviría ella si no era así?_

La mujer suspiró fuertemente ¿Cuántas veces había visto niñas dejando a sus bebés para siempre? ¿Cuántas veces esas niñas habían llorado frente al hecho irremediable de que dejaban sus hijos y que no los volverían a ver jamás? ¿Cuántas -a muchas- no le importaban? Mas, con la pequeña Isabella era diferente, existía algo en la niña terriblemente poético y triste que no podía definir, era como esos pajarillos heridos que trataban de elevarse y sin embargo no podían, veían el cielo sintiendo melancolía por el cielo al que nunca volverían a ascender. Ángela estaba preocupada, Isabella volvía a ese pueblo, un pueblo que la odiaba, volvía donde su tía una mujer infantil y desquiciada que no la supo cuidar, volvía a esa vida de decepciones y soledad a la que estaba destinada desde el mismo momento en que nació. Una niña asustada a quien la vida había golpeado y cuya cicatriz en su espalda era el recordatorio de lo ruin y terrible que podía ser el mundo con los tristes pajarillos lastimados.

No quería llorar, no podía llorar frente a la chica, sí lo hacía, tácitamente le diría cuan inútil era ella para salvarla, cuan pocas esperanzas existía para con su vida.

Sacó los papeles del portafolio, caminó hacia la niña que parecía no respirar, dio un vistazo a la hermosa bebé de cabello oscuro y penetrantes ojos azules que parecía jugar con hadas a su alrededor y cerró los ojos ante lo inevitable. Colocó los papeles frente a ella, la pluma, y esperó que Isabella la tomara para así firmar su sentencia, el cortar de su alas definitivamente.

-¿Puedes perdonarme linda? -la mujer gimió frente a ella- ¿perdonar que el mundo se haya ensañado contigo?

La mano de la niña sostenía con fuerza la pluma frente a ella, observaba los papeles que no leía y trataba de abstraerse del olor, el sonido y la sensación de la hija que dejaba ir.

Levantó sus ojos hacia la mujer ¿perdonar? ¿Por qué todos deseaban perdón? ¿Por qué todos querían lavarse las manos cuando de alguna manera el mundo estaba construido sobre el odio, la crueldad y la indiferencia? Isabella hizo una mueca irónica, la señora Weber deseaba escuchar un perdón para que así pudiese ir a su casa sentarse tranquila en su mesa, beber su café y hablar con sus hijos creyendo que todo estaba bien y que ella había cumplido con su acto de niña buena del día.

¿Perdonar?

-Yo lo quería - su voz salió en un susurro pequeñito- usted no me obligó.

Puso los papeles sobre sus piernas, un minuto, sólo un minuto para firmar, respiró de manera honda, estertores recorrían todo su cuerpo, miles de pequeños alfileres punzaban cada poro de su piel y su corazón de colibrí se hacía tan pequeño que dolía.

Frenéticamente fue hasta la última página y allí en sobre la línea negra puso su nombre escrito con letra menuda: Isabella Marie Swan… que oficialmente en aquella firma dejaba de ser, con fuerza tiró los papeles al piso, gimió con fuerza.

-Llévesela ya, por favor.

_Unicornios… unicornios._

- Bella ¡Dios! – Con los papeles en sus manos y con lágrimas en su rostro- lo siento mucho.

-¡No! -levantó su mano- ya no es hora, ya no.

El matrimonio McCarty estaba afuera, ambos esperaban la bebé, años esperando por ella, sin embargo para Rosalie y Emmett el triunfo de tener a la niña finalmente era amargo, habían conocido a Isabella por varios meses y ser testigos de la presencia silenciosa e infantil de ella tratando de no sentir -infructuosamente- algo por su hijo fue una de las cosas más dolorosas que ambos habían visto, porque si, eso era, la felicidad está siempre teñida por la sangre, el sacrificio y el dolor de muchos, y su alegría era construida sobre la agonía de la niña.

Escucharon como Ángela los llamaba, el matrimonio entró a la habitación donde su nuevo bebé los esperaba, estaban locos por ella, la amaron desde el mismo momento en que la vieron, la amaron desde antes.

Rose, en silencio y parada en la puerta de la habitación, vio como su esposo cargaba a la niña como si ella fuese una porcelana, a unos pasos la madre biológica miraba la pared sin parpadear, agarrada con dureza las sabanas que la cubrían.

-Gracias Isabella.

Los labios de la adolescente eran rectos y su barbilla se tensaba, Angela y Rosalie por algún momento creyeron que ella se iba a fracturar y todo se hizo peor cuando el bebé gritó fuertemente y empezó a llorar como si algo la lastimase. El matrimonio se paralizó y Angela salió de allí huyendo hacia los pasillos.

- ¿La van a amar no es así?- el llanto de su hija llegaba hasta ella potenciado al millón, enterraba sus manos hasta el dolor en la sabana, un poco más de fuerza y hubiese roto el colchón, dado puños en el suelo y abierto un bache para llegar al centro de la tierra y enterrarse allí.

- La vamos a adorar linda, te lo prometemos- Emmett McCarty dos metros de estatura, cuarenta años de edad, policía en la ciudad de Denver, hombre rudo que sostenía a un pequeño bebé habló tiernamente, haciéndole saber a aquella niña que aquel sacrificio de amor absoluto sería recompensado por el amor hacia su hija.

Isabella movió su cabeza frenéticamente, volvió su mirada hacia alguna parte y cerró su boca para que nada saliera de ella, esa fue la despedida, de esa manera les decía que se marcharan, que se llevaran lejos a la hija que ya no era propia, que era hora de que ella empezara a ser feliz y que simplemente Isabella Swan estaba lista para dejarla ir.

Rose y Emmett comprendieron. La despampanante mujer rubia tomó las cosas de la nena que estaban en una maleta rosa con una ardilla pintado en ella, le dedicó unos segundos a la figura que se perdía en la camilla, una niña que no volvería a ver jamás y que sin embargo había sido capaz de darle el mejor regalo de todos.

-Adiós Isabella -y en silencio con un bebé que lloraba a todo pulmón, ambos salieron de la habitación con la promesa de un futuro en sus brazos, dejando atrás a una niña que sabía que ya nada tendría ella en el propio.

_Unicornios… unicornios…_

_Uno…_

_Dos…_

_Tres…_

Bella contaba, escuchaba el llanto del bebé que se alejaba, que se iba… y de pronto nada.

Gimió dolorosamente, un sonido gutural y carrasposo salió de ella, una necesidad que se aglomeraba en su pecho, un crujir de costillas que se fracturaban sin piedad, unas manos venía y abrían su pecho y la desgarraban. Un fuego que llegaba desde la punta de sus pies y ascendía, tomaba sus huesos, sus venas, sus músculos, su piel y se concentraba como un volcán dentro de su corazón.

Abrió su boca y de ella salió un grito silencioso y aterrador, un eco que hacia vibrar el submundo de las cosas y la esencia del aire.

_Hija de mi corazón…_

_Hija de mi carne…_

_Pequeño sueño que fue mío y se alejó…_

Con fuerza tomó las varillas de la cama, los tendones de sus manos parecían estallar, su cuerpo se tensó y el dolor se apoderó de ella, dos días callando, dos días tratando de no sentir de no escuchar… dos días con la tentación de acariciar, de hundir sus manos en la pelusilla del cabello oscuro, de no hundir su nariz en la tierna piel con olor a talco. Nueve meses con ella en su interior y ¿ahora?

Vacío.

Terror.

Agonía.

Y de nuevo gritó en silencio y una lava de lágrimas ardientes salió de sus ojos e Isabella deshizo todo lo que ella era, todo lo que había sido y en aquel segundo cuando el mundo explotaba ella se ensordeció ante el dolor y lo concentró en su pecho para siempre y se convirtió en roca.

.

.

.

En la noche se vistió, trató de no verse al espejo, la poca ropa que había traído de su pueblo aún le servía a pesar de tener diez kilos de más, recogió su pelo en una coleta y tomó su maleta y se marchó en silencio del hospital.

Llovía en Seattle.

En las afueras del hospital Angela Weber quien esa noche, sin poder dormir, corrió en su auto para ir a verla vio a la pequeña niña salir con su mochila en imitación conejo, con su maleta en la mano y caminando por la acera, dejando que el frío la sumiera, que la niebla la desvaneciera y que la lluvia calara en ella.

¿Vio Angela Weber a alguien más fuerte que aquella nena?

Oculta en su auto la mujer la siguió contando cada uno de sus pasos, sabía que Isabella no deseaba ayuda, que ella sola se enfrentaría al pueblo, que ya no era la niña indefensa que había conocido seis meses atrás y que volvía con el alma endurecida y sin miedo.

El autobús que la llevaba hasta el Terminal se anunció con enormes luces blancas, Angela sabía que Bella tenía dinero, el que había ganado con lo aprendido en la casa de chicas, figuras de madera, juguetes, trenes y muñecos movibles, todos en el centro estaban orgullosos de ella, cada juguete fue hecho de manera religiosa, su manera de dar a la niña los juguetes que hubiese querido para ella misma, recordó como Rosalie una hora después buscando los pañales para la niña encontró escondido en la maleta un pequeño caballo de madera construido de forma primorosa y pintado de forma perfecta.

No acepto el dinero que le ofreció el matrimonio McCarty, aún con el ruego de ambos, no deseaba nada, se iría sin nada… igual como llegó.

Isabella, sentada en el Terminal, esperaba el anunció que le decía que el autobús saldría muy pronto. Volteó por un momento cuando caminaba hacia éste y vio a la señora Weber que la seguía con la mirada, ambas se quedaron mirando; la niña bajó la cabeza, alzó de nuevo su rostro y dijo adiós. La niña se despedía de la mujer y sólo le ofreció un gesto indefinido y solitario y se monto en bus para volver a casa, si es que esa se podía llamar así.

Cinco horas de viaje.

La península Olímpica se anunciaba a lo lejos, el olor a mar y bosques. La interminable carretera y su infinito trasegar de árboles que parecían fantasmas que anunciaba la llegada a un pueblo pequeño que seguramente no le daría la bienvenida.

Llegó casi al amanecer, caminó por las calles del pueblo donde algunos rostros la miraron de manera oscura, por primera vez en su vida no le importó ser el centro de las miradas, sabía que en una horas todo Forks sabría que ella había vuelto. Seguramente durante meses todos se preguntarían donde había estado, quizás se hicieron a la ilusión de que ella había muerto igual que Jasper o que quizás estaría en alguna calle de cualquier ciudad perdida siguiendo el destino que muchos deseaban para ella.

La casa de su tía estaba en las cercanías al bosque, lo único que ella amaba en ese lugar. Sentarse en las noches en la ventana y mirar el oscuro paisaje y concentrar sus sentidos en percibir cada sonido, en el pasar del viento por entre las hojas, en el recorrido del agua y en el golpear de ésta sobre la tierra.

Madera.

Silencio y clorofila.

Se sentó en el porche esperando que Kate se levantara de sus resacas, de su trabajo como camarera, de sus interminables ires y venires entre la vejez y los sueños de una mujer ignorante que nunca salió de aquel pueblo.

La casa de enfrente y las ventanas de ella fueron cerradas con violencia, mas los ojos de los vecinos se ocultaban tras de ellas. Isabella dio por hecho que el rumor de que ella estaba allí se confirmaría, por todo Forks, en menos de diez minutos, todo explotaría…de nuevo.

Todo el pueblo se levantaba en su monotonía. Seis en punto la gasolinera del señor Jacobson abriría, y la única cafetería del pueblo daría la bienvenida a los camioneros que pasaban rumbo a Canadá. La señora Montgomery sacaría a su viejo perro a pasear y a lo lejos la escuela abriría sus puertas para un día más de clase.

La escuela, su terreno de lucha y de pérdidas.

Tenía hambre, pero como siempre debía esperar a que su tía -y sus huevos insulsos con tocino- hicieran su aparición en una cocina que esperaba por ella hacía meses.

-Isabella -no volteó a mirar, quiso llorar, ese hombre era lo más parecido a un padre que ella había tenido, daba gracias que el alcoholismo de Kate no lo hubiese apartado, Isabella presentía que la soledad de aquel hombre era tal que simplemente era capaz de soportar la falta de ternura de su tía- entra por favor- el hombre tomó la maleta en silencio, trató de tocar el cabello de la chica, pero ésta se apartó, no, ya no quería que nadie la tocara, era demasiado tarde- He estado preocupado por ti linda.

-Estoy bien Johnny -dio un recorrido por la casa, el olor a rancio era terrible, la esperaban horas de limpieza, no ese día, dentro de una semana quizás cuando la herida sanara un poco más- ¿Kate?

Ambos se miraron, la contestación predecible vino en los ojos grises del hombre con piel un poco amarilla y poco cabello y voz de niño joven.

-Te ha extrañado.

Bella sonrió irónicamente.

-Seguramente Johnny, seguramente, soy buena limpiando la casa.

-No digas eso preciosa -trató de tomarla del brazo mientras ella se encaminaba a la cocina- voy a prepararte algo Bella ¿quieres?

-Yo lo haré Johnny- se quitó la mochila de conejo, que aún tenía rezagos de la lluvia sobre ella en la ciudad de Seattle, tomó la cafetera y quiso agacharse para sacar la cacerola que estaba guardaba en uno de los cajones de la vieja cocina, pero el punzón en su vientre ardió, Bella le dio la bienvenida al dolor que de allí venía, ese era el recordatorio que aún tenía cuerpo que la conectaba con un sueño que se había esfumado.

El hombre respiró con profundidad, el terrible tema estaba allí presente. Durante meses deseó ir donde Isabella y sacarla de allí, pero ésta le hizo jurar silencio, un silencio que le había costado miles de rabias frente a todos, acallando su lengua para no gritar la tragedia de aquella a la que habían convertido en el enemigo del pueblo.

-¿Niño o niña Bella? -se hizo tras ella, mientras ésta se sostenía de los bordes de la isla de la cocina.

-No quiero hablar de eso Johnny- apenas se movió en ese espacio pequeño y claustrofóbico. Un eco de un llanto que se alejaba la paralizó, llevó sus manos a su rostro y cerró sus ojos para así concentrarse en que el pequeño hueco en su pecho la dejara respirar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Haré el café.

-No, me refiero a qué vas a hacer de ahora en adelante.

Bella volteó y lo miró de manera retadora.

-Volveré a la escuela.

El hombre abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada, las aletas de su nariz se dilataron y resopló con fuerza frente a ella.

-¿Estás loca Isabella?

-No, no lo estoy -prendió la cafetera, sacó dos huevos del refrigerador y la mantequilla- hoy iré y tú me acompañarás para volver a matricularme, eso es lo que voy a hacer.

-Todo el pueblo se te vendrá encima, al menos toda la escuela –se paró frente a la niña, él era alto y delgado, ella era pequeña y frágil, pero la mirada dura de Isabella le hizo saber que allí frente a él ya no estaba la niña que se había ido meses atrás. Él conocía esa mirada, era la mirada de una mujer que ya no tenía nada que perder, que nada le importaba, era la mirada que hacía muchos había visto en la madre de la chica.

-No voy a ayudar a que te vuelvan a destruir. Bella, no lo voy a permitir.

Isabella gimió, no, ya no lo harían, ahora era diferente, ahora tenía un arma muy poderosa que la hacía invencible: nada le importaba.

-Voy a volver Johnny y nadie volverá a lastimarme, te lo juro. Ya no pueden tocarme.

Unos pasos a tientas los interrumpieron, una mujer rubia, con algo de maquillaje bajo sus ojos y con el aspecto de alguien que a pesar de dormir casi ocho horas diarias parecía vivir entre el sonambulismo y largas temporadas de resaca.

Kate la recorrió lentamente con aquella mirada que solía darle a todo. Kate miraba como si frente a ella no estuviera una sobrina, si no un jarrón feo que le estorbaba.

-Pensé que no volverías, ¿los ricos no te adoptaron también? -su boca sabía a cobre y a amargura de treinta y ocho años.

-No -sonrió con disimulo- quería volver contigo querida tía -la contestación fue sarcástica, no permitiría que ella la maltratara y la hiciese sentir como una intrusa en aquella casa, pues aunque su tía vivía allí, aquella era propiedad de Bella, lo único que su padre le había dejado- ¿no te alegras?

La mujer sacó un cigarrillo y lo colgó de sus labios, fijó su vista en Johnny quien levantó sus cejas y le ordenó silencio, la niñita y su fragilidad de muñeca le fastidiaban.

Se sentó en la mesa, tamborileó con sus dedos sobre ella e hizo una mueca socarrona.

-No duraras en este pueblo Isabella, todos te odian -soltó la carcajada, mas algo la asustó, la adolescente callada rugió como una pantera, se abalanzó sobre ella, puso sus manos a los lados de la mujer sosteniendo la silla.

La mirada marrón de Isabella se clavó en la mujer que olía a perfume barato, alquitrán y whisky. Kate nunca le dio cariño pero la rescató de los hogares sustitutos donde vivió hasta los nueve años. De la ilusión inicial, si porque ella creyó que le daría un hogar y quizás el amor -que ella pedía como gatito abandonado- pasó a la tristeza infinita ya que su tía sólo le dio días de soledad, hombres que iban y venían y la absoluta sensación de que nunca nadie la amaría realmente.

-Esta es mi casa Kate ¡mía! de nadie más, no permitiré tus burlas, no permitiré que llegues borracha cada fin de semana, me ayudaras a limpiar y a cocinar. Si no, iré a la policía y denunciaré tus maltratos ¿recuerdas tía? Aún tengo la cicatriz en mi espalda -cada palabra fue pronunciada de manera lenta, sin titubeos y sin temor- así que calla tu maldita boca, ya no tengo nada que perder y ya no soy la niña frágil de antes.

El hombre que estaba en la habitación sonrió levemente.

-¡Johnny! -Kate chilló- has algo ¡Estúpido! esta es mi casa.

Johnny levantó su rostro, no la amaba, pero tenía una extraña adicción por aquella mujer, un vicio que tenía que ver con la sensación de que la piel de Kate sería la única que lo aceptaría con su alma de perdedor y su limitado mundo de hombre sin carácter.

-Es su casa linda, no podemos hacer nada, esta es la casa que Charlie le dejó.

La mujer bufó por lo bajo ¡maldita sea Charlie Swan! donde estuviese ojala se estuviera pudriendo.

A las diez de la mañana día Johnny e Isabella recorrían los pasillos de la enorme escuela, al menos todos estaban en clase y ella no tendría que soportar sus miradas sobre ella. Caminando por aquellos pasillos Isabella se vio en aquel lugar años atrás, tratando de pasar inadvertida entre todos, con su capucha y sus libros, mirando hacia los lados buscando tímidamente al niño de ojos azules que representaba todo lo que ella deseaba, un niño que sólo tuvo para ella ojos de burla y rabia.

En el muro de las oficinas de dirección se anunciaba el próximo juego del equipo y las competencias de arte. En ambos afiches estaba él, mirando a la cámara, con su arrogancia de niño que se le permitía hacer todo, que estaba más allá de toda ley y por el cual el pueblo suspiraba. Ella tragó hiel, sabía que al día siguiente se enfrentaría con él y que como siempre, aquel niño, trataría de pasar por encima de ella.

Pero ahora era diferente.

No lo permitiría, un día, una semana, quizás hasta final de año, pero Bella Swan le haría saber que ella existía y que ya no la lastimaría jamás, pues él ya la había matado.

-¿Qué haces aquí estúpida?- la mano de Jane la sorprendió, un agarre fuerte del brazo e Isabella se zafó con fuerza.

¡Y allí estaba! Jane Douglas, la barbie del pueblo, la popular, aquel estúpido cliché de las escuelas, donde sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio casi blanco y su ropa de diseñador la catapultaban como todo aquello que los adolescentes inseguros, pequeños y llenos de miedos deseaban. Jane nació entre cucharitas de plata y siempre tuvo lo mejor porque estaba destinada a lo mejor. Ella siempre vio a Isabella Swan como la exponente de todo lo que odiaba: era la reina de los perdedores de la escuela y -¡oh! gran ofensa- tuvo la osadía de mirar y tocar algo que a ella por siempre le pertenecía, al menos eso ella creía.

Él, su trofeo, el boleto seguro hacia la grandeza, el príncipe que le daría el castillo y el sueño para el que ella estaba destinada.

-Sorpresa Jane- miró hacia los lados, Johnny estaba en dirección, estaba sola con la chica alta que la odiaba- he vuelto.

-¡Lárgate!

-No me iré -trató de entrar a las oficinas, pero Jane la empujó contra la pared- vaya parece que me extrañabas Jane ¿de qué tienes miedo?

La adolescente reina de la escuela, intocable diosa en el mundo de pequeña sociedad caníbal del instituto la recorrió de arriba abajo.

-No tengo miedo gorda tonta -su melena rubia fue echada hacia atrás- menos de ti.

-Sí, me tienes miedo Jane -por años Isabella envidió a la chica: era alta, hermosa, todo lo que ella no era- pero no te preocupes no vengo por tu amado novio.

-Sueña Isabella -Jane la amenazó con el dedo de en medio- sueña, nunca se fijó en ti, te detesta, eres su maldita pesadilla.

Meses atrás aquello la habría lastimado, hubiese corrido y llorado en los baños o en conserjería o se habría escondido por días en su cuarto o corrido hacia el bosque esperando a Jasper, para que él la consolara.

-¿Entonces, Jane?- se irguió un poco, no era tan alta como la rubia, pero era fuerte, con esa fuerza que sale de no tener nada que perder- ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Mi problema eres tú Bellapestosa -ese era el apodo que Jane le dio desde pequeña, un día en que Isabella, llena de ternura, había intentado adoptar un zorrillo en el bosque y el animal roció sobre ella su hedor- no te quiero aquí, nadie te quiere aquí.

-No me importa.

La chica rubia se fue sobre ella, pero Isabella la empujo con fuerza y el flaco cuerpo de la reina de preparatoria se golpeó contra la pared- aléjate de mi Jane, si te preocupa que abra la boca por lo que tú ya sabes no diré nada, tu noviecito seguirá siendo la estrella y tú su tonta novia, pero no me molestes, no te metas conmigo, porque si no –caminó hacia la oficina- no respondo.

-No me amenaces gorda apestosa, no me da miedo que todos sepan que tuviste un hijo con el idiota de Jasper Hale.

Isabella detuvo su andar ¡maldita sea! ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Ella! La única fuera de Isabella que sabía la verdad sobre Jasper.

Volteó y le brindo a Jane Douglas una mirada de furia, desanduvo sus pasos, volvió hacia la rubia que vio algo diferente en la niña que era su enemiga y se apartó del camino de rabia que ésta trazaba.

-¡No te atrevas Jane! ¡Jamás! Miéntete, como le has mentido a todos, miéntete, pero sólo tú y Amanda Masen saben la verdad -recordó a la mujer que más odiaba en el mundo- y no les conviene meterse conmigo, tengo las pruebas- y sin previo aviso, Isabella levantó su camisa y mostró la pequeña cicatriz de la cesárea, Jane rugió por lo bajo- esta es mi prueba idiota.

-¡Perra!

Isabella bajó su camisa, bajó la cabeza y pasó su mano por la cicatriz.

-Eso quisieras Jane, eso quisieras, lárgate, mañana me verás caminando por estos pasillos y no me volverás a lastimar, ni tu ni él.

.

.

.

Su cama y la fea habitación de paredes sin pintar era su refugio, después de dejar la escuela y de que Johnny la trajese a casa, Bella se escondió para así no tener que ver a Kate quien la seguía con sus ojos irritados y llenos de rabia por toda la casa. Al entrar en su cuarto y estar segura allí, la pequeña adolescente llevó su mano a la boca para así acallar todo el mundo de sensaciones que volver a la escuela le había traído, mañana en la mañana volvería a ese mundo, donde seguramente todos le haría saber como la odiaban. Se recostó en la puerta y se deslizó en ella lentamente ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas. Cerró los ojos y todo su cuerpo se durmió en un letargo de piedra ¿Cuántos años en aquel lugar Isabella Swan escapó de todo y simplemente huyó a mundos de cuentos de hadas? ¿Cuántos días y sus noches ella allí sola soñó con que aquel lugar era sólo una pesadilla y que cuando abriera sus ojos estaría en un lugar donde ella era feliz? Soñar con una mamá y un papá, soñar con que todo era calor, alegría y pasteles en las tardes, allí soñó con todo lo que no tenía y soñó con él, con los ojos azules y con el cabello cobre, con su voz de terciopelo y con su olor.

Meses antes ella lloraba de alegría, creyendo que al fin algo de lo soñado era para ella, que de alguna manera alguien la había escuchado y que los dieciséis años de soledad había terminado. Recordó como un mes después recorría su vientre y sentía por primera vez que algo alado y dulce crecía en su interior y que con ella ya no estaría sola y que todo el amor estaba dispuesto a ser dado y entregado.

Tres horas e Isabella con su cuerpo entumido seguía allí, esperando que la sensación de abandono la dejara respirar, no ya no soñaba, esta era su vida, la vida de pesadilla era la real, ya no había despertares ni casas de música y olores a pasteles.

De pronto algo zumbo, vidrios rotos estallaron frente a ella, se levantó de allí intentando saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Los gritos de unos chicos, y varias motos rumbaban en las afueras de la casa.

¡Dios no! un día más _déjenme sólo un día más._

Una piedra en el suelo y sobre ella envuelto un papel, Isabella parpadeó frente a la piedra, ni un solo músculo de su rostro se movió, intuía que había allí. Caminó con determinación y tomó la piedra entre sus manos y arrancó el papel de ella.

_¡Lárgate asesina! No te queremos aquí._

La frase era escueta, mal escrita con un marcador de color rojo.

Bella respiró con tranquilidad, no, el odio esperaba por ella, no daba tregua y todos allí la esperaban para hacerle saber que esperaban ansiosos como aves de rapiña para hacer de su vida un infierno.

Nadie sabía, nadie entendía que la niña aterrada y frágil ya no estaba, que ella sola estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a todos, y que ella solita le haría saber a todo el pueblo que Isabella Swan había regresado con el corazón endurecido y deseosa de demostrarle a ese pueblo cuan dura era su piel ahora.

_No. _

_Ya no más._

_No tengo nada que perder._

_Ya lo perdí todo._

Si, ella era poderosa, ella en ese momento con la fuerza del no sentir nada, del adormecimiento de todo sentimiento, con la muerte de los sueños era mucho más, alguien diferente que era capaz de llevarse a todo el maldito pueblo por delante…

Una presencia allí… la otra en el espejo, la imagen de Isabella sola y rota se reflejaba en el, esa imagen la llamaba, caminó hasta el allí y se vio a sí misma, pequeña, oscura y con una apariencia de ratón asustado, esa era la que todos esperaban, a la que deseaban despedazar y herir, la que creían que dejaría que hicieran una burla y la que permitiría el menosprecio.

¡No!

Todos la veían como el enemigo del pueblo. Ella, que sobre sus espaldas permitió que creyeran que Jasper había muerto por su culpa, que Bella Swan -la cosilla perdedora sin esperanzas de nada- fuese quien pervirtió a uno de los chicos estrellas, al que -junto con _él- _sacaría al pueblo del ostracismo, lo ubicaría en el mapa y le daría un lugar en el mundo, ella ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo algo como Isabella osó posar sus ojos sobre el rubio perfecto? ¿Cómo Jasper Hale la miró a ella? ¿Por qué ella no lo amó? ¿Por qué la amó él? ¿Por qué no besó el suelo que él pisaba?

¡Maldita sea!

Si, el enemigo de los sueños de Forks, un pueblo frío y estúpido que esperaba algo más y ella se los había quitado.

Miró a esa que en el espejo se reflejaba, ojos cafés, pelo castaño, piel de niña y ella _esa _estaba allí para ser despedazada. Con la templanza de una mirada indiferente Bella se vio a sí misma.

_¿Soy el enemigo?_

Pues de ahora en adelante con la cabeza en alto, ella aceptaría serlo.

Miró hacia la ventana, afuera todos la esperaban, afuera, ese pueblo de gente tonta, que veía televisión, que iban a la iglesia, que veían en algunos niños de sueño el deseo de salir de la nada, que deseaban que todo allí fuese rosa, para un clima sin sol, que aún vivían en la hipocresía de familias perfectas, un pueblo que nunca había visto en su vida algo diferente y que sin embargo cuchicheaban a puerta cerrada sobre su madre Renée, sobre Anthony Masen o sobre como la maestra Cope había huido con su amante adolescente.

Todos tenían miedo de algo diferente.

Y ella lo era, siempre lo fue, siempre fue el recordatorio del cómo algo pequeño y sin gracia era el recordatorio de su mundo de mentiras.

¿El enemigo?

Oh si, ella lo era.

Llevó sus manos a su hermoso cabello, recorrió su rostro lentamente con sus manos y delineó su boca.

No, no saldría así, saldría de aquella habitación diferente, saldría siendo alguien peligroso, les daría a todos la sensación de incertidumbre.

Lo haría por ella y por ese bebé que dio en adopción, por ese dolor que la ahogaba, su bebé no la conocería jamás, pero por ella sería fuerte y orgullosa.

.

.

.

Kate escupió al verla, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, quiso gritar, pero lo único que hizo fue carcajearse de manera grotesca, mientras que Johnny en silencio presenciaba la muerte de la niña dulce y veía frente a él a alguien más. Interiormente se despidió de la niña tierna y le dio la bienvenida de manera amarga a esa chica extraña que sentada en la mesa comía un cereal frente a él. Johnny entendió que esa sería la manera de Bella de enfrentarse al pueblo.

Isabella, en la noche, con una máquina de afeitar se había quitado casi todo su cabello, su hermosa y romántica melena fue despedida. Había corrido donde Joseph -indígena de la reservación que era el abastecedor de alcohol y de hierba y que, además, arreglaba las motos en el pueblo- y le había pedido que por favor hiciera lo que él le hacía a los pocos adolescentes que se atrevían a hacer algo diferente.

_-Quiero un piercing en los labios Joseph._

El hombre oscuro se había quedado mirándola de manera divertida y un tanto asombrada, de todos los chicos del pueblo había esperado aquello, menos de la tímida chiquilla quien de un día para otro era el nombre que no se podía nombrar en el lugar. Joseph levantó las cejas, quería ver eso, ver a Bella Swan retando a todos en la escuela.

_-¿Un tatuaje linda? ¿Quizás unos industriales en las orejas?- sólo preguntó como reto, pero la contestación de la chica lo sorprendió._

_-Pronto Joseph, por ahora sólo el piercing_.

Su vocecilla menuda fue graciosa y delicada, el indio se le quedó mirando _quiere joderse el pueblo _y él sonrió, años antes había visto como Leah -su hermana- había intentado salir con unos de los pálidos hijos de la ciudad y todos la habían criticado.

No quería ser bonita, un día lo intentó y falló miserablemente ¿Quién la miraría si todos estaban encandilados con Jane Douglas y sus huesos de chica hermosa típica: rubia, americana y sana?

Así era, ella sería todo lo que Jane reina perfecta y divina odiaba, su opuesto.

Rasgó los viejos vaqueros, tomó una camisa oscura y desenterró de su armario uno de sus más adorados tesoros: la chaqueta de Jasper, se la había dado una tarde cuando caminaron en el bosque y ella se moría de frío.

"_Tómala linda, es tuya"_

Una lágrima cayó sobre su mejilla en recordación de su mejor amigo, el único que la había amado, el que le dio los pocos momentos de ternura y felicidad de toda su corta vida.

Volvió a mirarse al espejo, la niña de Jasper se arrinconaba y se escondía, la mamá de un lindo bebé de ojos azules se guardaba en su pecho y no volvería a salir, ahora, esta era ella.

Isabella Swan, a quien nadie volvería a humillar. Lo hacía por aquella chica, por Jasper y por el bebé que ya no le pertenecía, pero que era todo su mundo, su oxígeno, su esencia y su alma.

.

.

.

Se paró frente a la escuela, siete de la mañana, no llovía, y un sol tímido se adivinaba entre las nubes, Isabella veía como todos iban entrando por el patio principal del instituto, autos y motos o chicos de a pie caminaban con afán y conformidad, el bullicio normal de todos aquellos que sólo veían la hora de la salida y que con la mirada decían cuan aburrido y monótono era la vida entre clase y clase.

Respiró.

Avanzó sin miedo e hizo lo que jamás había hecho: caminar en medio de todos, por los pasillos de la escuela, dejando que la observaran. Caminaba resuelta, sabiendo que la veían, rumiaba un chicle y actuaba frente a todos, no, caminaba entre todos diciéndoles que esperaba que cada uno se detuviera e intentara tocarla.

La aguardaban.

Pero lo que vieron pasar no era a la Bella Swan de antes, lo que veían era: peligroso y hermoso de una muy agresiva manera.

Bella Swan, sin saberlo o percibirlo, no entendía como al intentar no ser hermosa se había transformado en alguien divinamente inquietante.

Alguien, tras ella, soltó una risa de burla, todos intentaron ridiculizarla, pero ella volteó con sus ojos delineados y oscuros y gritó con la mirada:

_Atrévete_

Y la actitud desafiante, fue suficiente para que nadie lo hiciera.

Caminó hacia su casillero en medio del corrillo de chicos que le abrían paso entre los corredores. Dejó que la miraban, ese día sería decisivo.

Abrió el casillero que le había asignado, ruidos de chicos que corrían para observarla, Taylor niño burlón y grosero pasó por su lado y de un manotazo le tiró sus libros al suelo, ese era el ritual que él siempre hacía cuando empezaba un año escolar, y la antigua Bella temerosa recogía sus cuadernos mientras escuchaba la risa de éste, pero aquel día fue diferente, Isabella agarró la chaqueta roja del muchacho y lo haló con fuerza.

-Recoge mis cuaderno Taylor -lo dijo en voz baja- o cuento a todos como Jessica y Samantha se burlan de ti en los baños -lo miró de arriba abajo- y de tu muy insignificante hombría y como siempre lloras al final Tay -parpadeó coqueta- oh sí, es bueno esconderse en los baños y ser la dueña de los grandes secretos de este lugar -lo haló con fuerza hacia ella, sabiendo que todos la observaban -en este caso tu diminuto secreto.

-Nadie te creerá -él chico sonrió, ocultando el terror que le daba que todos se dieran cuenta del porque no tenía novia.

-Oh si, rétame, hasta diré que yo he sido testigo directa, no tengo nada que perder Tay, absolutamente nada.

Ya lo había todo ¿qué mas importaba?

Taylor Crowley delantero en el equipo de fútbol de la escuela, con un metro ochenta de estatura nunca permitía que sus amigos del equipo lo vieran sin ropa, odiaba que todos allí se burlaran de su "timidez" aduciendo que no tenía porque exhibir sus jodidos genitales frente a todos ¡mierda! ¿Cómo hacerlo si tenía que competir con el elefante capitán del equipo?

Empequeñeció los ojos frente a Isabella y una infinita sensación de impotencia salió de allí.

_Perra_

Lentamente se agachó y recogió los libros de Isabella y se los entregó delicadamente.

-Gracias Taylor, siempre tan amable.

-¡Púdrete! – le dijo entre dientes.

-Igualmente -lo gritó en voz alta mientras él se alejaba con sus amigos quienes lo miraban sorprendido.

Isabella, su primera batalla… y faltaba la peor.

Y si,

Un minuto y un brazo alargado sobre ella cerró con fuerza el casillero. Cerró los ojos y el olor de jabón, loción y aire fresco se cernió sobre ella.

_Es ahora o nunca, _

_Ahora o nunca mujer nueva, _

_Él no podrá contra ti, _

_Ya te hizo todo el daño _

_Que te podía hacer._

Lentamente volteó y cara se topó con la estrella de la escuela, con el niño de sus sueños, con el causante de su decepción, con su pesadilla.

Edward Masen la miraba de frente con sus ojos azules de hielo. Pero él ya no la trastornaba, su rostro hermoso, de rasgos angelicales y de gesto rebelde y malicioso ya no eran su delirio, ya no soñaba con su boca, o con su cabello rebelde eternamente despeinado ya no la atormentaba. Frente a ella, vestido con una camiseta blanca y con una leñadora azul abierta que mostraba parte de sus músculos hechos por el entrenamiento diario de fútbol, unos vaqueros azules, con un pequeño colgante en su cuello y una manilla de cuero con el nombre del equipo del instituto.

Él, divino y alto, la arrinconaba de forma agresiva contra el hierro de los casilleros.

Él, que parecía absorber el aire a su alrededor, aquel que parecía ser el sol en la niebla aburrida de aquel pueblo, él que con su aire de ganador se devoraba todo a su paso, la miraba fijamente a la cara.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí fenómeno Swan?- y de él, de su voz salió la rabia sin medida, por aquella que tanto odiaba y que sin embargo de manera intensa, furiosa y misteriosa deseaba hasta la enfermedad desde hacía dos años y ahora, bajo sus brazos y con aquella apariencia agresiva y peligrosa, sólo deseaba morder.

.

.

.

**Gracias chicas por leer.**


	4. Frenético Andante Moderato

_**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**_

_**A todas las chicas que han agregado esta historia a favoritos y que comentan tan amablemente, muchas gracias. A las lectoras fantasmas que siguen la historia de este caníbal terrible que dará su sangre por un poco de perdón, todo mi cariño.**_

_**A mi albañil precioso, que me hace reír siempre.**_

_**A Bathory, mi amiga, mi beta; alma gemela, mi contradictora, la que conoce mis ritmos y que afina mis músculos.**_

_Sueño con el universo en mi corazón_

_Volviéndose primavera,_

_Mientras el hielo me da camino bajo mis pies_

_Y me ahogo con el sol._

_He estado quemándome en agua y ahogándome en llamas,_

_Al demostrarte mal y espantarte._

_Admito mi derrota y quiero volver a casa._

_Tu corazón bajo la rosa._

_**Under the rose. Him.**_

_**La mollera sabia hace reverencias al imbécil dorado. Timón de Atenas, Shakespeare.**_

LA MUJER DEL CANIBAL

Capítulo 4

FRENÉTICO

(Andante Moderato)

Esa mañana…

Manejaba como loco en su auto para llegar a la escuela.

Todo a su paso era el verde del bosque, arboles que después de diecisiete años de ver día tras día, había llegado a odiar, desde su casa hasta el instituto todo parecía una odiosa cárcel que en ese momento de su vida estaba más que harto de observar cada mañana.

En la radio y a todo volumen una canción dura y estridente hacía que el viaje vertiginoso y sin control fuese la adrenalina que él necesitaba.

_En la carretera de fuego y de leyenda, _

_Se ve un hombre correr hacia la nada…_

_Un hombre que sólo ve la meta de la muerte como su única salvación…_

_No hay salvación, no hay nada que lo detenga…_

_Nada que lo detenga._

_No hay amor, ni cadenas…_

_Sólo el deseo por llegar, por correr y por abrazar _

_La oscuridad que lo hace ser uno con el viento.._

_Nada lo detiene…_

_Nada lo detiene…_

_Nada lo detiene._

Edward Masen cantaba a todo pulmón y con su voz, hermosa y desgarrada, hacía vibrar todo a su paso, cambiaba la monótona carrera de árboles y aceleraba su corazón joven y frenético, hambriento de vida y deseoso por devorarse todo a su paso. La música era el motor que lo impulsaba desde niño, la que lo sacaría de aquel pueblo de porquería que tanto odiaba.

Golpeó con fuerza el volante.

-¡Mierda! -gritó frustrado- ¿Por qué diablos, mamá, tienes que vivir fuera del pueblo? -esa era la pregunta que siempre se repetía.

Vivir en aquella casa, una vieja mansión derruida en el tiempo a la que su madre Amanda se apegaba con la fuerza de todo su carácter, era parte del montaje. Edward entendía eso, entendía que vivir en aquella casa le daba a su madre cierta lejanía de todas las personas del pueblo y la hacía ver interesante e intocable. Porque para Amanda Masen la casa en ruinas era su castillo desde donde manejaba a todos como una reina. Desde allí, la discreta pero certera dama, era quien siempre tenía la última palabra, allí vivía su vida solitaria, desde allí rumiaba secretamente su amargura y hacia de todo lo que la rodeaba su espacio donde todo debía ser perfecto y bello. Nadie sabía que si ella controlaba hasta como crecían las flores de su jardín, ella podía menguar el hecho de que su vida era una completa y absoluta nulidad.

Sólo el pequeño y arrogante bebé justificaba su existencia, el único que haría que ella, al final, obtuviese las satisfacciones negadas. Eddie era su arma contra el mundo, por eso lo crió con la firme convicción de que era el centro de Forks y que estaba hecho para el mundo. Ella, como un hada de hielo, se paraba ante todos con su retoño orgullosa permitiendo que la admiraran y diciendo tácitamente que sólo una mujer como ella tenía el derecho de ser llamada su madre.

Lo amaba con una amor egoísta y sofocante, lo amaba e hizo de él un niño frenético, perfeccionista, bueno en todo y dañino en sí mismo.

Eddie era el producto de Amanda, el mejor, no había nada que lo detuviera, aprendió a leer a los cinco años, empezó a estudiar guitarra y piano a los seis, capitán del equipo a los catorce años, nunca una B en alguna nota, era para ella su creación perfecta.

La soledad de la casa, los mimos de su mami y la presión para ser siempre el número uno, hicieron de Edward alguien que vivía siempre como si la vida le debiera todo y él no estaba para nada obligado a retribuirlo.

_Eres el mejor Edward… el mejor, estás hecho para grandes cosas._

Eddie Masen estaba convencido que era verdad.

Y como su mamá -la dama prístina, líder de la iglesia, jefe del comité de banquetes en pro del buen nombre de Forks, ayudante de turno en el hospital, donde ella y sus manitos de uñas nacaradas hacia la gran labor de bañar y alimentar los enfermos- le decía, él era digno príncipe y aquella dama inmaculada de quien, por lo bajo y de manera burlona, todos decían que seguramente el esposo nunca la vio desnuda o supo que era obtener de ella en la cama algo más que un aleluya por respuesta, era la reina-madre.

Fue así que el niño creció con la firme convicción que todo giraba a su alrededor y nadie nunca le haría oposición, por lo tanto a los catorce años de edad Edward era básicamente el dueño del pueblo y nadie podía decirle que no… casi nadie.

Se había despertado con todo su cuerpo adolorido, el día anterior había ido con el equipo de fútbol a jugar a Port Angeles contra la escuela estatal _¡montón de perdedores!_ Les habían propinado una golpiza que no olvidarían en muchos años _¿cómo se atrevían a intentar ganarle a su equipo? ¿A él? _El capitán del equipo contrario lo enfrentó con tres idiotas más, pero él y sus "chicos" les habían jodido sus traseros por sólo tratar de aventajarlos _¡idiotas chupa pollas!_ Ni siquiera el referí fue capaz de controlar sus tácticas sucias y de mal juego, para Edward y el equipo lo importante era ganar y como siempre, no importaba el cómo.

Todos en los camerinos habían celebrado, Mike Newton y Eric Yorkie habían completado la celebración con un montón de licor, muchas chicas y algo de coca para el camino.

Una buena noche…

Jane lo había esperado a las afueras del estadio y en su auto le dio una buena función con su boquita sexy… su verga estaba agradecida por eso. Adrenalina, ganar y Jane ¿qué mejor? _¡Soy el rey de este puto mundo!_

Aceleró en los últimos kilómetros, sus ojos estaban sobre el camino, _pronto, muy pronto, aceleraré para salir de este puto pueblo. Yo, mi música y mi chica._

Nadie lo detendría ¡nada!

Algún día, el recuerdo de todo lo que aquel pueblo representaba para él se le borraría de la memoria. Un día, parado en los escenarios del mundo, con su guitarra y sus canciones sentirá que Forks no existe _estaré lejos del frío, del verde y de este lugar de gente ignorante y muerta…_ se iría para siempre y, no miraría atrás.

_No, no miraré atrás… sólo seré yo, libre con el camino delante de mi._

Al llegar a la entrada del pueblo, dio una mirada indiferente al paisaje de calles y casas aburridas que parecían no cambiar jamás, el pueblo se negaba a hacer transiciones y mudanzas, estaba lleno de miedo por lo que el exterior traía, y parecía protegerse de la "contaminación" del mundo que existía más allá de Forks.

Como una manera de desperezar a todos, Eddie Masen pasaba por las calles con su radio a todo volumen haciendo que los pobladores saltaran de sus ejes y que voltearan hacia su auto, él les provocaba anarquía de alma y un poco de fuego interno. Nadie decía nada, porque el niño dorado del pueblo podía hacer lo que se le diese la gana y ninguno tenía ganas ni ánimo para llevarle la contraría.

Llegó a la escuela y se estacionó en el lugar de siempre, es decir en el mejor, ni siquiera los maestros eran tan afortunados en tener el mejor espacio de toda la escuela para sus vehículos.

De alguna manera, el ritual de ver llegar a Eddie era una obligación, sobre todo aquel día en que la victoria por el partido de la noche anterior hacia que todos se volcaran con admiración o con envidia sobre él. Tomó sus libros y corrió hacia las escaleras donde estaban todos sus subalternos esperando que él caminara, con todos ellos, a lo largo de los pasillos para que así validara, con su presencia, el status de ser parte de los populares y los mejores amigos de la estrella de la escuela y del pueblo.

El saludo eran gruñidos y malas palabras.

-¿Buen partido no es así Eddie? -la pregunta la hizo Garret quien no jugaba fútbol, pero que era excelente en proveer alcohol, buen porno y anfetaminas para todos. Los demás lo veían como una insecto molesto, pero necesario.

-Jodidamente genial -el brazo de Mike fue hasta los hombres de Edward quien instantáneamente y de manera brusca se lo quitó de encima.

-Fue bueno -la contestación fue escueta- un partido más, nada del otro mundo.

Miraba detenidamente los pasillos, esperaba que apareciera Jane, una pequeña revolcada en uno de los baños de conserjería era lo que necesitaba a esa hora de la mañana para comenzar el día de mierda donde él como todos los días sería el centro de toda la escuela.

_Asquerosamente aburrido…_

Ese era el pensamiento del chico, ya estaba harto de repetir la misma función, vivir en aquella patética escuela donde no había ningún reto que lo excitara.

Y allí estaba con su minifalda, cabello rubio platino, labial rosa, hermosos tacones altos y una pequeña blusa que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, Jane era la muestra viviente de como sacrificar la comodidad por parecer siempre un pedazo de carne a la venta; caminaba con sus libros y su muy pequeño sequito de bobaliconas que estaban siempre dispuestas a validar las crueldades que Jane Douglas y su boquita letal y vil podían proferir.

Edward la esperó recostado de manera arrogante sobre su casillero, le daba a todas la imagen del día, una bella estatua de mármol intocable y divina, Jane sonrió de forma lobuna y se adelantó a sus amigas, quienes babeaban al ver como la reina de la escuela parecía tener en sus manos al dios Masen. Exageró su caminar para que las curvas y su culito respingón fuese el centro de las miradas de todos allí, los pasillos eran la pasarela donde Jane Douglas exhibía su belleza de chica americana y de huesos fuertes.

-Hola rica -el brazo de Edward la tomó por su cintura, la acercó a su pecho duramente, el gruñó, la muy zorra no tenía sostén y sus pezones punzaron deliciosamente sobre él. La tomó de su cuello y frente a todos la besó lascivamente y sin tregua, y al mismo tiempo mandaba su mano al trasero de su novia y le daba dos fuertes palmadas sin importar que ella gimiera ante la agresividad del toque.

-Eddie -Jane sonrió fingiendo un poco de timidez frente a todos- no puedes besarme así delante de todos ¿qué dirían de mi?

- ¡Que se jodan guapa! -se acercó a su oído- oye ¿qué te parece si tú y yo? -esbozó su risa maliciosa y hambrienta- donde siempre -su voz era gruesa y libidinosa- necesito empezar mi día y no se me ocurre una mejor idea.

-¿Faltar a la primera clase Eddie? -Jane, sofocada, ya se imaginaba desnuda cogida duramente contra la pared y sobre todo feliz porque no tendría que ir a la clase de la vieja Callaghan quien estaba obsesionada con Shakespeare _¿Quién carajos quiere escuchar eso a esta hora del día cuando tienes al ser más delicioso sólo para ti?- _no sería bueno -la rubia se daba de rogar, al menos una dama decía a las primeras veces no, eso siempre la llevaba al altar, eso decía su mamá y _¡diablos! Ella iría al altar con el ganador que la apretaba duramente y que exudaba sexo._

-Sería muy bueno rica -mordió su cuello y la arrastraba poco a poco hacía el pequeño cuarto del conserje.

Los amigos bufaban como una horda de salvajes, entre la admiración y la envidia ¡eso es Eddie acaba con ella! Éste les dio una mirada de furia.

_Eso es lo que pretendo hacer idiotas._

Pero la risa mórbida de la pandilla fue interrumpida por el puño de Taylor Crowley sobre el casillero lo que hizo que todos se callaran.

-¡Perra! -dio dos patadas con furia lastimándose uno de sus pies, mientras que profería una sarta de groserías.

-¿Qué te pasa Tay? -Edward preguntó entre burlas, conocía bien a su compañero de equipo, un idiota que se encolerizaba ante todo y que sólo era bueno para golpear en la cancha a quien se le pusiera enfrente. Para todos, Taylor era la carne de cañón, un estúpido útil con cabeza de chorlito.

-¡Perra! –Repitió y alzó las manos con impaciencia- Bellapestosa ha vuelto ¡maldita!

El rostro de Edward cambió abruptamente.

-¡No! -rugió con ira, mientras que Jane, angustiada y rabiosa, no sabía hacia donde mirar, agarró con fuerza el brazo de su novio, y lo intentó arrastrar hacia el pequeño cuarto para que éste hiciera con ella lo que quisiera, cualquier maldita cosa, tan sólo para que él no se le acercara a Bella Swan.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Al escuchar el nombre de su "enemiga"Edward Masen hirvió.

Como siempre, desde hacía años, la presencia de la "cosilla" hacía que toda la sangre del chico ardiera como lava de volcán.

Corrientes de electricidad.

Sensaciones de ira, frustración y deseo fluctuaban en él como mareas arrítmicas que lo sofocaban.

Bella. Swan. Bella. Swan. Bella. Swan. Bella. Swan.

¡Ella!

Se soltó del brazo de Jane quien, no pudo ocultar su indignación y frustración al ver como Eddie caminaba como toro ciego en busca de la estúpida que con su vuelta, ponía todo su futuro de rosas en riesgo.

Caminó a pasos largos, con sus ojos buscándola por los grandes pasillos de la escuela, la olfateaba, podía sentirla a unos metros de distancia, ella y su nombre hacían que Edward Masen volviese al estado de furia frenética y odio irracional.

¡La odiaba!

Y la odiaba de nuevo.

De pronto… allí estaba, pequeña, un poco más llena de lo usual y vestida como jamás la había visto en su vida, gruñó por lo bajo _¿por qué tuvo que volver? _Si alguna vez hubiese contado a alguien que aquella a quien le había hecho la vida imposible por más de cinco año era también una obsesión que lo mantuvo en ascuas desde hacía tiempo nadie lo hubiese creído, pues el deporte favorito de Eddie después del fútbol era esperar a Bellapestosa cada mañana en la escuela y molestarla por cualquier cosa _¿por qué esta vestida con esa ropa?_ Esa era su manera de castigarla, castigarla por ser hija de quién era y castigarla porque a pesar de la rabia que sentía por ella- rabia sembrada por Amanda- para él _¡joder! ¿Qué pasó con su pelo?_ Isabella era un jodido misterio que él nunca supo descifrar, alguien que lo hacía sentir caliente _¡soy el mejor!_ lascivo _¡soy el amo del mundo!_ y furioso _ella es nadie… ¡nadie!_

Cerró sus puños y decidido se alistó a comenzar de nuevo el juego que él pensó se había terminado seis meses atrás cuando ella misteriosamente desapareció de Forks.

En cada paso, Eddie se repetía.

_Contrólate… contrólate… contrólate _porque él llamaba al control _-enemiga-_ de todo su cuerpo porque cada vez que la veía frente _-pocacosa- _así, tenía sólo dos cosas en -_Jasper-_mente y ambas tenían que _-asesina-_ ver con hundirse dentro de ella.

Se paró detrás de ella, la electricidad arreciaba cada uno de sus músculos _-¿por qué no olerá a podrido?_- como si cada puto poro tuviese miles de voltios que estaban haciendo clic uno con otro. Eddie, en ese momento y como siempre que estaba a su lado era un reactor de energía pura, ella le provocaba miles de sensaciones que sólo definía entre ira total y deseo por Bella _-¿por qué no parece mamarracho?-_ ¡Maldito sea mi nombre! Le dio un recorrido exhaustivo por todo su cuerpo, la veía silenciosamente guardar sus libros, mover su mano pequeña que parecía una mariposa halada que se movía de forma graciosa y rítmica por el aire, _-¿por qué no desaparece del planeta?_- era demoníacamente hipnotizante cada movimiento que ella hacía, así era desde niña, desde que la había visto la primera vez cuando ambos estaban en primaria, sus movimientos lentos y cadenciosos eran excitantes y extraños.

_Jodidamente linda… _Para el muchacho narcisista nada tenía lógica ¿Cómo aquella cosita pequeña, silenciosa y anodina podía ser algo tan alucinante para él? ¡Ella lo agredía!... _jodidamente enfermante._

Él había nacido para odiarla, ese era su destino porque Isabella Swan representaba todo aquello que le era contrario, ella… y su pasado con su madre. Para él, ella era su escollo para que todo fuese perfecto, para que su vida de príncipe de Forks fuera plena. Bellapestosa y todo lo que le rodeaba era, para Edward Masen, una gran piedra en el camino que estaba dispuesto a rodearla, por mas grande que fuera.

Sin embargo…

No podía quitar los ojos de su cuerpo, seis meses sin verla y algo extraño ocurría en ella, sus caderas eran deliciosas y gruesas _-escollopersonal-_ A Masen le gustan las mujeres con carne, la excepción era Jane quien parecía luchar con la comida, cada día rogaba por que su novia se comiese una puta hamburguesa completa para que así pudiese gozar de algo turgente en la boca. Y Allí estaba Bella Swan _-piedradelcamino- _con su trasero más lindo de lo que podía recordar. _Control Masen…_ _¡Joder! ¡No tienes quince años!... ¡No te estás masturbando patéticamente en el baño!... ¡Maldición!... el olor de Isabella en mi nariz… ¡Dios! era odioso e intoxicante… ¡Mis mejores orgasmos habían sido pensando en aquella niñita!… ¡Control, Masen! ¡Control!_

Con la mirada subió lentamente por su espalda y llegó hasta su cuello _¿Dónde demonios estaba su cabello? Me fascinaba su cabello. ¿Te oyes Masen? ¡Imbecil!_

Los vellos pequeños y oscuros luchaban caóticamente en aquella piel de color durazno, Eddie siempre se fijaba en ellos pues éstos a veces se erizaban dependiendo de sus estados de ánimo y de lo que quizás, estaba pensando ¡oh si! porque Eddie, que se creía el jodido rey del instituto, creía además que, con su todopoderosa mente, podía leer los pensamientos de todos, menos de maldita roca dura de Swan, porque ella se negaba. El único día que supo que pensaba fue aquel en que levantó su voz y dijo que lo que más deseaba era sobrevivir.

_Loca. _

Movió la cabeza queriendo espantar los narcóticos movimientos de Bellapestosa Swan _no, yo no puedo sentir nada de eso por ella_. Isabela Swan era una maldita ladrona y asesina que le había quitado todo, todo. A su padre y a su mejor amigo.

Jasper, su único amigo ¡el único!

Se acercó a unos centímetros de ella… sintió el golpe mortal en su olfato _¡mierda! de nuevo el olor que me mata_ lo sintió más intenso y con un nuevo ingrediente indefinible… _¿qué? ¿Pan caliente? ¿Crema de leche con arequipe? ¿Duraznos?_ Inhaló profundo todo el aire de alrededor, intentando contener el máximo de oxigeno posible para así no tener que volver a oler aquel maravilloso aroma y lo único que consiguió fue hacer más intensa la sensación.

Bella se tensó, pero no se movió, los pequeños pelillos de su cuello se erizaron y él -como el cretino perro que era cuando el deseo lujurioso incontrolado por su anodina enemiga se hacía presente- fue atacado por una erección monumental.

_Maldito sea tu nombre Masen… maldito sea tu nombre…_

En su intento por recuperar el control, el niño de oro alargó su brazo y con furia le cerró su casillero. Lentamente, como todo lo que ella hacía, se volteó frente y lo miró a la cara.

_¡Joder! ¡Que cosa más bonita! ¿Qué es lo que tiene en su jodida boca? ¿Un… piercing? ¡Sexy! _

Su intento fracasaba, aunque le quedaba la opción de golpear con su cabeza el hierro.

La miró de arriba debajo de nuevo, seis meses sin ella en su mente y allí estaba, hermosa, agresiva, con un piercing en su boca regordeta _quiero morder esa boca_ y vestida como una niña mala _sacarte toda esa ropa_.

_¡Que el diablo me lleve!_

Carraspeó, no, no podía verla como algo que quería llevar a la cama y hacerle el amor como un loco.

_¿Hacerle el amor? ¡No! ¿Estás drogado Masen?_

La miró fijamente tratando de concentrarse en algo de ella que le disgustara, en algo que rompiera la hermosa simetría de su bonita cara de corazón. Pero nada…ahora, un poco más mayor Bella estaba como para comérsela y Eddie se odiaba y la odiaba porque sus dientes, su lengua y su verga parecían no odiarla tanto como su corazón.

Se preparó para lastimarla.

_Amanda. Jasper. Papá. Ladrona. Asesina. Pocacosa. _

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí fenómeno Swan?- y su voz salí con la sorna precisa para que obtuviera el efecto deseado, el que siempre obtenía con ella.

Los ojos marrones y delineados de oscuro se quedaron mirando a Edward Masen, Isabella lo observó de manera firme y sin miedo, atrás quedaba la niña que se ruborizaba cuando él se presentaba frente a ella, atrás quedaba esa chica que permitió que él y sus amigotes hicieran de Bella Swan la burla de toda la escuela. Ahora, la niña de piedra le haría su debut.

-¿Me extrañaste Edward?- preguntó con indiferencia, los brazos fuertes que la rodeaban por encima de sus hombros hacían imposible el movimiento.

-Yo no extraño a cosas como tú.

-Pues, el sentimiento es mutuo Eddie -de manera inconsciente Isabella se mordió la boca y con su lengua jugueteó con el aro en sus labios, éste le fastidiaba, pero allí estaba como símbolo de la nueva chica de roca que no permitía que la tormenta divina de Edward la derrumbara.

El movimiento de su boca y los dientes sobre sus labios mandaron sobre el chico una corriente de energía dolorosa.

_Su boca... su boca… ¿porque tienes una boca tan provocativa niña?_

_Es como si todas el rojo de las manzanas se concentraran allí… no puedo pensar en nada que no sea yo poseyendo cada parte de ella… Su boca… Tu boca… Bella-diosa_

Parpadeó de manera exaltada _¿de donde carajos salían aquellos pensamientos?_

-No te quiero aquí.

-¿No? -se acercó peligrosamente a su cara- pues que pena -dirigió su mirada hacia toda la pandilla que esperaba como Eddie se llevaba por los cachos a aquella niña- todos tus amigos tendrán que aguantarme -volvió hacia Jane, quien mandaba cuchillos de fuego sobre ella y tenía el corazón a millón creyendo que la apestosa abriría la boca- ¡todos!

_Definitivamente estoy loco… cada movimiento… cada cosa que haces me fascina… tu piel es… _el carácter forjado por el brazo férreo de su madre lo volvía a su centro _ ¡Oh cállate!_

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir sabiendo que todos te odian? Eres una loca.

-Quizás lo soy Masen -abrió sus ojos- estoy loca y doy miedo -hizo una mueca divertida.

Edward se acercó a milímetros de ella, su estatura la arrinconaba en los casilleros, respiró sobre ella y el olor a pan y leche lo llenó por completo, pero se maldijo por dentro y se obligó a concentrarse en pensar que Bella era una maldita y que debía irse del pueblo. Ella debía pagar, debía pagar la muerte de Jaz, debía pagar por lo que su madre le hizo a su padre y, sobre todo, debía pagar todo lo que ella era y todo lo que le provocaba.

-No me das miedo fenómeno ¿te crees muy valiente porque vienes acá y te enfrentas a todo? ¿Por qué vistes de esa manera? -_endemoniadamente sexy_- ¿Por qué llevas un aro en tu boca? ¿Por qué tienes la cabeza rapada? Sigues siendo la de siempre, eres la enemiga del pueblo, la que mato a mi amigo.

Con la fuerza de su pequeña estatura y con la fuerza venida de un llanto, de un olor a talco, con toda la desolación y la tristeza que anidaba en su corazón de colibrí, Bella llevó sus manos hacia el pecho de hierro y lo empujo fuertemente hacia delante. No fue la fuerza de Isabella lo que lo hizo retroceder, fue lo imprevisto del movimiento- ¡Tu ni nadie me dicen que hacer! -alzó su voz- ¿yo mate a Jasper? ¿Yo? ¿Qué sabes tu niño estrella de un estúpido equipo de fútbol de un pueblo que apenas aparece en el mapa? Nadie sabe nada ¡nadie! Ya no te tengo miedo, ya no le temo a tu matoneo, ya no le temo a tus esclavos idiotas que babean por ti, estoy aquí, y aquí me quedo, contra todos - y se acercó hasta el chico que unos meses antes había sido todo… su sueño… el sueño de unicornios alados- contra ti.

-No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo.

_Su piel… Su boca… Su cuerpo… Todo lo que muestras…tu voz con el viento, tus pasos lentos, tu aleteo de mariposa…todo me fascina, todo me llama, todo lo que no se qué eres, todo eso que callas… todo eso que no entiendo… todo aquello que me hace odiarte… todo lo que hace que esté sobre el precipicio._

Canciones y letras…._ ¡Maldita seas!_

-No gastaré mi tiempo -se llevó sus manos a su cabello en un gesto que le decía a todos y a ella lo poca cosa que era- peleando con alguien como tu… Bellapestosa -oh si, despreciarla, eso era… odiar su boca, _seguramente había besado a muchos_, odiar su cuerpo… _era como su madre ¡una cualquiera!_ Odiar su culo lindo… _donde todos habían estado_, ese cuerpo por el que Jasper había muerto _¿Por qué? La maldita no tenía corazón_ -no pelees eres demasiado mínima e insignificante para mi, yo no pierdo mi tiempo, no existes.

_No existes para mí._

Los ojos de Isabella relampaguearon.

_Ya no me importa, no me importa ser pequeña para ti… desde mi insignificancia puedo decir ¡yo existo Eddie Masen! ¡Yo soy! ¡Y soy mamá de ella! _

- ¿No soy tu digna oponente Eddie Masen? ¡Lo soy! -y miró a todos los chicos que la observaban asombrados- Peleo contra todos -alzó su ceja- contra todos -hizo una mueca arrogante y agresiva- ¿o sólo eres lo que hacen ruido cuando todos tus seguidores están a tu lado, Eddie? -levantó su cara de forma coqueta- Aún recuerdo a Frankie.

Un bramido sordo salió de él, ¡ella no podía! _¡No puedes! Ese es nuestro secreto_ el secreto que los unía… el cual hizo que, por primera vez, él realmente se fijara en ella, el que apartó el odio primordial sembrado por Amanda, aquel que hizo que Edward Masen empezara a preguntarse ¿Quién era la niña mariposa? El que despertó en él a los trece años un insano deseo por conocerla, devorarla, destruirla y nuevamente ansiarla.

Lowell Connors, alias Frankestein, era el Frankie que Bella trajo al recuerdo de Eddie_. _

Invierno 1994.

_Hijo de una mujer extraña que vivía a las afueras de la ciudad, una mujer que casi nadie veía, pero que todos consideraban un ente maligno que parecía traer en sus espaldas una especie de cruz, y que cuando se dejaba ver, asustaba a todos con su mirada oscura como el ónice_

_Un día apareció con aquel niño recién nacido en sus brazos y dijo ante todos que era suyo, nadie lo puso en duda, pues el bebé en cuestión era igual a su madre, pelo rojo zanahoria y ojos insoportablemente sombríos. Nadie supo quien fue el padre, pero el pueblo entero supuso que el niño fue producto de un terrible acto violento que Victoria -madre del chiquillo- nunca confirmó, pero igual quedó como verdad. _

_Al cumplir Lowell cinco años de edad éste ya era un ser gigantesco, muy feo y con torpeza hasta para respirar, el chico tenía una inteligencia limitada y era parte del paisaje de Forks. Siempre deambulaba por las calles del pueblo mirando hacia ningún lado, chupándose el dedo, con la nariz manchada con sangre seca -sangraba cuando estaba nervioso- y con una baba sempiterna que corría por su boca a medio abrir._

_Todos los niños del pueblo se burlaban de él, era el objeto de bromas pesadas y de chiflidos por parte de los más crueles que, no dejaban que el pobre Lowell tuviese un caminar tranquilo y sin rumbo por las calles del pueblo._

_A los dieciocho años medía más de dos metros cinco centímetros, pesaba casi ciento ochenta kilos y razonaba como un chico de cinco años. Parecía un árbol enorme que caminaba de manera pesada con sus raíces a cuestas._

_Lo apodaron Frankestein y no lo dejaban tranquilo, todos le temían por su apariencia y porque daba la impresión de que aquellos ojos negros eran capaces de ver cosas que nadie más veía. Su aspecto era fiero sin embargo, su corazón era dulce y tranquilo. No entendía porque los demás niños lo molestaban, mientras que él sólo quería sentarse a mirar la pelota en la cancha y ver como todos corrían mientras que él estaba incapacitado para hacerlo._

_¡Lárgate de aquí Frankestein! Le gritaban, sobre todo la pandilla formada por Edward, Jasper, Taylor, Mike y Erick Yorkie ¡los monstruos deben estar en las cuevas! El pobre chico caminaba con desgano hacia el bosque sin entender porque aquellos no querían ser sus amigos… si, Frankie sólo tenía cinco años en su corazón._

_La única que parecía quererlo y que siempre se sentaba a su lado era ese otro paría del pueblo: Bella Swan, quien desde hacía un año le regalaba a escondidas de su tía Kate chocolate caliente y algodón de azúcar._

_El chico la adoraba, en su alma de infante existía ternura por aquel pequeño pajarito que se escondía de todos… un año en que la vio llorar oculta bajo un árbol y apretando una muñeca para no gritar de dolor por su herida en la espalda._

_Eran amigos, Bella escuchaba su monótono narrar del cómo él cazaba insectos pequeños y él le hacia compañía cuando en las noches ella huía de las borracheras y de los amantes de Kate, sobre todo de uno de ellos._

_Frankie era feliz con su nueva amiga, Bella también._

_Mas la burla hacia el chico se intensificaba día con día la pandilla de niños lindos ya no esperaba por que el chico de pelo zanahoria fuese a la escuela a verlos jugar, ellos en sus bicicletas lo buscaban y por cualquier cosa lo molestaban, desde su pelo, hasta su manera de caminar, su cara mocosa y su dedo que chupaba con furia y que le había deformado los dientes._

_-¡Son malos! -era lo único que Frankie decía e intentaba correr sin mucho éxito._

_Un día Edward, en el máximo de su crueldad, le gritó al chico que su mamá era una bruja y que todos en el pueblo la habían visto volar y que él era hijo del diablo._

_El niño salió llorando con su nariz en sangre, daba aullidos por las calles y el sonido era tan doloroso que todos quedaron paralizados por el llanto desconsolado de Frankestein ¿los monstruos lloraban? Los cinco chicos en su cruel ingenuidad se preguntaban._

_Todos tácitamente fueron tocados por aquel llanto e hicieron un acuerdo de no volver a molestar al gigante, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Lowell estaba herido y le habían quitado su inocencia… su mamá no era una bruja y él no era hijo de un diablo, su mamá era buena y cantaba en la noche tristes canciones de amor, mientras que él la miraba embelesado intentando seguirle el tono._

_Pero todo se devuelve…_

_Martes día de escuela… escuela vieja, pública, que amenaza con las viejas cisternas a punto de estallar, el olor a estiércol y orines paralizaron a todos y fue decretado que ese día y el resto de la semana sería clausurada por arreglos de alcantarillas. Todos los niños gritaron ¡Vacaciones! _

_Edward de trece años sentado en las gradas esperaba que Amanda apareciera, pero ella no lo hizo, llovía a raudales, el niño se moría de hambre y frío, su orgullo no permitió que nadie lo acompañara, su mamá vendría y él la esperaría, pero no apareció. _

_Decidido, tomó su bici ¿qué tan difícil era llegar a casa? Empezó a pedalear mientras que la lluvia se mermaba, era casi una hora hasta la casa, se paró en mitad de la calle, conocía un atajo que lo llevaría más rápido a la ruinosa mansión, no acostumbraba meterse en el bosque, lo odiaba, pero con Jasper, quien siempre parecía fascinado por éste, conocía los caminos y recovecos del enorme lugar. _

_Corrió con fuerza, estaba ya en los límites que lo adentraban, pero de pronto una mano enorme agarró su vehiculo y Edward cayó sobre la tierra, levantó su mirada y se topó con los ojos negros del Frankie quien lo observaba con la concentración de quien destripaba meticulosamente un insecto._

_-Edwin -dijo el nombre lentamente, al menos el que podía pronunciar._

_De manera arrogante, pero con mucho miedo, Edward se paró del suelo e intentando no demostrar ningún miedo, trató de quitarle la bicicleta al gigante que estaba frente a él, pero el muchacho lo empujó, las babas del chico empezaron a fluir y un pequeño hilo de sangre se anunció por su nariz._

_-¡Déjame tranquilo Frankie! -gritó con fuerza, pero el chico parecía no escucharlo._

_-Eres malo Edwin - dio dos pasos hacía él- muy malo, mi mamá no es una bruja._

_Cada paso que daba el gigante de cabello naranja era aterrador, parecía que todo el espacio era ocupado por éste, Edward empezó a mirar a su alrededor, buscando a alguien, pero su arrogancia y la fama de niño valiente y matón de la escuela no le permitía gritar._

_-No me importa y pásame mi bicicleta, Frankie._

_-Eres malo Edwin -era lo único que repetía, en cada paso dado las mismas palabras eran dichas una y otra vez, Edward intentó escapar pero una de las manos enormes del chico agarraron su brazo, dolía, dolía y mucho. Eddie no sabía que Frankie a veces no medía su fuerza y que estaba, por primera vez, ante un sentimiento que desconocía: rabia._

_El niño de trece años fijó su mirada en el bosque, debía correr, debía salvar su vida, algo en él intuyó que los años de burla y desprecio hacia el gigante habían hecho mella en él, una pierna tras la otra, un movimiento mal hecho y su brazo sería roto por la fuerza que lo retenía. Armado con todo su valor, Edward le dio una patada al chico zanahoria y éste en medio segundo lo soltó, no tanto por el dolor si no por lo repentino del movimiento. Edward aprovechó la sorpresa que venía con un poco de babas y sangre y salió corriendo para internarse en el bosque. El agua puntillosa lo lastimaba, corrió como si jamás lo hubiese hecho, pero al minuto se vio internado en el follaje oscuro y en medio de ninguna parte. Miró hacia arriba y se enfrentó con los enormes árboles que parecían cobrar vida con los truenos y la lluvia._

_Algo se movió, los ojos azules de Edward no parpadearon, no sabía para donde ir, quiso correr y ocultarse, pero de nuevo cayó y la presencia de Frankie apareció, nadie podía contra él, su estatura y su fuerza, pero sobre todo el hecho de que conocía el bosque aún con los ojos cerrados._

_-Siempre me molestan, lo hacen y golpean a Lowell -su voz era monótona y triste- los amigos de Edwin ¿porqué? -el chico berreaba como oveja- yo no te he hecho nada, sólo quiero tener amigos Edwin -caminó arrastrando sus pies y limpiándose con las mangas de su camisa la sangre que le salía de su nariz- yo no ser malo, quiero a ir a -hacia hipos que parecían tragarse las sílabas- ..cuela._

_Un paso hacia él y Edward trató de escapar, abría sus ojos con desmesura, el llanto de Frankie no era buena señal, algo le decía que éste iba tras su cuello._

_-¡Déjame en paz! Y nunca te he golpeado Frankie._

_-Niños malos ¡todos !-un puño aterrador se estrelló contra un árbol- no molestar más a Lowell, no volver a ser feo y malo conmigo -en la mente del pobre y enorme hombre retrasado Edward Masen se presentaba como una de aquellas moscas enormes que entraban a su casa y se posaban sobre la comida y las frutas, sólo era un manotazo y ya._

_-¡Socorro! -el pecho de Edward se oprimió, sólo era un niño de trece años, delgado, sin toda la estatura que después lo definiría y los músculos que los años de fútbol traerían consigo, sólo era un niño delgado y pequeño frente a esa cosa enorme que amenazaba con destrozarlo de un golpe. _

_Vio como la mano se fue hacia su cuello y como si una retroexcavadora lo levantara, el niño de trece años se vio a centímetros del suelo, su voz murió frente a la fuerza brutal del pobre chico discapacitado, que no tenía conciencia de nada, sólo que estaba cansado de que aquellos niños no lo dejaran jugar o simplemente caminar por el pueblo. Lo puso sobre el gran roble, la lluvia golpeaba y asfixiaba al niño, que estaba atrapado por la mano de Frankie en su cuello, en cámara lenta vio como el chico zanahoria cerró su puño y se aprestaba a golpearlo._

_-¡Frankie detente! -una voz suave rompió la atmósfera de miedo, el chico babeante con su rostro lleno de sangre volteó y como si la luz viniera a su mundo... sonrió._

_-Bellaaaaaaaa- alargó su nombre con alegría._

_-No le hagas daño -la pequeña niña con una chaqueta roja parecía haber salido de la nada, sus ojillos miraron con ternura al gigante, Edward fijó su mirada sobre ella, un pequeño relámpago venido desde su cerebro hizo que por primera vez se fijara en aquella niña que detestaba y a la cual la semana anterior había puesto un enorme sapo en su mochila -bájalo amigo._

_-Él es malo Bella, sólo querer que no moleste más a Frankie y a ti. _

_Isabella camina resuelta y sin miedo, se quita la capucha y el hermoso rostro que sonríe a Lowell aparece en su esplendor, ella no tiene miedo… ella brilla en medio de la oscuridad y parece gobernar con su presencia al gigante, pone su manito sobre la pierna de su amigo. Ella es tan pequeñita, apenas la sobrepasa algunos centímetros más allá de la cintura._

_-Él no volverá a molestarnos ¿no es así Edward? -Isabella enfrenta al chico que no respira- ¿no es así?_

_-No -la observa admirado ¡ella no tiene miedo! ¡Ella es su amiga! ¡Y ella tiene poder sobre él!_

_-Nos odia Bella -lo aprieta fuerte contra el árbol- es malo._

_-No, nos odia, sólo es que tú -jala su chaqueta- y yo somos diferentes y él no entiende que lo somos, bájalo -el agua parece no tocarla, los truenos y los árboles fantasmagóricos no la asustan… ella es linda, piensa Eddie- ¿qué te parece si te doy chocolate caliente con un gran pedazo de pastel? -si porque pastel era lo único que su tía Kate sabía hacer, además estaba en turno de la tarde en la cafetería, la nena estaba sola, cosa que ella agradecía- ¿no quieres? Quizás Edwin nos puede acompañar -la nena fijó sus ojillos en Edward y con esto le dijo que aceptara la invitación, para que así el gigante pudiese calmarse un poco._

_-¡Chocolate! -Frankie asintió con alegría- ¡caliente! Es bueno Edwin -soltó al chico del cuello, éste se deslizó por el tronco del árbol, ese era el momento para correr, pero de nuevo el brazo de Lowell lo volvió a atrapar -Bella siempre me da chocolate- y de manera contundente lo arrastró por el bosque cargándolo, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía la manito de Bella como si ésta fuese una pequeña florecilla que temía lastimar._

_Fue así que Edward Masen se vio sentado en la paupérrima mesa de la casa de Bella tomando en silencio una tasa de chocolate delicioso y viendo como ella y Lowell hablaban como dos viejos amigos._

_Sólo miraba… la miraba a ella, esa cosilla pequeña que tenía para su sorpresa voz cantarina y sonreía por todo._

_Isabella y las pecas de su nariz fue lo primero en que él se fijó, era como esas muñequitas que vendían en la tienda del pueblo._

_Él estaba en casa de aquella niña en la que nadie se fijaba. Ella, bonita, en medio de ese paisaje grotesco de una casa desolada, hablando con esa fuerza primitiva de la naturaleza como era Lowell._

_¡No!_

_Nadie podía saber que él estaba en esa casa horrible con ella, sus amigos se burlarían y a su mama no le gustaría._

_¡Dios!_

_Su mamá._

_Miró por la ventana y la lluvia había cesado._

_-Me tengo que ir -quería escapar, escapar de aquella casa, escapar de Frankie y escapar de Isabella Swan que cada diez segundos le daba una mirada dulce y asombrada._

_-No Edwin -Frankie dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa- chocolate Bella -fue una orden._

_Mas, Isabella sabía que Edward quería huir de allí, bajo su rostro al suelo desconsolada, miró sus zapatos y levantó de nuevo su rostro hacia Edward quien vio por primera vez el rubor furioso y el morder de boca tímido que haría que cuando él despertara a su sexualidad, dichos gestos lo enloquecieran y lo enfurecieran._

_-Él se tiene que ir, su mamá debe estar muy preocupada ¿no querría preocupar a tu mamá no es así Frankie?_

_-No, yo no -dijo moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro._

_Edward agarró su chaqueta, caminó lentamente hacia la puerta mientras que Isabella lo seguía._

_Afuera en la calle mientras que tomaba su bicicleta y Bella parada en las gradas de la casa, el chico se acercó montado sobre su vehiculo, la miró con furia -si alguna vez dices lo que pasó Bellapestosa te vas a arrepentir- y como alma que lleva el diablo corrió hacia la iglesia donde seguramente su mamá estaba._

_Pero algo ocurrió desde aquel día, Edward fascinado con el misterio de aquella niña, volvió al día siguiente y se ocultó para verla ¿qué le ocurría? Ella no era gran cosa, ella era pobre y no tenía amigos, sin embargo algo extraño existía en ella. Algo que la hacía odiarla, más de lo que ya lo hacía, pero algo que también lo intoxicaba…_

_Cada día, la evitaba en la escuela, pero ella sin atenerse a ritmos ni medidas se topaba con él, Edward la evadía… y como la evadía y ella se ocultaba pero, de una manera mágica, se volvían a encontrar en los rincones de la escuela._

_Día a día observaba sus ritmos…_

_¡Maldita sea! _

_Si ella se tocaba el cabello a él le parecía tonto, pero a la vez seguía la cadencia de su mano._

_Si ella se movía, el decía que torpe y sin gracia es, pero el pasito pequeño y taciturno llamaba su atención._

_Bella con su capucha caminando entre pasillo tratando de no ser vista era algo ridículo y sin embargo tenía una dignidad extraña, había en ella que lo enloquecía y descontrolaba._

_Todos se burlaban._

_Y él lo hacia con más saña y fuerza que todos… oh si, porque a pesar de saberse cada uno de los movimientos de Isabella, él estaba llamado a odiarla… la odiaba por todo lo que era y porque al crecer y convertirse en el ganador del pueblo, verse a sí mismo obsesionado y lascivo por ella hizo que la odiara más ¿cómo él podía sentir aquello por ella? ¡Él! y la perdedora Bellapestosa Swan, era asqueroso._

_Y con toda la fuerza y el empeño que ponía en el estudio, música y deportes Edward Cullen se impuso que cada uno de aquellos gestos, ritmos y movimientos de Isabella fuesen en ves de algo que lo intoxicaba fuesen algo que provocaran en él un deseo de vomitar._

_Pero al cumplir los quince años la ambivalencia de sentimientos por Isabella lo tenían al borde de todo. En plena adolescencia y ya convertido en el rey de la escuela Edward Masen caminaba en medio de todo con una sonrisa arrogante en su cara, con el sequito de amigos -los eddieboys, que más bien eran sus esclavos- y con su flamante novia Jane ¿qué más podía pasar? _

_Y paso._

_Isabella Swan sentada en frente de él y su olor de lilas inundando su vida._

_Una noche de abril una noticia estremeció al pueblo, la cabaña donde vivían Victoria y su hijo Lowell se había incendiado y los dos habían perecido allí. Edward se estremeció, años atrás dio la orden a los eddieboys que nunca más tocaran a Frankie. El resultado, un Frankie feliz que cada vez que veía a los chicos por el pueblo gritaba -¡Edwin!_

_Nadie entendía… sólo Edwin._

Y allí estaba la extraña conexión, lo que hizo que Edward Masen en algún momento se fijara en ella, que desde los trece años de edad sintiese esa necesidad de mirarla, seguirla a pesar de miles de cosas existían entre ambos y en el corazón de él para que el odio fuese igual o más poderoso que el deseo.

Cuando ella se fue, hacia seis meses de alguna manera él descansó y ahora de nuevo estaba frente a él….

Y de nuevo estaba en alerta rabioso, lleno de venganza y asquerosamente excitado como siempre.

- Aún recuerdo a Frankie.

La furia por su única batalla perdida hizo que diera dos pasos frente a ella; un "acábala Masen" resonó por todo el pasillo, ella no movió un músculo ni retrocedió un centímetro.

-¿Quieres guerra Bellapestosa?- desde su estatura él se plantó casi respirándole en la cara.

_Su piel… Su boca… Su cuerpo… Todo lo que muestras… tu voz con el viento, tus pasos lentos, tu aleteo de mariposa… todo me fascina, todo me llama, todo lo que no se qué eres, todo eso que callas… todo eso que no entiendo… todo aquello que me hace odiarte… todo lo que hace que esté sobre el precipicio._

-¡Ja! ¿Ahora soy digna Eddie? ¿Guerra? – ambos se conectaron mirada a mirada- Pues, que así sea.

.

.

.

**Este Edward….no digo la palabra chicas, sé que piensan igual.**

**Gracias, a todas las que estuvieron conmigo el 12 ¡Qué lindo día!**


	5. El volar de una mariposa

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

_**A todas las que dejaron comentarios son muy amables, no hay palabras para expresar cuan agradecida estoy por el tiempo dedicado a esta historia que no será fácil y que tendrá momentos muy oscuros. A las lectoras fantasmas que me acompañan en las sombras y que sin embargo me hacen saber que están aquí, mil y mil gracias.**_

_**A mi editora Ximena Bronte alías Bathory mi agradecimiento, ella es una fuerza, una maestra, quien me empuja hacia lugares que yo desconocía, talento impresionante que prodiga a esta contadora oscura.**_

_El cielo arde en nuestros ojos._

_Aún estamos a tiempo._

_La sangre en nuestras manos_

_El vino que ofrecemos como sacrificio._

_Vamos, muéstrales tu amor._

_Arráncale las alas a una mariposa._

_Por tu alma, mi amor._

_Wings of butterfly_

_Him._

LA MUJER DEL CANIBAL

Capítulo 5

"EL VOLAR DE UNA MARIPOSA"

(Moderato Espressivo con Brio)

FÉILEACÁN

De la nada llegó la palabra, la emoción que vino con ella se mezcló con el pudor de recordar el porqué de su significado.

Féi ~ lea ~ cán

En su mente de adolescente trasgresor y malcriado, se le ocurrió que si denominaba a Isabella Swan de manera que nadie supiera que se estaba refiriendo a ella, él tendría la libertad de decirlo cuantas veces quisiera. Entonces, Bellapestosa a veces se convirtió en su boca en Féi o Féilea o Féileacán, todo dependiendo de su estado de ánimo o de la emoción que lo embargaba cuando quería vocalizar a Bella Swan. Féileacán fue su mantra. _¡Que patético era! Mariposa en Irish... ¡si la mitad del pueblo era descendiente de irlandeses!_Así y todo, nadie dijo nada. Féileacán era la palabra de Eddie Masen, nadie más la decía, nadie más la pronunciaba.

Años que no la decía, años que no la recordaba. La había borrado por completo de su memoria pero, ahora y sin aviso, se instalaba de nuevo en él. No tenía tregua, tampoco la pedía… pero, pensar, desear, amar a Isabella Swan se estaba convirtiendo en su única, total y absoluta ocupación de un tiempo a esta parte.

_I__s tú mo __féileacán __winged__agus álainn __agus is breá liom __tú leis an__chumhacht__na gaoithe__ *_

.

.

Calor en todo su cuerpo….

Biloxi.

Y Tony Steven sonreía entre el amor absoluto y la melancolía de la ausencia que en ese momento era cercana.

_La amo…_

_La amo…_

Lo decía en cada paso de ella por la calle, una felicidad muy intima se concentraba en él cuando la veía con su caminar leve y tímido.

_La amo _

Lo decía desde que se levantaba y hasta el momento en que el valium tomaba su cuerpo…

_Ella es más…es mi amor, y es más… ¿me escuchará? ¿Me sentirá como la toco en las noches? ¿Sabrá cómo mi piel quiere estar conectada con la de ella? Es mi mujer, aunque no me ame es mía, mi pequeño y dulce algodón de azúcar…_

Desde hacía unos días Tony Stevens era feliz como niño con un juguete nuevo ante la posibilidad de ver a Isabella, verla aunque fuese de lejos… como un criminal amoroso seguía su caminar por el pueblo donde ella caminaba con sus overoles, su madera y sus herramientas… se la pasaba contando cada hoja de los árboles que caían perezosamente sobre la calle, contaba cada segundo para ver como ella salía de la hermosa casa que seguramente estaba llena de ella.

_La amo…_

_La amo como un loco… si al menos se lo pudiera decir, si al menos pudiera rozarla un segundo…_

_Tocarla…_

_Días sin ella…_

_Años pisando ciudades sin vida…_

_Años creyendo que mi mundo estaba en la piel de otra mujer y ella estaba tan cerca a mí… tan cerca…_

_Cuantos años perdidos… cuantos años de soledad, tanto tiempo sin ella, años que pude tenerla…_ _mi orgullo me hizo elegir el camino de sueño dorado… ¡que estúpido fui!... tengo tantas palabras enredadas en mi lengua, todas las caricias del mundo sólo para ella._

Tony cerraba los ojos y concentraba cada uno de sus sentidos para irse a refugiar en la piel y en la presencia de esa mujer, de ella… de la única que había sido sólo para él…

_Fui de ella desde que me salvó de Frankie, fui de ella desde el momento en que escuché su voz… aquel momento en que sus ojos se posaron sobre mi rostro.__Idiota de mí que ignoré todas esas señales._

_Daría todo para que volviera a mirarme… todo porque aquel tiempo en que con una sola palabra yo hubiese podido deshacer todo el daño que le hice._

La Isabella de treinta y cinco años que él veía caminar era más hermosa de lo que él se imaginaba o podía recordar…

Cada sufrimiento la hizo fuerte, cada batalla la hizo campeona de un mundo que se empecinó en hacerle daño, era hermosa como sólo una mujer que sobrevivió a todo y a él podía ser…los años le habían dado una belleza sonriente, serena y divertida

_La amo… no me cansaré de decirlo… si_, Tony Steven expandía su alma y daba espacio a todos aquellos sentimientos que durante años había negado_…_

_La amo… desde lejos, desde siempre… puedo escucharla… puedo olerla… si ella fuese mía de nuevo… si ella fuese mía como aquella noche, si yo pudiese hacer que volviera a la pureza… si yo pudiese volver a ser puro, también… ¡un maldito imbécil fui! vino a mi sobre una estrella y yo ¡Dios! cerré mis ojos…_

_Me muero como un sediento…_

_Estoy en el mar y no puedo beber_

Verla de lejos, verla sonreír, hablar con la gente que la saludaba alegremente en la calle, escuchar escondido en el enorme jardín su voz cuando cantaba o cuando tocaba su guitarra, escuchar el sonido de la cierra cuando ella trabajaba en su madera, eso era todo para aquel hombre… todo.

En los días en que él la había encontrado, Tony… Eddie Masen, en la noche, cuando ella apagaba la última luz de su casa, se marchaba hacia el hotel y allí repasaba su vigilancia desesperada, dormía entre aguas turbias, era el dolor de no tenerla, el dolor de no tocarla… y se despertaba en medio de la noche con el sabor de saber que esa mujer, a sólo unos metros de él, era tan lejana como una galaxia remota.

Pero no importaba… no importaba porque ahora estaba en total posesión de sí mismo, ya no era el hombre pervertido por el odio, por la rabia, por la vanidad y por la maldad, estaba en posesión de una pureza dada tan sólo por el hecho enorme de aceptar que todo él pertenecía a alguien, aceptaba que amaba, aceptaba que desde siempre había sido una con aquella mujer pequeña que veía caminar con pasos mariposa, ahora, más fuerte, más viejo, más sabio y más viril, Eddie Masen daba espacio al amor que lo validaba, a la ternura que lo hacía bueno y al deseo que bullía en su sistema, estaba desarmado y dispuesto a amar en silencio por el resto de su vida, era el momento en que el cantautor que habitaba en él estaba dispuesto a dejar que la música hermosa, melancólica y de ausencia vinieran a él, poseído y enloquecido por la pasión, era el momento en que finalmente se sentía un artista.

Calor en Biloxy

Diez de la noche… esperaba.

_¡Mi féileacán! _

_Quiero verla… verla antes de dormir…_

No podía creer que durante dos años la tuvo tan cerca, desnuda y sólo para él y se negó el simple acto de verla dormir, mejor dormir entre sus brazos….

_¿Por qué jamás dijo nada?_

_Una palabra de ella, una historia y yo hubiese podido recuperarla, tenerla… ser feliz, un hombre de verdad, alguien que realmente valía la pena._

Repasaba el cuerpo desnudo, repasaba cada curva y geografía de Isabella Swan, se detenía en sus cicatrices, en cada una _¿Por qué no le pregunté?_ Recordó como la primera vez que las tocó la sensación lo conmovió hasta la medula, pero el maldito caníbal que habitaba en él nunca acepto sentirse conmovido por ellas _¡mil veces imbécil!_ La de la espalda era verdaderamente aterradora y siniestra, una niña lastimada en la noche. Las de sus brazos, una adolescente en medio del abismo y la del vientre… _¡esa cicatriz me pertenece!_ Esa era la cicatriz de una niña que dejó allí cada gota de su alma e hizo que por ella fluyera su esperanza y que, paradójicamente, fuese además el recordatorio de todo lo que la vida le había negado.

Recordó como el olor de su cabello era igual de magnífico a como él lo evocaba de niño y que, sin embargo, se negó a disfrutarlo, hasta el punto en que estar cerca de ella le era imposible _¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! _Recordar ese olor lo instalaba en lo que no fue, en lo que jamás aceptó y en lo que siempre odió por mero miedo a aceptar que Isabella Swan era la luz en aquel pueblo. Ella tuvo el poder de quitarle la venda de falsedad en que había vivido y fue capaz de darle a él, el summun poder: escribir sobre el mundo de los otros. Aquel que nunca supo leer gestos ni miradas, que jamás entendió a los otros, recibió de Isabella, la posibilidad de beber de la savia de la que se alimentan los poetas. Bella fue quien le abrió los secretos de las almas y allí, él, se encontraba perdido y bebiendo en cada gota tratando de llegar al centro de aquello que siempre envidió de todos sus héroes de la música: poder, sensaciones y verdades, algo que sólo con ella ─ tan lejana ─ pudo entender.

A lo lejos escuchó el sonido de la voz de Isabella, años después su voz seguía siendo la misma, leve y suave.

Se estremeció al escucharla, cada sílaba era divertida y contenía juventud y paz interior.

─ No puedes decir eso Knox, eres terrible ─ y soltó una carcajada.

─ Pero es la verdad linda, esa mujer es capaz de vender a su madre tan sólo para ganar, era ridículo ver como las demás se intimidaban frente a ella ─ el hombre tenía un fuerte acento sureño y Tony intentaba ver desde la oscuridad aquel desconocido que hacía que Bella Swan se sostuviera de uno de los árboles para no caer tendida al piso de la risa ─ ¡y era sólo un sapo! Es el único país en el mundo donde algo así se ve, América país de tontos Bella y el sapo se llamaba como su esposo, Henry.

La risa de su mujer ─ porque Tony Steven… Edward Masen reconocía a Isabella Swan como propia, como la única ─ estalló como diez cascabeles, el sonido era precioso y juvenil.

_Nunca se rió así conmigo… nunca la hice reír._

Y, en ese momento, un sentimiento de celos aterradores arremetió en cada uno de sus músculos, se sentía impotente frente a la escena que empezó a desarrollarse frente a él.

Su piel quemaba de manera insoportable.

Knox _o como se llamara el idiota_ tomó la mano de Isabella y se la llevó a la boca lentamente, besó cada uno de los dedos de aquella mano…

─ No se cómo mantienes estas manos mi amor, son tan delicadas y trabajas tanto con ellas.

Lo odiaba y se odiaba porque el no tenía derecho a desearla y a sentir celos por ella, pero allí estaban celos enfermos, un ardor que se instalaba en su vientre, en su sexo y en el centro de su pecho, celos rugientes y feroces, celos porque el maldito, al menos, podía sentir el aliento caliente de Isabella Swan sobre su cara… Knox podría tenerla como él hacía cuatro años no podía… si, noches de posesión salvaje en camerinos, cuartos de hotel y mansión enorme y solitaria, noches en que él furioso por el deseo que ella le provocaba intentaba lograr de ella un gesto o una palabra para que él pudiese acceder al misterio profundo del porque Bella Swan le obsesionaba… y ahora con la pasión que implotaba en su alma Edward la deseaba más y en su boca sentía la nostalgia de su sexo suave degustado en su lengua.

_¡Voy a volverme loco!_

En la oscuridad y la luna como fondo en la calle que olía a flores frescas y en donde una música melancólica se escuchaba desde una casa, Edward fue testigo de cómo su musa, mujer lejana y amante de noches de sueño e imaginación dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa tímida y respondía al beso dulce con una mirada profunda y misteriosa. Bella se acercó al hombre quien era moreno, musculoso y alto y se puso de puntillas, tomó la pretina de sus vaqueros para sostenerse de no caer pues aunque tenía zapatos altos Knox la aventajaba por casi veinte centímetros de estatura.

Un dolor desgarrador llegó hasta el pecho de Edward Masen, en ese momento supo que ella había cumplido la promesa que el día en que se divorciaron ella profirió, la promesa de no pensar en él, la promesa de dejarlo atrás, la promesa de borrar de su vida el pasado y así volver a recuperar todo aquello que la vida y su amor de niñez por él le habían quitado.

_La amo… que vuelva a mi… por favor no _gimió dentro de él… _por favor, que no lo haga… _fue una súplica dicha en silencio… _puedo ser mejor… _una promesa que, si pudiera, la cumpliría con sangre… _por favor, que no lo bese…_

Pero todo fue en vano, él era un fantasma del pasado, una sombra sin identidad, un hombre perdido en la memoria de Isabella Swan, todo aquello que ella quería olvidar.

_Solo soy olvido y pérdida… _

_Sólo soy algo que se pierde en el tiempo, _

_Un nombre en el viento, un mal recuerdo, una vida perdida, _

_La sombra y el veneno, _

_La espina y la desgracia._

Y la puerta de la casa de Isabella se abrió para aquel hombre que no era él, para ese hombre que tenía lo que él deseaba, para aquel que la hacía reír, para ese que era todo lo que él no fue capaz: un hombre que jamás la hizo sonreír.

Él era aquel que destruyó el amor en su locura, alguien que fue capaz de destruir la pureza sin saber que era lo único que lo podía salvar.

Era como Hamlet frente a Ofelia…

Y cerró sus puños y retrocedió al ayer en donde una niña con un dolor a cuestas lo retaba a una guerra que quince años después tuvo su más grande baja: su corazón.

.

.

.

1998

─ Señor Masen ─ la maestra Callagham lo llamaba ─ señor Masen.

Pero el no escuchaba, la voz le llegaba como ecos sordos en una caverna.

La miraba… a ella.

_Féi ~ lea ~ cán_

─ Señor Masen ─ y de nuevo que lo requería.

La miraba… una voz que lo llamaba desde lejos, que lo golpeaba, que buscaba que él despertara de su mundo de hipnosis seductora y de odio profundo… si, por que él la miraba.

Miraba su piel de porcelana.

Observaba como ella ─ frágil y poderosa ─ se había sentado en la primera fila, diciéndole a todos, con esa acción desafiante, que Isabella Swan ya no estaba allí para ser pisoteada.

Miraba su cuello y los pelillos oscuros que allí se arremolinaban como suave pelusilla…

Miraba como ella se movía segura en su asiento, mientras habría un libro y como _¡Bella maldita!_ Mordía la punta de su lápiz de forma mínima y concentrada haciendo que todo el deseo de Eddie Masen se fuera hacia esa boca cereza que parecía contener una cantidad de jodidas promesas que sólo él podía entender.

_~ Féileacán ~_

La miraba como un tigre furioso a punto de atacar. Todos, a su alrededor, lo observaban, esperando a ver como el reyezuelo de la escuela pisoteaba a la golfilla de Isabella Swan, estaban todos por el ganador que era él, sólo esperaban el momento en que la asesina de Jasper Hale pagara la rabia, la frustración y el dolor de la muerte del segundo al mando.

Aún recordaban como se escuchó, desde lejos, la historia siniestra de un padre tratando de zafar a su hijo de una enorme cuerda en su habitación, como el pueblo, oscuro y nebuloso, fue cubierto por el silencio siniestro del suicidio de un chico destinado a la grandeza, como todos sembraron en sus corazones la semilla del odio aterrador por la paría del pueblo que seguramente llevó a Jasper a cometer semejante acto terrible ¡perra idiota! Ella se atrevió a mirar hacia el sol y sin embargo ella misma, con su insignificancia, lo apagó.

Nadie sabía porque, pero todos ignorantes y prejuiciosos necesitaban un culpable y esa era Bella Swan ¿Quién más podría ser? Esa niña que traía en su sangre la mala fortuna y la maldad repugnante de una mujer como Renée.

Todo en aire era quieto, la voz de la maestra ondeaba como burbujas debajo del mar, nadie estaba allí, todos estaban atentos a la guerra siniestra que había comenzado cinco minutos antes en los corredores de la escuela.

Sentía como si miles de ojos estuvieran instalados en su cuello, toda su espalda era acuchillada por las miradas de cada uno de los compañeros de clase, no le importaba nada, su piel era dura como una caparazón y ya no sentía nada, no sentía su asco hacia ella, no importaba sus palabras de odio, no le importaba como cada uno de manera metafórica tenía en sus manos la piedra para apedrearla. Ella, en ese momento, era la más fuerte en ese pueblo, desde el mismo momento en que lo pisó, lo supo. Supo que 'Bella Frágil' era la única capaz de entender los pequeños enredijos de horror, secretos, miedos y estupideces de aquel lugar. Ella era como el mito de la caverna de Platón _gracias señora Weber por hacer que leyera en aquellos meses de miedo y ternura _ese hombre que salió a la luz y que descubrió que todas aquellas sombras de apariencia que los habitantes de la caverna veían ─ que creía que era el mundo real ─ eran mentiras porque, sólo eran sombras siniestras que un fuego de falsedad y ataduras los hacía ver, ese hombre que descubrió que en el riesgo del conocimiento estaba toda la verdad. Si, ella era como aquel, igual, una piedra en el zapato de todo un pueblo, la posibilidad para que vieran como sus mundos eran toda una mentira. Ella, que ─ como aquel hombre ─ estaba dispuesta a ser vapuleada por todos, apedreada sólo por el atrevimiento de volver y demostrarles que entre más odio le tenían más fuerte se hacía ¿Cómo lastimar a alguien que ya no podía sentir? ¿Cómo lastimar a alguien cuyo corazón era una rosa marchita y seca? Nada le importaba, nadie sabía que el odio que le desplegaban era una fuente de energía infinita para sus propósitos _me_ _alimento de sus odios, me alimento de sus miedos_ al final, sabía que nadie podría contra ella, porque con una sola palabra saliera de su boca Isabella Swan podría vomitar la verdad que tanto temían escuchar. Ella era intocable.

De todas aquellas miradas, sólo una tenía la fuerza para que algo en su piel se removiera: los ojos azules, de hielo, con los que soñó dándoles el poder de hacer que su vida de porquería fuese algo que valiese la pena. Podía sentir como él la acuchillaba lentamente; como, sin pestañear, Edward Masen enterraba, hasta el fondo y sin miramientos, toda su rabia contra ella. Desde niña soportó ─ y sin entender el por qué ─ su ira desmedida e intolerante, desde que tenía memoria tuvo que lidiar con aquella mirada que la seguía por todas partes haciendo de ella, y su caminar, algo doloroso y aterrador. Desde niño la odió porque ─ y ahora lo entendía ─ ella le recordaba el único escollo que hizo que su vida de príncipe mimado no fuese perfecta.

Aún así, ella, niña que escapaba de todo, un día vio en los ojos azules de Edward Masen el refugio de todos sus miedos, la respuesta a su soledad, los sueños de una niña rota que sólo deseaba algo hermoso sólo para ella. Sus ojitos buscaron belleza y se encontraron con él, y en ellos se perdió y ellos trajeron el desastre, _él me dio una noche y allí me quedé y allí fui feliz_ cuando el sol salió y el encanto terminó Isabella Swan cayó en un abismo profundo y salió de éste sin ilusiones, sin nada y sobre todo siendo otra.

Ahora…

Podía mirarlo de frente y saber que en aquellos ojos azules e insoportables ya no había nada para ella y que, en realidad, nunca lo hubo.

Volteé y lo enfrenté mirada a mirada.

─ Señor Masen ─ la voz de la maestra fue dura y se alzó en un grito que hizo que todos se removieran en sus asientos.

Edward e Isabella se miraban frente a frente.

La sonrisa torcida del adolescente fue acompañada con un gesto de fastidio y de impaciencia.

─ No escuché su pregunta maestra ─ aún así no apartaba los ojos de la chica que lo miraba por lo bajo y que mantenía el lápiz en la boca como signo de burla y reto.

El ambiente era tenso. Se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

La anciana Callagham ─ una mujer que enseñaba Shakespeare, en un lugar donde todos se enredaban en sus propias mediocridades e ignorancias, que estaba atrapada en aquella cárcel de niños sin aspiraciones y en un pueblo encerrado entre el bosque y el frío Pacifico ─ nunca pudo con aquel niño terrible que era más inteligente que cualquiera, más rápido y era el cúmulo de esperanzas de Forks, respiró cansada y repreguntó.

─ ¿Qué piensa de la relación entre Hamlet y Ofelia?

El chico apartó su mirada de Isabella y con la furia, la enfrentó con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

─ Él es un príncipe, toma lo que quiera, ella simplemente se le ofreció y él tomó lo que ella le daba.

─ ¿Nunca hubo amor, señor Masen?

─ Sólo fue sexo maestra ¿ha tenido usted de eso? Sexo salvaje y brutal ─ lo dijo con toda la intención de hacer burla la clase, todos bufaron con la respuesta.

─ No seas grosero, Edward.

El chico abrió el libro, pan comido para él, Shakespeare ─ viejo idiota ─ hablando de amor y delirios.

─ ¿De qué hablamos aquí señora Callagham? ─ Todos se aprestaron a mirar el espectáculo, siempre lo hacía con los maestros, Eddie sonreía y les restregaba a todo cuan inteligente era ─ Hamlet es un príncipe, nació siendo príncipe, ve a aquella niña que lo desea. No es estúpido, ella se ofrece y él la toma, ahora, el problema no es él maestra, el problema es ella que pretende algo más, cuando él sólo le dio lo que ella buscaba, esa es su naturaleza, no conoce nada más, qué Ofelia lo amase no importa, porque al final él es el dueño de todo.

La mujer entrecierra sus ojos, lo mira asombrada ¿qué clase de ser humano es aquel niño inteligente?

─ ¿Es decir, Eddie, el hecho de que Hamlet la destruya no vale la pena?

Y esa era Isabella, quien jamás habló en clase, quien siempre se tapó con su cabello para así evitar que nadie la molestara, quien jamás fue capaz de hilvanar media palabra.

─ Él no la destruyó, ella sabía lo que hacía ─ Edward volvió a ella, exudaba furia… se deshacía en deseo.

_Bella estúpida… _se le revolvía el estomago _pequeña mariposa… Féileacán… ¿Qué mierdas, Eddie?_

─ Porque quizás Ofelia vio algo que ninguno vio, Hamlet era un egoísta que nunca maduró.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Ahora nos darás clase de literatura? ¡No hables de lo que no sabes! _Féilea… ¿Qué pasó contigo, mi Féileacán?_

─ Ella le dio posibilidad de salvarse, de reivindicarse, de salir del pozo de amargura en que él se había hundido por la muerte de su padre. Hamlet nunca fue un hombre para el amor, él lo creía así, sin embargo ella le dio eso y mucho más ¿qué hizo él? Burlarse, orillarla a la locura y a la muerte, nadie la salvó. Él era el príncipe, tomaba todo lo que él creía le pertenecía, sin embargo ella le hizo saber que a su lado, la pureza lo habría salvado de la miseria y de la muerte. Hamlet, al final, demostró que no era el hombre que Ofelia vio y que sólo era un niño con miedo a todo, al final sólo la muerte de ella le enseña a él cuan fuerte… cuan poderosa era Ofelia.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, por primera vez alguien rebatía a Edward Masen. Las cejas de Isabella se levantaron de manera maliciosa y le hicieron saber a todos que ya no era invisible y que nunca más se quedaría en silencio.

─ Vaya Bella ¿sabes leer? ─ ese era Taylor quien no perdonaba la afrenta de la mañana.

Isabella sonrió.

─ Oh si Tay ─ jugueteó con el piercing ─ leo hasta los chistes que hay sobre ti en el baño de chicas ¿te digo uno?

Taylor cerró su boca y se arrellanó en su asiento.

Se oyó la risita de una de ellas en el salón de clases.

Y

Edward pateó la mesa de enfrente haciendo que el chico que estaba allí sentado saltara. Agarró sus cuadernos con furia y salió de la clase, siendo seguido por Jane.

─ Idiota ─ Jane se agachó hasta toparse con los ojos oscuros de su enemiga ─ jódete.

─ Después de ti Jane ─ le brindó a la rubia de senos grandes un gesto de niña buena ─ ve a consolar a tu novio ─ miró la falda corta ─ algo que debes hacer muy bien.

─ ¡Maestra! ─ la chica rubia chilló con fuerza, mas la señora Callagham había callado durante toda la discusión, Bella Swan un estudiante promedio, alguien invisible en la escuela y a quien todos molestaban tuvo el valor de hacer algo que nadie había sido capaz, golpear la mandíbula del niño arrogante de la escuela.

─ Vete del salón Jane, nunca te han interesado mis clases, ahora no vengas con que te importa que ocurren en ellas, dile a Eddie que necesito su ensayo de Shakespeare en mi oficina, por el tuyo no pido ya que se que no lo hiciste.

Jane aguantó un grito, su naricilla pequeña se levantó con orgullo y le dio una mirada a la maestra de suficiencia, dio dos pasos hacia la puerta y dirigió su mirada hacia Bellapestosa quien la observaba como se observa un mono que hacia movimientos sin gracia y de manera silenciosa la amenazo.

_Me las vas a pagar maldita, me las vas a pagar._

El sonido de sus tacones resonó por los pasillos y todos en el salón guardaban silencio, la niña paría del pueblo sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, se miró sus zapatos y supo que saldría ese día de la escuela con la fama que vino a buscar.

La Némesis de Jane Douglas, la igual de Eddie Masen.

.

.

.

Salió del salón de clases, el maldito salón de la vieja esa que cada año los hacía leer una maldito libro de un viejo muerto hacía miles de años _¿A quién le importa eso? ¿A quién le importa la locura, el amor y el deseo? A mí no, yo tengo lo que quiero, tengo todo, no me importa nada…_

Edward mascullaba cada palabra entre dientes, la escuela era una jodida prisión de la cual estaba deseoso por liberarse, para él era aburrida y estúpida, siempre se aburrió en las clases, siempre sintió que todo lo aprendido era pura basura, él sólo quería una cosa y sabiendo sobre el viejo decrepito de Shakespeare no lo obtendría. Sin importar que aún estuviera en los terrenos de la escuela sacó un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca mientras se encaminaba hacia el estacionamiento para encerrarse en su Volvo y fumar en paz y mascar la rabia que lo carcomía por dentro.

_¡Féilea! ¡Féilea!_

_Ella… ella me ofende, ella… ¿Por qué malditas cosa tuvo que regresar? ¿Por qué mierdas no se quedo en donde estaba?_

Caminaba con pasos de hierro. Se llevó su mano a su nariz de manera furiosa, tenía el olor de caramelo de Isabella Swan en todo su sistema y sólo quería quitárselo de encima, esperaría a Garrett y le compraría algo de coca para así sacarse el olor de todo su cuerpo.

En medio del estacionamiento y sin que nadie lo viera dio un puño sobre uno de los coches.

Estaba frenético, el cigarrillo de sabor amargo lo distrajo medio segundo de lo ocurrido en la mañana _Todo estaba bien… estaba bien y de pronto viene ella y de nuevo jode todo _ya se veía de nuevo masturbándose como un jodido pervertido en el baño de la casa de su madre _¡maldita sea mi jodida vida!_ Volvió a golpear el coche, golpear para así olvidar y deshacerse de las sensaciones perturbadoras que Bellapestosa le provocaba.

_¿Cómo algo como tú puede estallar mi mundo? ¿Qué me pasa contigo? Te odio como jamás creí odiar a alguien y sin embargo te siento tan cerca… te siento tan dentro, te siento tan mía… ¡joder! ¿Qué me ocurre? Si al menos no fueras tan bonita, féiliacán…_

Se paró y miró hacia arriba…

_El vuelo de las mariposas, _

_Vuelan con sus alas de sueño y de seda, _

_Delicadas y frágiles retan el viento y la tormenta._

Quiso correr, siempre era así, siempre era así, desde niño componía música, desde pequeño todo aquello que provocaba en él miles de sensaciones eran el motivo para que dentro de sí mismo él diera espacio a las letras, las palabras y los sonidos venían a su cabeza y lo enloquecían. De niño compuso por el padre ─ que no conoció ─ por la casa en ruinas en que vivía, por el bosque verde que odiaba, por el sexo de su chica que tanto le gustaba, por la muerte de Jasper que lo hundió en la incógnita, por todo lo que podía tocar, palabras y palabras, y ahora ¿ella? _Estas muy loco Masen y ¿ahora la llamas mariposa? féileacán… estas rematadamente mal… necesitas algo para que se te quite la maldita de la cabeza._

Abrió el volvo y sacó de la guantera algo de su música, se encerró en éste con el cigarrillo que colgaba perezosamente en su boca. La música era fuerte y estruendosa, algo bueno de Iron Maiden y podría embotar sus sentidos un maldito segundo.

De lejos, vio a Jane corriendo por el parqueadero, su pequeña falda se alzaba con el viento, su cabello rubio se balanceaba y sus bonitos senos se movían de manera seductora y sin embargo Eddie sólo quería estar solo y huir lejos de allí. Sin importar que su novia viniera hacia él, Edward prendió el auto con «_Running Free» _a todo volumen y se aprestó a largarse lejos de aquel lugar, una hora, quizás todo el día para dejar de respirar el aire viciado y caramelo de Isabella Swan.

El brillante auto rumbó con fuerza, sabía que su madre sería llamada por el director de la escuela.

_No me importa… sólo debo huir…_

_¡Te odio, Féileacán! ¡Te odio!_

De alguna manera Edward Masen se aprestaba a comenzar su extraña y paradójica carrera que duraría casi veinte años, huir, correr y volver de nuevo al mundo de Bella Swan… si tan sólo hubiese sabido en esa época que para bien o para mal, él siempre estaría recorriendo caminos de manera ciega para que así volver al mismo punto de partida.

Jane se quedó pasmada en mitad del parqueadero, tembló impotente, no gritó, de alguna manera sabía que ella estaba a punto de perder el juego, de perderlo todo, pues había regresado Isabella. Tonto y estúpido Eddie, creía que el secreto de su obsesión por Bella Swan le era propio, pero no era así, ella ─ un año antes ─ fue testigo, sólo que fue más inteligente y, quizás más fría, y revertió lo sucedido a su favor. Ahora, todo lo construido peligraba, toda su casa de barbie hecha sobre la base de ser la mujer de Edward Masen peligraba.

_No me quedaré en este pueblo… no lo haré jamás…_

Fue así que Jane esperó a la hora del almuerzo, en la gran cafetería de la escuela, todas sus aneuronadas amigas estaban sentadas en la mesa central, esperando ─ como ella ─ ver a Isabella Swan hacer su arribo y, a los cinco minutos, el oscuro personaje entró con sus libros y con su aire de chica peligrosa. La cafetería se quedó en silencio, Bella desconfió, mordió su labio inferior y sonrió _la reina del instituto quiere drama_ llevó su mochila hacia la espalda, levantó su cabeza rapada y caminó por todo el centro del lugar.

Escuchó murmullos.

Caminó con lentitud esperando la primera piedra sobre su espalda, pero no llegó. Como una suicida indiferente, Isabella se dirigió hacia la mesa donde Jane y su ejército de barbies se sentaban como las reinas todas poderosas. Era hora de probar hasta que punto estaba dispuesta a llegar.

─ Tengan cuidado chicas, quizás la gorda coma gente ─ esa fue la voz de Bree que, envalentonada por sus amigas, profirió la primera pedrada.

Isabella se paró a medio camino, respiró con paciencia, esperando nuevos insultos mientras, en su mente, se daba fuerza para lo que iba a hacer.

─ Hey Bella, ten compasión con todos aquí, tenemos que comer, no te acabes con la comida.

La niña empezó a esbozar una sonrisa.

─ Se comió una vaca y aún la está digiriendo ─ la voz chillona de Jane se alzó sobre la demás y emitió una risilla ridícula que fue secundada por sus consortes y que resonó por toda la cafetería.

Isabella volteó, alzó la ceja frente a las amigas de Jane Douglas y les ofreció una mirada que ninguna supo interpretar, alzó sus libros con fuerza y siguió su camino hasta la fila donde se servía la comida. Escuchó tras de su espalda otras perlas que ridiculizaban su diez kilos de sobre peso, dentro de ella no le dolía el hecho de que aquellas se burlaran de su figura, desde hacia varios años cada cosa de ella era la excusa para hacer el chiste del día, después de muchos años de ofensa y de estúpido matoneo, Isabella Swan había desechado cada una de aquellas palabras con la indiferencia de alguien que vomita pero sigue caminando. Después de mucho tiempo, la idiotez se vuelve tedio y aburrición, ellas era sólo mugre debajo de sus uñas; lo que le dolía era que Jane se burlara sabiendo muy bien el motivo de su sobrepeso, burlarse de eso era como si se burlaran del bebé bonito, de hermoso cabello oscuro, que ella había traído al mundo.

Agarró su bandeja y estudió todo el menú del día, tomó de todo, la hamburguesa y la malteada, las papitas fritas y la ensalada, los fideos con salsa de carne y una pequeña manzana para el camino.

Jane medía sus pasos, su misión era hacer que la golfa aquella supiese que volver a pisar la escuela había sido la peor decisión tomada, que poner los ojos sobre Edward Masen era algo de lo que se debía arrepentir toda su vida y, sobre todo, hacer que su novio ─ su tiquete de salida de ese pueblo miserable ─ estuviese siempre pendiente hasta del respirar de ella, no podía quedar sin represalias.

_Estúpida _se dijo, mientras veía como su enemiga se adelantaba hacia ella con la bandeja. Jane analizó la indumentaria de Isabella; peligrosa, agresiva y diferente. Aún, con el peso ganado, Bella tenía una apariencia de porcelana que siempre había odiado y, ahora, era como si la estúpida muñequita de cristal fuese el centro de todo el instituto, todos la deseaban por extraña, todos le temían por oscura. Explosiva combinación, era así como toda la apariencia que Jane ─ durante dos horas de espejo ─ se esforzaba por lograr, quedaba relegada por Isabella quien ─ sin saberlo ─ hizo de ella todo lo que mujeres como Jane y sus amigas detestaban: mujeres que no se esforzaban y sin embargo podían ser el centro de la mirada de todos. Jane se mordió la lengua, la maldita siempre fue así, sólo que era tan idiota para no darse cuenta, por eso muchos de los chicos la deseaban, entre ellos su novio, pero el aura de diferente y rara hizo que nunca se acercaran a ella, ella era peligrosa y todos los sabían… ahora, Bellapestosa también lo sabía y eso era insoportable para Jane.

Bella caminó lentamente… esperaba, la boca de Jane se abrió como en cámara lenta, su ojos azules se concentraron con todo el odio que en ese momento sentía y vocalizó la ofensa hiriente hacia Isabella.

─ Ten cuidado Bella ─ ella se sentía tan orgullosa─ están cazando ballenas.

Oh Jane… que tonta era, le dio a Bella lo que ella estaba esperando. Isabella volteó con su bandeja llena de comida y con un gesto de burla sin más ni más se la tiró a ella y a todas las princesas escolares, todos en la cafetería vieron como Jane era una mancha de salsa de tomate y malteada.

La cafetería explotó y Jane se levantó furiosa.

─ ¡Estúpida!, era mi blusa nueva ─ trataba de quitarse parte de la comida que chorreaba por su piel y ropa, se abalanzó sobre Isabella pero ésta fue más rápida y la empujó de nuevo a su silla y con la mano levantaba les hizo saber a todos que si alguien daba un paso le reventaba la nariz a Jane o a cualquiera.

─ ¿Era esto lo que querías, Jane? ¡No se metan! ─ se volvió para amenazar a las aneuronadas ─ ¿Era esto? No te vuelvas a meter conmigo, ya no más, no soy la misma niña de hace dos años, la que aguantó tu grosería y tu estupidez ─ los ojos de la rubia estallaban en furia ─ ¿me odias? ¡No me importa! No me importan ni tú ni tus amigas las idiotas. ─ ¡Ustedes! ─ señaló a la comparsa ─ Disfruten de este último año en este lugar, después no serán nada. Cuando tengan treinta años, estarán viendo televisión, soñando con salir de este pueblo y recordando cómo eran sus vidas de idiotas útiles de Jane Douglas que ─ estoy segura ─ a esa altura, ni siquiera se acordara de sus nombres ─ se acercó a la chica rubia que se vio desprotegida por todas sus amigas ─ te lo digo, no te metas conmigo, yo no tengo nada que perder, ya no te temo, ya no me importas ─ respiró profundo ─ Yo no te envidio Jane, todas en la escuela lo hacen, pero yo no. Tú y tu noviecito, no son importantes en mi vida ¡déjame tranquila!

─ ¡Lárgate del pueblo!

Bella sonrió.

─ No sueñes, me iré cuando me tenga que ir ─ de un movimiento rápido se enfrentó al rostro de la chica y ésta saltó creyendo que la golpearía y haciendo que todos los estudiantes del Instituto Forks vieran por primera vez como la intocable Jane era pisoteada por la invisible hasta hace unos días Bella Swan ─ yo también puedo estar aquí, yo también tengo derechos y te vuelves a meter conmigo Jane y rompo tu estúpido cuento de hadas.

─ ¡No puedes!

─ Rétame.

Retrocedió sin quitarle la mirada desafiante, de lejos escuchó a uno de los maestros que decía ¡Isabella Swan a dirección! El sonido de aquella voz era lo que ella buscaba, todos en silencio, ella sin despegar los ojos de Jane y sabiendo muy bien que se había ganado el respeto de toda la escuela: oficialmente decretaba que Bellapestosa moría y nacía Isabella Swan, la que a nada ni a nadie temía.

Aún así, la Bella pequeña y frágil temblaba un poco en su interior y se preguntaba ¿Hasta cuándo podría soportar? ¿Hasta cuándo podría aguantar el haber tomado la bandera de lo diferente? Ella… quien sólo quiso unicornios y peluches, ella que lloraba por un sueño lejano y que guardaba arrullos y canciones de cuna en su interior, optó por cambiar su vida… en una ciudad lejana había una razón y por ella… soportaría… aguantaría. _¡Si hija mía! aunque no te tenga, yo lucho por ti._

_._

.

.

El viejo Director despreciaba a Isabella, la chica insignificante había sido la causante de que Jasper ─ su otra gran estrella deportiva ─ se retirara del equipo de fútbol y eso era inaceptable para él, un entrenador mediocre, de un instituto mediocre, donde lo más cercano al éxito que podía rozar eran los triunfos deportivos que la dupla Edward-Jasper aportaban generosamente al equipo. Esos dos chicos representaba dinero y el único motivo por el cual soportaba estar enterrado en el maldito Forks.

La chica Swan estaba muy diferente, ya no era la mosquita muerta que le robó al chico Whitlock de los entrenamientos… ahora, se veía combativa y desafiante hasta en sus zapatos, más viéndola allí, sentada con su actitud de no me importa él supo que, por mucha actitud que tuviera, Isabella no sobreviviría al final del año. El castigo por su conducta con Jane sería dos días de suspensión en biblioteca.

Una hora de camino hasta su casa, siempre caminaba lento y con pasos mínimos, repasando cada pequeña piedra del camino. Después de tantos años de vivir en Forks, Isabella, con una nueva visión del mundo entendió que aquel pueblo se negaba al cambio, a las mudanzas y a los tránsitos de tiempo. Todo éste era terco ante lo novedoso o ante cualquier cosa que representaba una vuelta de hoja, las piedras eran las piedras de siempre, los caminos siempre estaba a medio hacer y la gente se negaba a soñar en un más allá de Forks. En un momento, paró el caminar y tuvo una epifanía: por mucho que lo intentara ella ya no era de aquel lugar y que tendría que irse, el dolor de la perdida a Isabella le hizo ver que más allá de los bosques había otro mundo y que quizás ella podría recomenzar, volver a ser y atreverse a soñar.

Lo irónico de esta verdad revelada era que ─ sin saberlo ella ─ habían más personas en el pueblo que sentían la misma sensación de prisión y muerte y que prontamente encontrarían la forma de escapar.

Como un eco lejano escuchó el crujir de una camioneta que se acercaba a ella, una o dos veces en su vida había escuchado aquel terrible sonido. Una melancolía dolorosa la sofocó, pues a su memoria vino la expresión aterrada de Jasper, la camioneta del padre su mejor amigo y el rostro sin expresión de Darren Whitlock que hacía que Jaz siempre temblara ante su cercanía. La camioneta la seguía a varios metros, Bella trató de caminar más rápido, pero la camioneta rumbaba detrás, sabía que era inevitable tener que toparse con la cara de alguien que deseaba ver en ella la excusa perfecta para lavarse las manos del crimen que lo manchaba, Darren era en el pueblo, el lado más oscuro.

Bella paró en seco y dio la vuelta y a un solo metro estaba aquel hombre que tenía en su rostro la ignorancia y la vulgaridad de alguien cuya vida era violencia y prejuicio.

La camioneta paró, Isabella convocó las palabras de Jasper «_no dejes nunca que él te intimide Bella, no demuestres miedo, él se alimenta de él.»_

─ ¡Fuera del pueblo asesina!

_«No dejes que veas que tienes miedo Bella… mi madre siempre se lo demostró e hizo de ella un fantasma.»_

─ ¿Y por qué he de irme?

─ ¡Largo! ─ Darren gritaba sin salir de su camioneta, él allí con el motor y con el poder al volante intentaba que Isabella Swan se fuera, no verla para así poder borrar de su memoria la muerte de su hijo, muerte que él jamás reconocería como su crimen.

Ella era peligrosa, tenía la verdad. Tenía la confesión de Jasper. Tenía su miedo, su dolor y su vergüenza.

Caminó hacia el auto y enfrentó al hombre cara a cara, ese rostro curtido, un hombre joven que sin embargo y con el rigor de un alma que virulenta y amarga lo habían convertido en un ser humano con un rostro que se asemejaba al tronco de un árbol muerto.

─ Yo lo recuerdo, Darren ─ su voz era segura ─ lo recuerdo todos los días ¿y sabe como lo recuerdo? en mi cabeza tengo el recuerdo de un niño que sonreía cuando estaba lejos de usted.

─ ¡Cállate maldita!

─ ¿Y sabes que más recuerdo? recuerdo que odiaba el fútbol y que no lo escuchó jamás. Recuerdo, también, que odiaba su voz cuando gritaba; que, para él, oír sus pasos era el sonido del miedo y de los golpes, que se internaba en el bosque y se hacía un ovillo para poder escapar de usted y de su maldita furia.

El sonido del motor rumbaba y el hombre hacia un gruñido de oso herido.

─ ¡Era mi hijo!

─ Lo era ¿Por qué jamás lo escuchó? ¡Maldito sea! ─ Los ojos de Isabella se llenaron de lágrimas ─ un día me contó como vio a su madre morir, y como él rogaba por que lo hiciera pronto porque lo único que ella quería era descansar de usted ¡cobarde! y como, cuando Sandra murió, él se sintió aliviado y feliz tan sólo porque se había liberado de usted ¿y me llama a mi asesina?

─ Jasper iba a salir de aquí, iba a ser alguien grande, iba a ser un gran futbolista.

─ ¿Me escuchó? ¡Él lo odiaba! ¡Lo odiaba!

─ Fue tu maldita influencia lo que hizo que él muriera.

─ ¡No! no fui yo, él sólo quería aceptación y que alguien lo escuchara Darren, nadie lo escuchaba, ¡sólo yo! Sólo yo lo escuché.

Darren Whitlock dibujaba el gesto amargo de alguien que bebía ponzoña. Odiaba a la chica tan sólo porque ella sabía que nunca fue lo suficientemente bueno para ser padre, que su ignorancia fue la cuerda que anudo la soga de su hijo y que ella de manera inconciente fue quien le dio la fuerza para aceptar quien era, odiaba a Bella Swan porque su hijo la amaba con el amor de la aceptación, con los lazos de dos seres que se sabían marginados, porque fue la única que lo escuchó.

─ ¡Perra maldita! – intentó salir de la camioneta pero le temblaban las manos, Isabella se apartó dos pasos de él.

─ Puede hacerlo Darren, puede golpearme, pero usted y yo sabemos porque su hijo murió y quien es el real culpable aquí.

─ ¡Tú!

─ No Darren ─ Isabella se limpió las lágrimas ─ fue usted, Jaz pidió comprensión y amor y sólo recibió golpes, se cansó de callar, se cansó de fingir, se cansó de odiarlo y temerle, una sola oportunidad y él habría sido feliz y lo habría hecho sentir orgulloso, fuese como fuese Darren, fuese como fuese.

─ ¡Jamás! No con esa maldita enfermedad ¡Que repugnante!

Jasper, niño de sol,

Jasper, que a los diez años entendió que no era como lo demás,

Jasper, que se vio al espejo un día y supo que algo en su interior no era igual,

Jasper, quien pretendió ser para que su padre lo amara,

Jasper, que amaba los bosques y la luz,

Jasper, quien, con un simple toque, calmaba su soledad y desamor,

Jasper, que intentó ser como su mejor amigo,

Jasper, entendió que no podría escapar de quien era…

Jasper, atrapado entre telarañazas y temor.

─ No era un enfermo, Darren…

Respiró profundo y, sin temor, buscó la mirada del viejo Whitlock.

─ Era homosexual Darren, no era un monstruo ─ y la voz de Isabella fue ronca y profunda─ aunque usted lo hizo sentir como tal.

.

.

.

.*_Eres mi hermosa mariposa alada, y te amo con el poder del viento._

**Gracias a todas las chicas por leer, poco a poco veremos como Eddie se convertirá en el caníbal y luego en Tony y como será su camino hacia su Féileacán. **


	6. Eterno Retorno

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

_**A las que comentan un millón de gracias, a las lectoras fantasmas que están allí, gracias, a todas aquellas que leen sobre este Edward entre el odio y el amor sin esperanza, gracias.**_

_**A mi beta- editora Ximena, quien comprende mi mundo, mil gracias.**_

_**Capitulo para Maru Debuchy quien cumplió años.**_

_En mi corazón llevaré la vergüenza _

_Ninguna plegaria puede borrar el dolor _

_Nadie te querrá _

_Nadie te querrá _

_como yo lo hago _

_Nadie te querrá _

_Quererte como te quiero yo _

_Y no hay salida _

_sólo incontables errores…._

_**Him Love you like i do.**_

* * *

**La mujer del caníbal 6**

**Adaggio pausado.**

**Eterno retorno.**

Darren Whitlock era un ignorante.

Un hombre destinado a destruir a todos con su ignorancia, con sus palabras y con su presencia, era uno de esos seres ciegos al mundo, caminaba entre tinieblas, dando golpes y tumbos a todo aquello que parecía obstaculizar su camino. Era un ciego de alma, un extranjero de la belleza, un sordo mudo de la existencia. Parecía que todos aquellos seres que se le presentaban eran — para él — rocas con la cuales chocaba todo el tiempo y las cuales golpeaba sin piedad para así poder abrirse paso.

La única vez que — en su existencia inservible — algo pareció remover su alma de piedra, fue el momento en que vio el cadáver de su hijo pender de aquella soga. Nunca sabría definir qué sintió — no conocía la palabra — no sabría jamás que aquella lágrima muda — que se desprendió de su hielo — era la única señal que tendría de algo ignoto que parecía estar en su interior, aquello era la semilla seca de algo parecido a un sentimiento que jamás germinó pero, que aún guardaba la potencia de algo llamado amor. La lágrima fue el fruto de ella, el único. Después, sólo hubo rabia. Su hijo muerto turbó su mundo indolente e hizo que sintiese miedo, miedo ante el presentimiento instintivo de que él y sólo él fuese el que acabó con la vida de su hijo Jasper. Y quedó paralizado, sumido en lo desconocido: miedo al amor, miedo al sentir, miedo al dolor.

Se negó ante este terror, se negó ante el eco de una absurda y disparatada voz interior que le decía cuan responsable era.

Fue entonces que cuando supo que la insignificancia esa — Isabella Swan — había vuelto al pueblo, su alma de hombre estéril dirigió todo su odio — ¡qué bueno era en el odio! — hacia ella. En su mente repleta de rencor, Darren vio a la chica como la que había empujado a su hijo a la muerte, a la homosexualidad. Quizás, si ella no hubiese existido, su hijo hubiera podido ser todo para lo que estaba predestinado.

Pobre hombre estúpido y egoísta, hubiese preferido a su hijo viviendo una vida infeliz y de mierda antes que aceptar que su chico rubio de grandes ojos azules tuviese, al menos, la posibilidad de una alegría ¿Por qué no? ¿Si él mismo no la había tenido?

Un hombre hastiado.

Alguien sin alma.

Viviendo entre el odio y la nada.

¡Maldita sea la niña que, con su insignificante presencia, le había mostrado a Jasper el camino de la soga!

Darren, siempre levantaría su dedo y siempre acusaría a la putilla esa.

_Niña del viento, hija de la nada, cosa sin valor, piedra en el camino._

No se le puede pedir a un hombre discapacitado de sentimientos que intente ir más allá de su alma podrida y obtusa. Sin embargo, Isabella lo intentó.

— Era homosexual, Darren, no era un monstruo — y la voz de la niña fue ronca y profunda — aunque usted lo hizo sentir como tal.

— ¡Cállate! — avanzó hacia ella, la pequeña Isabella estaba aterrada sin embargo no se movió un paso.

— No me callo — estaba harta de callar, harta de nunca levantar la voz, días antes la había levantado con fuerza y no volvería a dejar las palabras en el límite de su boca, agazapando su miedo — una palabra señor Whitlock, una sola palabra, un poco de piedad, algo de ternura y su hijo aún estaría aquí.

— ¿Qué sabes tú, maldita cucaracha? — el hombre cerró los puños.

— Lo sé todo — no importaba, pelearía por su amigo, ella le brindaría un poco de justicia, ella le brindaría piedad — se como usted lo golpeaba.

_«De niño, Bella, solía esconderme bajo la cama para que él no viniera hacia mi… pero lo hacía y yo me quedaba allí hecho un ovillo sintiendo como mi padre descargaba su odio conmigo»_

— Como eran sus días, al llegar de la escuela.

_«Me metí al equipo de fútbol para poder dilatar mi llegada a casa…»_

— El silencio — la voz de Isabella se fue haciendo fuerte, un recuento de los dolores, de cada uno de los días, de cada cosa agobiante que aquel niño fuerte y de mirada brillante ocultó a todos, pero que un día en el bosque aplastado por su soledad Jasper Whitlock le confesó entre lágrimas.

— Su silencio.

_«En mi casa no se escucha música, a mi papá no le gusta»_

— Su rabia.

_«Él odia a todo el mundo»_

— Su madre.

_«Di gracias a Dios cuando mi madre murió, al fin, su rostro dejó de tener aquel gesto contenido. En su cama — muerta — mi mamá fue joven»_

— La ausencia de la madre — pequeñas gotas de lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Bella — sólo ella, sólo ella y su amor, sólo ella y su amor y su compasión. A ella no le importó. Su madre siempre lo amó y usted, en cambio, lo destruyó.

La voz de la niña eran martillazos duros y secos en el cuerpo de pedernal de aquel hombre, cada palabra lo hacía parpadear como si ráfagas de luz llegaran desde muy lejos y lo quemaran.

La cosita aquella, pequeña e insignificante dándole puños a aquel hombre quien estaba siempre en los vórtices de la violencia.

¡Ella! … ¡Lloraba!

Se abalanzó hasta ella, sin embargo, la niña desafiante no se movió del punto en que tercamente su cuerpo se ancló, se ordenó estar allí, firme, sin que el miedo a ser golpeada la hiciera flaquear… Jasper se lo merecía.

— ¿Por qué demonios lloras? — el hombre a centímetros de ella.

_«Quiero ser libre Bella, quiero no sentir… estoy atado a mi padre, soy como él, una alimaña cobarde»_

— ¿Por qué no lo hace usted? — ella gritó con toda la rabia y tristeza.

Voz de niña, en medio de la nada.

Voz chocando contra los árboles.

Pequeña niña peleando por su amigo.

Bella Swan y su necesidad de retribuir… de darle amor a Jasper Whitlock, de darle dignidad.

— No lo conocías — levantó su puño — tú lo mataste, perra.

Isabella cerró los ojos y vio a su amigo sonriente.

Sintió la mano caliente de su amigo guiándola por el bosque.

Escuchó su risa, animándola a confiar.

El calor de la chaqueta que la cubría, como un escudo contra la soledad.

_«Eres mi amiga y te amo»_

— Lo conocía, lo amaba — abrió los ojos de un golpe, llorando y con su cabeza levantada — y si ha de golpearme ¡maldita piedra inhumana! asegúrese de golpearme bien — castañeó sus dientes — de matarme si quiere, pero eso no le traerá a su hijo devuelta — se enjugó sus lágrima — no nos lo traerá de vuelta, ni lavará su culpa. Al menos yo — y se golpeó su pecho— le di el amor y el cariño que nadie le dio.

— ¿Porqué no lo salvaste, entonces? — la pregunta salió de Darren Whitlock como un grito de agonía.

La pregunta. Tenía que haber otro culpable

El odio. Justificar, justificarlo.

La necesidad de saberlo. Expiar la culpa desangrante.

La lágrima derramada por el hijo muerto lo exigía. Su vida de piedra, también.

En medio de su ceguera, Darren Whitlock justificó su odio en la insolencia de la chica al atreverse a ser lo único bueno en la vida de Jasper.

— ¡Porque no pude! — Bella se llevó sus manos a la cara — Jasper era tan profundo y su dolor siempre lo fue aún más, aún más… Lo intenté. ¡Maldición! Sí que lo intenté, pero no quiso mi ayuda.

Unos segundos de silencio.

La llovizna empezó a caer y el sonido de las hojas comenzaron a rumorar… era la voz del vacío y de lo inevitable, seguramente su amigo había escuchado aquel sonido muchas veces.

_« ¿Lo escuchas, Bella? Es hermoso»_

Las gotas de agua penetraban en las agrietadas arrugas de aquel hombre que — puño en alto — pretendía golpear a Isabella. Su imagen era grotesca, a la niña le dio la impresión que era un anciano desde que nació.

— Él no nos pertenecía, Darren, no tenía vida — se limpió su cara — ese puño levantado — indicaba la mano ruda y daba sentencia — lo fue matando, desde que él era un niño. ¡Eso fue lo que lo mató, señor! usted lo sabe — se paró rectamente, dio una sensación de ser más alta — ahora golpéeme, si cree que eso le aliviará su culpa.

El hombre se quedó estático frente a la niña, tiritaba de furia, hijo de un padre violento, cuyo padre fue violento, Darren Whitlock llevaba en su sangre cada golpe de cinco generaciones, se sintió orgulloso de haber sobrevivido a su viejo. Sin embargo, allí con el puño levantado y con aquella pequeña niña valiente frente a él, una luz de entendimiento iluminó su fracturada existencia: no había sobrevivido, no lo había hecho, los golpes dados a su hijo eran la manifestación de una tristeza marcada que cada Whitlock se negó a reconocer; Jasper, simplemente fue mejor… y simplemente se marchó, su hijo — mariquita y solitario — tuvo el valor que él jamás tuvo, el valor de saber que si vivir era aquel caminar entre espinas y odio, que si el vivir era aquella herencia de rabia y puños, que si el vivir era ese miedo — constante e invalidante — que no deja salir del terrible círculo, era mejor no hacerlo.

Darren dio un puño en el viento, cimbró por encima del hombro de Isabella, pero ella no se movió, unos milímetros más y Darren le hubiese partido la cabeza.

Pero el golpe no era para ella, el puño atravesó tiempo y espacio, descargando ira en su padre y abuelo.

— ¡Malditos! — Se apartó del lado de Isabella, un relámpago destelló en el espacio y por aquel breve momento de ráfaga cegadora, Darren envidió a su hijo, luego volvió la mirada azul hacia Bella — ¡lárgate de mi vista, idiota! — no podía perdonar. No podía, en un segundo, cambiar. No podía dejar salir su sangre y empezar de nuevo — ¡largo! — Le gritó en la cara, Bella fue bañada por un aliento hostil de aguardiente dulce y de nicotina rancia — ¡corre!

Isabella salió de un trance, la orden comandó sus músculos, un minuto más frente a aquel loco aterrador y — sin importar cuantas verdades y horrores le había gritado en su cara — simplemente la destrozaría. Agarró su mochila que estaba en el suelo y corrió de camino a su casa. Y corrió como jamás lo había hecho. Al llegar a un recodo, volteó hacia atrás y vio empequeñecerse una mancha oscura de un hombre que gritaba ¡corre! Siguió corriendo, la voz del hombre ya no se escuchaba. El retumbar de sus pasos y las aceleradas pulsaciones marcaban el ritmo de sus pensamientos _querido_ _Jasper con tu muerte das por terminada la casta de miedo y violencia en tu casa… y tu padre lo sabe._

_Descansa en paz amigo, descansa. _

Bella se detuvo y lo vio alejarse, con su corazón de niña buena — dulcificado también por la maternidad — sintió por aquel hombre algo parecido a la piedad.

Llegó a su casa, las puertas estaban medio abiertas, estaba empapada, la lluvia caía inclemente sobre Forks como si hubiese en aquellas tupidas gotas un deseo soterrado de purificar las cosas… como si eso fuera posible.

Su tía Kate estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina, la recorrió con la mirada apenas entró, olía a café, una taza humeante reposaba en medio de platos sucios y restos de comida. Ambas se quedaron mirando de hito a hito.

La mujer observa con recelo, sabe que aquella niña — de sólo diecisiete años — es mejor que todo lo que le rodea, es hermosa de una manera pura e intima — la envidia — es una sobreviviente y su belleza de porcelana está glorificada con su poderío y con la maternidad.

— ¿Cuándo te largas? — la mujer, de cabello rubio quemado por los tintes, se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca, alguna vez fue hermosa, alguna vez fue joven, alguna vez tuvo esperanza y quiso ser feliz.

La niña se quedó mirándola por un tiempo, la evaluación fue negativa: cada día estaba más flaca, tanto así que parecía empequeñecerse, su vestido, de color amarillo — que ella se ponía obstinadamente para así dar una imagen de más joven — se veía desteñido y raído. Durante años sufrió su indiferencia, nunca fue amable o cortés. Estaba segura que la hermana de su padre, en estricto rigor, no la odiaba, simplemente era que nunca quiso hacerse cargo de ella y le estorbaba.

Bella, empoderada en su nueva imagen y validada con su nueva actitud, decidió no ser más la niña boba que se dejaba tratar mal, ya no le afectaba su falta de cariño, ahora era diferente y se lo haría saber.

— Cuando me dé la gana — contestó secamente.

Siempre quiso ser amable con ella, quiso ser familia, quiso que ella le hiciese trenzas, incluso, pretendió que le hablara cosas de mujeres, pero no, ella nunca accedió. Una noche, cuando uno de los novios trató de lastimarla, a su borracha tía no le importó. Dolorosamente aprendió que Kate era de ese tipo de mujeres que serían capaces de ignorar todo tan sólo por no disgustar al hombre que le calentaba la cama… Isabella siempre quiso amarla pero ella nunca se dejó.

— Hoy me llamaron de la escuela — prendió el cigarrillo — ¿qué hiciste, niña? — sonrió — ¿peleaste con alguien? — se aprestaba a burlarse — ¿aun sigues suspirando por nuestro querido Eddie?

Isabella no contestó, fue hasta la cocina abrió la nevera, sacó jamón y queso y en silencio se preparó un emparedado. Los ojos de Kate la seguían por todas partes — tienes que irte Bella — la voz se suavizó — no vas a sobrevivir niña, todos te odian en este pueblo y un día, tu secreto será conocido ¿quieres que todos sepan que tuviste un hijo de Jasper Whitlock? ¿Y que lo diste en adopción? — la mujer se paró detrás de Isabella, la niña miraba la lluvia.

_«Dos semanas de nacida, ellos me dijeron que su cuarto sería bonito, Rosalie le había pintado a winnie the poo en la pared y el señor McCarthy le construyó una linda cuna, ellos le compraron muchos juguetes, muñecas, debe ser un nena feliz, tiene padres que la aman… yo la amo más»_

Enfrentó a su tía de manera silenciosa, le dio una mirada de lástima y se alejó de la cocina.

— Me iré cuando me tenga que ir tía Kate, toda esta casa será tuya, no te preocupes — parada en el umbral de la puerta — yo me iré y tú te quedarás aquí, condenada a este infierno así que no me molestes más.

.

.

.

_Estoy cansado de esperar_

_Y de cerrar los ojos_

_Me pregunto:_

_¿Por qué será que mis horizontes están tan lejanos?_

Edward, con su vieja guitarra, cantaba en un pequeño local en Port Angeles, cantaba una canción de Whitesnake — '_Looking for love' — _con un cigarrillo colgado en las comisuras de sus labios. El viejo dueño permitía que el niño menor de edad cantara allí, cuando éste venía, su bar se llenaba de niñas que babeaban por a él.

El chico guiñaba un ojo a las mujeres y las desataba. Su postura de rockstar las volvía locas, no era una postura aprendida de sus ídolos musicales, no, su rabia interior era que lo impulsaba — en el pequeño escenario — a pararse con desparpajo. La rabia y una pasión que desconocía — por el momento — hacían que su voz fuera enorme, desgarrada y verdadera.

_Esto no es nada… algún día esto será nada _y su sonrisa torcida se mostraba resplandeciente.

_Veo el espejo_

_No me gusta lo que veo_

_En mi reflejo_

_Un extraño me observa_

_Buscando amor…_

La voz viajó a todas partes, Eddie amaba la música y su vieja guitarra, era lo único personal y real para él, de resto todo le importaba un comino.

Desde que salió de la escuela, corrió como un maldito en su auto, paró en una parte del camino prendió algo de la buena hierva que guardaba en su guantera _Garret siempre trae de la buena _dio dos caladas dejando que el frío penetrara sus huesos, escuchó el sonido del mar y el rumor de la tempestad _maldito clima de mierda _odiaba cada cosa de ese pueblo, por eso cuando vislumbra el camino de salida de Forks le daba una sensación de alivio y de libertad que lo hacía feliz. Cerró los ojos mientras que la buena droga entrara en su sistema, pensó en la escuela, en Jane, en su madre, pensó en el equipo, en el próximo partido, en los golpes que le daría a todos los idiotas del equipo estatal cuando se enfrentaran a ellos, pensó en todo, caminó por la carretera, estiró sus piernas, agarró una piedra y la lanzó al viento, todo, todo, todo, para ahogar la voz potente de aquella insignificancia llamada Bella Swan… _Féileacán… ¡cállate idiota! _La escuchó en su cabeza _ya no habla como niña… su voz es… _ la vio caminando por los pasillos _¿qué le pasa?... se ve… _Vio su cabeza rapada y retadora _su cabello… bonito ¿Qué te importa, Edward? _Gimió de ira al recordar un poco de su piel adivinándose en su camiseta _está gorda… _negándose que así se veía mejor, recordó la pelusilla oscura de los vellos de su cuello _¡Y me desafió! _Dio una patada contra una piedra enorme, le dolió y maldijo _tengo que hacer que se largue de la escuela._

… _Féileacán bonita…_

… _Bellapestosa insoportable…_

Llegó a Port Angeles y estacionó en una parte oscura de la ciudad, quería algo de cerveza, un cigarrillo y cantar en el bar donde el viejo Marcus siempre le pagaba unos buenos dólares por hacer su show del niño lindo y rebelde para todas las niñatas — que abarrotaban el lugar — suspiraran por él.

… _Buscando amor…_

Música. Un día, muy pronto, él cantaría sus propias canciones, un día sería muy rico y estaría parado, con su rabia, frente al mundo, un día cualquiera les diría a todos que era más que el niño brillante del pueblo que apenas aparecía en el mapa… un día, uno cualquiera, vería el rostro de su padre Anthony y lo golpearía con fuerza.

Sus ojos azules centellearon en la oscuridad, la guitarra rasgó de nuevo, una canción, y comenzó a entonar.

_Debo tomar un poco de tiempo  
Un poco de tiempo para pensar las cosas  
Mejor leo entre líneas  
En caso de necesitarlo cuando sea viejo_

Yo puedo escalar esta montaña  
Siento el mundo sobre mis hombros  
Veo el brillo del amor a través de las nubes  
Esto me mantiene caliente mientras la vida se hace más fría.

_En mi vida ha habido angustia y dolor  
No se si pueda enfrentarlo nuevamente  
Ahora no puedo parar, he viajado demasiado lejos  
Para cambiar esta vida de soledad._

En algún momento la canción lo estremeció, unos ojos oscuros brillaron desde lo lejos, una imagen de algo remoto vino hacia él. Un drogado Edward Masen no entendía que el destino y el tiempo jugaban con la mente de los hombres, Edward es un niño, Edward es un egoísta, Edward vive en el ahora, es sólo un hombre que no sabe que a veces palabras, música y canciones abrían dimensiones y puertas hacia otras realidades, hacía un futuro. Una imagen — que pronto olvidó, pero que sin embargo hizo que algo temblara — su imagen en los espejos del bar, un hombre flaco lo miraba con ojos azules y tristes, un hombre negando con su cabeza… un hombre y una extraña guitarra negra con una flor roja en el centro.

_Ahora no puedo parar, he viajado demasiado lejos_

_Para cambiar esta vida de soledad._

La canción de I want to Know what love is era una canción cualquiera pero que, sin embargo, allí estaba. Cerró los ojos mientras el tono melancólico de ella resonaba en su garganta, espejos de tiempo y una mujer hermosa, de oscuro cabello sonreía pero, no le sonreía a él.

_Jodida hierba _se maldijo, una fuerza le hizo cantar nuevas canciones, bebió tres cervezas más, no le importó que al final del día su madre lo mirara con ojillos de juzgamiento. Su madre y su terrible alma condescendiente que — a pesar de lo consentidora que era — lo hacía sentir mal del todo.

Una chica baboseó su cara, otra tocó su entrepierna y él, simplemente jugó con ambas, les prometió una buena revolcada la próxima vez, les mintió sobre su número telefónico y se fue trastabillando hacia su Volvo.

_Mierda, estoy borracho y drogado, mi mamá me va a matar._

Se carcajeó. A veces, salir de la saya de Amanda era bueno ¡jodidamente bueno! Abrió las puertas del carro, trató de prenderlo, pero éste se negó. _¡Maldición!_

Bebió una nueva lata de cerveza y se recostó sobre el asiento, poco a poco fue cayendo en un letargo hasta quedar traspuesto…

«_Hueles tan bien…»_

_«Eres tan hermoso… te amo»_

_«Sueño contigo»_

_«Bésame, Eddie»_

_«Nada más importa, mañana me olvidarás, pero hoy nada más importa»_

Edward cree despertar, entre la alucinación siente un beso mariposa que revolotea en su boca, el calor y el sabor lo inundan, una sensación de niñez viene a él, no es de noche, y no es de día, la luz que lo envuelve — en rojo crepúsculo — lo calienta, siente una sensación de bienestar y calidez, algo bueno viene… algo se acerca, una pequeña tonada inunda su cabeza, quiere estar allí, quedarse en ese limbo de calor y sueño… escuchar aquella voz, aquella tonada… cierra los ojos, se hunde y cae por segundos, no, no es el licor, no es la droga, no es el cansancio… es algo que él desconoce… placidez y amor infinito… no quiere despertar. Una mano fría lo sacude, maldice _Quiero quedarme aquí… déjame _pero el sacudón es más fuerte y con rabia abre los ojos _¡maldición! _ve su mirada _¿Quién es?_ Un hombre viejo lo ve con furia _¿Que hice?_ un hombre flaco de ojos de melancolía _¿Por qué me despierta?_ un hombre de presencia oscura lo ha sacado de su dulce sueño _¿Qué quiere de mí?_

— Escucha Eddie… escucha, la música vive en ella — la voz es grave y conocida — por favor escucha — el hombre extrañamente familiar se acerca — sálvanos… ve por ella — el hombre alzó su mano y señaló el horizonte y allí, a lo lejos, una niña-mujer de cabellos oscuros y caminar alado, se perdía en el bosque, con una muñeca vieja y, vestida de rojo.

Todo se oscurece, el rojo se vuelve negro insoportable, la música termina y un hielo aterrador penetra en sus huesos.

Edward despierta y despierta con una sensación de vacío, se ve niño de nuevo, esperando a que su padre vuelva, sentado en las escaleras de la fea casa creyendo que algún día Anthony Masen volverá… se siente triste y desorientado.

Un sonido chillón llega desde la calle, es un auto que pasa por su lado. Respira, le falta el aire y tose con fuerza, se encuentra con sus ojos en el espejo y un vaho de hielo y frío sale de su boca y empaña los cristales del auto.

— ¡Demonios! ¿Qué fue eso? — golpea con fuerza el volante del auto — diablos, diablos — no sabe si está furioso por quedarse allí dormido y no sabe si está furioso porque despertó.

Edward Masen.

Niño egoísta, quien siempre quiere todo, quien pasa su vida tragándose todo lo que se le da a borbotones.

Edward, que a los diecisiete años de edad entiende — porque así todos se lo hicieron creer — que es del club de los ganadores.

El niño egoísta y ganador, lleno de cerveza, de hierba, de tonadas de amor triste tuvo un sueño de tiempo, un sueño mágico, un sueño que pocos hombres han tenido: soñó con ese instante prodigioso donde pasado y futuro se entrelazan para así darle respuestas en el presente.

Pero Edward Masen no entiende, no está preparado para esa epifanía y la deja pasar, dice una mala palabra, busca culpables, vuelve a su furia y vuelve al camino.

¡Maldita sea!

No lo puede evitar.

Cinco cervezas más, busca algo de la droga que aún le queda en la guantera, prendé el auto con rabia, un sabor dulce en su boca, prendé su música terrible en el toca disco de su auto y entiende que inevitablemente irá donde tiene que ir.

A la casa de Bella Swan.

Se estaciona dos calles más adelante, sigilosamente camina en la oscuridad hacia la casa de aquella niña, quiere ir allí, golpear su puerta y decirle que _lárgate del pueblo, no tienes derecho a estar en mi escuela, en mi pueblo, en mi vida, en mi mente y en mis odios,_ quiere decirle que _por ti perdí a mi mejor amigo_, que desde que Jasper se fue no ha habido nada que valga la pena, sólo Jane, que le falta compartir con alguien una cerveza, una conversación, su amigo con quien aprendió a fumar, aquel con quien soñaba salir del aquel pueblucho, su compañero en el fútbol, que ella le recordaba a su padre largándose de Forks, que _tu presencia me irrita_ y lo ponía al borde de todo _eres todo lo que yo odio_

_Debo decirle que ella no es importante, decirle que cuando respira me ofende, que su voz no me gusta, que su piel… que su piel… quiero tocarla… quiero…Féileacán ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! _

Edward es un niño que destroza juguetes, los ama pero, rápidamente, se aburre de ellos, los añora y, sin embargo, es capaz de autoimponerse no jugar por días con ellos. Al final, cuando vuelve a ellos, estos sucios y abandonados, parecen tener el fantasma — extraño y casi poético — de los juguetes que han perdido su razón de ser porque su dueño simplemente ya no los quiere. Están viejos y él ya no tiene los ojos de niño sorprendido.

Así es Eddie Masen, sin capacidad de asombro, quiere amar, sentir algo por las cosas, pero sin embargo algo se lo impide, en su interior, un dolor callado ha germinado en él, un dolor que, todavía, a sus diecisiete años, no es consciente: no quiere apegarse a nada, es más, tiene terror de apegarse a algo porque cree que al final todo lo abandonará, al igual como lo hizo su padre, al final como lo hizo Jasper… él odia de manera consciente a Bella Swan porque ella es el punto de inflexión donde todo lo que Edward ha querido recae en ella…

Sin embargo vuelve…

Sin embargo no pude dejar de mirarla.

Sin embargo sus manos hormiguean con la curiosidad de tocarla.

El frío, la humedad, y la sensación de la lluvia reciente penetran por su piel, se para frente a la vieja casa, se escabulle entre los árboles que lindan hacia el bosque, tiene una cerveza en la mano y bebe de ella duramente. Sabe que la habitación de Isabella es aquella que está en el segundo piso, aquella que tiene un árbol viejo muerto enfrente. Todo está oscuro, hay un deseo en él:

_Prende la luz._

Dos años vigilándola de manera culposa lo hace saber que ella no duerme bien y que siempre a la medianoche prende su luz, abre su ventana y se para allí por más de media hora y que sus ojos ven a la calle o al bosque.

_¡Prende la jodida luz, féilea! _

Se lleva sus manos a su boca para así calentarse del hielo, salta dos veces, no tiene paciencia, necesita ver a su enemiga - obsesión para así reconcentrase en el hecho de que al día siguiente él irá tras ella y la aplastará como un mosquito.

Una rabia.

La luz nunca viene desde la ventana, son más de la medianoche y el rito de Isabella, rito que comparte con él de prender la luz y mirar hacia la noche, ella se lo quita. Edward respira profundo, golpea con su mano su rodilla, sonríe de manera traviesa y burlona, agarra una piedra, se estaciona a varios metros de la casa, es el mejor jugador de fútbol de la escuela, nunca ha fallado a un touchdawn y apunta hacia la ventana y tira la piedra con fuerza y los vidrios rebotan duramente, el ladrido de un perro se escucha a lo lejos, toda la casa se despierta y ¡aleluya! La luz del cuarto de Isabella alumbra para terror, alegría y victoria de Edward Masen.

Se esconde… espera.

Johnny, el marido de Kate, sale sin camisa de la casa, tiene un bate de béisbol en la mano y mira hacia los lados, la mujer de cabello frito se para en la puerta envuelta en una cobija, pero eso no desalienta a Edward, de cuclillas y solapado en la oscuridad sólo mira hacia arriba.

_¡Sal!_

_¡Quiero verte!_

Pero ella no sale, sólo la luz muestra algo de vida en aquel cuarto.

Bella dormida, soñaba con un olor dulce, por primera vez en años duerme bien, dos horas antes y secretamente saca su tesoro de la maleta conejito peluche, un pequeño escarpín rosa. Se lo lleva a su nariz y allí se reencuentra con su hija, tiene miedo de que algún día el olor a talco y a perfume de bebé se vaya, por eso cada noche se lleva aquel escarpín y aprende el olor, para que cuando éste inevitablemente se vaya ella sienta que éste continúa allí.

En el sueño, algo la molesta, pero sigue cargando a su niña, algo se interpone, algo la quema, abraza a la bebé con fuerza, ella es propia y nadie tiene porque molestarla.

Un sonido que se estrella, despierta aterrada y ahoga un grito en la almohada, prende la luz, busca su tesoro y lo lleva a su pecho y es feliz en ese momento aunque los vidrios de la ventana están desperdigados en el suelo, es la segunda vez en esa semana que alguien rompe su ventana, no le importa, lo que ocurre de ese cuarto para afuera no le importa, allí con el escarpín rosa sobre su pecho Bella sabe que tiene la fuerza para no dejarse vencer e intimidar.

— ¿Bella, linda, estás bien? — es la voz de Johnny quien desde la escalera le pregunta, Johnny es el único que se preocupa por ella y eso la hace sentir amada de una solitaria manera.

— Si, Johnny, no te preocupes.

— No te muevas de la cama, bebé, voy a quitar las esquirlas de los vidrios — de alguna manera el hombre sabe que aquel atentado fue contra ella, mira a Kate quien indiferente vuelve a la cama — no te importa ¿no es así, Kate?

Pero ella no contesta, sólo quiere dormir ¡maldita sea la hora en que la niña regresó!

— Tú pagas el maldito arreglo de la ventana — y sin más ni más vuelve a la habitación.

De nuevo la lluvia y el frío, Edward espera y sólo ve al viejo decrepito amante de Kate moverse en la habitación, lo ve poner una cobija allí y votar los vidrios por la ventana… y media hora después la luz se apaga.

Edward vuelve al auto, está ebrio y aún así sabe que puede llegar a su casa, no quiere ver a su madre, no quiere ver a nadie, sólo una sombra desde una ventana.

Las luces encendidas de su vieja casa le hizo recordar el momento en que Amanda le contaba que aquella casa había sido construida por su padre por amor, que cada piedra, madera y escalón fueron pensados para que el amor de Anthony Masen fuese feliz allí. Eddie niño creyó que aquella simple historia era contada por su mamá para que pudiese tener la esperanza de que aquel amor lo hiciera volver a ella, pero años después entendió que aquella casa contenía la pasión absoluta por una mujer que no era Amanda y que el amor que llevó a construir a su padre era otra mujer, esa casa era para Renée Swan.

Su mamá y su dulce y certera manera de instalar odios en el corazón de su niño.

Y allí estaba Amanda, cabello negro y profundos ojos azules, esperándolo en las gradas de la ruinosa casa.

Ve a su hijo… lo ve con profundidad aún, en la oscuridad de la noche, ve el caminar elegante y perfecto de Anthony Masen, ve aquel aire de hombre atrapado por una obsesión, ve como su niño al igual que el padre vuelve y repite sus vicios y sus bajezas, ve con Edward tiene en su sangre la ponzoña venenosa que hizo que Anthony nunca la amara.

La historia se repite.

Es su castigo.

Lo sabe.

Ocho meses atrás entendió el porque su hijo desde que tenía catorce años se había transformado en un extraño para ella.

Anthony y Edward Masen siguiendo los caminos que los llevaban hacia la piel de mujeres insignificantes.

— Mamá — se paró frente a ella, con los ojos arrastrando el piso.

Amanda sonrió dulcemente, sin embargo, aquella sonrisa, de alguna manera, helaba la sangre del hijo.

— ¿Dónde has estado, cariño? — ella llevó sus manos a su cabello — he estado preocupada por ti, hoy me llamaron de la escuela, te fuiste antes de terminar las clases — su voz era pequeña y diáfana, tratando de ocultar un acento sureño y cantor.

— Odio la escuela ma — la contestación fue rotunda — son una partida de idiotas.

— No digas eso cariño — le besó la mejilla — la escuela es buena.

— Es una mierda.

— Lenguaje, Edward Masen.

No quería disculparse, no quería los besos de su madre, ni su condescendiente y letal ternura, se apartó de ella tratando de fingir que no estaba borracho y que aún tenía rezagos de droga en su sangre. Caminó hacia la escalera, los ojos azules de Amanda lo siguieron y le helaron la piel… ella lo sabía, lo sabía todo.

Se desnudó lentamente, en su habitación poster de Jon Bon Jovi, de Guns and roses y de Metallica, sus héroes, siempre estaban allí recordándole hacia donde quería llegar, él sería mejor que todos.

Afuera, agazapada, su madre esperaba, algo palpitaba en el corazón de su hijo, ese algo que ella conocía muy bien.

Esperó por minutos, hasta que sintió la respiración rítmica del muchacho.

Edward, parado frente a la casa de Isabella Swan, media noche, esperaba a que ella abriera su ventana, agazapado en la oscuridad como un vampiro esperando por su presa… esperaba. El sueño era bueno, había esperanza en él, había amor allí, se miró sus manos y ya no eran del adolescente, eran manos de hombre mayor, se recorrió y vio que era él quien observaba la ventana, sin embargo era distinto. Pero igual rogaba por la luz y por tiempo, y por algo de aquella niña en su vida.

La luz resplandeció y sonrió con alegría.

Isabella sentada en los bordes de la ventana se quedó mirándolo y también sonrió.

— ¡Que hermosa eres, Féileacán! ¡Qué bonita, Bella! — Tony Steven desde el futuro murmuraba en el sueño de Eddie.

Edward Masen soñaba un sueño que — en su obstinación por no aferrarse a lo que podría dañarlo — al día siguiente no recordaría.

Amanda escuchó a su hijo y todo el veneno de rabia inundó su boca.

Ella había vuelto, ellas y sus odiosas presencias adictivas.

Amanda besó la mejilla de su hijo, quien la viese en la oscuridad no vería a una madre amorosa, no. Sola, sin ningún testigo, la madre de Eddie Masen se despojaba de su máscara y mostraba quien era: un viejo maniquí roto, sin una gota de emoción en sus venas.

Tembló de necesidad….

Su cuerpo urgía y dolía, corrió hasta su cuarto y al ver la cajilla con lo único que la sostenía hizo que en ella surgiera un chillido metálico.

_Si… _tiritaba… _mañana hablaremos tu y yo Isabella Swan… esto no ha terminado niña, no ha terminando aún Renée, no aún…_y se dejó invadir por el placer.

Amanda y sus odios secretos, Amanda y sus pasiones mortales. Porque si, para aquella mujer nunca hubo tiempo para el amor, no se le fue concedido, estaba maldita por el desprecio y no hubo un día en los últimos quince años de su vida que no hiciese pagar a todos y a cada uno el terrible hecho de no ser amada… cuando se ama y no es correspondido nace el odio, el odio la única pasión digna que puede sentir aquel que ha adorado a quien nunca vio con ojos de piedad a quien lo idolatraba.

Oh si y Amanda odiaba, odiaba a Bella Swan.

* * *

**Chicas, gracias por leer.**

**Este fue un capítulo de transición, conoceremos algo sobre Amanda muy interesante y el encuentro entre Bella y esta mujer, quiero ver quien gana. Si Eddie Caníbal odiaremos su amor negado.**


	7. Canción de amor Scherzo

_**La saga Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**_

_**Gracias a las que comentan o son lectoras fantasmas, cada uno de sus atenciones con esta historia es recibida con alegría.**_

**LA MUJER DEL CANIBAL**

**Capítulo 7**

"**Canción de Amor"**

**(Scherzo) **

_Por un momento el mundo entero se da la vuelta  
y me dejas acercarme más a ti  
aunque los corazones estaban llenos de temor  
por este oscuro amor secreto_

Oh deja que el mundo se gire  
y déjame acercarme más a ti  
aunque los corazones se han llenado de temor  
por este amor.

_**Dark secret love. Him**_

* * *

**Biloxy Mississippi 2014.**

No siento nada.

Hace frío.

Tengo frío y viene desde de mi alma.

¿Puedo huir? ¿Puedo olvidar?

¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí? ¡Dios!

¿Cómo llegue a este maldito momento?

La mujer me toca.

Y habla.

Yo no deseo su voz.

Huele perfume barato, todas huelen a lo mismo.

Huelen a miedo.

Huelen a nostalgia. A deseo de pertenecer.

¡Hey, yo no te pertenezco!

¿Podrías dejar de hablar?

No quiero estar aquí. Quiero ir donde está ella...

Hace frío.

Tengo frío y viene desde de mi alma…

¿Puedo huir? ¿Puedo olvidar?

¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí? ¡Dios!

¿Cómo llegue a este maldito momento?

Quiero volver a aquel día y quiero sentir que yo, Edward Masen, pertenezco a alguna parte. Pertenezco a ella.

La mujer me susurra palabras al oído. Habla de su madre. Habla de ¿de qué carajos habla? Quisiera decirles que yo sólo quiero escuchar una voz. Que la voz que deseo está a pocos kilómetros de aquí.

¡No! ¡No!

Cierro los ojos. Ese hombre entrando a su casa. Me duele. Me duele mi corazón. Ella lo besa ¡Bésame a mí, Isabella! Puedo ver las imágenes de ambos. Puedo prever que es lo que mi mariposa hace. Como me gustaba cuando sus manos apretaban mis hombros mientras yo estaba dentro de ella. No cierres tus ojos, Féilea. Cuando los cierras, se que estás deseosa de más. No muerdas tu boca Bella. Te muerdes tu boca y anticipas el placer que puedes dar. Y que puedes sentir. No desnudes tu cuerpo. Se que te quitas la ropa lentamente. Lo hiciste para mi tan pocas veces ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Mi culpa! Yo siempre te desnudaba ardiendo.

Te desgarraba la ropa lleno de furia porque mi amor por ti y mi odio sembrado por años me hacían creer que debía humillarte.

Ahora, sólo quiero rendirme ante ti. Quiero ver como poco a poco te quitas tus ropas y me miras con aquellos ojos. Ojos llenos de pasión contenida. Ojos secretos. Ojos poesía. ¡Mis ojos, Féilea!

Me arde la garganta. Una buena cerveza me haría bien. Un buen trago. A veces extraño. Extraño un poco de droga en mi sistema. Pero sé que mi cuerpo no la soportaría. Pasaría días sin dormir. Y dormir para mi es ella. Isabella. Si.

Insomnio de horas donde miro las paredes del viejo hotel y repaso cada cosa.

Repaso mis días. Repaso mis años con ella. Repaso mis pocos días con Nessie. ¡Qué hermoso es su cabello! Debo dejar de verlas. Profano el recuerdo de ambas en este lugar de porquería.

¡Hey! ¡Alguien! ¿Pueden prender la calefacción? Siento un jodido frío.

Sonrío. La ironía es idiota, estoy a cuarenta grados de calor y siento frío. Enfermo. Enfermo de ella. Sólo estoy cálido y lleno de vida cuando la presencia de mi… ¡Idiota! ¿Te atreves a decir mi mujer, Eddie? Es demasiado para ti. Demasiado. Ella fue tuya un día. Y tú, tu maldito caníbal, no entendiste hasta que punto ella te perteneció.

Un aliento azucarado llega hasta mi nariz. La mujer me besa y yo le respondo. Respondo con apatía. Me dejo llevar. No siento nada. Pongo en aquel beso todo mi empeño. Sólo un momento. Un leve momento.

Isabella ¿Piensas en mi? ¿Piensas que te soy infiel? ¿Sientes celos? ¿Igual que los míos? ¿Aterradores? ¿Sofocantes? ¡Yo te pertenezco! Sólo a ti. A ti, desde siempre.

Beso a la mujer. Tiene aliento de azúcar. Un perfume que no reconozco. No quiero estar solo. Y lo estoy. Igual que cuando me enfrentaba a miles de animales que gemían por mí en medio de un escenario. Era yo y todos ellos y me sentía malditamente solo. Como lo estoy ahora. ¿Puedo estar contigo, mi amor? Quiero tocar tu mano y sentir como respiras. Así sí. Sí, igual. Tú vida cerca y la soledad desaparece. Soy feliz. Estoy vivo, Bella. Vivo. Canto canciones para ti, mi amor. Sólo canto para ti. Me muevo. Me muevo entre la gente de este bar. Bajo mi cabeza. No quiero que me reconozcan. ¡Tú eres Eddie Masen! Y soy capaz de golpearlo.

La mujer toma mi mano con fuerza. Está llena de anillos enormes. Bisutería barata. Uñas pintadas de color indefinible. Indefinible color de cabello. Horrible. No siento nada. Estoy aparte. En otro mundo, No siento nada. Debería estar en el hotel. Valium y dormir. Amo la maldita cosilla aquella. Me duerme. Voy al vacío.

Deseo que, en algún instante de aquella pesada oscuridad del sueño, pueda volver a ese momento oscuro de bosques donde estoy frente a tu casa esperando ver como sales por tu ventana.

Tengo diecisiete. Estoy en la escuela. Espero. Desesperado. Como un condenado a muerte. Tienes que pasar. Volar entre los pasillos. Sentarte frente a mí. En el salón de clase. Los pelillos de tu hermosa nuca se arremolinan de manera suave. Quiero juguetear con ellos.

El baño apesta. Borracho. Zombi. Entre vivo y muerto. La mujer se abalanza. Es una gata predadora. Tony. Tony. Su lengua húmeda en mi barbilla. Trago hiel. Jala mi cabello. _Es tan hermoso tu cabello, Tony_. Me tambaleo. Pongo mis manos sobre los bordes del tocador de los baños. Estoy indefenso. Amo a otra. Estoy indefenso porque amo sin remedio. Estoy indefenso. Estoy solo.

Un hombre solo es un ser que está dispuesto a mentirle a todos para así dejar de sentir que no es un ente a quien a nadie le importa.

La mujer me toca. La mujer me besa. La mujer recorre mi cuerpo. Hambrienta de mí.

Llena de mujeres mi habitación. Follo con todas. Soy el mejor de todos. Rubias. Pelirrojas. Nunca castañas. Siempre esperando en los camerinos. Fiestas salvajes. Follar con todas. No recordar ninguna. ¿Jane? ¿Cómo es que eras? Si. Jane. Ni siquiera me acuerdo. Mi novia. La de Forks. Estas perdonada.

La mujer se desnuda. Mueve sus tetas. Silicona. Pezones y siliconas. Pellizco. Gemidos. Asco.

La mujer gime. Quiero vomitar. Continúo estrujando sus enormes senos falsos. Más falsedad en mi vida. No me alejo. No soy capaz de alejarme. La mujer gime. Su voz me lastima. Rastrillara mi piel. ¡Cállate! Algo aceitoso en mis labios. Labial. Asqueroso. Mi lengua la penetra.

Tu boca. Bella. Niña mía. Me besaste virgen. En tu boca fui bueno. Tuyo para siempre. El beso niño. ¿Por qué lo negué? Tú me lo diste, Féileacán.

Me muevo por inercia. Agarro a la mujer del cabello. Muerdo a la mujer con furia. Suicida. Caníbal. Quiero a la mujer sangrando. Quiero que le duela. Quiero dejar de sentirme solo. No quiero estar aquí. Dolor. Beso. Chupo. Devoro. Soledad total.

Soy una cosa que duele y que desea estar en otro lugar. Jodo con furia para castigarme. si yo abriese mi boca te diría que te largues ¡no soy un hombre!

El sabor a cigarrillo en mi saliva. La mujer me araña. La mujer me muerde. Isabella. Tú. Isabella, me arañabas. Me mordías. Yo irrumpía en tu cuerpo. Ambos atrapados. Deseo atronador. Yo te deseo igual. Uñas carne lengua saliva. Con sabor a miel. Saliva con sabor a ti. Amor. Amor. Amor mío.

_Ohhh Tony, dame todo lo que tienes_ El rasgar de mi cremallera. La urgencia de todo. El besarla y tocarla. Me ahogo. ¿Así es estar bajo el agua? Todo es rápido. Se quita ropa. Un olor a lavanda. Aroma a baño público. Me muevo a gran velocidad pero todo es cámara lenta. La tomo con fuerza. No necesita nada. Es lúbrica. Es dispuesta. Quiere que la penetre. Nada más. No amor. No ternura. Casi cuarenta. Sin esperanza y ni fe en el amor. Igual que yo. ¡Nooo! ¡Yo amo!

Amo. Canto. Sueño. Vivo. Respiro. Existo por una mariposa. Ella tiene mi corazón. El amor real y total si existe. Soy prueba de ello. Amo a alguien desde un día en un bosque. A una caperucita roja. A una Féileacán que me salvo de un niño enfermo y triste ¡Yo amo!

Pongo a la mujer de espaldas. No quiero ver su cara. Arranco sus bragas de encaje y las tiro en cualquier parte. Su mini falda de jeans se arremolina en su cintura y sus manos toman el borde del tocador dice algo palabras soeces y sin sentido. El caníbal en mi sonríe. Quiero que él muera. Quiero que ese animal que es, aquel Edward Masen, perezca quiero matarlo humillarlo y hundirlo. Me siento poderoso porque él persiste. Porque aquel que folló con todas las mujeres que deseaba aún sigue estando aquí. ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo necesito! Sólo su fuerza de animal predador me hace sobrevivir. Gimo. Doy tres nalgadas y la mujer grita y maúlla de emoción. Mi verga sobresale. La miro de manera indiferente. Cierro mis ojos. Tiró mi cabeza hacia atrás y me desdoblo. Salgo de mi cuerpo y me paro a observar a aquel hombre que sin pensar en nada y sin alma penetra a aquella mujer de forma rotunda. La embiste y la rompe por dentro. Veo su cara. Me veo allí. Ojos azules perdidos en el agua. Veo su tristeza. Veo su vida. Veo como aquel rostro no hace gestos. No hay placer. No hay dolor. No hay nada. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez entra en ella. La mujer llega al clímax en un par de minutos. Placer urgente y despiadado. La mujer explota y allí no hay nada más.

No le importo. No me importa.

Continuo y me miro al espejo quiero verme y saber en qué punto me perdí. En qué punto te perdí mi amor. En qué punto no fui capaz de verte realmente. La mujer grita de nuevo. Dice que está agotada no entiende porque me niego a venirme en ella. No entiende como yo no obtengo ningún placer en penetrarla. Ella no sabe que allí no hay nada. Que ya he estado en ese punto donde el sexo era algo sin sentido. Que cuando amas a alguien éste tiene otro significado y que no basta con besar, morder, arañar y penetrar. Quiero algo más. Yo tuve algo más un día. Unos días y era el jodido paraíso. Tuve a Isabella Swan. Fue mía e hice el amor con ella. Y esto. Esto que hago ahora. Este mete y saca es sólo una extensión de mi castigo. Porque puedo volver a ser lo que era antes. Pararme en los escenarios y cantar canciones de amor y muerte y puedo volver a ver la fila de mujeres esperando por mi pero ya no sería el mismo. Porque ahora soy dueño de mi amor y ahora puedo decir que he amado que amo y que amaré por siempre.

¡No puedo!

¡No puedo!

Algo se desgarra en mí. Y suelto a la mujer. Las marcas de mis manos en sus caderas se tornan de un color rojizo. Mis pantalones caen sobre mis tobillos me veo estúpido allí semidesnudo con mi camiseta negra roída mi cabello cobrizo revuelto y mi mirada en el vacío. Quiero estar desnudo. Quiero estar contigo. Noches en que pude enredarme en tu cuerpo y escucharte dormir mi mariposa y disfrutar de tu hermosa respiración alada y no pude. Mi desnudes te pertenece. Mi piel es tuya. Aún soy aquel hombre hermoso que tú amaste algún día. Quiero volver allí y ser hermoso para que ames de nuevo. Déjame volver.

La mujer desmadejada me mira sorprendida. Me recorre lentamente le he dado los tres orgasmos más poderosos de su vida y ella ve como mi cara es de piedra. Ella se acerca. Quiero subir mis pantalones y largarme de allí. Beber una cerveza ¡Oye chica, una pequeña pastilla de valium me espera! Ella es mi amante ahora. Sin embargo, la mujer se apodera de mí y me tira contra las puertas del baño. No me muevo. Soy indiferente y no siento nada. Estoy borracho. Estoy en otra parte y el que está aquí, en este momento, en este baño, con olor a lavanda rancia, no es nadie. El real se encuentra siendo un fantasma vigilando la puerta de su mujer viendo como otro tiene lo que yo no puedo. Lo que no me merezco.

Te amo Isabella.

Los labios aceite toman mi miembro ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! aparto la mujer con mis manos y quiero largarme ahora. Pero la mujer toma mis muñecas con fuerza y entierra sus uñas falsas dentro mí. Me toma por completo. Y golpeó con mi cabeza la puerta. No quiero pensar. No quiero sentir.

Sin embargo mi cuerpo me traiciona. Sin embargo estoy aquí. Sin embargo. Mi corazón late desaforadamente. Mi piel arde y salivo profusamente. Hago un esfuerzo monumental y concentro mis fuerzas mis emociones y mi pasión por ti y miento pensando que el placer que siento es porque tú me lo das Féilea. Eres tú. Hueles de una deliciosa y jodida manera. Somos tan jóvenes, Bella tan jóvenes y tenemos un mundo por delante mi amor. Todo. Todo. Yo te veo en tu taller y, con una vieja guitarra, te conquisto con una canción ¿te gusta Isabella? Todas son para ti. Esperamos que sea la hora y vemos como el crepúsculo se asoma en el cielo y tú prendes la radio y bailamos en el porche de nuestra casa. Y todo huele a madera y la música se escucha y el calor de tu cuerpo me hace bien. Y espero y te atrapo y te amo mi amor. Y ronroneas en mi oído y yo gimo de placer cuando hago el simple acto de dormirme entre tus senos jugosos y pequeños.

No hay mentira.

No hay muerte.

Somos tú y yo. Jóvenes para siempre.

Y escucho una voz. Y ambos sonreímos y te paras medio desnuda y me dices ¡Nos puede ver, Eddie! ¡Que vergüenza! Y me carcajeó porque cada día es igual.

Y no existe la fama ni el éxito ni mi fortuna. Ni mujeres. Ni crueldad. Ni vanidad y no hay pasado ni obsesiones de padres que sacrifican a sus hijos por crueldad y venganza.

Mi sangre por eso. Mi música por eso.

Abro los ojos. Tiemblo y me estremezco. No lo puedo evitar. No puedo evitarlo. Rujo de placer. Pero no es por la mujer que toma mi sexo. Es por ti y por mis deseos locos en ti. Quiero respirar. Algo me golpea y ¡maldición! sólo veo a la mujer arrodillada lamiendo sus labios pulposos y grasosos ¡Asco! Siento asco de mí. Porque yo quiero serte fiel. Porque yo quiero sólo derramarme en ti. Porque no hay nada más que tu, Isabella.

Levanto mi cabeza y vuelvo al espejo. Agua. Humedad ¿Son lágrimas, Féilea? He llorado en mi orgasmo, Isabella. He llorado por mí. Por lo que no soy. Porque no te tengo. Porque estoy solo y porque te he sido infiel ¿No me amas? ¿No lo haces? ¡No me importa! Me amaste por años. Por años. Yo te devuelvo todo, Bella. El regalo de tu amor silencioso te lo devuelvo. Lo retribuyo. Te amo igual. Te amo desde lejos. Aquí, en este sucio baño, con esta mujer que no quiero conocer. Te lo digo Isabella Marie Swan, mariposa de mis sueños, te amaré por siempre aunque tú no lo sepas. Aunque tú ames a otro. Porque siendo tuyo en la sombras mi amor. Yo seré alguien mejor.

Mejor hombre.

Mejor esposo.

Mejor padre.

Me subo los pantalones. Tiro agua en mi cara y en mi cabello. No miro a la mujer. Ella desaparece de mi espacio de visión. El agua está helada y yo lo estoy aún más. Ojos azules en el espejo. Y quiero largarme ahora. Una tonada en mi cabeza. Música para la noche y para el corazón de una princesa.

No le digo adiós a la mujer. A ella no le importa. Salgo del bar viejo lleno de rostros que no deseo conocer. Saco un cigarrillo y un encendedor cualquiera prende el fuego. Miro al hombre y reconozco en su cara la mirada de alguien que sabe quien soy. Me mira cómplice. Hiciste buena música Caníbal, me dice. No hay respuestas, sólo el cigarrillo compartido. Cuando quieras, vuelve aquí hablaremos y no preguntaré nada y no te preocupes la mujer del baño mañana ni siquiera recordará quien eres. El hombre me da su mano. Mi nombre es. Sin embargo lo dejo con la mano extendida. Veo mi auto viejo. Hace calor y es de noche. Pero yo tengo frío. Y no siento nada.

Mi guitarra negra se asoma. Ella es mi familia. Miro hacia los lados. Subo al auto. Ahora, no huyo. Ahora, no hay caminos. Me quedo aquí. Bella. En este pueblo, mi amor.

Sigo mi destino. El de siempre. Soy tu sombra.

Hace frío.

Tengo frío y viene desde de mi alma...

¿Puedo huir? ¿Puedo olvidar?

¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí? ¡Dios!

¿Cómo llegue a este maldito momento?

* * *

**Lo sé, fue corto, pero necesario, un especie de interludio.**

**Si, ese fue nuestro Tony, en los siguientes capítulos veremos como este caníbal aterrador lucha contra él mismo, Eddie adolescente contra Bellapestosa, vamos a ver como él labra su destino.**

**Editado por XBrönte**


	8. En presencia del rey

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

_Chica, somos los mismos  
Somos jóvenes, perdidos y tan asustados  
No hay cura para el dolor  
Ni refugio para la lluvia  
Todas nuestras oraciones parecen fallar_

_En la felicidad y en la tristeza mi casa está en tus brazos_  
_En mi mundo tan vacío_  
_Estás rompiendo mi corazón_  
_En la felicidad y en la tristeza, mi casa está en tus brazos_  
_En mi mundo tan vacío_  
_Estás rompiendo mi corazón_

_Chica, somos los mismos_  
_Somos fuertes. Bendecidos y tan valientes_  
_Con almas por ser salvadas_  
_Y fe que recuperar_  
_Todas nuestras lagrimas caen._

**_Him: Joy and sorrow._**

**LA MUJER DEL CANIBAL **

**Capítulo 8**

**En presencia del rey.**

**(Andante Molto Mosso)**

* * *

Esa mañana, Edward se enfrentó al rostro de su madre quien lo miraba desde el otro lado del comedor. Ni una sola palabra, ni una sola mirada de reproche, tan sólo:

── _Buenos días mi amor ¿Qué quieres de desayuno esta mañana?_

La voz suave de leve acento del sur era para Edward ── músico de nacimiento ── el sonido de algo que se rastrillaba contra el pavimento, era tan fingida y destemplada que era, en algunas ocasiones, difícil de escuchar.

Para Eddie, hubiese sido mejor que Amanda gritara o lo castigase, no sabía porque pero la condescendencia de su madre era algo que le ponía los pelos de punta. Tras aquella máscara de bonita ternura, Amanda escondía algo que, alguien que no conocía bien a Amanda, hubiese confundido con el signo de una mujer paciente y dulce. Eddie sabía que su madre hervía por dentro y que en algún momento ella explotaría de alguna manera. Hubiese preferido una madre histérica que lo castigase por semanas y no aquella muñeca perfecta que se deslizaba en la cocina y que preparaba wafles y chocolate en la mañana. Era como si su madre no tuviera sentimientos. Era como si su madre no lo amara.

Seguramente, a la noche su música no estaría, los posters desaparecerían por meses o quizás ella, consideradamente, tomaría la llave de su volvo y diría que lo necesitaba para viajar por el pueblo. Como si eso fuera posible, pues no, su madre utilizaba siempre su viejo y aparatoso auto ── que más bien parecía una pieza de museo que otra cosa ── heredado de su padre y que la hacía sentirse como diva del cine de los años cincuenta.

Amanda Masen amaba el cine del viejo Hollywood y uno de sus tantos sueños imposibles fue ser actriz de cine ── de los años dorados, donde todo era glamur ── y ser igual a Audrey Hepburn: elegante, bella y glamorosa. En su viejo Oldsmobile se sentía como ella y le encantaba pasearse por Forks haciéndoles ver a todos lo diferente y superior que era ella del resto de los mortales.

── Hoy tienes entrenamiento ¿no es así cariño? ── se acercó a él y besó la mata cobriza del cabello de su hijo ── no vas a decepcionarme, Eddie.

── No mamá ── el olor a jazmín picante del perfume de Amanda casi lo hace estornudar. La vio caminar por la cocina, siempre hermosa, en sus años de vida Edward jamás había visto a su madre despeinada, sin maquillaje, en zapatos bajos o sin estar vestida de manera impecable.

Ella era toda una figura de cera, una vieja fotografía congelada en el tiempo.

── Les pides disculpas a todos tus maestros, Edward, no quiero que mi niño quede como un maleducado ── se sentó frente a él, con una pequeña taza de té.

Otra cosa que Edward jamás había visto era comer a su madre, no de manera normal.

── ¡Al infierno mamá! No les voy a pedir disculpas a ninguna de esos viejos carcamanes ¡que se jodan!

── ¡Eddie! ── ella sonrió ── No seas malo, cariño, ellos hacen su trabajo.

Amanda, por debajo de sus ojos azules, mostraba algo de vida. No se lo diría a nadie, no diría que le encantaba que su bebé fuese un arrogante pendenciero y que tratase a sus maestros como si éstos fueran menos que nada. Pensaba que su pequeño príncipe daba regalos a todos con su presencia, aún así ── y con aquel tufillo de hipócrita modestia ── trataba de que su hijo pasase por la escuela como ese niño brillante y perfecto que tendía su piedad sobre todos.

_Menos sobre una persona._

── ¿Le contaras a tu madre donde estuviste anoche, cariño? ── Los ojos azules de Amanda se toparon con los azules acerados de su hijo, ambos por segundos mantuvieron una lucha de fuerzas, ella por dominarlo desde su altar de hielo, y él por no permitirlo desde su rebeldía de fuego.

── Me harté de la escuela, me harté de la misma palabrería, me harte de Shakespeare y su bla bla bla _y me harte de tener que estar con esta jodida rabia frente a ella _no quiero estar allí, me aburro madre, odio la escuela, no es lo que yo quiero, todo lo que hablan esos idiotas yo lo puedo leer en casa.

── ¿No querrás, hijo, ser una persona ignorante que no quiso terminar sus estudios básicos? ── Amanda levantó su brazo de forma lenta y totalmente estudiada, la alargó para tomar una pequeñita y muy fina cucharilla para vaciar el azúcar sobre su té.

── ¡No los necesito, madre! ── Se levantó de la mesa, siempre trataba de tener una conversación con ella, que Amanda escuchara lo que él decía sin que al final ella terminara la conversación con el _uhumm _que él tanto odiaba ── hace meses, cuando fui con los chicos de la banda a Los Ángeles, los músicos allí no les importaba no haber estudiado, hacían música ¿A quién le importa el jodido viejo de Shakespeare? Clases de historias, de gente que murió hace como mil años o unas estúpidas ecuaciones de cálculo.

Si, su madre, el verano pasado, hizo algo que él jamás hubiese pensado que ella permitiría, dejarlo ir con sus amigos a Los Ángeles – California, a grabar un demo de una canción para una famosa disquera. Para Eddie, eso fue libertad y felicidad: salir de aquella cárcel llamada Forks. En aquella ciudad dejó salir en toda su extensión el niño rebelde que era, se emborrachó hasta perder la razón, introdujo mucha coca en su sistema y dejó que una que otra chica que hiciera lo suyo en los bares, mientras Jane babeaba ── literalmente perdida ── en la ciudad de los idiotas.

¡Libertad!

¡Música!

¡Y, pensar que no existe Forks! … y tampoco los malos recuerdos.

── Sabes lo que pienso, Edward.

El adolescente bufó furioso, mientras que la madre parecía no moverse de su asiento y no respirar.

── ¿Entonces, porque me dejaste ir a los Ángeles, mamá? Sabes que quiero ser, sabes que me sofoco aquí, odio este pueblo de imbéciles ── se acercó a Amanda y la retó con su mirada── lo odio tanto como lo odias tú, mamá.

La mujer sonrió de manera misteriosa, era una mujer con agendas ocultas y motivos impredecibles, el hecho de haberlo dejado ir a Los Ángeles hacía meses fue una jugada maestra donde daba los pasos para vencer la ponzoña que su niño precioso tenía en la sangre, veneno heredado de su padre.

── No odio este pueblo, querido, es mi hogar ── lo odiaba con todo su corazón.

Quizás por eso, desde la casa ruinosa ── recuerdo de una pasión que no fue para ella ── Amanda decidió apoderarse de Forks y no permitir que en aquel lugar hubiese nada más que la voz de ella deslizándose en medio de la vida de sus habitantes.

Vivir en el lugar donde Anthony amó hasta la locura a una mujer que no fue ella, era el recordatorio de cuan inútil fue existir deseando a alguien que jamás la miró realmente. Era su castigo, era su autocastigo por haberle entregado a su amor a un hombre que no lo merecía.

── ¡Por favor, mamá!

── ¡Oh, mi bebé! ── la mujer extendió su mano fría, estaba en control de sus emociones, el equilibrio estaba allí… oculto en su cuarto, en una cajilla pequeña donde Amanda mantenía su locura y su odio en control ── te prometo ── sonrió ── que cuando la escuela termine vas a tener todo lo que has soñado, serás una estrella, lo mejor de este pueblo, mi hijo.

Edward amaba a su madre, Edward la amaba como se ama algo extraño y hermoso, algo en él hacía que su amor por ella estuviese mezclado con algo de compasión y miedo. La amaba porque ambos, de una manera oscura en aquella casa maldita y en aquel pueblo de niebla, habían construido juntos en soledad una necesidad vital: odiar a quienes estaban destinados a desear.

Sólo que Eddie tenía diecisiete años y aún no entendía cuáles eran los mapas terribles que entrelazan las vidas de aquellos a los que se está atado de por vida.

.

.

Llovía y con aquel sentido de inmortalidad que hace suicida a los adolescentes, Edward corría como alma que lleva el diablo por la enorme carretera hacia el pueblo.

_Maldita escuela… algún día me iré y no miraré atrás._

Día tras día se repetía lo mismo.

Con su auto a toda marcha, pasando entre las calles del pueblo, con su música a todo volumen.

Se acercaba a la escuela, se sentía frenético y ansioso, un reto, excitado y con deseos de pisar los pasillos y hacerles el acto del niño ganador que era. Odiaba la escuela como institución porque ésta le aburría, pero le gustaba como punto de encuentro social porque era el centro de atención de todos. Ver la cara de los niños perdedores ── que lo observaban como si fuese el dios del universo ── ver como sus amigotes corrían tras él y se descabezan tan sólo porque todos los vieran al lado del capitán del equipo de fútbol, ver como todas la niñas lo miraban mientras que suspiraban y tenían sueños húmedos con él, caminar por el centro de la enorme cafetería y sentir como todo se detenía mientras que él hacia el acto de rockstar con su cabello salvaje, su sonrisa torcida, su camisa abierta dejando ver su camiseta por debajo de ésta, sus ojos azules y su paso seguro de un chico que sabía que él era el único que tenía el mundo a sus pies. Él era el rey de la escuela y eso le gustaba.

Sólo Jasper y él… su único amigo, el único que no se comió su mierda de "todo me lo merezco" el único capaz de enfrentarlo y decirle:

_¡No jodas Masen, no soy tu puto fan!_

Jasper Whitlock, el amigo leal con el cual tenía planes y sueños de escapar… ese amigo que lo traicionó y lo dejó solo sin decirle el porqué.

Él y Jane.

¡Joder! ¡Jane! Se había largado hacia Port Ángeles dejándola sola sin ninguna explicación, seguramente estaba furiosa con él.

Eddie sonrió de arrogantemente manera, un buen beso, quizás una revolcada en cualquier parte, quizás en su volvo, tomarla de su cintura y pavonearse con ella en medio de toda la jodida escuela y enterrarse en su coñito húmedo por segunda vez y dejarla atontada en los límites de la amnesia y tendría a su novia Jane comiendo de su mano, era algo muy simple.

Jane se movía con su culo apretado, con sus bonitas tetas grandes y su cabello rubio lacio y frondoso por los espacios del instituto donde ser la novia de Edward Masen era lo más maravilloso que le había pasado, caminaba entre las borregas aneuronadas de sus amigas con un aire de "yo seré lo que ustedes jamás serán" Quizás por eso vivía aterrada de que la cosa fea y gorda de Isabella Swan con su extraño poder forajido que la hacía única viniera y destruyera su trono al lado de Edward Masen.

Tonta, Jane Douglas, su mundo y su futuro estaba marcado por su deseo estúpido de Barbie con una casa perfecta donde ella viviese en un mundo rosa donde parecía no existir nada humano. En la mente de la rubia todo era sol, no había vejez, ni humanidad, sólo ella posando para una foto que mostrara cuan feliz era en un mundo donde todo era perfecto y ella era el centro de la envidia. Miraba nerviosa el estacionamiento y esperaba que su príncipe azul viniese en su flamante auto plateado. También estaba pendiente del cuando aquel nubarrón de Bellapestosa apareciera para así intentar pisotearla y demostrar que algo como ella jamás ensombrecería su futuro de portada de revista parisina.

Todos en la escuela esperaban el entrenamiento, era el espectáculo de cada mañana, ver a Eddie y a todo el equipo de fútbol entrenar.

Edward, quien no se atenía a las reglas o a las órdenes del entrenador, haciendo lo que le daba la gana y sin entender que era un simple entrenamiento, se iba contra sus compañeros y exigía hasta que todos reventaban. Muchas veces alguno de ellos resultaba herido a veces el mismo Edward, pero nadie se atrevía a chistar, todos contaban con el capitán y un poco de sangre, alguna que otra herida o el hecho de que él pisoteara las reglas no importaba.

Eddie era el rey de la escuela, el llamado a sacar al pueblo de su ostracismo, a darle a éste un poco de vida, emoción y peligro.

Alguien debía ser sacrificado.

Desde lejos se escuchó el retumbar de la música, en el estacionamiento todos voltearon a mirar, el auto plateado venía desafiando el tedio y despertando a todos los habitantes con su tiranía arrogante.

Jane saltó y su faldita coqueta dejó ver sus muslos delgados y torneados, los amigotes del niño popular se aprestaban a medir fuerzas con él; tomaban aire y hacían repaso de la actitud de peleoneros, bocas sucias o niños terribles para que así Edward Masen los respetara ── lo que nadie sabía, sólo Jasper ── y poder sobrevivir al terrible hecho adolescente de ser algo menos que una cucaracha para el líder de la escuela.

Las llantas del volvo rechinaron en la acera húmeda, una lluvia pequeña y fastidiosa parecía penetrar por todas partes. Edward dio un paso afuera de su carro, por un segundo mínimo vio a todos los que lo esperaban en los pasillos, o en las escaleras y sin excepción pensó que todos eran perdedores y que por siempre estarían allí esperando que algo les ocurriera. En esos momentos era cuando él ── como cada día ── se juraba que saldría de allí sin que nada le importara.

Apagó la música y se dejó ver por todos. Hacía la entrada triunfal, permitiendo ser el blanco de todo sueño, deseo, lujuria, envidia y quizás en algún momento: amor.

── ¡Eddie! ── gritó desde lejos, Jane, quería correr para abrazarlo para así no dejar ni una sombra de duda que ella era su dueña , pero llovía y ni por todo el amor hacia su novio dejaría que la lluvia arruinara su muy cuidado y programado peinado el cual era planeado por Jane durante horas.

Él la miró soterradamente, con una mirada ladina, burlona, que decía tácitamente _hoy no te escapas Jane, necesito un coñito caliente _ella leyó aquella mirada y se estremeció y, a la vez, buscó disimuladamente a su enemiga.

El recorrido de Edward en medio de la lluvia fue cronometrado por todos, el agua se pegaba a su ropa y ésta a su cuerpo, el cabello que le llegaba a mitad de la nuca daba a éste un aire violento, cada cosa que él hacía era medida y repasada por los que lo observaban. Todos querían ser él.

La sonrisa torcida se trazó en su cara mientras caminaba, se dejaba ver… como se deja ver un hermoso y enorme tigre que camina majestuoso en medio de la selva, sabiendo que ninguna de las criaturas que lo rodeaban podía huir de su influjo, que ninguno podría escapar de él.

* * *

Editado por Xbronte.

A todas las chicas que amablemente me dejan comentarios muchas gracias, a las lectoras fantasmas mi agradecimiento, ha sido una semana tremenda para Sacha, el tiempo como he dicho es mi enemigo, la buena noticia, creo yo, es que se vendrá otro capítulo muy pronto y trataré de actualizar con más regularidad, han sido corticos los últimos capítulos, pero les aseguro que pronto vendrán cosas interesantes con Edward y Bella, sobre todo para el primero. El caníbal es para mí la real voz de esta historia, veremos sus caminos…no serán lindos se los aseguro, lo odiaremos y quizás algún día decidamos que tendremos piedad con él…quizás no. Que interesante es llevar la maldad de Sacha con Edward, lo disfruto.


	9. En la corte real

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

**La Mujer del Caníbal**

**Capítulo 9**

**En la corte real**

**(Andantino)**

**Música**

**Improntu nº 2 en Fa sostenido mayor Op. 36: Chopin.**

* * *

A pocos pasos de Jane, en una jugada maestra y queriendo evitar los pucheros y el _Oh Eddie me dejaste sola ayer_, Edward sacó de su espalda una rosa que había arrancado en el camino y con cara de niño travieso y tierno se la mostró a su chica quien infló su pecho de vanidad.

La rubia tonta dio un brinquito pequeño haciendo que sus pechos saltaran de manera notoria, junto con su muy apretada camiseta.

── Eres un niño malo, Eddie ── no terminó la frase porque su espectacular novio la agarró de la cintura y la arrastró hacia él plantando en ella un beso salvaje y mordelón. El beso duró casi un minuto, hasta que él la soltó dejando a Jane a punto del desmayo.

── Buenos días, linda ── sin vergüenza, mandó su mano a las nalgas de la chica y apretó con fuerza su carne llevándola cerca de su cuerpo húmedo ── soy malo y lo sabes.

── ¡Estas mojado! Dañas mi ropa, Eddie.

── Pienso ── se acercó a su oído y le susurró –─ dañar tu ropa de todos modos, princesa.

La chica bateó las pestañas como si éstas fueran patitas de araña por el exceso de mascara en ellas.

── No vuelvas a dejarme sola, Edward, me sentí mal ayer sin ti ── la mano seguía apretando su trasero de forma indecente.

Jane iba a abrir su boquita de color rosa pálido y comenzaría su retahíla sin sentido, pero los amigotes de Edward, Tyler, Garret y Mike llegaron y lo saludaron entre gruñidos y palabrotas.

── ¡Hey hermano! ¿Preparado para hoy? Tenemos que entrenar duro para darles en el culo a los idiotas de la escuela estatal ── Tyler abrió sus ojos esperando la mirada de aceptación de Edward, mirada que nunca llegaba.

── No te preocupes Ty ── agarró a su chica de la cintura ── ¡Vamos a hacer que esos imbéciles muerdan el polvo! ── dio media vuelta y arrastró a la novia adolescente por el pasillo.

Mike Newton, que era el segundo a bordo en el equipo y que trataba por todos los medios llenar el espacio de Jasper, se adelantó al paso arrogante de Eddie, que iba seguro hacia los casilleros.

── Nos vamos a enfrentar a Jackson Davies, le rompiste la nariz la última vez, te odia, dicen que se está llenando la boca diciéndoles a todos como va a joderte en el juego, Eddie.

_¡¿Joderme a mí?! Ese Davies es un imbécil con cara de niño imbécil… desde los catorce años tratando de hincharme las pelotas… ¡Ja! ¡Ni en tus sueños me has ganado, Jackson Davis!_

── ¡Qué lástima que no tenga nariz para seguir haciéndosela añicos! Te lo aseguro, Mike ── paró su andar y se enfrentó al rostro del chico rubio diez centímetros más bajo que él ── que lo haremos pedazos ── levantó una ceja y, por un momento, vio a Jasper.

Una pestañada y la realidad le exponía a Mike Newton, se le quedó mirando como si éste fuese una rata de laboratorio. Demasiado baboso, demasiado deseoso de agradar todo el tiempo, siempre dispuesto al sacrificio para caer bien, pero sin convicción de equipo. En cambio, Jazz era diferente, su mejor amigo siempre ponía todo de su parte, era corazón y fuego, estaban sintonizados como uno solo. Edward golpeaba y Jasper lo seguía, en la cancha, jugaban de memoria, se conocían todos sus sucios trucos y al final, cuando dejaban narices rotas y egos por el suelo, ambos se burlaban de como nadie podía con el equipo; es decir, nadie podía con Eddie Masen y Jasper Whitlock. Sin embargo, todo se fue al carajo y su amigo ── compañero de alma que lo seguiría en la hégira ── decidió partir a otro lugar, dejándolo solo en todo, en el campo de juego, en la escuela, en la vida. Y lo dejó sin amigos, sin quien compartir la música, un cigarrillo y los sueños.

Jasper y una sombra oscura, una pregunta que Edward no quería formularse y que sin embargo se deslizaba de forma incomoda en su mente: _¿Te conocí realmente, Jazz?_

── ¿Vas a poner el pecho por mí, Newton?

El chico parpadeó:

── ¡Por supuesto, amigo! ── intentó darle un puñetazo en el hombro pero Edward esquivo el gesto de compañerismo.

── ¿Hasta el final, Mike? ── se acercó al chico ── si veo que te acojonas, Newton, te arranco la cabeza, no pienso perder un juego, _amigo_.

Mike no contestó inmediatamente, mala señal, Edward odiaba los indecisos y los que pensaban demasiado las cosas, observó al chico frente a él y le dio una mirada de eres un idiota… no puedo confiar en ti.

Mike entendió que había metido la pata y gritó fuertemente que él lo ayudaría.

── ¡Todo por el equipo, Eddie!

La caravana en procesión que seguía a Eddie y Jane caminó resuelta hacia los casilleros, eran las siete de la mañana y hacían un frío endemoniado. Los pasillos hormigueaban, todos prestos al timbre que indicaba la primera clase.

Jane, con la espalda pegada al duro hierro de su casillero, era atacada con la boca urgente de su noviecito que violaba la regla de no besos de lengua en medio de los niños impresionables que veían como rey y reina iniciaban temprano su espectáculo diario frente a todos.

── Hoy vamos a tu casa después del entrenamiento, Jane.

Jane, con la boca hinchada y haciendo mohines de falsa muñeca inflable aspiró profundamente.

── No puedo gatito, mi madre va a estar con sus amigas en casa, no quieres que me castiguen ¿verdad?

── ¡Joder, Jane! Hace una semana –─ y mordió su cuello ── que no estoy contigo, necesito combustible ── se carcajeó sonoramente y la vibración de su risa hizo que la piel de Jane se calentara.

Era mentira, su madre le importaba un rábano si ella se acostaba con Edward bajo sus propias narices, para la adorable progenitora de la rubia plástica, que su nena tuviese sexo con el chico popular era lo mejor del mundo, era asegurarse que su niña pudiese caminar derecho al altar, mas Jane, quien conocía lo impredecible de su novio, sabía que negarle todo el sexo a éste era la manera que ella tenía para controlarlo.

── Ayer, mi madre no estuvo en casa Eddie ── lo dijo de manera inocentona, cargando cada sílaba con una cizaña propia de una mujer astuta que media cada palabra sabiendo que con su falsa inocencia ella podía engañar a cualquiera.

El rostro de Edward se contrajo, en un rincón de su alma y de su mente, él tenía la rabia contenida, y escuchaba el eco de aquel hombre viejo que le decía que mirase hacía alguna parte indefinible en el espacio de sus sueños.

── Tenía que largarme, Jane ── se pegó a ella, rozando con su enorme cuerpo los pezones de su chica ── lo sabes.

── ¿Por ella? ── la boca de la rubia se llenó de veneno. Estaba dispuesta a hacer la pantomima, con lágrimas incluidas, y contarle como Bellapestosa Swan la había humillado frente a todos.

── No fue por ella ── lo dijo de manera contundente.

Se dio a la idea de que era verdad, que no fue por ella que salió de la escuela, que no era ella quien lo hacía sentir en vértigo y con toda la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, se mentía, y Jane sabía que lo hacía.

── Esa idiota no me importa.

── Es mala conmigo, gatito ── hizo un pucherito falso, bajó las pestañas de manera afligida e hizo un pequeño sonido de animalillo indefenso ── me dejaste sola con ella en la escuela y fue horrible ── estas últimas palabras fueron dichas con una inflexión digna de Meryl Streep.

── Eres mejor que ella, Jane ── agarró su coleta e iba de nuevo por sus labios, estaba dispuesto a saltarse todas las jodidas clases de la mañana y arrastrar a su novia a los viejos cuartos de los aseadores, necesitaba buen sexo, rápido, contundente, estrellar sus caderas contra las de la chica y quedar sin aliento, de esa manera el entrenamiento de esa mañana estaría motivado por el hecho de una buena revolcada y así romper una que otra nariz sería algo jodidamente emocionante.

Sin embargo todo cambió, a su lado, una de las amigas de Jane se quedó mirando hacia adelante, unos ojos de terror inundaron a la chica boba y Edward sintió, en un mínimo de segundo, como la atmosfera cambiaba de manera radical.

Todo cambio.

El aire se hizo denso y los movimientos de todos parecían ir en cámara lenta, Isabella Swan hizo su aparición ── misteriosa y oscura ── en los pasillos de la escuela.

Ella era todo silencio. Solitaria. Desafiante.

Caminaba segura en medio de todos, la esquivaban, se hacían a un lado para mirar cuan diferente era. Ese día, con sus vaqueros raídos, su camiseta negra holgada ── que dejaba ver un poco de su hombro desnudo ── su cabeza arrogante, sin el cabello pesado que años atrás ocultaba su rostro de fina muñeca, sin mirar al suelo, mostraba sus tres piercing. Sí, tres piercing ── el día anterior, uno nuevo decoró su bello rostro, un simple aro puesto en su nariz acompañaban el de su boca y el de su ceja izquierda ── hacían que ella fuese de otro mundo. Sus ojos delineados con sombra oscura que le daban un aspecto de 'no te metas conmigo, no tengo miedo'. Todos esos elementos deberían darle una imagen de chica ruda, poco femenina, sin embargo, completaban el cuadro de una nena hermosa que, pequeña y frágil, andaba etérea e intocable entre las fieras.

Edward cerró los ojos con furia.

Ya no era la niña tímida de antes, todo en ella había cambiado, lo sabía, ya el rubor majestuoso de manzana madura había desaparecido y su boquita rosa pequeña había dejado atrás el morder sensual e inocente que lo enloquecía y le hacía ver el demonio. Ahora era otra cosa inquietante lo que hacía que la sangre de Edward Masen hirviera hasta sentir como reverberada por dentro.

Ella lo consumía.

Consumía su oxígeno.

Consumía su cordura.

Y lo hacía sentir en los vértices de todo lo humano.

Edward sintió como la mano de Jane jaló su camiseta, ella desesperada, ansiaba el momento en que Bella Swan pasara por su lado y así enrostrarle cuanta distancia e indiferencia había de él hacia ella.

Ambos se miraron, a unos metros de distancia.

Bella levantó su ceja de manera retadora, esperaba el comienzo del día, y siguió adelante.

Edward aspiraba de manera profunda.

── Vamos Eddie, ella te contamina…

Siguiendo las instrucciones de su novia la tomó del cuello y los besos dados durante su encuentro no se parecieron a los que en ese momento él estaba dispuesto a darle.

Besó a Jane con furia.

Tensó sus labios y los mordió hasta que ella gimió de dolor, penetró con su lengua hasta golpear su paladar.

Era un beso doloroso y marcador, la besaba para quitarse la rabia, para vengarse de ella, para castigarla por existir… para castigarla por volver, la castigaba por la noche anterior, donde ella le negó la heroína aterradora de no dejarse ver.

La castigaba por que la odiaba.

Y porque la deseaba hasta hacer que él mismo se odiase también.

* * *

**Editado por XBrontë**

**¿Ven chicas? Lo prometido es deuda, un nuevo capítulo. **

**A las que dejan comentarios mil gracias, a las lectoras fantasmas mi gratitud, los capítulos de la escuela serán cortos, estoy deseosa de llegar a la etapa de Rock Star de Eddie Caníbal, veintisiete años y él parado en la cima del mundo ¡que emocionante! Un besito mordelón para todas. **


	10. Por ti, Vanessa

_**La saga crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**_

_El amor es el Demonio__  
__contando lágrimas bajo la lluvia__  
__al ritmo de una sinfonía  
de clavos arañando pizarra.__  
__Por si sirve de algo,__  
__no quiero volver a verte sufrir__  
__más de lo que ya lo has hecho.__Cena de cristal,__  
__vino de sangre.__  
__Cariño, ama con fuerza,__  
__Baudelaire escrito en Braille.__  
__Cariño, ama más fuerte.__  
__Cuando te pierdas y estés bajo tierra,__  
__te prometo amor del más fuerte._

_Hermosa como una flor,_

_Yaces en una tumba,_

_Trágicamente besada por las últimas_

_Flechas del sol._

_Ven, escóndete_

_Y deja de sollozar,_

_A no ser que quieras seguir haciéndolo._

_**Him, love, the hardest way. **_

**La Mujer del Caníbal**

**Capítulo 10**

**Por ti, Vanessa**

**(Perpetuum Mobile)**

* * *

A centímetros de él, Isabella midió sus pasos, desde hacía una semana ── para Bella ── el pasar por su lado, era el reto que se imponía cada día, si sobrevivía a su presencia sin que el amor de niñita del pasado no la lastimase, habría logrado su objetivo. Sí, porque al fin podría dejar atrás a la chiquita que suspiraba por unos ojos azules mientras ── en la oscuridad de su pobre cuarto ── abrazaba a un viejo peluche que era su único amiguito y el confidente de sus soledades. Sí al pasar por su lado su corazón no latía a mil por minuto, ella ── Isabella Swan ── dejaba ir sus sueños, sus hadas y sus espacios donde era feliz. Si sobrevivía, ella ── la niña triste e indefensa ── podría estar en el mundo donde su corazón, ya hecho piedra, estuviese dispuesto a compartir en el mismo espacio de Edward y permitirse que éste invocara en ella un solo sentimiento: apatía.

Caminó resuelta, viendo la boca de Edward sobre los labios de Jane, respiró profundamente, minimizo cada paso y rozó la camisa mojada del niño cruel que un día se permitió soñar como propio.

Edward se paralizó un segundo, mordió sin sensualidad los labios de su novia, ésta gritó de dolor y lo apartó con fuerza.

── ¡Bruto! ── Jane chilló de furia.

_¡Lo sabía! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo sabía!_

Isabella continuó su camino hacia la biblioteca de castigo, mientras todos veían como, con su actitud desafiante, insolentemente, retaba a su enemigo. Edward entrecerró los ojos, no entendía su nuevo trato y eso no era bueno para él, en su interior un grito:

── _¡Mírame féilea! Voltea y mírame._

Isabella escuchó un rumor, por una milésima de segundo los sonidos y murmullos que pululaban a su alrededor callaron. Esa electroestática de nuevo.

Volteó y se enfrentó con los ojos de acero.

Era el momento del día.

_Aguanta, Isabella… aguanta… ya no es tu sueño… tu sueño vive en otro lugar y huele a perfume Hello kitty… ¡Que no te afecte! ¡Eres una piedra! ¡No te puede dañar!_

Allí a tres metros, Edward Masen, hermoso e hiperbóreo, alto y maravilloso, con su cabello cobre oscuro pegado a su cuello, con la camisa abierta luciendo su pecho de hombre adolescente que ya adivinaba una musculatura que de adulto sería majestuosa, un poco de vello castaño, y su barbilla tensa que manifestaba algo inquietante y frenético. Sus piernas estaban abiertas y sus puños cerrados, los ojos electrizantes que atravesaban sus costados, que sin ella saberlo, la devoraban.

Él era…

Él era todo cuando niña.

Era el escape del frío cuando su cuerpo y su corazón se congelaban, era el calor en las noches cuando todo Forks parecía traspasado por el hielo, era la comodidad en los momentos en que estaba sola en el universo, era su refugio seguro, era el mundo alterno donde ella se iba ── escapando de su vulnerable realidad ── y caminaba junto a él, hablándole de todo: de como extrañaba a un amigo, de lo feliz que la hacía una sonrisa, del pastel que le haría y de lo bien que se sentía acurrucada junto a él cuando su aplastante cotidianeidad le decía que su tía Kate, borracha, tenía sexo en cuarto de al lado.

Él era… Ya no.

Ahora… ahora era nada. Tiene que ser nada.

Isabella lo enfrentó, su corazón hecho roca, vuelto adulto, perdido ya en los sinsabores de la decepción lo vio. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Y era hora que se supiera.

Una sonrisa salió de ella… una burla para la nenita soñadora, un dolor de mujer anciana que ha dejado todo atrás.

Isabella se reía de ella misma con la nostalgia de quien ha amado una hermosa pompa de jabón que ya ha explotado sin dejar ningún rastro.

Se burló… y extendió esa burla de manera total sobre su cara y con ella a todas sus anchas retó a Edward Masen. Y se fue alejando, mirando hacia él, con un gesto de vacío y penumbra, de ninguneo absoluto.

La furia lo recorrió.

Con sus puños tensados por la sensación de perderse en los ojos de Isabella Swan, Edward Masen fue hasta los casilleros y golpeó varias veces las puertas de éste.

── ¡Es una perra! ── gritó Taylor ── ¿Quién se cree qué es?

── ¡Cállate idiota! ── en un movimiento rápido Eddie se fue hacia el chico moreno que casi se orina en los pantalones al ver como Edward amenazaba con sus puños reemplazar los casilleros con su cara ── ¿Podrías dejar de respirar un solo jodido segundo?

Resoplaba.

Una emoción oscura e incontrolable tomaba lugar.

La fuerza de aquella mirada sobre él y el mundo de Masen estaban entre la furia y la incertidumbre.

_¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Él era el centro del planeta Forks! Todos y todo giraba en torno a él ¡nadie podía mirarlo como si no existiese! ¡Nadie! Ni siquiera tú, mi Féileacán._

Pues, para alguien en aquel lugar, él, simplemente, era uno más. La niña que odiaba y deseaba de indecente manera no lo veía, no lo admiraba. Aquello era algo impensado e inexplicable.

Otro motivo para que Edward Masen se obsesionara más.

Jane Douglas, tensa, observaba a su novio. No lograba entender como Bellapestosa la dejaba siempre como perdedora cuando de Eddie se trataba. Sí, para ella, de alguna extraña manera siempre lo hacía.

Todos asumían la poca inteligencia de Jane, a nadie le importaba, sin embargo ella, sólo ella ── y por supuesto, mamá Amanda ── entendían por qué Eddie siempre parecía estar parado en los bordes del abismo y no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo, no podía seguir perdiendo contra ella, su vida y bienestar futuro estaba en juego.

Todo sería como antes… y no le importaría. Su boleto de salida de Forks bien valía la pena.

Su novio perdido y peleando contra algo y ella intentando lograr que la mirase. Su novio permanentemente enrabiado y furioso y ella, desnudando su cuerpo y permitiéndole que se desahogase. Pero, sobre todo, siendo humillada por la verdad asquerosa: que él la tocara y sentir que con su piel, él vivía la nostalgia de algo que existió pero que no recordaba cuando.

_¡Estúpida gorda… yo saldré de este lugar, me iré de aquí, no me quitarás esto! No lo harás._

Jane era un animal, Jane se aferraba al cuello de Edward, Jane entre pucheros y falsas fragilidades iba contra todo, odiaba el pueblo mucho más que su novio, soñaba con borrar de su cabeza el paisaje verde y las maltrechas calles… tenía un plan, paso a paso trazado desde niña y sin embargo éste siempre tenía una falla, una grieta que le impedía ser perfecto. Y el error, caminaba con pantalones roídos, ojos marrones de sombra oscura y tres piercing en la cara.

Ella era un mono agarrando el maní sabiendo que su mano podría ser cercenada y aun así insistía… Edward debía amarla… Porque, si no era así ¿Quién era ella? ¿Cuál era su identidad?

El sonido del timbre que anunciaba la primera clase, todos corrieron hacía los salones mientras que Edward, aún en los pasillos, repasaba la mirada de Bella. Jane lo agarró de la mano y lo arrastró hacia la primera clase, física.

El señor Molina empezó la clase con sus vectores y logaritmos, Edward abrió su cuaderno de notas y trazaba líneas sobre éste de forma rotunda, nadie ponía atención a las palabras del señor Molina, unos veían la calle y la lluvia, otros trataban de ocultar en sus mochilas sus reproductores de música y hacían maromas para poder escucharla ocultando los audífonos tras las gorras de lana, una de las bobas amigas de Jane se pintaba las uñas y otras leían una revista y los más inteligentes un libro, Tyler, Mike, Garret, Eric y Jason, un niño pequeñito y musculoso repasaban las jugadas en sus cabezas, más importante que el seno o el coseno del maestro, era no dejarse sorprender por Edward en las cancha de juego.

Mientras tanto, el capitán del equipo estaba poseído y dibujaba en la hoja en blanco, su mano era llevada de mano frenética por los trazos, unas líneas se alzaban y otras se curvaban, al principio todo parecía sin forma; Jane, detrás, seguía el ritmo de la mano de su novio.

A los quince minutos Edward no entendía bien que era lo que había dibujado en el papel, era como si en los minutos pasados un espíritu hubiese llegado hasta él y de poderosa manera hubiera tomado su mano de forma ferviente, arrebatando su mente, cegado toda conciencia para hacer sobre la hoja en blanco un enigmático dibujo.

── ¡Imbécil! ── tiró el papel al suelo, veinte pares de ojos se posaron sobre él, estiró sus largas piernas y se llevó sus manos a su cabello.

No estaba bien. No era la resaca de su descontrolada noche, era un desasosiego total. Parecía no tener paz en ninguna parte, su cuerpo respondía a una fuerza que él no lograba controlar.

── ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Masen? ── el maestro Molina acostumbrado al temperamento volátil del chico le preguntó con fingida paciencia.

Edward levantó la ceja.

── Jodidamente perfecto, maestro ── lleno de suficiencia miró el tablero ── la respuesta es que la aceleración desconocida es –─ sonrió de manera maliciosa _¿ves mamá? Me aburro _–─ menos cuatro, M sobre S al cuadrado, cualquiera lo sabe ── no, nadie lo sabía.

Aun así, todos soltaron la carcajada validando la arrogancia del chico quien volteó hacia sus amigotes e hizo un gesto vulgar con sus manos.

── ¡Basta ya! Y usted, señor Masen, si está por encima de todos aquí y del maestro, al menos deje que los demás estrenen sus cerebros.

El niño malo cerró la boca, miró por lo bajo al señor Molina ── en esa época de su vida, Masen observaba a esos seres inoportunos que trataban de imponerle reglas como unos perdedores, hombres y mujeres que estaban condenados a ese pueblo y envejecer entre las paredes de una escuela arruinada ── y se arrellenó en su asiento.

A los minutos su cerebro estallaba, observaba la silla vacía, una presencia faltaba en aquel lugar, una presencia alada de respiración tranquila y de olor dulce y floral.

Tamborileaba con sus dedos, movía su pierna con nervios, tres días, tres malditos días y su mundo estaba de nuevo de cabeza.

Se levantó animado por una fuerza que lo llamaba, no le importaba nada, no escuchó la voz del señor Molina, ni la de Jane que, tras él, trataba de evitar los pasos que ella sabía a donde lo llevaban.

La puerta resonó al ser chocada contra el hierro de los marcos, todos saltaron y Jane furiosa dio una orden a una de las chicas para que recogieran el papel del piso, que él había tirado.

La imagen era extraña, llena de sombras: una mariposa oscura delicadamente realizada.

.

.

.

Isabella en la biblioteca intentaba perderse entre los libros de ella, la vieja Cope la observaba, la anciana recorría su cuerpo, la miraba como si ella fuese un cuervo inquietante, la bibliotecaria, uno de los esbirros de Amanda, abanderada de la decencia creía que la niña era la encarnación de algo repugnante.

── No toques los libros, Isabella Swan ── la mujer gritó desde lejos.

La chica caminó por los estrechos espacios entre mesas y sillas, agarró uno de los enormes libros sobre dibujo y sin miedo a los ojos de reproche de la anciana caminó con el bajo su brazo.

La viejilla iba a decir algo, pero un gesto duro de cejas rectas y ojos que la miraban directamente la detuvo.

Libros y helado lugar, viejos tomos donados por la biblioteca de Seattle, libros amarillos que nadie leía y sin embargo para Isabella quien amaba leer aquel espacio que parecía derruirse y donde las polillas parecían construir un hogar era para ella muy querido. Libros lleno de dibujos y paisajes, libros con historias de seres felices, grandes bitácoras donde ella podía escapar.

Abrió su favorito: _La colección de Sir John Tenniel, Alicia en el país de las maravillas. _De niña aquellos dibujos la llevaban por mundos oníricos, donde conejos, gatos de Cheshire y sombrereros extraños la llevaban de la mano hacia un mundo de colores, donde podía huir de su mundo. Durante años amó aquellas ilustraciones, mas ahora los dibujos le parecieron extraños, psicóticos, agresivos y sombríos.

_No te gustaría eso bebé… yo quiero para ti algo más lindo._

Como siempre, cada cosa para Isabella se remitía a su hija, se llevó el libro a su pecho y recordó el nacimiento de su nena. Que miedo tenía ese día, dolía tanto y estaba cansada de luchar contra la pequeñez de su cuerpo, quince horas y la señora Weber y la señora MacCarty dándole apoye para que ella siguiese luchando, pero no pudo más, se desmadejó al entender que no podría traer a la nena de manera normal.

La mascarilla, la terrible aguja que penetraba su columna, el rostro de la enfermera y el medico que era tan frío y que en su tono de voz demostraba cuan indiferente era a su dolor, y a la pena aterradora que la pequeña Isabella sentía sabiendo que dejando salir a la niña de su cuerpo, ella la perdería para siempre… cerró los ojos y añoró aquellos días que a pesar de la soledad de aquel embarazo fue feliz con su bebé dentro de ella, meses en que no se sintió sola y perdida.

Unas lágrimas cayeron sobre su rostro, sentada en el suelo entre los pasillos de la biblioteca ocultaba cuán difícil era vivir siendo una mamá de un bebé que ya no le pertenecía.

Tiró el libro a un lado, no quería aquellos dibujos de trazos grises y viejos, quería otros, deseaba unos nuevos… algo lindo y quizás buscar a la señora Weber para que se los mandara al matrimonio MacCarty.

Soñaba con un pequeño contacto, un regalo para su nena.

_« ¿Cómo te llamas? Me gustaba Vanesa… es un lindo nombre, mi cielo.»_

_«Es un hermoso nombre, Bella»_

_«Ella será su hija, puede llamarla como quiera, señora MacCarty»_

Una Isabella observa por lo bajo a la majestuosa rubia que trataba de entablar una conversación tranquila con ella.

_«Me gusta Vanesa, quiero llamarla Emma, pero Vanesa está bien»_

Cualquier nombre para la nena de ojos azules y cabello oscuro sería perfecto… ella era perfecta.

* * *

Editado por XBrontë.

**El próximo capítulo tendremos al niño tierno del caníbal haciendo lo mejor que saber hacer, es decir, tratando de molestar a su mariposa. **

**Gracias a todas las que me dejan comentarios, ponen la historia en alertas y en favoritos. A las lectoras fantasmas gracias, son todas muy amables, saben que no contesto porque mi tiempo es una locura, además vampiros dementes me siguen los pasos. **


	11. Soy nada y no me importa

_**Los personajes son de Meyer.**_

_El amor es el funeral de los corazones,  
y una oda a la crueldad.  
Cuando los ángeles lloran sangre  
sobre flores abiertas de maldad._

El funeral de los corazones  
y una súplica de misericordia.  
Cuando el amor es un arma  
separándome de ti.

Ella era el Sol  
brillando sobre  
la tumba de nuestras esperanzas y sueños tan frágiles.  
El era la Luna  
pintándote  
con su resplandor tan vulnerable y pálido.

El amor es el funeral de los corazones,  
y una oda a la crueldad.  
Cuando los ángeles lloran sangre  
sobre flores abiertas de maldad.

_**The funeral of heart. Him.**_

**La Mujer del Caníbal**

**Capítulo 11**

**Soy nada y no me importa**

**(Andante con brío)**

* * *

Edward Masen entró a la biblioteca, atropelló a la vieja Cope quien intentó saludarla de manera coqueta, un gruñido fue la respuesta.

Caminó entre los estantes… hurgando y buscando como un animal a su presa, no tenía un plan, sólo era llevado hasta allí por un perfume y por un sentimiento irracional.

¿Quién era ella?

¿Cómo se atrevía a desafiarlo ante todos?

¿Por qué molestaba a Jane?

¿Por qué lo perturbaba?

¿Qué cosa era ella que hacía que él viviese en un mundo donde la noche terminaba siendo el vigilante bajo su ventana?

¿Por qué Jasper la amaba?

¿Qué hizo ella para salvarlo?

¿Por qué había vuelto?

¿Cómo hacía él para no odiarla?

¿Por qué todo el maldito mundo conspiró para ser hija de quién era?

¡Maldita sea su existencia!

Sigilosamente se deslizó entre libro y libro, todas las palabras y venenos se agolpaban en su lengua, uno a uno, hasta que ambos se toparon rostro a rostro, separados por la muralla de textos.

Los eléctricos ojos de Edward Masen la observaron sin parpadear, Isabella ── sorprendida ── dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

── ¡No te muevas, Bella! ── la orden fue dicha con fuerza, ella se quedó, por un segundo, pasmada.

Jamás había dicho su nombre. Ni siquiera aquel día.

Se despabiló y se encaminó hacia afuera, lo escuchó caminar con fuerza en los estantes de al lado, lo escuchó respirar, debía salir de allí, debía irse, aún tenía restos de las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, el negro del maquillaje ── que aún no se acostumbraba a usar ── le daba un imagen de muñeca rota.

Cinco pasos, con un libro abrazado contra su pecho y de pronto, se estrelló contra el pecho de hierro de su perseguidor.

── ¿Quién te crees que eres? ── no la dejó avanzar.

Veinte centímetros de diferencia en la estatura.

Él, toda furia y descontrol.

Enfrentando a esa cosilla pequeña y cálida que se enterró en su pecho.

A aquella niña que lo odiaba pero que tenía tatuada en la piel.

Ella, toda frágil y suave.

Ella, con ojos de venado triste.

Ella, insignificante y oscura.

Isabella se dio una orden de no temblar, ya no era tiempo, el tiempo de ser una hojilla frágil frente al poderoso Edward Masen había pasado, la época de los sueños donde ella se imaginaba mil escenarios dulces y amorosos se había esfumado.

Él era cruel. Ella estaba rota. Y él estaba destinado a despreciarla. Levantó su cara y se enfrentó a él. A los ojos azules que, en otro rostro, eran diferentes.

── ¡Déjame ir, imbécil!

── ¿Por qué estás aquí? ── por un segundo, la boca que sólo dijo tres palabras, lo confundió.

_No mires su boca Masen... no… no… es hermosa, si, y no quieres besarla._

── Estoy castigada ── trató de hacerse a un lado y pasar por el costado mas, los brazos de Edward, se extendieron y tomaron los bordes de los estantes, haciendo una jaula con su cuerpo.

── No estoy hablando de aquí Bellapestosa _Demonios, demonios _estoy hablando de Forks, ¿Por qué no te quedaste dónde estabas?

_Por mí. Por ella. Por mi madre y, hasta por ti, porque en algún momento, Edward, fuiste todo para mí. Ahora, no, Bella. Ahora no ¡Respira profundo!_

Con aquella exhalación que deviene y que abre los sentidos y la lógica, Isabella se preparó para enfrentarlo. Se dio al dolor reafirmarse que el Edward Masen que ella amó sólo fue un producto de su desesperación y que el verdadero ── que estaba frente a ella ── era su verdugo.

── Pensé que me extrañabas, Eddie ── contestó, de manera sarcástica.

La fuerza de esa verdad negada fue, para el chico, una bofetada certera en su bella cara.

── Yo no te extrañaba, Isabella, nadie lo hace.

── Si, nadie me extraña ── su voz fue ronca── aun así, estoy aquí.

── No debiste volver.

── Hago lo que quiero ── y sin importar la fuerza del muchacho, ella lo empujó.

Brevemente, logró libertarse de su cuerpo y de su presencia, caminó lentamente con el libro debajo del brazo, pero a los segundos se vio arrastrada por la mano de Edward que la agarró de su codo y la acorraló, nuevamente, como jaula.

Ojos marrones. Piel de durazno. Cuerpo pequeño. Muñeca de porcelana.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, él evitó un gemido, el pequeño contacto de su mano sobre su piel fue eléctrico, enervante.

── Todo el pueblo te odia.

── No es noticia, Eddie Masen ── lo miró de hito a hito, una mirada tranquila.

¡Qué fuerte era en ese momento! debió pasar todo aquel desgarramiento de dejar ir a su hija para que, al fin, pudiese enfrentarse a él sin el deseo dulce de tocarlo, de pasar sus dedos por su boca, de enterrar su nariz en su hermoso cabello. Ahora, sólo lo miraba con la certeza de que aquel niño malo frente a ella, sólo era un perfecto dibujo en un cuento ilustrado, pero que, más allá, no era nadie. Isabella entendió, en esa mirada, todo lo que había perdido: perdió su capacidad de soñar.

── ¿Crees que me importa? ── el piercing de su ceja destelló cuando la levantó para darse énfasis.

── No te importa nada ── se acercó y le susurró en el oído ── Yo sé quién eres tú ── sin quererlo, aspiró el perfume de su piel, una corriente eléctrica traspasó su columna de manera dolorosa, una ráfaga de algo vino a su mente… ella y su boca pequeña besando su barbilla ── Eres la hija de tú madre.

El rostro de Isabella se congeló, otro de los pecados por los que debía pagar: Renée.

── Lo soy, soy su hija, para bien o para mal, para el dolor de este pueblo, y para tu dolor Edward ¿Debo pedirte perdón? ── su voz se quebró levemente.

── Si, cada día de tu vida ── la recorrió de palmo a palmo ── eres igual a ella ¡igual!

_Mariposa pequeña…_

_Suave aleteo de alas…_

_Flor nacida entre desiertos…_

_Manantiales y miel…_

A milímetros de su cuello, Eddie vio palpitar la pequeña vena azul, la piel cremosa que lo invitaba a morder, una tentación de dulce de leche, la necesidad imperiosa de pasar su lengua por aquel pequeño lugar

── ¡Te odio!

Una terrible y oscura criatura se removía en el corazón de Edward Masen, una bestia helada que nadaba en los pozos profundos de sí mismo, un monstruo de ojos azules salvajes levantaba su vista hacia el rostro de aquella chica que estaba destinado a odiar. Un monstruo quería devorarla, que con sus manos deseaba apretar su cuerpo y desintegrarla, abrirla como una fruta madura y chuparla, estrellar su cuerpo contra ella y hacerla gemir, hundirse en su carne y llegar hasta muy profundo, comer su corazón y destruir su alma. Y sentir paz al hacerlo.

── Pues, disfrútalo Eddie.

Por un segundo, permitió que la niña volviese, por un segundo dejó que sus sueños retornaran y que todos se hicieran posibles en el rostro de Edward, él la odiaba desde que era una niña, siempre se lo hizo saber. Sin embargo, con él frente a ella, con el calor de su cuerpo cerca, respirando en su rostro, electrificando su piel, era todo lo que amó un día. Se permitió recorrerlo, permitió que las sensaciones sensuales, que descubrió hace meses, volvieran por un momento.

Miró su piel pálida y perfecta con la sombra azul de su barba delineando su mandíbula, el cabello abundante y sedoso que caía desperdigado por todas partes, la manera de respirar, la voz profunda que cantaba hermosas canciones, su manzana de adán que se movía sensualmente cuando hablaba, un algo de niño perdido, un dejo melancólico en su mirar, los labios carnosos que surcaban su cara y que hacían un rictus de maldad divertida, todas aquellas cosas que lo hacían él, único y especial, todo aquello que ella perfeccionó en su cerebro, que lo convirtió en algo bello e inalcanzable, la suma de todas sus alegrías, el territorio donde ella pudiera ser.

── Ódiame todo lo que quieras, has de mi vida un infierno ── no parpadeó al decirlo.

Lo iba a decir, ya no callaría más, ahora fijaría su posición y el señor rey del maldito pueblo de mierda la tendría que escuchar.

── ¿No lo has hecho siempre? ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora? ¿Crees que me afecta que toda la comitiva de amigotes del equipo de futbol me vea como si yo no existiera? ¡Estoy aquí Eddie! ¿Qué pueden hacerme? ¿Ofenderme? ¿Hacer de mi vida un infierno? Lo ha sido siempre, pero ahora Edward, ahora no permitiré que me pisoteen, no me esconderé más de los tuyos, no evitaré cruzarme por los pasillos con tu adorada novia, no dejaré que Jane haga de mí el chiste del día ¡ya no más! No soy tú víctima, ya no estoy dispuesta a agachar la cabeza tan sólo porque soy la hija de mí madre, ya no me avergonzaré más.

── No eres tan fuerte ── arrinconó su cuerpo al de ella ── Nunca lo has sido, Isabella, vuelves de nuevo a este lugar ¿Qué quieres? ¿Decir que no eres la que me quitó a mi amigo Jasper?

── Yo no…

── Oh sí, lo mataste tú, lo llevaste de tu mano al precipicio, hiciste que él dejara sus sueños y todo lo que él deseaba.

── ¿Qué sabes tú? ¡Nunca supiste de sus verdaderos sueño! estabas demasiado embebido de ti mismo para ver. Edward ¡Fuiste un estúpido ciego! Jasper era alguien más. Jasper no era una prolongación de ti.

── ¿Lo amaste? ── la pregunta surgió, el monstruo en él rugió.

Edward, niño adolescente no entendía hasta qué punto esa pregunta vino a él como el eco de una verdad desconocida: celos, celos de su amigo. Él, nacido para que todos lo amasen ── y que vivía deseando a quien odiaba ── no entendía por qué ella jamás lo miró como miraba a Jasper.

── ¿Lo amaste? ── reiteró, con dureza.

── Lo amé ── levantó su rostro con orgullo ── Él fue mi mejor amigo, mi mejor amigo.

── ¿Entonces, porque lo dejaste morir? ── hizo la pregunta con rabia.

Los labios hermosos de Edward se contrajeron duramente contra los dientes. Rabia, furia, tristeza, deseo y odio… todo en él, todo el monstruo hambriento que nadaba en la oscuridad de su alma, el animal, el poeta furioso que se escondía, aquel que se alimentaba con la esencia de sí mismo, el caníbal dispuesto a beber, a comer y a destruir aquello que amaba y que no entendía.

── No voy a decirte nada ── puso su manos sobre los bíceps de hierro del muchacho ── No voy a contarte nada, si lo hubiese visto de verdad, habría sabido el motivo porque se fue del equipo, el motivo porque se alejó de ti, el por qué anudó una soga a su cuello, el por qué morir para él fue su manera de huir ── con la fuerza de su pequeña estatura se liberó de la cárcel de los brazos de Edward Masen.

── ¿Y tú, si lo viste? ── la acorraló a los dos pasos.

── Vi todo, lo supe todo y tú no lo merecías, no lo merecías.

── Yo lo amaba.

── Tu no amas a nadie Edward Masen, no puedes, sólo te quieres a ti mismo, odias a quien no está pendiente de ti, a quien no cree que eres lo máximo, y eres cruel, lo he visto, eres cruel con todos, los desprecias porque ellos nos están a tu altura, los ves como si fueran insectos y lo más triste es que ninguno se da cuenta de cómo los miras.

── No sabes nada de mí, no me conoces.

── No, no te conozco, en realidad no lo hice nunca ── habló para sí misma ── Y ya no te quiero conocer, ya no eres importante.

Isabella caminó resuelta entre los pasillos, contando cada paso, esa era su guerra del día, su pequeña gran batalla. De pronto algo arrollador la agarró con fuerza, Edward la arrastró hasta su pecho y clavó sobre ella su mirada azul.

── Yo ── se acercó a su boca ── te miró a ti, Bellapestosa Swan.

No iba dejar que lo siguiese ninguneando.

── Te veo, siempre te he visto, y no me engañas ── observaba el delineado delicado de sus labios _¡púdrete en el infierno Masen! _

Se iba a enterar lo que significaba enfrentarse abiertamente al rey del instituto.

── Yo sí sé quién eres ── ni un milímetro entre los dos, Bella abrió los ojos y se dio la orden de mantenerse en pie, la sonrisa cruel y torcida de Edward apareció de pronto ── ¡Eres nada! No calificas, no aplicas ¡Naaadaaaa!

…_tu boca sueña mi boca …tus ojos iluminan espacios …en infiernos y sombras eres el camino, paraíso de cielos escondidos, agua de fuego que me arde entre témpanos y rocas …arrullos y soles de mundos lejanos y ardientes, la vida, la muerte y el tremendo misterio que oculta tu alma silenciosa…_

_¡Maldición Féilea! _

Isabella parpadeó, la crueldad estaba presente, se hacía voz en sus labios, tristemente sabía que ya no la lastimaba. Se puso de puntillas y se enfrentó a su sueño roto.

── ¿Y crees que me importa, Eddie? Yo no soy Jane, no muero porque tú me mires, no soy de tu estúpido club de admiradoras, yo soy nada y tú no me importas, no te tengo miedo, no temo a nada, pues no tengo nada que perder ── una sensualidad desconocida, nacida de su indiferencia, nacida de la profunda consciencia de ya no necesitar ser amada hizo que Isabella respirara sobre el rostro de Edward, mordió su boca y el piercing agresivo que la hacía más voluptuosa mandó a la mente de Masen una imagen de ella tomándolo por completo, haciendo que el monstruo jadeara frente al deseo aterrador y urgente de sentir como hundía su verga y sus dientes en la carne de aquella mariposa de hierro.

── No eres importante, puedes ser dueño del mundo Eddie y lo serás y yo Isabella Swan, hija de Renée, simplemente cambiaré de canal.

Los brazos la soltaron, Isabella se tambaleó un poco sin apartar la mirada de Edward Masen, amor, amor que se iba… algo roto en su corazón, el pasado de una niña con cicatrices en su espalda, amor, amor que en un espacio de tiempo fue real, una incertidumbre para ella, el miedo atroz de creer que no volvería amar de igual manera, que la inocencia ida la dejó estéril que de alguna terrible manera ella se convertiría en su enemigo, que ya no era capaz de sentir piedad, que ya no había esperanza.

── No te cruces en mi camino.

── No obstaculices el mío ── volteó resuelta, con el libro en su mano, cerniendo sobre ella un escudo que la hacía intocable, no permitiendo sentir como unos ojos azules recorrían su espalda, sin escuchar un llamado instintivo:

_Féileacán… mariposa de hierro._

Dos horas después, Masen capitán del equipo se aprestaba a desahogar su furia silenciosa ante el hecho doloroso de sentir que aún estaba impregnado del aliento de Isabella Swan… que aún después de haber tomado a Jane Douglas en su lustroso auto plateado como animal sin freno… él estaba intoxicado hasta los huesos y que escuchaba la voz diciéndole:

_Tú no me importas…_

* * *

**Editado por XBrontë.**

**Gracias a las que dejan comentarios o son lectoras fantasmas, mil y miles de agradecimientos chicas. Esta historia no es fácil lo sé, pero intentaré darle a este hombre cruel su lección de vida, darle alma y corazón y convertirlo en poeta.**

**Gracias.**


	12. Entre el amor y el odio, la guerra Rondo

_**Los personajes son de Meyer.**_

_Aquí viene la lluvia otra vez__  
__cayendo sobre mi cabeza como un recuerdo__  
__cayendo sobre mi cabeza como una nueva emoción__  
__quiero caminar en el viento libre__  
__quiero conversar como lo hacen los enamorados__  
__quiero zambullirme en tu océano__  
__¿está lloviendo contigo?__Así que nene háblame__  
__como lo hacen los enamorados__  
__camina conmigo__  
__como lo hacen los enamorados__  
__háblame__  
__como lo hacen los enamorados__Aquí viene la lluvia otra vez__  
__lloviendo en mi cabeza como una tragedia__  
__desgarrándome como una nueva emoción._

_**Here come to rain again: Eurythmics**_

* * *

El capítulo es enorme chicas, dije hace algunos días que la etapa escolar de la historia, es decir el pasado de los personajes sería corto, y lo es, pero este capítulo era necesario, pues tanto las lectoras como Sacha quieren llegar a la etapa de Eddie rock star y del porqué ellos se casaron, por lo tanto intento agilizar el proceso, de la etapa escuela sólo seguirán muy poquitos capítulos, ya queremos todas llegar donde la historia en realidad se desenvuelve. Dije además que habría una batalla entre Amanda y Bella, pues aquí viene, y varios secreticos se sabrán. Disfruten, esto es la guerra.

* * *

**LA MUJER DEL CANIBAL**

**ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO, LA GUERRA.**

Para los espíritus románticos no hay nada más hermoso que la guerra, las guerras antiguas, operísticas y fantásticas. Hombres y guerreros en el campo de batalla luchando por el honor, por la tierra, por el amor o por el indiscutible hecho de que su espíritu enardecido y volcánico está insuflado de la necesidad de pelear.

Guerra, donde todo se juega.

Guerra, donde el cuerpo a cuerpo es necesario para ver frente al otro que se mata o que se matará. Para los escritores, el tema de la guerra lo encierra todo, en la sangre hay poesía, en los campos de batalla viven y mueren hombres que se validan entre la tristeza del no ser y la pasión de la batalla. Allí, todos se prueban lo fuertes que son para sobrevivir o para bien morir y aceptar las heridas y la soledad.

Son guerreros llenos de furia, llenos de pasión y hambrientos de adrenalina. En aquellos momentos, todo es absoluto y rotundo, se va del todo a la nada, puntos límites y extremos donde la vida es el bien más preciado.

En aquellos momentos de guerra se piensa en quien eres, qué eres y como has enfrentado tu vida. Irónico es que, en los momentos donde todo es odio, el amor se enardece y se inflama.

Los hombres son seres extraños y ambivalentes, le pertenecen a la luna y al sol y están hechos de un material duro y flexible, que los convierten en poderosos cuando aman odiando.

Para Edward Masen, el campo de juego era su campo de batalla, allí se levantaba para golpear y mostrarles a todos quien era, no importaba si era solo un entrenamiento o un partido importante, él no hacía la diferencia, siempre era pelear y mostrarse como el niño dorado que no le temía a nada y que quería todo. Parado en el centro del campo de juego, vestido con la ropa para entrenar y en medio de la lluvia fastidiosa de Forks, Eddie era el show de furia y voluntad de todos los días.

Y ese día, para él, la guerra interior retumbaba.

_Yo soy nada y tú no me importas, _

_No te tengo miedo, no temo a nada, _

_Pues no tengo nada que perder._

¡Estúpida nena insignificante!

Cerró los puños y gritó con fuerza a Mike Newton:

── ¡Maldita sea, Newton! Pareces una niña con el balón, corre más rápido, si no lo haces te rompo las costillas, pareces una bailarina de ballet ¡Idiota!

El barro del campo se pegaba a la piel de todos haciendo desaparecer el color de los uniformes, cosa que no afectaba el interés por el espectáculo, no, porque lo importante era estar ahí y ver a Masen en acción, por eso casi toda la escuela se sentaba a las once de la mañana los lunes, miércoles y viernes a ver el duro entrenamiento, no interesaba si llovía o si el casi inexistente sol de la Península Olímpica se presentaba, era un ritual estar allí desde hacía cuatro años, tan sólo para ver a Eddie Masen── majestuoso e imponente ── romperle la madre a todos y presionar hasta que los pobres chicos del equipo dejaran sus tripas en el pasto.

Con la actitud de cazador, veía tras el casco a todos, piernas flexionadas, respiración agitada, visión de 180 grados, él era el verdadero entrenador ── el profesor Cooper solo cumplía con el mero trámite de comprobar la asistencia y tocar el pitazo final ── todos allí le temían, con su poderosa voz, comandaba cada jugada y cada estrategia sin apenas consultarlo con el encargado.

── ¡Adelántate Tyler!

── ¡Corre más rápido Mike!

── ¡Esquiva la defensa O´Donell!

── ¡Ataca con fuerza Garret!

Esperaba como todos obedecieran sus órdenes, la estrategia siempre era la misma: diseñar jugadas destinadas a protegerlo y de esa manera, comandar el ataque, porque Eddie era el atacante, el jugador más rápido y el máximo anotador de touchdown de todas las escuelas del estado de Washington y debía tener compañeros fieros dispuestos a sacrificarse para que él llevara al equipo al triunfo. Era una escuela mínima de un pueblo mínimo, pero tener al mejor del estado en algo ── aunque sea en touchdown ── ya justificaba, por sí solo, la adoración que toda la comunidad sentía por él y él, adoraba jugar, tan sólo porque el campo de juego era el único lugar donde él podía sacar a flote toda su furia interna sin tener que dar explicaciones.

No deseaba hacer de ello una profesión, varias escuelas le habían ofrecido becas y ya tenía las solicitudes de cinco universidades interesadas en él y su talento deportivo, pero no. Su talento deportivo no era otra cosa más que una manera bestial de jugar motivada por la brutalidad impuesta por una madre desquiciada que amparándose en la doble moral de la apariencia le enseñó, entre líneas, la sucia pero contundente fórmula de ganar siempre.

Siempre había dicho no. Sus sueños de grandeza iban por otro lado, porque a él le interesaba otro tipo público, uno donde Eddie Masen levantara su ego mucho más y donde su vanidad fuese perdurable.

Cantar, ser una gran estrella. El fútbol era sólo un peldaño. Su manera personal de mantener a todo Forks comiendo de su mano, haciendo que los hombres frustrados e infelices lo vieran como aquel en lo que no se convirtieron, o aquel al cual las señoras sosas y amargadas no tuvieron, y haciendo que las niñas ilusas suspiraran y soñaran patéticamente con él.

Aquel era no sólo el campo de entrenamiento de fútbol era el campo de entrenamiento de su vanidad.

Sin embargo ese día le importaba un comino todo, sólo quería golpear a alguien.

Tenía el olor de la niña insufrible que lo retó en la biblioteca, la imagen de su rostro hermoso de piel de porcelana que lo observaba desde sus ojos marrones de gruesas pestañas.

¡La quería besar! ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿Acaso estaba jodidamente loco?

── ¡Masen!── el entrenador gritó── ¿Qué mierdas te pasa? ¡Enfócate!── corría con el balón en la mano, tratando de esquivar a su atacante que no deseaba que llegase hasta la siguiente yarda, pero la susurrante voz de Isabella lo atacó como un cuchillo en el estómago.

_Simplemente cambiaré de canal…_

¡Y él la quiso besar! ¡Susurrarle al oído! ¡Gemir a su lado! Acurrucarse y morder. Tomarla contra las estanterías de la biblioteca y hacer que ella pidiese perdón tan sólo por desafiarlo.

¡Tan sólo por existir!

Tyler, que necesitaba desahogarse por las humillaciones constantes del capitán del equipo, aprovechó el descuido de éste y se fue con furia hasta el pecho de Masen. Lo tumbó con fuerza, haciendo que el enorme y largo cuerpo de Eddie se levantara unos metros y cayera en el barro de la cancha.

Un crujido seco resonó por el espacio, el grito de Jane desde lejos, nunca lo habían visto caer de esa forma.

¡Joder! Dolía como una mierda, pero no era el dolor físico, era la humillación de que Tyler-polla pequeña-Crowley lo hubiese tumbado en un simple entrenamiento.

Se levantó. La lluvia arreciaba.

Era la guerra.

Era esa niña idiota con apariencia de mariposa frágil que se escondía entre rincones, aquella que él vigilaba como lobo, la misma maldita que le había quitado a su amigo, aquella que lo hacía tener erecciones duras y constantes, la misma con la que él soñaba entre brumas, canciones, angustias y rabias.

Ella.

La misma, la que llevaba en su sangre el estigma de ser una paria, la que él deseaba y odiaba con ferviente intensidad la que lo puse en este trance.

Se paró furioso, la humedad de la lluvia le penetraba la piel, sólo vio al imbécil de Crowley quien dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa de triunfo. Se quitó el casco, el cabello cobre se pegaba a sus mejillas y las aletas de su nariz se dilataban con fuerza.

La niebla de los bosques venía y se mesclaba con el vaho del cuerpo caliente y sudoroso del muchacho que, bajo la fría lluvia, parecía tener, casi al medio día, el halo misterioso y terrorífico del ángel de la muerte.

Caminó dos pasos, inclinó la cabeza unos centímetros, sus ojos azules se centraron por un momento en el idiota, parpadeó frenéticamente, de pronto algo cambió en el ambiente, algo mínimo, que sólo él pudo percibir, se desconectó del objetivo principal, y ese era patear al que se había atrevido a tumbarlo. Un zumbido dulce en el aire, y volteó, a quince metros de él, ella.

_Féilea…_

Caminando en medio de la lluvia, sin nada que la protegiera, con sus libros bajo el brazo, siendo golpeada suavemente por las gotas de agua.

_Te vas a morir de frío, preciosa…_

Ese fue su pensamiento inmediato. Pensamiento que al instante desechó casi hasta el vómito.

_¿Qué carajos fue eso? ¿Qué te importa si le da pulmonía?_

Pero allí estaba, apartada de todo, protegida en su aislamiento, y él viendo como las pequeñas gotas de agua corrían por su piel, aun desde tan lejos el agua sobre su cuerpo, adherida sobre su piel, resaltado sus curvas y sus senos que eran hermosos y voluptuosos, toda ella era apetecible, y de nuevo una imagen que lo hizo saltar, deseaba pasar su lengua por cada gota recorriendo su piel, sobre todo aquella que se deslizaba tranquilamente por su barbilla.

Todo desapareció, un segundo que fue todo y Eddie concentrado en el caminar solitario de Bellapestosa Swan en medio de todo.

Bajó por un momento su mirada a la grava, temblaba, se agitaba con la visión retenida por sus pupilas, Eddie con diecisiete añitos no lo supo definir, años después lo entendería.

Ella, Bella pequeña y bonita estaba sola, y él se conmovía al verla.

A su mente de músico vino una tonada triste de armónica.

_«Respirando silencios,_

_polvo en el viento, _

_una hojilla se arrastra en los caminos, _

_abrazarte fuerte y decirte que estoy, _

_que soy y que puedo protegerte»_

_¡Estúpido Masen! ¿Podrías calmarte un poco? _Sin embargo, ella lo llamaba.

Paso a paso, poco a poco, contando piedritas en la calle.

_Te mueves suavemente._

Tragó hiel, veneno, enterró las uñas en la palma de sus manos.

Guerra, momento en que todo es odio, amor y fuego.

Isabella y Edward a ambos lados del espectro, ella se quedó inmóvil, los ojos azules de hielo la quemaron y se encontró con Edward que la observaba entre la lluvia agotadora y la niebla.

Por un momento, Isabella quiso correr al ver y sentir los eléctricos ojos sobre ella.

_Huye Isabella, corre lejos de aquí ¿qué haces enfrentándote con él día a día? Sólo vas a salir lastimada Bella, él tiene todo el poder, míralos, míralos a todos, lo aman, rétalo y el pueblo te odiará más…él te odiará más._

Dio un pasito leve, pero algo rugió en su cuello, volteó y no vio nada, aquel sonido le dijo que no se moviera, que debía estar allí con el agua helada lastimando su piel, viéndolo a él, permitiendo que Edward Masen la acuchillara con su desprecio.

Levantó su rostro, cerró su boca pequeña que tiritaba de frío y se enfrentó a la presencia hermosa, devastadora y poderosa del capitán del equipo de fútbol.

_No debes desfallecer ahora, nena…no lo hagas._

Un fuerza venida desde su pecho la animó a caminar hasta acercarse a las vallas, un paso y vio a Edward moverse hacia un punto definido, giró su cabeza levemente y otros ojos la miraban con rabia, si en ese momento Jane Douglas hubiese podido la hubiese matado y hecho sangrar frente a todos, pues la aparente frágil rubia entendía que su novio ardía de rabia y que lo que ocurriría a continuación no era porque Tyler lo hubiese golpeado, no, era porque la perdedora Swan se acercaba retadora a observarlo y que él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas decirle a ella que no tenía poder sobre él.

Era mentira.

Jane lo sabía.

.

.

Bellapestosa tenía todo el poder en sus manos, en su piel y en su boca, hacía meses lo comprobó cuando él ──en medio de una ida de alcohol y anfetaminas ── le confesó llorando los atroces sentimientos que Isabella Swan le inspiraba:

_La odio, la odio…_

Le escuchó entre gimoteos tóxicos.

_Y me gusta mucho, yo…yo…yo quiero tocarla y besarla ¡Idiota! ¡Es igual a su madre! ¡Y se acostó con Jasper! Y ella lo mató y la odio y me gusta, cada noche, cada noche iba a su casa a mirarla, la muy tonta, ¿la has visto, Jane?_

Oh si, Jane la había visto desde que la chiquilla apareció, fea, flaca y pobre, con su ropa barata, su mirar de rata mojada y su extraño aire de fragilidad ¡la había visto! ¡Y la había odiado siempre!

¡Perra!

_Quiero hundirme en su pelo, levantar mi mano y tocar su rostro, quiero golpearla y besarla, cuando ella habla mi jodida piel vibra y me excito como un imbécil, golpeo las paredes y mi madre se queda mirando como si estuviera loco ¡Y estoy loco! ¡Loco de rabia! ¿Por qué tengo que sentir esto? ¿Por qué?_

La chica rubia recordó como él, encerrado en el baño de la casa de Garret con la cabeza entre las piernas, totalmente drogado le confesaba a Jane su sentir. Ella no movía un músculo, ni pestañeaba ── en ese momento no tenía por qué fingir ser la niña tonta que escasamente sabía leer ── en ese momento, era Jane Douglas viendo como su novio hablaba entre sueños y brumas de su muy particular y adictivo espejismo.

Estaba ya acostumbrada a las bizarras palabras salidas de los sueños oscuros e inconfesables de Eddie, ya las había escuchado varias veces, todas ellas productos de sus fugas de hierba y vodka. La más dura fue la de aquella noche; sin embargo, la que marcó definitivamente esa enfermedad llamada Bellapestosa Swan fue la ocurrida a finales del año escolar pasado, aquel maldito día que Jane hubiese querido borrar de su mente, y arrancar con lejía y acido de la piel de su novio.

Ni siquiera los meses en que ella le ofreció sexo descontrolado, no le importaba que él se tirara a todas las chicas que se le ofrecían o en Los Ángeles cuando supo que todas aquellas mujerzuelas llenas de silicona con piel de color naranja se lo chupaban en los baños de los bares o que las seguidoras de las bandas locales se murieran por el niñito de cabello raro e hipnóticos ojos azules.

Jane sólo deseaba que él olvidara, que en los oscuros senderos del corazón de su novio, en aquella pequeña cajita donde él guardaba su secreto, todas la mujeres y el sexo fuesen capaz de destruirla, sin embargo él seguía…continuaba e insistía en desearla.

Y era peor, porque aquellos meses en que ella se fue, él empeoró.

Despierto, consciente y arrogante, Edward se daba gracias a los cielos porque la cretina de Bella no estaba en el pueblo, pero sólo cuando perdía el control de sí mismo era sólo un niñito enamorado de la primera chica que tocó, de la primera que acarició y de la que siempre fue la única para él desde la vez que Bella lo salvó de Frankie, sí, porque ella también supo lo que había ocurrido con el monstruo de cabello zanahoria.

_A veces voy hasta su casa, y creo que la veo parada en su ventana, o volteo y está sentada con su tonta ropa y capucha roja tras de mí, me siento asqueroso por extrañarla…ella es como Renée, igual de mala, no me engaña, es una cualquiera y sé que para joderme la vida se hizo amiga de Jasper, tan sólo para joderme la vida, sabe que yo conozco el secreto, ella sabe que su madre era una perra y jodió a mi papá y destruyó mi vida ¡La odio! ¡La detesto! _

Jane recuerda como él trataba de pararse trepando por los azulejos, entre arcadas y trastabillando con deseo de vomitar. En ese momento, Jane lo odiaba, no sentía lástima de él y se juraba que nunca diría la verdad tan sólo por vengarse de la humillación. Lo vio correr tambaleándose hasta el sanitario y vomitar con lágrimas en los ojos, tratando de deshacerse de la larva que lo carcomía por dentro.

_La detesto y… la quiero._

Al día siguiente, cuando Edward despertó desnudo en la cama de su casa y diciendo que no recordaba nada, Jane, con rostro de Barbie de colección, le sonrió. Había decidido ignorar toda la información que le había entregado durante la borrachera. No estaba dispuesta a perder su pasaje al éxito y a la felicidad y optó por desconocer ese pequeño detalle, fingiendo siempre ── aunque en su interior sentía asco y estaba llena de decepción ── porque ella no desistiría.

.

.

Isabella pegó sus manos al alambre, la mirada de la niña fresa la taladraba mientras todos los demás le gritaban a Tyler que corriera, tres segundos, una vida en las miradas y Edward se aprestaba a romperle la nariz al idiota.

── ¡Edward, no lo hagas!── grito el entrenador Cooper, pero era demasiado tarde, alguien debía pagar y en ese momento Tyler era el indicado.

El puño se fue contra la cara del chico que sólo vio venir al capitán del equipo que, con toda su rabia, se estrelló contra su nariz.

── ¡Imbécil!── un puño duro y el sonido del golpe fue seco y contundente── ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme? ¡Idiota!── otro puñetazo, el chico Crowley gritó duro, mientras que sentía que todos los huesos de su nariz se quebraban a pedazos y la sangre salía profusa por su nariz── ¡Siempre quisiste hacerlo! Jodido eunuco de mierda── ahora, el golpe fue contra la barbilla.

No podía parar, quería golpear con fuerza y no medir consecuencias, pateó el estómago de aquel que, en el suelo, no era su oponente, todos gritaban.

── _¡Lo vas a matar, Eddie!_

De pronto sintió que lo levantaban y lo elevaban del piso.

── ¡Suéltenme, hijos de…!── de pronto una mirada lo taladró desde lejos, una mirada aterrada y confusa.

_¡Diablos! ¡No! Mariposa…_

Bella lo observaba sin pestañear, con sus delineadas cejas en línea recta, en su boca se dibujaba una O de estupefacción mezclado con terror y desilusión. Frunció sus labios como símbolo de aceptación ante lo que veía, bajo su mirada y movió la cabeza en signo de tristeza.

_Ese eres tú Edward Masen, no piensas en nada y siempre lastimas a todos._

Por un momento, cerró su mano en la valla, veía la sangre de Tyler corriendo por su ropa sucia, mezclada con el barro y la mugre, mientras que Edward era sostenido por sus compañeros quienes trataban de que éste no se les fuera de las manos.

Las miradas de nuevo se cruzaron.

Edward rugió de rabia e impotencia, la mirada marrón fue como si mil golpes lo fracturan, la decepción en aquellos ojos y la certeza que ellos lo despreciaban fue suficiente como para odiarla más y sentir, al mismo tiempo, una necesidad de ir tras su presencia.

Jane corrió hacia el campo, sus piernas se llenaron de barro y detestó que sus lindos zapatos de doscientos dólares se ensuciaran, pero era el costo que debía pagar, para ella lo primordial era obstaculizar la maldita visión de Bella Swan.

── ¡Oh, mi pobre gatito!── lo besó por su cara.

── ¿Pobre, Jane?── Tyler trataba de sostener su nariz rota, y de no llorar como niño pequeño── ¡Me rompió la puta nariz!

──Tú lo provocaste, Tyler── ella tratando de justificar el matoneo de su novio. Hubiese sido capaz de atestiguar que su chico estaba atado y encadenado y que Crowley se había aprovechado de él.

La lluvia mínima del medio día se hizo peor, y las gotas ── antes pequeñas y fastidiosas ── se hicieron duras y pesadas, Edward no escuchaba sólo veía como la pequeña enemiga se alejaba sin mirar atrás.

── ¡Suéltenme!── sin embargo, todos aún los sostenían con fuerza, la energía emanada de su cuerpo no daba señal de haberse calmado── ¡Suéltenme! ¡Ahora! ── Y se sacudió con toda la fuerza que era capaz── ¡No voy a matarte, Tyler!── gritó al pobre chico que se alejó cuatro pasos y se hizo tras el entrenador── pero no vuelvas a ponerme un puto dedo encima.

El entrenador Cooper, bufó con fuerza ── harto de que él niñato estuviese por encima de la ley y de su autoridad ── se enfrentó al chico que agarraba su casco para largarse lejos de allí.

── ¡Masen! Estas fuera de los entrenamientos durante esta semana y tú también Crowley ¡Largo los dos! No los quiero ver aquí hasta la próxima semana.

Los chicos que estaban alrededor se quedaron pasmados, Jane se refugiaba bajo la gradas del estadio, sus zapatos merecían la ensuciada pero no su cabello, sin embargo escuchó la orden del entrenador Cooper.

A éste no le importaba si toda la escuela y el director se le viniese encima ── Masen era un cavernícola y Crowley era un idiota con la nariz rota ── sabía muy bien que ambos eran los mejores jugadores del instituto, pero era hora de recuperar el respeto del equipo, y sobre todo de su capitán, quienes lo veían como un idiota útil que más bien cumplía con el papel de niñera que de entrenador.

── ¡No puede hacer eso!── Edward resopló frente a su rostro── me necesitan en los entrenamientos ¡no puede!── la lluvia no dejaba ver bien los rostros, y él trataba aún de observar el horizonte donde una figura pequeña se perdía.

── ¿Qué no puedo, Masen? ¡Puedo! ──el agua lo salpicaba todo── ¿Qué carajo fue lo que te pasó? Hoy has estado con ganar de romper costillas a todos, gritas como si esto fuese un maldito campo de batalla.

_¡Lo es! Es un campo de batalla y yo siempre debo ganar…siempre…debo ganar._

──No puede sacarme de los entrenamientos, me necesitan, en una semana jugaremos la semifinal contra la escuela de Port Angeles, es un juego definitivo ¡diablos! No puede sacarme── sin embargo el entrenador se alejaba sin voltear a mirarlo── ¡Me necesitan! El director no lo va a permitir── todos corrían alejándose de la tempestad y Edward Masen se quedó allí, muerto de furia mientras lo demás procuraban ponerse a salvo de la lluvia y el viento.

Era la guerra, su campo de batalla, allí solo, en medio de todo, a medias con toda su rabia y con toda la frustración en su cuerpo, confirmó lo que siempre sospechó: que nadie pelearía sus batallas por él. Y no le importó, su madre lo había educado para eso y ahora se sentía absolutamente preparado.

Eddie luchaba contra todo, poseía una rabia interior ── que ni él mismo sabía entender ── muy potente que lo tenía peleando con un monstruo fantasma desde que conoció a Isabella Swan, y peleaba para así extinguir un dolor que apenas comenzaba.

Eddie ── solo, bajo la lluvia y envuelto en la niebla ── en ese momento, odiaba a todo el mundo.

.

.

En la cafetería, sentado, aún con la ropa mojada y con la suciedad del campo de juego, murmuraba entre dientes, mientras que toda la pandilla lo rodeaba y trataba de alabarlo, diciéndole que Tyler se merecía la fracturada de su nariz. Esa era la dinámica normal después de un entrenamiento o de un juego, siempre estaban ahí para ensalzarlo, tanto que no se daban cuenta de lo complicado de la situación ocurrida en el campo, no entendían que si Crowley estaba mal herido eran débiles frente al partido de la semana siguiente.

── ¿Quién va a reemplazar a Tyler?── le preguntaron, él no contestaba, en ese momento extrañaba a Jasper, su amigo y él era un equipo completo, sin depender de los idiotas que estaban a su lado.

──No importa, yo puedo jugar sin él, por mí ¡Que se pudra!── volteó hacia Mike Newton que se atragantaba con una hamburguesa y trataba de pasar desapercibido por todos── ¡Tú!── señaló al chico quien se atragantó con un pedazo de carne.

── ¿Yo?── un poco de salsa de tomate se deslizó por la barbilla del muchacho quien se asustó entendiendo las implicaciones que la palabra Tú traían.

──Vas a reemplazar al idiota de Tyler── se enfrentó al resto del equipo que estaba junto a él y que lo miraba sorprendido por la elección ── Todas las noches entrenaremos ── calmó la curiosidad, y ante la no respuesta del elegido, lo fustigó ── ¿Tienes miedo, Mike? ¿Tu mami no te deja?

El chico bajó la cabeza, no podía decir que no, una negación al capitán del equipo y a la súper estrella de la escuela y su vida social moriría aquel día.

──No claro que no, Eddie.

──No podemos── O´Donell dijo por lo bajo── ¿Dónde vamos a entrenar?

──Aquí, en la escuela.

──Se darán cuenta.

Un puño sobre la mesa, si algo odiaba Eddie Masen es que le dijeran que no, si algo odia un hombre insuflado de batalla es que no se le permita pelear.

── ¡Me importa un rábano! Nadie dirá nada, vamos a ganar y nadie lo va a impedir y si debo sacarles a todos ustedes su jodida hombría y hacerlos jugadores de fútbol, lo haré.

Jane se sentó sobre sus piernas, le gustaba que su chico fuese rudo y salvaje con todos, y le gustaba que todos vieran como ella sentada sobre sus piernas marcaba territorio, porque allí frente a todos, con él y su presencia salvaje era quizás lo más hermoso que existía sobre la tierra.

Pobre Jane se contentaba con mirar pompas de jabón.

Isabella entró a la cafetería en ese momento, todos allí se sintieron incómodos, ella se sentó sola en una mesa con sus libros y su manzana, no miraba a ninguna parte, sólo miraba la lluvia caer en aquel pueblo donde ella era el enemigo y la sombría presencia que hacía que todos de alguna manera sintieran algo parecido al miedo, Bella no encajaba, Bella con su mundo sin palabras agredía a una escuela de niños perdedores que la veían como ese alguien que nadie quería ser. Su peligrosidad consistía simplemente en que ella, gótica y paria, luchaba por ser el lado incomodo de todos.

Eddie volteó y le dio la espalda, agarró a su novia y la besó impúdicamente frente a todos, era su manera de quitarse el deseo salvaje y de acallar la tonada melancólica de una armónica triste en su cabeza, era su manera de pelear contra el pavoroso hecho de que a pocos metros Isabella respiraba a su lado. Jane lo mordió llena de rabia, cosa que Eddie entendió como la señal inequívoca de una revolcada más tarde en los cuartos de los conserjes, lo necesitaba, la batalla no terminaba aún y necesitaba cargarse de energía.

Dos de los maestros de la escuela pasaron repartiendo volantes a todos los chicos allí presentes, uno de ellos se acercó hasta la mesa donde Edward y sus amigos estaban.

──Quizás esto te interese, Edward── alargó la mano con el papel que fue tomado de manera indiferente── es el concurso anual de artes.

Jane lo leyó frente a todos.

── El Instituto Forks invita a todos los estudiantes interesados en participar en el concurso anual de arte a que inscriban sus propuestas en la modalidad que deseen── la chica leyó con lentitud el papel, en aquel decía que durante dos semanas los chicos con talento podrían mostrar sus obras y que el ganador tendría una beca en la universidad UCLA con los mejores maestros de arte de allí para una pasantía durante seis meses en la rama que desearan── ¡UCLA Eddie! ¡Los Ángeles! ¿Recuerdas cómo nos divertimos, gatito?── la rubia se le hizo agua la boca al recordar la ciudad de las estrellas y el Hollywood Boulevard, mientras que él sólo recordó la libertad, la música en los bares, cantar en las calles y no recordar al estúpido pueblo que tanto odiaba.

Jane continuó leyendo, mientras que su novio jugaba con una cuchara de manera frenética, luchando con sus músculos y con el deseo de voltear hacia donde estaba _ella._

──Como premio adicional se dará dos mil dólares ¡Dos mil! Al que quede de ganador, al segundo mil dólares y al tercero quinientos ¿escuchaste Eddie? ¡Dos mil dólares! UCLA y dos mil dólares, gatito, vas a ganar, cantas una hermosa canción y ya── todos allí secundaron a la rubia, pero en la mente del chico un zumbido perturbador no lo dejara pensar── ¿escuchaste, Edward?

──Una canción no me hará ganar, son obras originales── masculló entre dientes fijando su mirada en un punto y no parpadeaba.

Garrett el proveedor de hierba y quien siempre se colaba con su actitud de alimaña necesaria dijo.

── Compone una Edward, una canción para la chica de tus sueños── el bobo en cuestión miró a Jane quien, en vez de sentirse halagada, dio una mirada de hielo al chico.

Porque ella sabía muy bien _que la chica de sus sueños _no era ella.

Por un segundo, Eddie, imperceptible, dirigió la mirada hacia Isabella Swan, pero ella ya no estaba allí.

Trago hiel.

Ese día había sido un día de mierda, la química de su alma estaba en ebullición, fuegos internos lo quemaban lentamente, dos fuerzas peleaban dentro de él, dos fuerzas poderosas que lo carcomían, que hacían de su corazón un campo de batalla, amor y odio, el diablo y Dios, lo oscuro y la luz, no lo dejaban en paz. Su alma estaba escindida, fracturada, y él luchaba porque estas dos fuerzas no acabaran con él. Edward, algunas veces, con todas sus fuerzas, deseaba que su lado oscuro venciera, que el diablo arropara su alma y que éste lo salvara, sin embargo el otro, la luz, sólo deseaba perderse, dejar de batallar y rendirse.

Odio y amor, tremendas fuerzas. Eddie, a su corta edad, creía que el desprecio hacia Isabella Swan lo haría fuerte, que concentrándose en lo oscuro se salvaría de una vida sin futuro porque, en ese supuesto odiar, estaba la fuerza que él necesitaba para ser, huir de allí y liberarse de su madre.

Odiar amando, odiar a lo que se ama para así terminar siendo en sí mismo desprecio infinito, pero fuera de Forks y logrando sus sueños. El odio a Bella era su alma vendida al diablo.

Tomó a Jane de la cintura, dos mil dólares, una beca en UCLA y la oportunidad de su vida para largarse, perderse, alcanzar las estrellas y no volver. La oportunidad de oro para que el odio que cargaba sobre sus espaldas lo dejase respirar.

La rabia vencía, el diablo sonreía y en aquella guerra la luz apagaba sus llamas, perdía una guerra, creyendo tontamente que permitiendo que el odio que es un sentimiento fácil y básico lo hiciera libre.

──Una canción── sonrió de manera maquiavélica── una canción de amor para ti, Jane── agarró las nalgas de la chica bajo la pequeña falda── ¿Por qué no, nena? Te haré famosa── la volteó con fuerzas hacia él, poniéndola de horcajadas, sin importar nada── después── mordió su labio inferior── cuando yo sea una estrella, todos recordaran que fuiste tú la que inspiró mi primera canción.

Jane chilló de felicidad, astutamente se movió sobre la entre pierna de Eddie sabiendo que convocaba el caníbal en él. Sí, ella ganaría también su batalla.

──Una canción sexy, como _**Cherrie Pie,**_ Eddie── el novio rodó sus ojos. Jane y su apestoso gusto musical.

──Si, como esa nena, igual.

Eso hizo feliz a la rubia quien soñaba verse protagonizando el video y saliendo en MTV.

Los pobres y mediocres sueños de Jane Douglas, eran los sueños por los que ella aceptaba todo, hasta de conformarse con ser nada, porque ella, con su limitada inteligencia y su patética esperanza, estaba convencida que sería momentáneo y que Eddie, una vez fuera de Forks y finalmente la amaría, la amaría de verdad.

──Te amo, Edward.

El chico sonrió levemente ¡Qué diablos! Ella era linda y con una boquita sucia ¿Por qué demonios pensar en otra boca? ¿Qué caso tenía desear otra piel?

¿Quién era Bella Swan?

Polvo en el viento.

Polvo en el viento.

.

.

«──No puedes ir golpeando a todos Edward»

«──El idiota me golpeó primero»

«── ¿No te basto con romperle la nariz?»

«──Le habría roto las costillas si me hubiese dejado»

Sin vergüenza, subió sus pies al escritorio del director quien lo miró con resignación, al menos el niñito se largaría en unos meses y no tendría que volverlo a ver a él y la madre, no quería retarlo, si el niño llevaba al colegio a las finales, éste saldría del mapa y el estado le daría el dinero por deporte que necesitaba ¡vamos! Un hombre necesita un auto nuevo y si es un deportivo mejor.

«──No voy a mandarte a la biblioteca, Edward»

Se tensó ¿la biblioteca? ¿Con ella? La mataría o quizás algo peor, la besaría hasta morir.

«──No me importa si lo hace»

«── ¿Compartir castigo con Isabella Swan?»

El viejo odiaba a la niñita, sin embargo poner a Edward junto a ella sería desatar tormentas.

«──Dije que no me importa»

Se concentró en sus tenis, diciéndole al viejo lo poco interesante que lo encontraba.

«──Tú me importas menos, Edward Masen»

El viejo se levantó de la silla, tenía una enorme barriga de cerveza y se movía con dificultad, prendió un cigarrillo y abrió la ventana.

«── Sólo quiero que te largues de mi escuela, eres el mejor estudiante que hemos tenido, el mejor jugador y todos te adoran, pero eres un dolor de trasero, no voy a castigarte, porque no te importa, sin embargo voy a permitir el castigo del entrenador Cooper.»

Vio como el chico se paraba furioso, sostuvo la ventana para evitar que el viento la cerrara y escupió fuerte a la calle

«──Sólo lo hago para joderte la vida Masen, me merezco esto por todo los problemas que me has hecho pasar, así que te largas de mi oficina y cuenta los días para que puedas largarte de aquí.»

La estrella deportiva le contestó sardónico.

«──No puedo esperar.»

«──Yo menos, Eddie»

.

.

Los pasillos de sección B1 estaban atestados de gente, todos los chicos se iban a inscribir en el concurso de arte, Eddie caminaba con su novia de la mano, todos se hicieron de lado, menos Isabella Swan, que volteó y lo miró por encima del hombro.

── ¿Qué haces aquí, apestosa?── la rubia novia de Eddie, envalentonada con su novio al lado, preguntó.

──No te importa, Jane── la pequeña se enfrentó a la rubia que era mucho más alta que ella, mientras contestaba, se topó con Edward quien no despegaba su mirada de ella.

── ¿Piensas inscribirte?── Edward preguntó── ¿Cuál es tu talento?

La guerra en su interior el rayito de luz tratando de sobrevivir.

──Tengo muchos talentos, Eddie, muchos.

──Me imagino── su voz fue ronca── seguramente muchos de aquí los conocen.

_Idiota… ¡no te atrevas a sentir nada! Polvo en el viento._

El rostro de Isabella cambió, un dejo de dolor y una pequeñita lágrima luchaba por salir, sin embargo, enterró sus puños en los costados.

──Quizás, Edward, pero no tan buenos como seguramente tendrá tu novia ¿no es así Jane?

La chica hizo una pataleta, Edward la hizo a un lado y, de nuevo, la guerra: pelear con ella, con el perfume de su piel, con la presencia de durazno, con sus ojos oscuros y su mirada triste y sola.

"_Te mueves suavemente…_

_suave como el batir de una mariposa, _

_caminas entre espadas y monstruos, _

_atrapas con tus manos mis deseos y fuegos, _

_te mueves suavemente niña de arrullo"_

── ¿No querrás competir conmigo, Isabella? Vas a perder── la miró de arriba abajo.

── ¿Y qué? ¿Crees que me importa perder, Eddie?── se levantó en puntillas, respiró sobre él y él, sobre ella, Edward humedeció sus labios y de forma arrogante se llevó su cabello hacia atrás, su belleza era su poder, sin embargo Isabella sólo lo miraba a los ojos, mientras que él la observaba de arriba abajo, aún la humedad de la lluvia estaba pegada sobre la piel de la chiquilla y su camiseta parecía adherida a ella, una belleza pálida y de porcelana daba el frío a su tez, sin poder evitarlo Edward la observó como si en ese momento ella estuviese desnuda frente a él, ella sintió sus manos que la recorrían fantasmas, sin quererlo Isabella mordió sus labios y se sonrojó de manera furiosa, él se estremeció de rabia, no podía permitir que su deseo se notara frente a todos, no frente a ella, no iba a perder el control, no lo haría jamás── Puedo perder y puedo arriesgar, no como tú que siempre ganas en todo, tal vez── y se acercó más, iba a emitir unas palabras que ella jamás entendería lo que éstas harían al cuerpo de Eddie Masen── yo haga cosas que tú no te imaginas.

── ¿Apuesto que Jasper lo sabía?── los dedos de sus pies se encresparon y una corriente recorrió toda su sangre incendiando su columna vertebral. Estaba encendido y aterrado a un punto donde todo era rojo y el aire vibraba en sus oídos.

Ella tragó en seco, su amigo. Al menos, con ella, su secreto estaba a salvo.

──Él sabía todo de mí, Eddie, todo, cosas que ni tú te imaginas.

──No quiero saber nada de ti, fenómeno Swan── se dio la orden de no respirar por unos segundos── no quiero saber── las palabras fueron soterradas, se lo decía más a él mismo que a ella, no quería saber nada y sin embargo…

_Todo…todo…_

_Ella es fea y es hermosa y la odio y me gusta…_

_y quiero que se largue y quiero que se quede, _

_quiero oírla hablar y deseo no oírla nunca, _

_quiero tocarla y quiero no verla..._

_ella es el viento, ella es la noche, _

_es la imagen en una ventana…_

_es la que se llevó todo y la que no tiene nada…_

── ¿Qué tienes que contar que sea importante?── se burló de ella, roncamente── todos saben que eres una perdedora.

Isabella pestañeó, gimió pequeñamente, se apartó y miró hacia los lados, todos aquellas ojos que la observaban queriendo ver como Edward la destrozaba. Se acercó a la mesa donde hacían las inscripciones y allí firmó con letra pequeña, colocó su nombre, afianzó su mochila y se aprestó a caminar lejos de los otros estudiantes.

──No vas a ganar Isabella Swan, ese premio tiene mi nombre en él, no pierdas tu tiempo ¿Qué harás tú con dos mil dólares? ¿Comprarle whisky a tu tía? ¿Darle a su novio para que juegue al billar?

Dos mil dólares para irse lejos, dos mil dólares y la UCLA, dos mil dólares y comenzar a ser alguien para un bebé lejano.

──Quizás, comprarte una nueva vida que no mereces── vampiro inoculando veneno, inoculándose él mismo, asesinándose lentamente, suicidios del corazón, la victima insospechada de una guerra comenzada hacía años, cavando su propia tumba.

Isabella volteó, allí no estaba la niña retadora de los días anteriores, allí sólo estaba la niña rota, la que siempre── para Edward Masen── venía acompañada de tonadillas de blues y canciones de voces rasgadas, la de siempre, la que se perdía, la que nadie notaba, la que todos culpaban, la que cargaba con la rabia de todos.

La que él se negaba a proteger, la que parecía estar destinada a morir.

Su víctima, el verdugo, la enemiga y la canción oculta.

_¡Sálvala! _Escuchó desde lejos _¡Ahora! _

Ella suspiró con aquel suspiro que guarda y retiene un pesar interno, le dio una mirada cancina diciéndole cuan patético e infantil era frente a sus ojos, cuan poco era para ella, como él sólo era un cero en su existencia.

Y siguió su camino sin importarle como el pasillo murmuraba a su paso.

La observó por lo bajo alejarse, todos murmuraban palabras groseras para ella:

_Es un idiota…_

_¡Ja! ¿Creer que va a ganar? _

_¿Qué hace ella? Quizás zurcir los rotos de su pantalón._

_¡Dale una lección Edward! Venir aquí después de lo que hizo._

Y así los ecos insoportables en su cabeza.

_Te mueves suavemente…_

El dulce sonido de la música tarareando en su cabeza, un blues romántico y de nostalgia desgarrada.

_¡Es una cualquiera!_

Se movía suavemente, caminando en el pasillo, levitando entre las cosas, la rutina, el hierro, el asfalto, los ladrillos, entre la ruindad.

Caperucita roja.

Mariposilla de hierro.

Etérea y tranquila.

Edward cerró sus ojos, el diablo de su corazón pedía su alma y él estaba dispuesto a dársela.

Con arrogancia caminó hasta los puestos de inscripción, le arrancó el papel a la chica, por un momento miró la letra menuda de Isabella, su boca le ardió y quiso romper la hoja con furia.

──Deberían darme el dinero y la estúpida beca de una vez y ahorrarles la humillación a todos── lo dijo ronca y burlonamente. Alguno babosos lo secundaron otros lo observaron por lo bajo, mientras que él garabateaba su nombre al lado de Isabella, detallando la modalidad en que ella se había inscrito _escultura en madera._

¿Qué diablos? ¿Desde cuándo ella trabajaba la madera? Apretó su puño:

_¿Qué ocultas? ¿Quién carajos eres?_

Volteó a mirar hacia Jane quien lo observaba con sus hermosos ojos azules, su perfecto rostro de muñeca y la devoción y amor egoístas en ellos, él, Edward Masen rugió, tensó su barbilla e hizo un gesto de malicia y hambre en sus labios.

La guerra no terminaba.

El fantasma de la niña enemiga aún recorría los pasillos y él no la conocía, no sabía cuál era el maldito secreto que lo unía a él, ¿Por qué demonios su deseo pesaba más que su odio? ¿Por qué él no veía que la noche llegara pronto para refugiarse bajo su ventana y maldecirla y rogar por un poco de su luz?

¡Maldita seas!

Dos pasos hacia la rubia, dos largos pasos fieros y Jane saltó, conocía aquellos ojos, conocía que deseaban y hacia donde la llevaban. Alargó su mano de manera coqueta, el agarre fue doloroso, y sin embargo ella sólo batió sus pestañas, tragándose su rabia y actuando frente a todos lo que estaban allí.

¡Sí!

Para Jane Douglas la única historia de amor, era la de ella, la de pompones y rosas, la niña popular casada y amante de la promesa de la escuela, del rey. Esa era una historia de amor, no aquella, no la que se ocultaba en la oscuridad de los desvaríos de Edward Masen, no la de una niña insignificante nacida para no soñar con nada, menos con el niño dorado…_su niño dorado, mío._

A la media hora Edward golpeaba su cuerpo contra la puerta del baño del conserje, él gruñía de manera soterraba, Jane de espaldas, entre el placer, lloraba.

_Algún día él me besará tiernamente…quizás algún día él entienda que yo lo amo ¡Dios! Folla tan delicioso…si, así, algún día ¡oh señor! Él me haga el amor como…algún día él entenderá…algún día podre tener sus bebés y yo…algún día…_

Jane se perdía, él arremetía y sudaba contra su cuerpo, mordía su hombro, y cerraba los ojos, penetraba fuerte y la levantaba del suelo, niño, niñito Masen jugando a todo poderoso guerrero, creyendo firmemente que si socavaba las entrañas de su novia rubia, podría llamar a eso amor, podría llamar el intento suicida de morir en los orgasmos duros que ella le daba pasión, un sinónimo parecido, un acercarse a la posibilidad mínima de descansar, de abstraerse, de dejar de pelear.

Allí en aquella pequeña pieza él es como una máquina de vapor, bombea, es mecánico, sólo quiere placer, atontarse, verterse sobre ella, la voltea con fuerza, la tira contra la puerta, Jane está desnuda a excepción de su pequeña falda que está por encima de su cintura, ella tiene el cabello revolcado, sus mejillas arden y mira con abandono triste al niño-hombre que es su amante, lo mira, lo mira con amor y pasión absoluta, él es hermoso, poderoso, con una extraña nota de ternura en su piel chiquilla, ella, la tonta rubia sin neuronas es la única que puede ver aquello, la única que ve que el impresionante, musculoso y arrogante capitán del equipo, la estrella del pueblo es un niño dulce, necesitado, repleto de besos, de palabras y de música interna.

Suspira fuerte, lo sabe, él no, él no quiere saberlo, él prefiere morir desangrado antes de aceptar su ternura limpia, él prefiere matar y comer, pelear y morir antes de ser débil y permitir sentir algo perfecto.

Jane gime, allí él está con su camisa abierta, igual desnudo que ella, con su cuerpo excitado y jadeante, él da un paso hacia atrás, su cabello cobre se pega a su cuello y a su rostro, se relame, la recorre de palmo a palmo, confunde su deseo feroz con amor, cree que desear a Jane es el sinónimo de algo que debe ser amor. Levanta una de sus cejas y dice:

──Hola ── tratando de llamarla, sin embargo ella lo pide y abre sus piernas para él y como chico adolescente no piensa, no hace sinapsis sólo desanda el paso y la empala de nuevo.

Él sigue allí, como un enorme ferrocarril que sigue su camino, es preciso, busca la meta, busca que Jane lo envuelva con fuerza y que ella grite duramente, busca perderse, el momento del placer eléctrico, presiente que hay algo más, lo sabe, mueve su cabeza desechando un pensamiento, una bruma, otra cosa que no logra retener.

¡Allí está!

¡Allí viene!

Vuelve a tapar la boca de novia, ella va a gritar, a chillar, y lo hace, acallando su grito en la mano enorme de guitarrista que vibra con el sonido, Eddie se encrespa, un fogonazo que lo incendia, su cuerpo se tensa con dureza y en aquel momento, en aquel segundo su cerebro se ilumina y el placer es tan bueno, tan fuerte y tan resplandeciente dentro de él y eso lo hace triste, ese día fue un día de batalla, ese día él gano casi todo, fue el que impuso las reglas y sin embargo presiente como siempre ha presentido cuando se coge una mujer que lo que hace es sólo un burdo ensayo de nada y que sólo aquello es el dibujo hosco, una burda partitura de algo que todavía no ha tomado, de algo que no ha visto en su total complejidad, de una hermosa canción que él no sabe y no sabrá tocar y se viene, y toda la rabia se concentra en una palabra, una sola, que no se atreve a decirla, a pensarla.

Suelta una blasfemia, algo soez, casi bramando, para así esfumar la otra, la que sabe que quiere gritar y odiaría hacerlo.

Jane entierra sus uñas en los hombros de Eddie y ahoga una lágrima pequeña.

_Quizás algún día diga mi nombre y no quiera nombrarla a ella._

.

.

Isabella camina hacia su casa, en cada paso hay preguntas y miedos, miedos que nadie puede conocer, se pregunta el porqué se molesta, se pregunta por qué se levanta en la mañana, se pregunta qué la hizo tomar la decisión de inscribirse en aquel concurso, si ella solamente ha hecho cosillas de madera pequeña para Nessa──sí, porque su mantra lindo que la hace levantarse es el nombre en diminutivo de su nena pequeña, no le importa si los McCarthy le pusieron otro nombre a su bebé, la suya, la que estuvo en su vientre se llama Vanesa y ella con cariño la llama Nessa── un caballo de palo, un cascabel, una sillita y un soldado de madera, ese era su talento, dibujar, trabajar con sus manos y escribir pequeños apócrifos que condensan su vida.

Tiene en su maletín el libro de dibujos, esa noche cuando la luz opaca se extinguiera y ella estuviese sola en su cuarto se sentaría a dibujar y a perderse en cada trazo. Levantó su cabeza y vio los enormes árboles que parecían mirarla con ojos enormes y melancólicos.

Respiró como siempre lo hacía antes de llegar a su casa, se paró intempestivamente al ver el viejo y aparatoso oldsmobile de Amanda Masen aparcado frente a su casa.

Por un momento, quiso correr y perderse en el bosque y esperar a que la estatua perfecta de Amanda se fuera, sin embargo sabía que la mujer la esperaría y que al otro día ella volvería con su presencia aterradora.

_No es hora de tener miedo Bella, ella ya te lastimó todo lo que tenía que lastimarte, ya te quitó todo ¿qué puede hacerte? Sólo quiere seguir humillándote, sólo quiere salvar a su niño de mí, ya no es hora de sentir miedo nena, no lo haré, perdí a Nessa por ella ¿qué más puede quitarme?_

Hinchó sus pulmones de oxígeno y caminó resuelta hacia la casa, veinte pasos, Amanda estaba sentada en el auto, vio caminar a la niña y la observó sin parpadear, se miró en el espejo retrovisor y retocó su hermoso maquillaje, y su muy impecable peinado que recogía su cabello oscuro.

Abrió la puerta interrumpiendo los pasos de la niña.

──Cariño── sonrió con dulzura.

A Isabella se le erizaron todos los vellos de su cuerpo.

── ¿Qué quiere?── Isabella no volteó a mirar, con el rostro levantado trataba de no mirar a la cara de la mujer, sin embargo se arrepintió, no, era hora de mirarla a la cara, lo hizo y se topó con su némesis── Creí que ya habíamos hablado lo suficiente hace ocho meses.

Amanda salió del auto, Isabella dio un paso hacia atrás. La madre de Eddie Masen estaba vestida con una falda de tubo color negro, que la hacía ver muy delgada, la falda estaba acompañada de una blusa blanca de tafetán en cuyos hombros la tela se perdía en una telilla transparente y el cuello levantado haciendo ver el rostro de la mujer hermoso y misterioso, sus labios sonrieron, Isabella entendió que aquel gesto a ella le dolía, debía, una máscara de madera intentando una sonrisa. La mujer levantó su mano blanca cuyas uñas estaban maquilladas de una rosa pálido y se acercó al cabello de la niña.

──Cariño, tu hermoso cabello ¿qué hiciste con él? Una dama no debe nunca cortarse el cabello, mucho menos de semejante manera, no es femenino── sus palabras eran susurrantes y malas── ¿Quieres que todos crean que eres un marimacho?

──No me importa lo que los demás crean.

──Oh, no digas eso linda, es bueno que la gente piense bien de nosotros── dio dos pasos y se paró frente a Isabella── ¿no quieres que la gente te quiera, nenita?── los ojos azules y crueles la observaron fijamente.

──Nadie en este pueblo me quiere, Amanda.

_Por Nessa…sólo por ella._

──Me gustaría que me llamaras señora Masen.

Oh y Bella sonrió también.

──Seguramente, Amanda, pero yo no quiero── volteó sabiendo que la mujer con una palabra interrumpiría su camino.

──Sólo quiero ayudarte, Isabella.

──No necesito su ayuda, Amanda.

──Señora Masen── su voz tembló por un segundo── me he ganado ese nombre, Bella.

──No quiero su ayuda, ¿recuerda? Ya me ayudo bastante, Amanda.

Desde la ventana, su tía Kate, escondida, observaba a las dos mujeres, se llevó las manos a su boca y respiró para sentir el aliento a alcohol, debía correr y tratar de cepillarse los dientes y el cabello, y sacar de su armario un poco del perfume que ella guardaba para ocasiones especiales ¡Amanda Masen en su casa!

── Si te ayudé ¿para qué volviste? Deja de caminar, Isabella── los delicados zapatos de la mujer punteaban el paso de Isabella── vas a hablar conmigo.

Isabella le dio la cara intempestivamente, y con ceja levantada donde su piercing agredía la clásica y falseada estética de Amanda dijo:

──Entonces, entre a mi casa.

Un silencio, las dos se miraban de hito a hito, la mujer mayor observó la derruida y fea casa, frunció su boca de un rojo cereza y sonrió.

──No quiero ser una molestia, cariño── la verdad es que Amanda creía que la casa estaba infectada y que de allí saldría enormes cucarachas. Isabella leía sus pensamientos.

──No es una molestia, la invito a tomar café── desde la grada de la casa Bella se veía más alta se acercó a la cara de la mujer── Amanda.

──No tomó café.

──Si lo hacen, quizás te── y sin más ni más se adelantó hacia la puerta sabiendo que por dentro la mujer ardía.

Dio gracias a los cielos que ese día tía Kate se había levantado con ánimos de limpiar o quizás fue Johnny que sabiendo que Bella tendría que venir a arreglar se condolió de ella e hizo todo el trabajo, sin embargo al ver el rostro de Amanda supo la repulsión que sentía, aunque la mujer hacia un mohín hipócrita y pasaba su mano por el mueble tratando de encontrar algo de polvo.

──Encantador, cariño── prendió un cigarrillo.

En ese momento Kate se presentó ante ellas vistiendo el único vestido de domingo, vestido que tenía desde hacía diez años y que le quedaba pequeño, revoloteó alrededor.

──Es un placer señora Masen, un placer── estiró el brazo y la señora Masen no respondió el gesto, si cucarachas y allí estaba la más grande de todas.

──Kate, que lindo vestido.

La pobre mujer casi llora de emoción. La voz de Amanda era suave, con un dejo de acento sureño, que ella intentaba ocultar.

_El mismo acento de Renée, quizás lo que me contó Charlie hace unos años sea verdad, que las dos se conocían antes de vivir aquí, tienen un extraño parecido, dos mujeres presuntuosa creyendo que orinan perfume. _

── ¿Lo crees, Amanda?── la mujer volteó para que viera la fea ropa.

──Sueltas un poco las costuras y quizás se te vea mejor──esa fue su muy sutil manera de decirle que estaba gorda y vieja para un vestido amarillo de flores.

Isabella estaba en la cocina, había café caliente, _gracias tío Johnny _sirvió una taza y se paró en la puerta de la cocina ── Amanda, su café.

── ¿Le vas a servir en la cocina, Bella? Es una grosera, Amanda, lo siento.

──No importa── caminó hacia la puerta de manera delicada tratando de no tocar nada de allí── y Kate no interrumpas, es una conversación entre tu sobrina y yo, y hazme el favor querida, para ti soy la señora Masen, nunca hemos sido amigas y no lo seremos y quítate ese vestido por amor de Dios.

Kate se quedó allí pasmada, parpadeando, y allí llegó su único momento de gloria en su vida.

Intentó no mirar la cocina, la niña estaba recostada contra la isla con los brazos cruzados.

──Siéntese Amanda.

──Oh no, cariño── tenía la taza en la mano── no es necesario.

── ¡Siéntese, Amanda!

La mujer levantó su barbilla, se sentó en la mesa── dos cucharitas de azúcar, cariño, por favor.

──El azúcar está cerca── señaló la azucarera── usted puede servirse── la vio servirse, vio la tensión en sus manos, como levantaba el dedo meñique e intentaba ser una muñeca de movimientos perfectos, sin embargo Isabella notó algo en la mujer, ya lo había visto meses atrás, pero no le puso atención al detalle, Amanda movía uno de sus pies, imperceptible pero frenéticamente, su piel estaba más pálida de lo usual, se relamía con frecuencia los labios y parecía hablar con más lentitud.

La mujer bebió.

──Oh está delicioso pequeña, no soy de tomar café, pero por esta delicia hago siempre la excepción── llevó la taza de nuevo a su boca sin despegar la mirada de Isabella── ¿Cuántos quieres para que te largues de aquí querida?── disparó sin más con una letal sonrisa en sus labios.

──No quiero su dinero.

──Lo quisiste hace unos meses Isabella.

── ¡Usted sabe por qué!

──No me grites── dejó la tasa sobre la mesa── ibas a perder esta porqueriza, tu casa.

──Es lo único que tengo, lo único que me dejo Charlie.

──Oh sí, Charlie, pobre hombre.

──No hable de mi padre.

──Tengo un cheque por muchos dólares en mi bolso, quiero que te largues del pueblo Bella── suavizó sus ojos── es por tu bien, querida.

──No quiero su dinero── fue hasta la mesa, puso un puño sobre esta── ¿Por mi bien? No sea ridícula, Amanda.

──Señora Masen.

──Yo la llamó como se me viene la regalada gana, esta es mi casa, ya no le tengo miedo, usted ya me hizo todo el daño que podía, ahora no me toca.

──No me retes niñita.

──¿A que le temes, querida?── Bella y sus diecisiete años ya había pasado por todo, ya no se enfrentaba a la mujer asustadora dueña del pueblo desde su fragilidad y vulnerabilidad de pajarillo preñado ── no voy por su hijo, si eso es lo que teme.

── ¡Vamos niña! Mi hijo, debes morir muchas veces para que Edward no te desprecie, lo que hice por ti hace meses fue por tu bien.

── ¡Era mi bebé!

──Por favor linda── levantó su mano de manera teatral── no me vengas con ridiculeces de telenovela barata, este no es Hallmark ni showtime para tus discursos tontos── el tic se hizo más fuerte, sus pupilas se dilataron, se levantó y un leve mareo la sacudió brevemente, pero al instante se irguió con fuerza y mostro su belleza en pleno, mas ya era tarde, Isabella comprendió lo que veía en frente, un día escuchó que Amanda sufría una enfermedad, enfermedad que la señora Masen aprovechó para hacer de ella la mártir, mas en ese momento comprendió la verdad── ¿Qué le podía ofrecer a un bebé? ¡Tú! Una niña pobre y estúpida, ignorante a quien todo el pueblo detesta.

──Me detestan por su culpa.

── ¡Lo mereces!── la voz tierna y dulce cambió el acento sureño surgió en pleno── tienes la sangre maldita.

──¡Lárguese de mi casa Amanda!── Bella era pequeñita, no alcanzaba el metro sesenta y cinco, mientras que la madre de Eddie con sus tacones medía casi un metro ochenta, pero ella no tenía miedo, caminó haciendo retroceder a la mujer── Viene aquí a humillarme, a comprarme con su dinero, creyendo que yo voy a destruir la vida de su niño dorado── su voz se quebró por un instante── usted me quitó mis sueños, usted me hizo saber que yo no podría nunca tener a mi hijo conmigo, que todos me destruirían, que su hijo lo haría, me amenazó con quitarme la casa, me dijo que me perseguirían y me arrancarían lo único mío que tuve, al final ganó, al final me arrancó todo ¿no está feliz? Eso era lo que deseabas Amanda, lastimándome a mí, lastimabas a mi madre y a tú esposo Anthony, yo soy la víctima en la guerra que tienes contra ambos, tan sólo porque él nunca te amó.

── ¡Cállate!── levantó la mano para golpear a la niña, pero Isabella tomó sus muñecas y la tiró con fuerza.

──No se preocupe Amanda, no diré nada, seguirá siendo el amor de este pueblo, seguirá en su trono, no abriré la boca y no diré nada.

La mujer empequeñeció su mirada, la niña allí, en Forks y ésta tendría el poder en sus manos.

──Vas a morir aquí.

── ¿Igual que usted, Amanda? Muerta aquí, esperando a que un hombre vuelva, esperando por alguien que jamás volverá.

──Eres igual a tu madre.

──No lo soy, no lo soy, pero eso no importa, yo── y llevó sus manos a su pecho── pago sus culpas, pero no, óigame bien Amanda Masen, voy a dejarme pisotear por nadie y menos por usted, ya no más── corrió hasta la puerta de la casa y gritó── ¡Lárguese de mi casa! Pagué sangre por ella y yo puedo invitar a quien quiera, y usted no es bien recibida, no merece estar aquí.

La mujer la miró con orgullo, un poco de labial rojo se salía de las comisuras, su cabello negro recogido estaba flojo y un leve sudor frío se manifestaba por su frente. Caminó erguida con una leve sonrisa, se detuvo en la puerta y miró de reojo a la chica que empuñaba el pasador con fuerza, sin que ninguna emoción fluyera aunque por dentro temblaba.

──Me causas risa cariño, creer que Eddie algún día podría quererte, él te odia, le das asco── salió de la casa sabiendo el cuchillo caliente que enterró con esas palabras── ¡Lárgate de mi pueblo! ── abrió su viejo auto.

── ¡Negro!── Bella gritó.

La mujer volteó sin entender que le decía, Isabella fue hasta la escalera de la casa, dos gradas solamente.

── Cabello negro, ojos azules y fue una niña.

Una mirada de horror destelló por los orbes de Amanda.

──Su nieta, Amanda, la hija de Edward Masen, su nieta, aunque no lo quiera reconocer, aunque él nunca lo vaya a saber, mi bebé, mi precioso bebé es su nieta.

── ¡Maldita sea!── abrió la puerta con presteza y se metió en el prendiendo el motor.

── ¡Su nieta!── Amanda escuchó el gritó mientras el auto arrancaba por la pequeña calle.

Odio y amor, venganzas y desengaño, noches de desespero intentando entender porque, porque no hubo amor, porque él no la amo, porque vivió él amando a otra, porque al final un crimen terrible fue su esperanza y al final fue la constatación absoluta que él jamás volvería, porque en la sangre selló su destino…la muerte dio comienzo a una obsesión.

Una obsesión que trascendió el tiempo y la sangre y que para su horror y odio, meses atrás, se había hecho una en la hija de Isabella Swan y de su hijo Edward Masen.

* * *

**Editado por XBronte.**

**Gracias a las comentaristas, a las lectoras fantasmas que acompañan esta historia que es muy personal, historia sobre los niños que no vuelven. **

**Hace poco leí un comentario que decía que las escritoras que no contestábamos rr éramos poco atentas con las lectoras, pues en mi caso es falta de tiempo (creo que es el caso de todas) tengo historias por escribir, y a veces es complejo contestar cuando el tiempo es un verdugo, sin embargo Sacha Simon agradece cada comentario desde su bati cueva y cree que muchas de las chicas que leen y comentan aquí o en el face son compañeras de viaje. Muchas gracias.**


	13. Lullabies y nubes de azúcar Intermezo

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

_Déjame en cadenas._

_Arrastra mi vergüenza,_

_Acaríciame con dolor._

_Porque me arrodillo y ruego por tu amparo._

_No llores, piedad._

_Existe mucho dolor._

_No llores, ten piedad._

_Piedad._

_Lléname con tu rabia._

_Desángrame_

_Piedad._

_Aliméntame con tu odio._

_Y en el silencio en un eco me estremezco cuando dices:_

_Piedad._

_**Mercy: hurt.**_

* * *

**LA MUJER DEL CANIBAL**

**Capítulo 13**

**Lullabies y nubes de azúcar.**

Arrullos y canciones de cuna, mejillas rosadas y olor a talco de bebé, sonidillos de palomas, una piel tersa, besillo en su frente y un vestidito blanco con un lindo unicornio pintado.

_Eres tú, hija. Eres tú, mi Vannesa, tú que naciste hoy, hace dieciocho años. Sin embargo, aún estas en mí, siendo arrullada por mí, estas aquí y puedo cerrar los ojos y sentir como tu peso es sostenido por mis brazos. _

_Dieciocho años y puedo verte desde lejos, ojos azules y cabello negro anudado en trenzas, mi amor. Puedo tenerte, como cuando tenías dos días de nacida y te restregabas hambrienta contra mi pezón y me dolía y te alimentabas y yo era feliz, feliz porque no estaba sola y era feliz porque podía besarte en las mejillas. _

_Dieciocho años que yo todavía no tenía cuando naciste,_

_Mi pequeña nena de luna y sol, estás aquí, aquí conmigo para siempre, en mi sangre, en mis pupilas, eres mi ángel, la razón por la que he luchado, la razón por la que cada día durante estos dieciocho años he podido sobrevivir, por la que forjé mi camino de superación._

_Sí, mi amor, no me conoces, no sabes quién soy yo. Pues, soy tu mamá y hoy, que estás de cumpleaños, festejo tu nacimiento. No importa que estés lejos, mi cielo. Yo, hoy como siempre, lo celebro, celebro que te tuve, celebro que yo ── niña pobre y asustada ── diera al mundo un precioso ángel. _

Hacía calor, siempre hacía calor en aquella ciudad y por eso, para Isabella, vivir allí, en Biloxy, era casi mágico. La reconcilió con la naturaleza, amaba abrir sus ventanas y sentir todo el día el aire tibio y dulce de un pueblo casi sin lluvia, amaba salir a su puerta y no sentir la agobiante humedad de sus días de Forks. Solo por eso, ella era feliz.

En la cocina de su casa ── Su Casa ── Bella sonreía, había dado su sangre y sacrificado su alma para obtenerla y era tiempo de disfrutarla sin culpa. Para obtener un lugar propio ── y hermoso, donde pudiera recibir, algún vez, a su pequeña ── había permitido que su corazón fuese desgarrado, y no se quejó, ella era hija del rigor y estaba acostumbra a ceder para obtener.

Ahora, con treinta y cuatro años de vida y aquella casa bonita — pintada de amarillos y ocres, llena de cosas de madera y antigüedades compradas en cuanta feria se encontró en su deambular por el país ── era su palacio.

Había sacrificado todo para llegar a ese punto donde estaba reconciliada un poco con su pasado y con las tragedias de su vida. Años y años escondida, llorando en silencio a la niña — pajarillo pequeño que había crecido en su vientre y que todavía, en días tristes, escuchaba llorar en los pasillos de un sombrío hospital en un día de lluvia — sintiendo que la amaba hasta el dolor y que aunque era madre a lo lejos y caminó por el infierno, había vuelto a recuperar un poco su corazón infantil para transformarse en esa mujer que se veía ante el espejo, con su cabello oscuro enredado en una alegre coleta, con un poco de harina en su cara, sus vaqueros roídos, su camiseta blanca sin mangas, mostrando sus tatuajes.

A modo de medallas o de cicatrices, hechos durante años, mapas y líneas que eran los símbolos de cada una de sus luchas, sus amores y tristezas. Incluso, aquel tatuaje que mostraba su amor secreto, su enemigo amado ── ese hombre que aún era un recuerdo que quemaba sus entrañas ── y que a pesar de que otros vinieron a ella y la amaron, a pesar de Knox y su amor tierno, era él, el caníbal absoluto, quien le dio el único regalo real que la vida le ofreció.

Tarareando una canción que se oía en la radio, Bella Swan, ese día, estaba de fiesta, su hija cumplía años y, como siempre, preparaba un pastel para celebrar el acontecimiento: su niña vivía, y ella era madre.

Madre, madre lejana, oculta en la oscuridad, quien cada noche y cada día, se sostenía orgullosa por haber sido capaz de sacrificios, por haber sido capaz de darle a Vanessa una vida de pompones, risas escolares, amigos que la amaran. De darle a Rosalie y Emmett como padres y una vida donde no tuvo que cargar con pesares, pueblos terribles y venganzas de amor.

── Huevos, huevos ── se repitió buscando los ingredientes para hacer el pastel ── vainilla y azúcar ── corrió hasta la alacena y saltó de risa ── Knox, eres un sol ── la noche anterior le rogó que le buscara fresas frescas para el pastel, y esa mañana, ahí estaban.

Y como si lo llamara, el timbre del celular se escuchó sobre la mesa de la cocina, con el tono de la canción favorita de su compañero _Unchain my heart. _Isabella corrió con las manos llena de harina.

── Eres maravilloso, Knox ── le contestó con una sonora risa de campanas.

── Lo sé, dilo más seguido y hasta soy capaz de mostrarte mis súper poderes, muñeca ── ambos soltaron la carcajada ── fui hoy donde la señora Maples y le di mi sonrisa de un millón de dólares y allí estaban fresas frescas, oye, si no te casas conmigo creo que Mabell me dirá que si al instante.

── Es casada, Knox ── ella sabía que su novio todo lo podía, era encantador y seductor, un hombre sanador y lleno de música simple en su corazón.

── Eso no es impedimento para mi Isabella, si fui capaz de tener a la mujer más hermosa del mundo sólo para mí, puedo con cualquier cosa, te lo dije linda, súper poderes.

Por un momento, ambos se quedaron en silencio; el hombre del otro lado de la línea sabía que por la mente de Isabella pasaban pensamientos difíciles y turbulentos, que ella era soledad y tragedia.

Bella, su chica, trabajaba cosas en maderas y la componía canciones desgarradas, era una mujer a la que él no podía tocar, aún no lo hacía, llegar a su alma y acariciar aquella niña pequeña y dolida que se escondía de todos oculta en una desteñida capucha roja.

── ¿Estás bien, mi amor? ── la voz divertida se tornó preocupada y susurrante.

── Estoy bien Knox, no te preocupes por mí.

── Siempre me preocupo preciosa, si quieres te acompaño, bailamos y me cantas al oído, este chico es fácil Bella, vamos linda rompámosle el corazón a las que desean mi cuerpo.

Isabella bajó la cabeza y emitió un sonido de ternura dulce, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza para así castigarse por no querer lo suficiente a aquel hombre enorme, hermoso y abrazable como un enorme oso de peluche.

── Tú sabes que este día es sólo mío.

── Y de Nessa.

── Si.

── Te amo ¿sabías?

── Lo sé.

── Cualquier cosa pequeña y salgo corriendo, volando si quieres.

── ¿Con tus súper poderes? ── ella intentó fuese otra vez el hombre leve de risa fácil y corazón de niño.

── No, sólo voy con mi amor por ti, Isabella, ese es mi súper poder.

El amor de Knox por Isabella Swan, es como aquel que se fija en estrellas lejanas, ve con ojos de nostalgia y cree que sólo obtendrá su reflejo a millones de años luz pero igual ama y se va en pos de esa locura estelar, ama con fuego y con furia, ama con dulzura, con la calidez de una noche de verano o con la placidez de una siesta en medio de un campo de flores, sin medir la distancia.

El amor de Knox por Isabella estaba lleno de eso, lleno de deseos ocultos, de ternura y risa, de música que sólo sabía dedicar, de tulipanes robados de las casas vecinas, de noches de películas viejas en el antiguo teatro Plaza y de helados los domingos en la feria de pasteles y donnas de la ciudad. La amaba aunque ella fuera una estrella y él tuviera que resignarse tan sólo a sentarse y verla, hermosa, lejana y dura.

Ya era casi medio día, olía a pastel recién horneado y Bella solo tendría que esperar a que fuesen las dos de la tarde para sentarse frente al pastel para cantar el feliz cumpleaños a su hija y soplar las dieciocho velas esperando que el deseo pedido por ella se cumpla.

Su pequeño ritual la hacía feliz, ya no era doloroso ni masoquista y al final, a esta altura de su vida, era lo único que tenía.

Sus sueños, por los que había luchado durante tantos años se habían roto, despedazados y hechos polvo cuando, en un punto, volvió a abrir su corazón al monstruo del amor salvaje y adictivo que era Eddie Masen y nuevamente salió desgarrada.

_«──Estoy atado a ti, Isabella Swan atado con una maldita cadena, te tengo dentro de mí, en mi maldita piel y quiero desollarme vivo y no sentir esta necesidad que tengo, quiero morderte, besarte y lastimarte hasta que no quede nada de ti y no quede nada de mí ¡nada!» _

_«──Eres una enfermedad, un cáncer que me carcome por dentro.» _

_«── ¿Cómo puedo odiarte de esta manera y al mismo tiempo tener este deseo aterrador de estar siempre desnudo acurrucado y bebiendo de ti y dormir entre tus senos?» _

_«── ¡Es repugnante! ¡Me das miedo! ¡Y no puedo alejarme! ¡Y te odio y me odio más por eso!»_

Palabras aterradoras, noche violenta en Londres y su corazón nuevamente de piedra.

Cuando él estaba de gira y ella era su esposa trofeo, una noche en que ella ansiaba devorarlo y él ── hermoso y demoniaco ── la miraba en medio de la multitud, rodeado de mujeres y gente que lo idolatraba como si él fuese un dios, una noche, cuando él estaba insuflado de alcohol, cocaína y vanidad y ella estaba vestida como la digna esposa de una estrella del rock, se atrevió a apostar.

Y lo reto en aquel bar, y bailó sensualmente delante de todos, y él se acercó a ella con su torso desnudo y un cigarrillo colgando en su boca, y la tomó del brazo y la cargó hasta el medio de la pista de baile, y bailaron una canción erótica y lenta, mientras sus ojos azules la atravesaban con furia y deseo. Con ese deseo demente que hacía que ambos se desgarraran en los hoteles, camerinos, habitaciones y en cuanto lugar los sometía el deseo. Desgarrándose y queriendo ser ── ambos ── otras personas y tener otras almas, otras vidas, otros nombres y otras memorias para así no tener que recordar que entre ellos mediaba un odio añejo y un pasado de desgracia.

¡Como deseo que esa noche él sintiese celos! Celos como los que ella sentía cada vez que una de las grupis lo tocaba, cuando las veía a todas casi desnudas en sus camerinos tratando de que el dios del rock hincase sus dientes en ellas.

¡Dios! Y él dijo esas palabras mientras la desnudaba «──_Estoy atado a ti, Isabella Swan atado con una maldita cadena…»_

Él las dijo como si de su boca saliera una de aquellas canciones oscuras que él cantaba «── _Te tengo dentro de mí, en mi maldita piel y quiero desollarme vivo y no sentir esta necesidad…»_

Lo dijo y se lo dijo a ella «──_Eres una enfermedad, un cáncer que me carcome por dentro.»_

Y tonta, tonta Bella creyó por un momento que él la amaría «── _¡Es repugnante! ¡Me das miedo! ¡Y no puedo alejarme! ¡Y te odio y me odio más por eso!»_

Y por un momento creyó que era su memoria ── que se negaba a recordar aquella noche niña años atrás donde ambos inexpertos se besaban por primera vez ── pero no, no la amó. Ni aquella noche donde Eddie Masen entre droga, aguardiente ilegal y rabia la llamaba dulcemente por su nombre pero nunca supo que era ella, nunca.

Eso no pasó, no pasó cuando ella lo necesitaba ni cuando ella lo amaba más.

Después ya no hubo nada, y cuando Bella ya estaba resignada, cuando todo el daño estaba hecho, él ── su niño de sueños ── volvió y dijo las palabras que un día añoró, pero ya era tarde, era demasiado tarde.

Ahora, ella estaba casi libre de Edward Masen… eso creía, pero si, los fantasmas vienen, te sofocan y gritan fuerte en el oído.

── _Hey, hey hola mis amigos de radio Biloxi, la súper estación de nuestro caliente Mississippi, su amigo Marcus, el pirata del sur… _── el locutor con su voz gruesa e impostada que inundaba las calles de la provinciana ciudad.

La estación de radio ── donde todos los habitantes confluían entre buena música, los chismes y los servicios sociales ── era la favorita de Bella, el sentido de comunidad que irradiaba, la hacía sentirse parte de un mundo que siempre desconoció y que sin embargo, anhelaba.

── _Hoy tendremos un especial ¡si señor! Buen rock, el mejor de los últimos años… un mito, una leyenda, una banda. _

Los pelillos de su nuca se alertaron.

── _Caballeros ¡cómo peleábamos a nuestras mujeres con esos carismáticos músicos!_

Los músculos de su estómago se apretaron.

── _Nada de blues, ni jazz, es la hora del rock oscuro, romántico y sexy._

Su corazón golpeó fuerte.

── _Hoy chicas, para las que suspiraron y aún suspiran, ¡The Carnnival! Y su líder Eddie Caníbal Masen._

Isabella, saltó.

── ¡No, hoy no! ¡Hoy no! ¡Déjame en paz! ── corrió a lo largo de la cocina hasta llegar a su pequeña sala y apagar el radio.

No ese día, precisamente ese día cuando estaba contenta, cuando celebraba y cuando podía cantarle cumpleaños a su hija, no ese día.

Se sentó en la mecedora, juntó sus manos y las llevó hasta su cara, el timbre del celular resonó a lo lejos ¡Knox! Seguramente él, en su trabajo ── como administrador del aserradero ── había escuchado el nombre de Edward Masen y, sabiendo que Bella siempre escuchaba la radio seguramente se preocuparía por ella.

Knox amaba escuchar la estación de radio, porque en ella, al menos dos veces al día una de las canciones compuestas por Isabella se escuchaban y siempre la llamaba divertido y haciendo bromas, le resultaba divertido ver como se ruborizaba cuando le decía: _que linda canción muñeca, me encanta, conozco a la autora._

Seguramente en ese momento Knox no sonreía.

No contestó, rogaba porque él no viniese, suplicaba. Por medio minuto el teléfono timbró y, después, ya no volvió a sonar, entendió que su novio no vendría porque sabía que ella no deseaba mostrar su rostro, que trataba de fingir que aquel hombre de su pasado ya no la lastimaba.

Respiró, caminó con paso lento hasta el radio, ella iba de nuevo a él como siempre, ella iba de nuevo a su voz, con rabia, llena de soledad, abriendo su corazón en cada paso. Pero sola, abriendo la herida como si ésta fuese una rosa que se extendía sangrante en primavera, ese día, precisamente cuando dieciocho años antes ella daba a luz su hija.

── _Durante tres años, nadie ha sabido sobre el paradero del oscuro Edward Masen, muchos creen que está muerto, que finalmente su desordenada y extravagante vida personal fueron demasiado para él._

── _Otros aseguran que fue el divorcio de su segunda esposa _──_ la canta autora Isabella Swan quien fue la responsable del último éxito de la banda, 'Street Diamonds' _──_ la que lo llevó a la debacle._

── _En fin, lo único cierto que sabemos _── _y es por boca de quien fue su manager durante los quince años de la banda, Carlisle Cullen _──_ es que 'El Caníbal' no se ha vuelto a comunicar con nadie y que quizás jamás lo vuelva a hacer._

── _Entrando en el ámbito del mito,_ _incluso, en twitter, aseguraron que está cantando en bares a lo largo del país ¡hey Eddie! si nos escuchas ¡Vuelve hermano, regresa, necesitamos de tu música! _

── _Sin embargo, vivo o muerto Eddie Caníbal siempre estará aquí, con nosotros, y ¡señores! Ha nacido la leyenda del que muchos llamaron la reencarnación de Jimmy Morris, o como los que lo admiramos hemos llamado, el último gran poeta americano, aquí una de sus más grandes éxitos: Días de tormenta._

Isabella suspiró, amaba la canción, hablaba del mundo en Forks y de la lluvia fría que caía sobre aquella ciudad que ambos odiaban y que sin embargo ninguno podía olvidar.

«_Sobre las nubes el cielo negro se levanta, _

_Bajo la tierra el mundo murmura su canción amarga, _

_Un amor triste camina por las calles, un hombre solo _

_Con su revólver cargado de plomo y cianuro, espera…_

_Espera los días de tormenta…_

_Los días de tormenta en una ciudad muerta y fantasma»_

Escuchó su voz rasgada y hermosa, con la guitarra acústica acompañándolo y el sonido de la lluvia golpeando las ventanas.

──Hoy no Eddie, hoy no, ya no más, ya no más, fuiste demasiado para mi, si al menos hubieses tenido un poco de compasión contigo mismo, quizás… quizás… ── las palabras no llegaron a su boca. Desde hacía tres años, Bella entendía que si Edward hubiese sido menos cruel consigo mismo, tal vez ambos habrían tenido una oportunidad.

Dio una mirada por su casa, no era pequeña, era la casa de sus sueños, construida casi toda por sus propias manos, con flores frescas, muebles de madera, cortinas de colores y cosas antiguas de colección, su casa, la verdadera casa donde ella vivía tranquila, donde ella con su guitarra componía canciones que firmaba bajo otro nombre, donde estaba su taller y donde en las tardes se sentaba a tomar té helado y a esperar que Knox viniese para hacerla reír hasta que la nostalgia se esfumaba y quedaba el llanto casi feliz de alguien que dio su sangre para que el gran amor de su vida tuviese la vida que ella jamás tuvo.

Sacrificios de amor que hace que todo hasta las cicatrices de su cuerpo y corazón valieran la pena.

Apagó la radio, con el sonido de la última estrofa de la canción jugueteando entre su lengua, Isabella cerró los ojos, llevó sus manos a su pecho y ordenó que la herida de un amor con el cual ya no soñaba se guardase para siempre, con el propósito firme de darle a Knox algo bueno de ella, Isabella fue hasta la cocina, tomó el pequeño pastel de cumpleaños, las velas y así celebrar por Nessa y dar gracias a los cielos que Amanda Masen jamás hubiese logrado el propósito de que su hija no naciera.

.

.

.

A varias calles de allí, Edward, casi estrella la maldita radio contra la pared, pero fue imposible, de nada le valdría, pues en el hotel se escuchaba la radio por todas partes.

Su voz y sus canciones retumbando por las calles.

Lo odiaba, odiaba eso y odiaba más saber que ese día quizás su mujer estuviese oyéndolas, seguramente el sonido de su voz rasgada cantando aquella canción desgracia le hiciese recordar cada una de sus palabras.

_Por favor, mi amor, apaga la maldita radio ¡Apágala! hoy es día de fiesta para los dos._

Sudaba, sacó de su chaqueta el viejo papel donde estaba el número del teléfono de la casa del viejo policía en Denver, Emmett McCarthy, y rogó que, al menos, éste le permitiera escuchar la voz de Vanessa por un solo momento para desearle un feliz cumpleaños.

Marcó los primeros números y desistió, caminó hasta la ventana y prendió un cigarrillo, siguió la huella de la calle hasta la esquina donde ésta volteaba y tres calles más estaba la casa de Isabella, sabía que ella ese día hacía pastel y que con voz de susurró cantaba feliz cumpleaños, deseaba estar allí, con ella, y acompañarla, hablar todo el día de esa niña ausente y quizás en la noche desnudo a su lado besándola ambos se consolarían ante lo que ya era irremediable.

_Quizás tener otros hijos, mariposa, otros niños hermosos como tú y yo._

El cigarrillo le supo amargo y aún los restos del valium lo tenían adormilado, dio dos pasos hacia la cómoda donde el papel con el número telefónico descansaba, antes de llegar allí se miró al espejo.

_Estas tan flaco Edward, debes recortarte el cabello y afeitarte, comprar algo de ropa, dejar de fumar y beber, debes hacer algo, algo, si vas a volver a presentarte frente a ella, no puedes estar así, no puedes, al menos que vea que aún eres un ser humano, que has vuelto a ser un ser humano por ella._

Agarró el teléfono, volvió a marcar, su corazón latía rápidamente y al final una voz.

── Hola.

Su mandíbula tembló y era feliz, la voz de Vanessa un poco más adulta estaba allí, gimió de manera interna, era su cumpleaños y sin embargo para él escucharla era su regalo.

── Hola cariño.

Por un momento hubo silencio.

── ¡Tony! ¡Dios mío que bueno escucharte!

── Feliz cumpleaños linda ── tragaba hiel.

── Gracias, que buen regalo Tony, estoy muy feliz de oírte ¿cómo has estado? Te he extrañado mucho.

── Yo también, linda ¿sigues repasando tus lecciones de piano?

── Claro que si Tony, pero ahora que voy a la universidad lo haré menos ¿sabes? Me gane una beca a Stanford ¿no es maravilloso? Una beca completa, y yo que creí que no podría estudiarla y de pronto en la policía los hijos de los oficiales con buenas notas ganamos becas, es un milagro.

_Te hubiese dado la luna si quisieras bebé._

── Te lo mereces, estoy feliz por ti.

── Y tengo auto nuevo, un auto hermoso, me lo dio mamá de regalo, es una máquina lujosa, soy una chica con suerte Tony, me lo dijiste un día.

── Eres una buena niña, cariño.

── Te extraño, Tony ¿Cuándo vuelves? Todas mis amigas aún suspiran por ti, dejaste a muchas enamoradas.

── Soy un anciano, Vanessa.

── Naa, eres guapo, un tanto raro, pero eres guapo ── la mano de Edward tomaba con fuerza el teléfono, aquellos meses en que estuvo allí a su lado, con su hija viéndola, escuchándola hablar, siendo su amigo, los mejores días de su vida ── ¿Estas bien, Tony?

── Ahora estoy bien, Nessa.

Ella se carcajeó al otro lado del país, podía verla con sus grandes ojos azules y el cabello negro que caía sobre su espalda.

── Eres el único que me llama así, Tony, me gustaba ¿seguro que estás bien?

── Seguro, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

── ¿Dónde estás?

── Muy lejos, cariño, muy lejos.

Si Edward hubiese visto el rostro de su hija, la habría visto con el ceño fruncido y triste, la voz del profesor tenía aquel dejo que ella percibía y que de alguna manera la hacía enternecer.

── No estés triste, Tony, es mi cumpleaños.

── El mejor día del mundo ¿cómo voy a estar triste si este día nació la chica más linda del mundo?

── ¿Yo?

── Tú, nena ── carraspeó un poco la garganta ── ¿y qué harás hoy, en tu día? ── se sentó en los bordes de la cama, puso el aparato cerca de su oído y por minutos escuchó las cosas de una niña de dieciocho años que vivía entre amigos, padres que la amaban y el futuro de alguien que era el producto del sacrificio de él y Bella.

── Será un lindo día ── dijo finalmente ── estoy celebrándolos contigo.

── ¿Dime, dónde estás? ¿Estás solo? No me gusta que esté solo, maestro, siempre lo estabas, una novia sería bueno, una esposa ¿cómo está tu hija?

Alejó el teléfono a unos centímetros de su rostro, se llevó su mano libre al puente de su nariz y respiro entrecortadamente.

── Mi hija está perfecta, Vanessa, perfecta, es una niña maravillosa.

── Seguro que sí, te tiene a ti de papá, eso es suerte, yo tengo suerte también, papá Emmett es maravilloso ── Edward escuchó música que venía de alguna parte de la casa de los McCarthy, voces de chicos jóvenes que la llamaban y le cantaban feliz cumpleaños.

── Debes irte, tus amigos te esperan nena.

── No, puedo hablar contigo un poco más, eres mi amigo también.

── No pierdas el tiempo hablando con este viejo, pequeña.

── ¡Dios! Tú y tu manía de llamarte viejo.

── Ve, mi amor, sólo te llamaba para decirte feliz cumpleaños.

── Gracias, Tony, sabes que te agradezco muchas cosas, me salvaste aquella noche, eso no lo olvidaré jamás, jamás y siempre, siempre voy a estar para ti cuando me necesites.

── Cuando seas una gran doctora, yo seré tu paciente.

── Claro que si, te estaré esperando y seguiré con el piano.

── Tienes talento, linda.

── Hasta pronto, Tony.

_Ven Vanessa deja de hablar por teléfono._

La voz de Lauren, su mejor amiga, se escuchó cerca.

── Adiós, Vanessa.

El click que daba terminada la llamada resonó fuerte y Edward se quedó allí con el eco de la voz de su hija en la memoria. Al minuto, de nuevo el teléfono.

¡Idiota! Pensó, seguramente ella lo llamaría de nuevo, esa era su hija igual a su madre siempre en sintonía con los sentimientos de los demás.

── Vanessa ── contestó.

── No quiero que vuelvas a llamar aquí, Edward Masen ── la voz al otro lado era la del rudo policía de Denver, Emmett ── si vuelves a llamar y a hacer que mi hija esté triste voy y te busco y te mato, como te lo dije hace dos años.

── Ella es mi hija, Emmett.

── ¡No lo es! ── el hombre susurró por lo bajo ── no lo es, es mía y de su madre, Rosalie. No vengas de nuevo a joder mi vida, Eddie caníbal, te conozco, te conocí hace años. Te agradezco el dinero para la universidad y para el auto nuevo, pero eso no te da derecho a nada. Lo acepté por ella, por nada más.

── Ella se merece todo.

── No creas que porque le das de lo que te sobra, te la mereces. Eres el peor ser humano que conocí en mi vida, así que no vuelvas a llamar ¿me oyes? ¡Jamás! Y si algo sientes por Vanessa déjala tranquila, ha vivido bien sin ti durante años, ella no te necesita y no te necesitará nunca.

Emmett colgó al otro lado, Edward cerró los puños ante la verdad rabiosa que vino en boca del hombre que durante años había sido todo para su hija, el ángel, el guardián y sobre todo, el padre.

Vanessa no le pertenecía, jamás le perteneció y él no podía jamás reclamarla como suya.

_Ella no me pertenece, nunca tuve la oportunidad, y si hace dieciocho años lo hubiese sabido quizás yo la habría rechazado._

Aquella época donde el orgulloso capitán del equipo espartano de fútbol lleno de rabia, sueños egoístas y furia de guerrero no habría sido capaz de amarla, él era un monstruo producto de otro monstruo. Sí, porque aunque quisiera negarla el odio de Amanda era tal, que por sus venas no corría sangre sino hiel.

La noche cayó sobre la ciudad, dos pastillas de valium para conciliar el sueño ── aunque fuese por cinco horas ── a la medianoche salió del hotel, caminando en las calles iluminadas con viejos faroles románticos y espero en la eternidad del retorno a que Isabella apagase la luz de su cuarto, pero esa noche era diferente, ella estaba en el porche, sentada en la mecedora con su guitarra sobre el regazo y cantaba una hermosa canción de cuna.

La escuchó con el alma en vilo, con todos sus sentidos vibrando por la voz y la cercanía, con el corazón siendo niño por ella, con su piel ardiendo, con su sexo desesperado y hambriento.

¿Quién era?

Edward Masen, y ella era su esposa, treinta cuatro años ambos, toda una vida desperdiciada y estúpida.

¿Por qué no luchar?

Por ella, por sus almas, por volver al principio, no era hora de tener miedo, ¡Demonios! Ahora, él era un viejo guerrero poeta, allí frente a él su reto y quizás su victoria, era el momento, el momento de llevar su fuego y su fuerza hacia lo único que valía la pena.

Dio tres pasos, salió a la luz de las farolas, se dejó ver por ella, Isabella saltó de su mecedora y tiró la guitarra a un lado.

¡Era él!

Su caminar, su presencia, sus ojos azules mirándola, devorándosela, ardiendo.

── ¡No te acerques, Edward! ¡Fuera de mi vida!

── No me voy a ir de tu lado jamás ── caminó hasta la primera grada── estaré detrás de ti, a tu lado, ya no seré tu sombra, ya no me conformo con ser el niñito que te miraba en las noches, estoy aquí contigo féileacán, contigo.

── No me llames así, maldito seas, quiero que te vayas.

── Te amo.

Bella caminó hasta la puerta resuelta y volteó hacia él.

── No me importa, ya es tarde, Eddie, ya es muy tarde ── y se adentró a la casa.

Edward se quedó allí, sabía que esa sería la respuesta, ella lo odiaba, pero a él, ahora, eso no lo detendría. Abrazaría la poesía, la música de nuevo y la amaría. Iba a estar junto a ella hasta el último día de su vida, iba a adorarla. Sería como el hombre que ama a las estrellas y se conforma con su luz en los cielos y es feliz solo porque existen. Sí, porque él amaría hasta su desprecio sí, amaría amarla aunque ella no tuviese piedad ¿por qué debería tenerla, si él jamás la tuvo?

* * *

**Editado por XBronte.**

**A las lectoras que comentan y a las fantasmas un millón de gracias, capítulos, siempre tan amables y atentas.**


End file.
